out of the shadows, house mortem
by echoxknox
Summary: Summary : the game of thrones is about to begin but what of the forgotten house? From the shadows comes the family of house mortem to help Daenerys claim the throne , save house stark some heart ache and kill off Joffery . It only takes a moment for the world to change come see how it would have changed the game of thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : the game of thrones is about to begin  
but what of the forgotten house? From the shadows comes the family of house mortem  
a demon, a lady of pleasure, a faceless man ,and the most innocent looking  
poison you could ever meet. It only takes a moment for the world to change come  
see how it would have changed the game of thrones?**

**First ever and this starts at the beginning of season one but moves along in the backgrounds of story and changes it eventually.**

**I don't own game of thrones **

gotgotgotgotgotgotgotgotgotgotgotogotogogtototoggo tgotogogotgotgotgotgotgoggotgotgotgotogotog

Watching the shores crash against the boats in the harbor she took a deep breath the sea was one of the few things that calmed the demon her constant companion only two things could calm its ever present rage the ocean and her mother's touch and seeing as the beloved matriarch was in the free cities the oceans waves would have to suffice. Only her leather steel tipped boots were outside the long black cloak she wore turning away from the sea her blind folded eyes still caught all the sites of the city before her the fabric was thin enough for her to see others but they could not see her own eye's .the sound of heavy boots on cobble stone rang in her ear's they could be miles away yet still sound the same.

" and why on this grand day might ser ayers need my services ?"

"come now eyes can I not visit you ?"

" no seeing as you're the only man able to find me and to find me means that someone needs to die so tell me a name and I will see what can be done"

she hated that nickname "eye's" but no one knew her real name and apparently she had to be called something. It was part of her employment that to acquire the demons services one must find her first and that was nearly impossible since she did not always wish to be found but the few to find her were never cheated of her service the job would be done and without a doubt seem like a tragedy on the receiving end of her blade.

" well I cannot give you a name but the king can"

"then I will see him "

" when?"

Shaking her hooded head she almost chuckled these men were so quick to have blood spilt but then again none were killed without cause.

"When I see him, tell him he knows where"

Ayers turned away knowing he would get no other answer the sound of the hands boots on the stone walk ways told the assassin of his departure it was not often that the king would call on her but she did not much care for him it was the gold she wanted and who gave it did not matter making her way silently through the city to the castle and its inner walls was a simple thing not even the guards noticed her except for the chill that ran down their spines when she passed. waiting In the kings chambers she sat on the table in the middle of the room a look of boredom on her hidden face .

in the time it took the hand to tell the king she was already waiting for him the door swung open the king and ayers stepped in locking it behind them taking no chances Robert headed straight for the wine .

" not even noon and your already drinking cerise must be beyond enjoyable today "

"don't get me started demon or I might take you up on that offer you made all those years ago"

"it still stands"

" don't tempt me"

"fine now what do you want?"

"I have heard tell of some news from my spies that I need you to take care of somewhere out there are two targaryen's not one but two and I want them dead, I want you to bring me their heads "

"the targaryen's are gone and do not think I have not looked for any I have had many offers of gold and land for the heads and hearts of the ghost dragon's that everyone knows are dead "

" you lie demon" Roberts voice was low the warning rang in it but the assassin did not flinch not even batting an eye under her blindfold

" I would lie about more important things than ghosts believe me I would have killed any dragons that were left long ago for dragons and demons do not coexist they tare each other apart " the assassin left no room for argument still the words from his spys rang in his ears.

"I want you to keep an eye out for any possible dragons I want no chance of them coming back "

"I would think that it is the queen you should worry about and not ghosts " the assassin stood walking off the table to the balcony.

" what ?what do you –"

The king left his sentence unfinished for the assassin was already gone shaking his head Robert finally took a healthy gulp of wine.

" that one always leaves a chill in your bones and the smell of death in her wake "

"I don't see why you keep her services " said ayers

"I have seen that thing at work both me and ned saw death in the form of that girl and it is better to keep her occupied than bored for when death is bored it is something to fear"

Ser ayers stared at the balcony wondering what the assassin had meant about the queen tucking the warning away for him to look in to later.

Gotgotgotgotgotgotgotogotgotgotgotgotgotgotgotgotg otgogotgoggotgotgotgotgotgotgotgot

With a raven on her arm she walked to the harbor it was time that things start moving more importantly that the last of the dragons take flight but first before one flies they must be strong enough to spread their wings. The raven took flight its wings flapping taking to the skies in a few wing beats.

"go little bird it's time for some changes around here and I think this is the first move"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own game of thrones **

**Yes this will be from a multiple point of view so sorry if there is any confusion.**

**Chapter 2 **

The simple life of the matriarch was not what it appeared Ava had been plotting and planning for a great many years now and this new information could possibly set those plans back a few years. The raven sent by her silent child was almost worrying, the usurper was close but she knew her child would see to it that he did not act.

Pacing in her sizable library her black skirts rustled her arms crossed in her red sleeves, she looked to her maps of westerois moving her midnight black hair out of the way once more it would take very little for the right pieces to be put into place but that was only on her chess board of pieces not the actual people for they always seem to think they can make their own decisions.

"mother, mother !"

Her youngest son's voice rang out as he burst into the room his red hair nearly hanging in his eye's a letter in his hand his boots slamming in to the stone floor as he raced to his mother throwing his small arms around her waist.

"what is it dazen?" the matriarch laughed at her son's antics

"we have a letter from sister all the way from westeiros " the child smiled up at his mother his attitude was utterly contagious for she could not help but smile down at him.

"Dazen we just got a letter from your sister "

"no this one is from rose I would know her seal from anywhere mother " dazen said matter-of-factly

Looking at the letter she saw the rose impression in the wax the silver ring her eldest daughter always wore. Moving to sit on the bench by the table of maps she carefully broke the seal her eyes scanned over the elegant script of rose's penmen ship things were happening all over westiros and although her eldest was not the most well thought of women she knew how to get things in ways most would never dream of such as the name of the future hand of the king lord Eddard stark it was sad that ser Ayers had failed to take her daughters warning to heart sure he had taken the liberty of watching her and realizing who's children Robert's heirs really were but he had not taken into account that the old lioness would retaliate there was very little that Cersei lanister did not know about in the whole of red keep except for her daughters presence of course but her child was a creature of the shadows and was not one to be found easily.

Taking this news into account she felt her mind working quickly it would take a bit of effort on her rose's part but it could be done. The harder part would be how to infiltrate house stark she could have rose's lady's pay a visit but there were few who could get close enough without causing suspicion with the king there it would be nearly impossible.

"mother is rose alright ?"

"yes my son rose is doing well and will have quite a bit of business soon "

"good sister is always happy to learn new things"

Although dazen was a child he had been told what it was his sister did in the far away land of westiros , he might be a bright child but he did not fully understand what it meant to run a pleasure house but he did know that his sister learned secrets from people that she would use later to help others with , as long as his sister was happy the boy did not much care what she did.

"yes she will now let us think of what to write back to her shall we I know you wanted to write her about your riding lessons" Ava lead her son over to the desk covered with fresh parchment sitting him on her lap she carefully dipped the quill in the ink placing it in the boys hand she guided it only for a moment till he could take it from there. Giving her the time she needed to think of what to tell her two daughters across the sea they were the only two close enough to watch the goings on as well as make a move for her in the game that was starting.

The clicking of heavy boots and the almost silent sandals of her youngest daughter caught her attention looking to the door the shadow of her personal guard victor the tall , tan skinned man easily covered her daughter Gabrielle in her black silk dress ,her features portrayed such innocence she was not more than fourteen yet her beauty was already showing through.

"hello mother "

"Gabrielle we got a letter from rose today come and write with us "Dazen's enthusiasm making his sister smile, breaking from her guards shadow she joined her brother at the table.

"How was the meeting with your "friends"?" Ava inquired

"oh it went quite well you should expect the price for those supplies you requested to be much lower but I would not suggest shaking hands with him on it "the innocent girl smiled warmly at her mother though a mischievous glint shined in her eye's

"Are your friends hands dirty? Grant , my tutor says that you should make sure your hands aren't sweat when you shake hands on a deal" Dazen's innocent mind did not even contemplate the darker possibility of his sisters comment though his mother knew it was most likely that the man no longer had hand's.

"that is true little one now you write to your sister I must speak with victor" Ava transferred her son to her daughter nodding in the direction of the many bookcase's it was the perfect spot to speak privately while still keeping an eye on her rather mischievous children. Once safely behind the shelves she nodded to the large man to report the happenings of the meeting her daughter had attended.

"the rat had a wasted act of flattery and although he kept a somewhat respectable façade he ruined his chances of future deals the moment he inappropriately tried to grab the young ladies rear that is why he so graciously offered his hands as a trade for his life after some persuasion on my behalf"

In the pairing of her deceivingly innocent daughter and the silent guardian at her side Gabrielle was the wordsmith making the most profitable deal for herself and victor was the more physical persuasion that would give a rather chilling offer if there was no compliance. The two made a rather deadly pair if the matriarch did not despise the lioness so much she would say that Gabrielle was much like a younger Cersei lanister but that was an insult more than a compliment.

"Well at least her modesty and honor were defended thank you victor"

"Of course my lady"

" do not worry about any more meetings for a while I want to see what my rose can find in the north from there I can tell the boys what needs to be done" Ava gave the man a quick nod dismissing him from their private meeting of sorts.

"Mother?"

"Yes my son?" she called rejoining them at their letter writing

"Will we see brothers any time soon? Neither have spoken to us nor come to visit in a long while"

Dazen stopped writing a sadness swept over the usually optimistic boy it was not a look his mother and sister liked to see.

"do not fear dazen, Brick will probably send us word or rose might send us a letter from Sojen he said last that he was heading north remember they are probably thinking of sending you a new story" Gabrielle was quick to reassure the boy glad to see the frown no longer present on his face his blue eyes shined the contrast to his red hair made them even brighter.

"really ?"

"Of course but they would not want you to worry about them they need you to help victor in looking after your sister and I they would not trust just anyone" Ava smiled lovingly at her youngest as he stood on his chair puffing out his chest.

"your right mother maybe Rose can tell Sojen we wrote "

The boys excitement caused his manly pose to drop before he turned back to finish his letter all three adults sighed in relief having Dazen sad was much like a rainy day I made one feel a great sorrow since the boy was rarely unhappy.

Thinking again about her children's positions in westiros Ava looked to the map covered table the games had already started now it was time to see who would make the next move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own game of thrones**

**Chapter 3**

Ridding into the chilled lands of the north the young rider knew where he was going it would not take long the one he was looking for was one who constantly moved slick like a serpent but pretty as a gem as deceiving and venomous as they came but her poison would never hurt him for blood was thicker than water and they had both spilt enough to know family was the only ones that could be trusted.

Seeing the town up ahead he smiled knowing he would get a gracious welcome and a good meal once he arrived. Spurring his horse forward he closed the distance quickly looking from building to building he passed vendors and houses along the way his fur lined hood keeping his face hidden not that he needed it he could change it if he needed to but he rather liked the one he had at the moment his scruffy beard and shoulder length red hair tied back with a leather strap he saw the large wood clay building that was his destination taking his horse to the stable right beside the building he tied up his horse and took his saddle bag with him it was the only thing he had of value besides his horse and sword.

Pushing through the crowded doors he looked at all the beautiful women trying to find the black haired beauty that was his sister he walked past many an attractive women stopping to grab a drink before spotting the deadly beauty that was his sister at the top of the stairs watching over all of her girls it didn't matter that they were whores to everyone else to his sister they were like her own sisters and she would take nothing but the best treatment of them or you would face her wrath and very few ever walked away without losing something for to his sister these women were not whores but ladies of a different court ladies of pleasure she called them and as her brother he did the same. Catching her eye was easy his red hair made him stand out but the look of fire in them is something that they all had beckoning him with a nod he followed her quickly to a room once inside he put down his bag and pushed back his cloak looking at his sister he saw a younger version of their mother her long black hair flowed down her shoulders the black dress she wore showed all her curves she hid nothing yet held some of the most deadly secrets meeting the blue eyes they shared his sister hugged him tightly both holding on as tightly as possible.

"You dearest brother have been away far too long "

"And you sweet sister need to slow down do that I might catch up to you"

Finally releasing each other from their embrace Sojen sat on the bed sighing as he felt his muscles relax it had been a long ride and he was dead tired but he did wish to speak with his sister it had been far to long for both of them.

"Tell me what word have you gotten from mother? "

"What word has mother sent? I have not seen you in nearly four months and that is what you ask?"

"Uhhhh … let me try again rose how have you been? How are your girls getting into trouble as always?" he asked taking off his boot to rub his sore feet.

"that is more like it and I have been grand dear brother and of course the girls have been getting into trouble they would not be my closest allies were they not causing trouble" laughing at her brothers quick fixing of his words pouring them both a glass of wine from her own private stash she passed him a cup before tossing an extra log on the fire.

"That sounds like them" Sojen chuckled knowing his sisters girls could cause quite the scandal

"Yes but there is always and few pigs that cannot seem to understand my rules" she sighed taking a sip from her cup

"I am sorry sister but not everyone can be as smart as you"

"That be true but even I have my limits"

her eyes watched the fire blaze thinking of such fools that men could be and she got to see it first-hand but unlike her younger sibling simply killing anyone that might offended her or relying on a guardian sell sword she was that only one among her siblings to have perfected her mask to almost compare to their mothers she could give a slow burn to those who offended her and all though it did not include and sword she could still turn their life into seven hells if she so wished it.

"Have you heard from Shane?"

At the mentioning of their younger sibling she turned to her brother giving him her full attention.

"No why?"

"she has grown so withdrawn in the past few months I saw her last on my way here she seemed on edge said that she had a feeling we should get to the dragons soon get them help that the usurper told her he wanted their heads" he rubbed his tired eyes before taking a sip of wine.

"I assume she has already told mother that should be enough for something to be set in to motion then we will all wait for her to give the signal of some kind, till then we go about our usual business" she did not worry much about their younger sister if anything Shane would be the one to worry about all of them and a worried demon would do no good to anyone.

"Yes but she was on edge Shane is never on edge" he persisted his concern for their sister was always unneeded but it was nice to see him worried about their stoic sibling. Smiling she put her hand over his giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Do not worry Sojen, Shane can more than handle herself we have both seen her at work she is a capable girl demon and all"

"You're right now then back to business what can you tell me of the stay the king is having?"

"sadly not much besides the fact that one of my girls has one Tyrion Lanister wrapped around her finger and lord stark is not only taking the title as the kings hand but also splitting up the pack taking two of his daughters with him to kings landing while sending his less outcast son to the wall not much" rose sighed what she had learned was not of value to her at the moment but she would put it away for later use.

"that might actually give me something to do I admit it will be sad to give up this face but I think that I might a company his son to the wall make sure he makes some allies while there then go back to winter fell seen what happens" Sojen had a never been one to sit still long none of them had the patience

"that sounds reasonable but send word Sojen I am serious, dazen wrote saying that although his riding lessons are fun he dearly misses you and brick but said he would keep both mother and gabby safe while your away though he expects some good stories when you return" Sojen frowned at his sisters words he did not like his youngest sibling to be sad none of them did dazen was still innocent and not like the fake innocence that gabby portrayed but true innocence and though they never spoke of it they had all promised to protect that innocence for as long as possible.

"I will write more I can promise you that dear sister but at the moment I feel the need to sleep and you have your own letters to write if you have not already" Sojen smiled sleepily to his sister pulling her in to another tight hug before laying down on the bed pulling his black cloak over him instead of the blankets.

Rose watched her brother for a while distantly putting pieces together and hoping that whatever her brother dreamed of it would be peaceful he would not rest once he went to the wall of that she was sure .


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own game of thrones wish I did **

**Yes this if from multiple points of view and they are all connected , this will go with the story but I will change it so that my characters interact with the originals to the story line. And I don't know dathroki so "****_blah blah_**** " will be dothraki.**

**Chapter 4**

Finally he was going to meet them after years of fighting for names without faces he would finally meet the last dragons of house Targaryen. Ridding in the direction he knew that the horde would most likely go Brick pushed his tan stallion harder wanting to catch them as soon as possible. The matriarch had gotten word that the usurper was looking for them luckily his sister made it seem like the pig was chasing ghosts of times past they had done well in hiding the last dragons but now was the time for action.

Stopping at the top of the hill he saw them the great horse lord's caravan brick could not help but smile he knew the leader of this band of nomads how else would he have known where the dragons were now. Unsheathing his sword he raised it in to the sun letting its light shine off the blade the entire horde stopped except for the giant of a man at the head of it. sheathing his sword he spurred on his horse shooting down the hill he could see the great khal drogo ridding towards him a serious look on his tanned face both men met at the middle brick smiled brightly any way when it was not returned he looked back at the horde then to the khal.

_"Is this how you greet your blood brother?" _

_"When they miss my wedding I do"_

Brick smiled at the khal before offering him his arm they both laughed and grabbed the others wrists tightly in a form of welcome slowly they let go nodding to each other.

_"why do you think I came back so soon it would have been another year before I came back but I had to come back and check on you when some other man tells me khal drogo ,my wild stallion brother has gotten married I had to make sure you were not ill"_

The khal laughed heartily shaking his head at his blood brothers words he did miss him and was glad to see him so early in the year. Turning back to the horde he grabbed bricks hand and raised it into the air shouting for all to hear.

_"my brother has returned to us tonight we will feast in honor of his return"_

The horde exploded into cheers at the mentioning of a feast it had probably been months since they had last had such an affair. Quickly rejoining the horde drogo lead them till he thought they had gone far enough to start camp all the while dodging the subject of his bride Brick knew who she was but now he wanted to see her he wanted to see who it was he was fighting for. it was not till the feast had begun that he saw her a beautiful pale skinned violet eyed girl with snow white hair he could barely breath it almost hurt to look at her she was so beautiful.

_"Moon of my life, come meet my brother he has been wanting to meet you since we set up camp_"

Drogo's giant like stature made the girl seem even smaller but she leaned happily into his embrace the contrasts were so evident between them but he could see that they were happy.

"it is an honor to meet you Khaleesi my brother has said nothing but love sick flattery when he talks about his beloved queen now I know why just at the sight of you ,you turned me into a bigger fool than I already am" brick bowed smiling brightly to the beauty

"thank you kind sir for my husband is not the only one to use such flattery " even her voice made a statement that although young she could seem intimidating and give off a sense of power Brick liked this girl already.

_"tell me how did I not know of your brother_?" she asked her husband all of them sat down while the music played and the women danced it would not be long till they all passed out drunk .

"it is a rather funny story" brick laughed behind his cup

_" I was in the middle of taking a small city my men were tired and we had started to leave then this fool came out of now where he saw that the city was gone and tackled me off my horse we fought for a long while" _the khal took the cup in his hand and drank it down in one gulp.

"_but then a second war party came they got mad that we took the city before them so they though why not fight them while they are weak but what they did not count on was me joining in on it we fought side by side "_ brick explained watching the Khaleesi's worried expression turn to a smile.

_" after the battle this fool came and offered me his hand in friend ship but one of the new slaves threw a spear from one of the dead riders he would have sent the thing clear through my chest had this fool not pushed me out of the way after that I made him my blood brother _" drogo slapped brick on the back many would have fallen over from the hit but brick was very similar to drogo in build they both laughed.

"honestly I think he just wanted my horse"

_"I did and I still do_" said drogo smiling at his brother

" _which reminds me I still have wedding presents to give_ " brick quickly left the tent making his way to lancer he pulled out the gift his mother had given him for the dragon siblings although he had yet to see Daenerys brother.

" who are you?"

Looking over his shoulder brick saw the lean white haired man it was now that he realized that the drunk man was the other dragon.

"I'm brick I came to give your sister and my brother late wedding presents "

"you came to give the whore gifts? Why would you rile up the savages even more all it does is give me a head ach" the dragons voice cracked a bit at the end reminding brick of Sojen when he was growing up it surprised him that he would speak of his sister that way.

"don't say such things your drunk"

" oh yes I'm drunk that's it the savages can get away with it but I cannot how odd or maybe it's just you you're the stupid one" viserys took another drink before brick flicked the drunk man's fore head.

" how dare you! I am the dragon!"

" and I am a demon your not going to get any where with me like that "

" you will be sorry you idiot!"

" please I have more important things to do then deal with a child"

. Brick shook his head the wimp could not hold his drink maybe he was not the kind of dragon they were looking for, walking back to the tent he stood in front of the khal and Khaleesi.

"seeing as I was not there to give them to you on the actual wedding day I will give them to you now to you Khaleesi I give you this"

handing her a bundle of cloth she smiled to him nodding in thanks before unwrapping the bundle gasping once she saw what was inside. mother had kept many of the targaryen heirlooms after the fall of the house she still had countless others but only those closest in line to the throne could be given such finery . in her delicate hands was a dagger the sheath was black leather the handle was that of a dragon its tail curled ready to pounce its wings were folded back acting as a guard for the hand that held the blade the dragon's mouth opened where the blade began carefully she drew the blade the black steel shined in the fire light.

" this is … remarkable where did you acquire such a blade it has such detail "

Brick smiled " it was given to me by a member of a … forgotten house it was to be given to those next in line to rule the seven kingdoms of westiros" at the mention of their home land Daenerys looked up her eyes wide slowly she sheathed the blade nodding for him to continue.

_"And for you brother seeing as you have not taken my head yet_" the room filled with laughter the khal smiled raising his hand to silence them all.

_"Pick any four mares and I will have lancer give you some of the best breed horses you will ever see"_

_"yes " _drogo shouted

cheers filled the room all seemed excited to hear such news but brick did not take his eyes off Daenerys he wanted to tell her everything so badly but he knew he would have to wait till things played out a bit more then he would make his move to get closer to her then everything would fall into place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok that was short sweet what ever**

**_I don't own game of thrones._**

**Chapter 5**

The king had returned with his new hand Ned stark and his two pups she watched from the shadows it was an easy game to play for those of the castle did not notice much she was a shadow there nothing more and that's how she liked it now what she did not like was one cersei lanister sending out sadistic pigs like Gregor Cleagene to find her she hated him just as much as she hated cersei and would gladly kill them both if they did not have their uses.

" Ned come I want to tell you about someone "

"who ?"

" once you see her you will definitely remember her"

" so we have met before ?"

" in a way yes although the circumstances at the time were not all that good but you will want to meet her"

"if you insist "

" and I do trust me you'll like her "

The sound of their boots leading away from the kings chambers told her she was alone coming down from the balcony she walked about the kings room she did this many times looking at the finery that was the usurpers castle stopping by cersei's dressing table she spotted her mirror. Shane could not remember the last time she saw her own reflection peeking at it she saw her black cloak underneath it her midnight black hair was the only thing she shared with her two sisters but hers was it a tight braid . the blindfold she always wore was a precaution more than anything her eyes had always been sensitive to light and her mother was very clever so it did not take long for her to find a solution though it separated her from her siblings more than she already was shaking away her those thoughts she looked back at her reflection .she wore trousers with armor on the knees and a tight leather tunic and her belt that had daggers of all different shapes and sizes she was prepared to do battle with any one that got in her way just as she had been trained she definitely looked the part.

Moving away from the mirror she made her way through the castle they really did need better guards she was practically a guest.

"What do you mean you could not find her she is always there?!"

The ever memorable hiss of cersei lanister caught her ear easily blending into the dark hall way she watched as the lioness reprimanded the mountain it was rather amusing.

"she cannot be that hard to find go out again and find her tell her it will be worth her while" cersei hissed

" the girl wont come to me or answer to me " grunted the mountain

" she will come for the right price now go!"

The mountain grunted before stomping down the hall way passed her grumbling to himself she felt she should tell him that speaking to oneself was the first signs of madness but thought better of it better he go mad then actually speaking to him. Looking back she saw cersei start to pace it was amusing to see her so worried it was possible that Ned had figured out the reason cersei had the old man killed but then again it was more fun to mess with the lioness.

"you know you will only make a hole in the floor by doing that"

Cerise made the most unlady like shriek the horrid sound rang in the assassins ears though she did not show the pain cersei glared at her.

"I just sent for you, demon"

" I am not one of your servants "

"I am your queen that means you do you annoying little wretch"

"Honestly cersei that is a compliment these days have you lost your touch? It would go hand in hand with the mountains sanity for you both have to lose something in your dealings with me "

"shut your mouth , listen I need you to get rid of some problems for me and upon the tasks completion I will give you four bags of gold" cerise watched her the queens eyes never leaving the girls shadow like form.

"tell me the task and I might take it"

" the starks son the cripple and I need him gone as well as my husband"

" you would have me kill the king ? your husband?" tilting her head in question yes she would like to kill the king but it was not time yet.

"yes he has made enough of a fool of himself it is time that more able hands take the reins to the kingdom."

" and whose hands would those be ? not yours by any means I hope"

" when he is dead that will be taken care of now will you do this for me or will I have to find someone else?"

" I don't kill children for they seem to have more sense than most men and I don't kill kings unless I know of a better reason than they are a drunkard who likes women that aren't you and don't even try to get anyone else I will stop them should they try"

Cerise could have leveled a small army with her icy glare but Shane only smiled it was dangerous to speak to a queen in such a manner but to speak to cersei lanister in such a way was a death sentence.

"you best watch yourself **Demon or-**" Cersei spat

"or what you will send that lumbering ogre after me? Please spare me the breath of laughing at those words you may think that the world fears an angry lioness but you have not seen a demon when it reaches its boiling point so **you ** best be careful yourself cersei for it may be your own actions that bring you to your end"

Cerise took a step back feeling the cold in her bones she knew of the demon and the threats she made were very few but never empty.

"now I have places to be things to do so I suggest you put the murder of children and your husband out of your head "

" this will happen demon"

" oh I know the only question is can you live or will you live after he is gone?"

Leaving the queen to her thoughts the shadow went in search of lord starks pups the two girls were as different as they come yet reminding her of her own siblings Sansa though beautiful like her elder sister was not hiding behind false naivety for she did not see the danger she was in, ignoring all that was dark trying to see only her fantasy. Arya on the other hand was just like herself causing trouble left and right while sneaking out of sewing class to go practice sword play though Arya was cunning she had good instincts if she trusted them she could probably survive any situation.

The young pup was currently running down the hallway that the shadow was about to turn down Shane pressed herself into the shadows watching the small girl run. Arya paused looking around squinting at the wall that the shadow was currently hiding in before shaking her head and taking off again. Shane could not help but smile good instincts indeed.

Following the pup till the shadow felt the girl was safe she made her way back to the kings chambers almost running in to the king and his hand she sat on his table as always it did not take long for them to come.

"You would find her very infuriating she – see here she is !" the usurper pointed to her while Ned drew his sword pointing it's tip at her.

"Put that away Ned she won't kill us "

"You would already be dead if that were the case"

Both men glared at her she only grinned before turning her attention to back to the king Robert ran a hand over his face while Ned watched her much like cersei had waiting for and opening or for the first move to be made.

"that does not help the point I was trying to make about you eyes"

"eyes?"

"yes the king here and Ser Ayers thought that since they do not know my name and felt I might take offence to murdering monstrosity they call me demon eyes or eyes either way it makes no difference to me" she smiled when Robert took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"I would have her as my personal guard if she were willing but she is a much needed commodity it seems that and she cannot stand cersei"

" again my offer still stands"

"don't even get that started again eye's now I want you to remember Ned he is probably going to be the man to constantly be badgering you whenever I need you so don't kill him he is going to be with us till the end of my days "

" that sounds reasonable "

" reasonable?" stark looked back to her suspiciously

" yes you must know that even I have my own etiquette and not every fool who comes looking for death knows it so you best be careful in your dealings with me" she thought it best to warn him now than even bother apologizing when he's missing a hand or his head either one really.

" and what would this entail?"

" when you go out to find me never touch me it just saves everyone the time and energy trying to save what is left of you"

" I knew you were vicious but you would attack a messenger?"

" you have seen me kill stark and yes I would since most messengers are rather annoying but keep that in mind next once you find me just tell me he what he wants then leave I will know what to do after that"

" that's all?"

" essentially yes but I would suggest that you do your best because once I leave here you will have to find me and that is part of how I work so I think you should keep your eyes open"

" I will do my best"

Nodding slowly she looked to Ned he was sizing her up she could tell, not wanting to deal with anymore royals she slid off the table.

"now we have met hopefully you will take up Ser Ayers quest maybe you will actually make a difference then again he was an old man such warnings were lost on the ancients I wish you the best of luck lord stark"

leaving Ned without a chance to reply the shadow found herself following the young pup again wanting to keep the wolf safe for all the trouble she was causing some one had to look out for her.

" Robert how can you be so friendly to the same girl we saw knock a grown man's head clean off his shoulders?"

" its funny Ned, Ayers asked the same question but in a different manner but as I told him it is best to keep her occupied besides if she does things for me than there is a far less chance that she will kill me If I'm the one keeping her busy"

" people like her are not ruled by the same sense of loyalty as we are"

" only time will tell wont it Ned"

They sat in silence for a moment till Robert burst in to a hearty laugh ned looked back to the window he did not like this one bit. Demons did not make alliances and that one was definitely not one to be trusted.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own game of thrones **

**Try not to get confused there will be two names used for Sojen his alias is karev so when karev is mentioned know that it is jon.**

**Chapter six**

The sound of snow crunching under his horse's hooves was the only sound to be heard as Sojen made his way along with the rest of the men. They had been ridding for little more than two days and he had come to like the one called Jon snow with his white wolf ghost the man who had rode beside him since they left winter fell. Jon was obviously miserable but Sojen smiled liking the snow that was slowly falling from above.

"Would you please stop smiling karev it is not making this any better" sighed Jon

Oh yes he had changed his name as well as his face he now had a smooth face with a large scar down his left cheek and his name was karev he thought it was creative seeing as his mother had been with all her sons names. there was a family tradition all the boys were named by their mothers and the daughters by their fathers though he doubted their father had much time to think of a name for the girls with how busy he always claimed to be.

"Don't worry Jon all will be fine and we will be having new brothers soon just you wait"

"Were going to a place that is a frozen waist land and your happy?"

"I have always loved to travel this is just adding to the adventures I will tell my brother"

" you have a brother?"

"yes a little one he is a real cheerful boy my mother loves to see him happy as do I and now I will have stories to send him"

"if we can send letters"

"this is our way of serving the king not prison although we will be meeting many colorful people while

Were here"

"yes those banished to the wall"

" don't worry there will be some what respectable people there a lot of second sons are sent to the wall"

Jon looked at him with the same sad look he had on his face since he left winter fell before looking down. Not knowing what else to say Sojen thought he would ask about something he already knew about.

" do you have any brothers?"

"what ?" Jon was startled by the sudden break in the silence.

" brothers do you have any?"

" um yes.."

" well? Go on"

" can we not talk about this I already miss them even if not all of them miss me" Jon had nearly whispered the last part.

Sojen had spent some time in winter fell in the shadows of course so he knew what Jon had meant by his whispered comment but he did see that his family cared for him even if he was a bastard his half-sister loved him and who knows that affection might be able to save him from complete despair.

"alright but I miss my family and I come from the south Jon so I think you are lucky you have only been gone a few hours I haven't seen mine in months " Sojen did not feel the need to change his story much he was nobody here so he could make up whatever he wanted.

"that does sound bad"

"but do not feel sorry for me jon soon you and I will have a new family, brothers, and adventures "

"I wouldn't say adventures"

"it is all in how you look at it jon "

"how you can be so happy I will never know"

Sojen shook his head jon was not going to make friends easily Sojen would have too work fast if he was going to make sure the man had any allies before he left . the idea of leaving had his thoughts wondering to how he was going to fake his death this time it would not be hard he had gotten out of much more complicated ones than this maybe in battle then he nearly laughed at the thought when has there ever been a battle at the wall from illness? Yes he could pretend to be wounded then makes the signs of heavy infection "dying" of fever and be gone back to winter fell to watch over the north till he was needed elsewhere. yes that sounded like a plan.

"don't worry jon soon we will be by a nice warm fire and get a good look at our new home but one word of advice"

"and what's that?"

"don't show off most of these men will be untrained and would not like to be shown up by the likes of us"

"you mean by bastards?"

"precisely so take my warning Jon it will save you time and energy"

" it shouldn't matter soon we will all be stuck there so why should I care what they do and don't know ?"

" these man are as you said criminals and although they will take the vows and such like us they are not above killing a man because they didn't like how he looked at them so watch your self jon"

" I will karev don't worry about me" jon sighed

" and another thing stop moping about brighten up a bit who knows if you smiled more then you might actually get some true brothers out here"

" I think with how long were going to be out here we will have to get along or kill each other"

"don't give your future commanders the idea jon I would hate to see you dead jon and we haven't even gotten there yet "

" why thank you karev I will do my best" jons voice dripped with sarcasm only making Sojen laugh he would definitely have his work cut out for him if he was going to help jon.

"you will see jon snow you will see"

Looking back up to the falling snow Sojen smiled again it would be fun while it lasted that he would make sure of.


	7. Chapter 7

**don't own game of thrones **

**Ok I more stuff happens yay. Thanks for the reviews they help and this is my first story so thanks.**

**Chapter7**

After all the years spent trying to protect the secret of the last dragons Brick found he was over joyed and greatly disappointed. The most pigheaded little brat was becoming a rather big pain in his neck. he could barely stand being in viserys presence without wanting to kill the little ass. The letters he sent to his mother were full of his worries if viserys were to become king then all the work they had done would be for nothing and the kingdom would again be in the hands of a mad man as it had been at the final days of the mad king . his house had helped in the escape of the two dragons he knew that they had lost all respect for the king when he stopped calling them friends , instead he called them demon spawn such things did not sit well with his grandparents or his own parents who had been close with the rest of the royal family the whole thing seemed to be repeating itself with the case of viserys luckily there was his sister.

Brick looked to the women who was currently ridding a few paces ahead of him in the time it took him to despise viserys he could see that the younger of the two would be the better choice if I came down to who he was to have as the ruler of the seven kingdom's. the time she spent with the Dothraki would be a test in itself but it would also prepare her for the time in which she would rule as queen.

" Brick?"

"yes Khaleesi?"

"I find I can not hold back my curiosity but I must ask is that your real name?"

"Brick?"

"yes"

"ha no you see in my family the mother names her son while the father names his daughters me being the first born meant I would be destined for greatness in some way and my mother thought I should have such a name that none would forget me I honestly though she was not in her right mind but my father told me she waited till the day after my birth to name me"

"and that would be?"

"sorry got caught up in the story, my full name is Bricidious but my siblings called me brick since none of them could pronounce it" he laughed at the last part it was true his brother and sister spent hours trying to say his name till they gave up.

"do you have many siblings?" the white haired dragon asked her eyes full of curiosity brick thought of lying then thought better of it if they were to be allies then he thought it best to have no lies in the beginning.

" yes I have two younger brothers and three sisters"

"are you all…close?"

He could hear the hesitation but knew she felt she might over step her bounds smiling he ran a hand through his long red hair it did not stand out as much as it did his brothers for his skin was a copper tan now after years of ridding in the desert lands.

"I like to think we are I know that my brother and sister are closer to me in age but the younger ones were not so lucky they are all farther apart in age making us seem a bit like strangers but our mother connects us whether through scolding or through letters we try to keep in contact but it is not always easy"

" oh are they in other lands?"

"yes two of my sisters and one of my brothers are in westiros as we speak"

Again Daenerys violet eyes lit up at the mention of their home land she had not asked yet but he knew she was dying to know what it was like.

"are they visiting more of your family?"

" no my sister is.. a lady of pleasure while my brother is a sell sword"

Daenerys looked at him in confusion her mind going over what he had said.

" a lady of pleasure?"

" yes my sister is not of the most respectable trades but she will not stand for being called a whore and neither would my mother any of my family actually and so she calls herself and the other girls of the trade ladies of pleasure she runs some of the most well-kept houses in all of westiros"

" that is good.. I think?" Daenerys didn't seem to really know what to make of his sister but then again few people did.

" don't worry I take no offence and she just makes sure all of the girls are happy and healthy not like most who would beat a girl if they did not bring in enough money she always has a little to spare"

" that is kind of her watching over the girls, I wish I could meet her she sounds like an interesting person"

" she is " brick agreed

" and your brother what is he like?"

" oh he is ever the optimist he where I cannot help laughing at fools , he cannot help but see the light in the darkness making a broken leg seem like and excellent excuse to sleep and lounge around all day"

" I suppose you are speaking from experience?"

" yes I am and I was happy to hear him say it made my smile come back"

" he sounds wonderful"

" that he is but some people find his lighter nature odd or annoying"

" I would enjoy his company for not all is as … calm as it seems"

Brick nodded he knew what she meant he had seen his fair share of trouble. They rode in silence for a couple of miles all the while Daenerys kept looking back to him though he couldn't figure out why.

" but that was only two of your siblings what of your other sister?"

"oh Shane? Uh she is not really one that is easily found she will go out of her way to stay hidden but when she wants to be found she will come to you" he though his sister just liked to show that she could out smart people but then again they all loved to do that especially gabby.

"and what is it she does?"

" Shane is in a rather darker trade than that of a sell sword or lady of pleasure she uh she is an assassin that is not too well known outside of westiros" he ran a hand through his hair again many got uncomfortable when he brought up Shane she was one to intimidate in person so when they spoke of her she seemed to still have that affect just in words.

" an assassin?" Daenerys repeated her eyes wide with worry and disbelief.

" yes we all had our own callings when we were younger she was the only one to have found hers early on but my youngest siblings have yet to find theirs"

" what are the others names?"

" let me see there is Sojen then rose , Shane , Gabrielle , and last is dazen"

Daenerys started whispering each name out loud memorizing them it seemed. Brick was happy to share what he could about his family with the women he thought would be a great queen maybe she would become his blood sister someday even he would just have to wait and see.

"you have a large family Brick tell me from what house do you come from? If you do not mind me asking that is?" Daenerys seemed nervous but he simply smiled thought he looked away from her he felt that chill that always ran up and down his spine when he spoke of his houses name it was a dark one that was for sure.

" I come from a house that has long been forgotten but not without reason mind you it was and is a house that thrives best in the darkest of times, in the shadows is where we lay in wait of new games to play and allies to make we are house Mortem."

Brick watched her reaction out of the corner of his eye Daenerys shivered looking around as if to spot the icy wind that ran through her bones he laughed a bit melting the serious atmosphere.

" do not worry Khaleesi for it is better to have a demon as an allie then an enemy and I can promise you that I will cause you no harm although I ask that you do not mention my house to anyone for many think that it is a house long dead "

"why ? what happened to house- " she caught herself before uttering the name " your house ?"

She seemed so enamored with his story he noticed she did not apologize for asking or even hesitate he chuckled a bit at her eagerness.

"well they returned to the shadows those that were not killed at the end of the mad kings rein though we are still around waiting for a time when it would be best to return"

Daenerys mouth parted her eyes wide staring at him he knew she had the same story to tell but the only difference was his family could actually take back the throne but did not want it then again he knew he was overestimating his families reach.

" tell me… have … have you ever heard of any other houses that were… ended?"

"no but I am always glad to help you if your… path should lead you some where you don't know and you are in need of some friends or guidance "

He gave her a knowing look she looked away her grip tightening on the reins of her white mare he would not harm her although her brother was up for debate. The whole horde came to a stop the slaves quickly began setting up camp while the horses were left to graze. Brick dismounted lancer leading him to the other horses patting its side before watching drogo pluck Daenerys off her horse and place her safely on the ground.

" what business do you have here Brick?"

Glancing at the once lord brick smiled at ser Jorah an action that only confused the man beside him.

" nothing I simply want to see if something my sister once said is true"

He could hear ser Jorah's gloves tightening around the hilt of his sword making the leather squeak his eyes turned hard the man was ready to strike if he needed to , to protect his Khaleesi.

" and what would that be?"

" that dragons and demons cannot live together only kill till one is left alive then again Shane never did seem to get along with anyone " he laughed it off knowing that his sister would beat him in to a grave had she heard him say such things about her.

" there are no more dragons brick "

"we both know that is a lie"

" your chasing ghosts boy"

" so is the king the only difference is I know that they are not ghosts and so do you"

Jorah glared at him his hand looked about ready to break the hilt of his sword, shaking his head brick turned away he would not fight the man he was answering his questions if he did not like the answers than he had to deal with it.

"be careful brick you are getting in to some dangerous territory" warned Joran

"I will be fine I've come out of worse situations alive "

Brick left the man be he would not get much out of him unless he wanted the man to know besides he had more important things to worry about. Like the servant girl that kept eyeing him whenever she got the chance doreah he believed her name was she was a gift to the Khaleesi she was a lady of pleasure, he had no intention of having a bed mate but with the way she was looking at him he could see her mind going in to motion probably trying to think of a way to catch him he wished Rose were here then she could tell him exactly the kind of girl doreah was after having shared only a few words sadly he would have to make do with his own meager skills.

He was a goner.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own game of thrones **

**Let the changes begin hahahahahaha no not really.**

**And more alias names so try not to get confused.**

**Chapter 8**

Throughout her life and her line of trade Rose had met many strange and infuriatingly ignorant men but she had a special place she liked to believe for those that she despised and one lord baelish was most definitely at that special place. The man was worst to his girls and always meddled in the affairs of those he knew were far above him much like the eunuch , he would hold whatever he could against them that was until he met Rose of course she did not use her real name that was a beginner's mistake and she was skilled in the arts of deception , no to him she was simply Lydia the whore who kept him on his toes and slapped him whenever she got the chance and she had many.

The same man was within only a few blocks of her she could not stand it. sadly she needed to go visit her other houses and this one was the last one on her list to be checked she would not let her girls down by missing a visit they knew she hated the people here but not the girls themselves so they did their best to keep her happy not that she wasn't, no she was ecstatic for she was closer to the more important players . The king. The queen. The hand. All three were unknowingly players in her families game.

" don't think too hard sister you'll only tire yourself out then what will I do with you? "

Smiling Rose looked over her shoulder it might have been midday with all the windows open but her sister could always find a shadow to hide in.

"I am not sister I merely wondering when you would get here and that is such a warm hello"

"I was busy you know, the queen wants me to kill the king and one of the starks crippled son but I was having far too much fun teasing the lioness to actually consider it"

"she wants the cripple dead ? He fell off one of the towers why make his family suffer his death ?"

"he probably saw something he should not have "

Rose shivered in disgust they all knew what cersei did with her brother the king slayer and it was putting it lightly to say they were unsettled.

"probably but why her husband?"

"I think its his bastards he has so many that and Cersei's jealousy I have a feeling things will take a a turn where no one is expecting it then again cersei was always one to make herself a center piece by almost any means necessary "

"could you gather them ? his bastards I mean then we could take them home with the others once I have a nice talk with little finger"

"I could do that but I have a wolf pup to keep out of trouble and that pups father to lead to certain truths about lineage if I find enough time I will find out the mothers or the children themselves and give you their names you could send out your girls to collect the children and their mothers spare the girls a days work"

Rose nodded

It might seem strange to save the children of ones enemy but they had no hand in what happened to her family or their once trusted allies and if the king were to die the first thing cersei would do would be to get rid of any and all possible threats to her children's claim to the throne.

"get the names and I will send the girls" Rose paused

" why are you following starks children? They are of no interest to us so why should you care?"

"not of interest to you but they are to me they remind me of us as children or as close to a child I ever was " Shane looked away not knowing another way to explain her reasoning Rose felt a bit sad remembering her sisters child hood but now was not the time for such things.

"I guess we could keep an eye on them"

"the little fantasy the elder sister thought up is being slowly eaten away she is starting to see that joffery is not the handsome prince he has already had a servant boy killed and taken the life of her pet wolf though she wont admit it she has seen that he is not in his right mind " Shane sat beside her sister on the well cushioned bed careful not to have her muddy boots on the bed she knew her sister liked it to be clean.

" his madness and her denial will come back to harm her eventually maybe you should stay here to watch them" rose was concerned now if the eldest stark girl did not watch herself then she would end up getting herself hurt.

"maybe I should talk to her myself no?"

" no not yet wait till we know it is safe then I will take you besides little finger said he would make a surprise visit here to visit his old friend though im quiet sure you would kill the man if given the chance but you have always been the patient one when it came to dealing with idiots"

Rose nodded absent mindedly wondering why baelish would come to see her before remembering her brother s concerns.

"tell me Shane how have you been?"

"why ?"

"I have not seen or heard much of you since I was last here and when I was in the north Sojen expressed his concerns for you" Rose knew her younger sibling was not the most talkative but definitely the most caring of them when it came to the wellbeing of her family.

"he had no reason to worry and neither do you I am keeping to the shadows when I follow the pup or spy on others except for the occasional taunting of cersei no one but the king and stark knows that I am here your worry is unneeded"

Rose gently took her sisters hand so not to startle her and cause the wrong response lightly squeezing her siblings hand she felt Shane squeeze her back.

"tell me Shane … please"

It took but a moment for her sister to sigh Shane raised a hand to her blind fold covering her eyes with her hand.

"it's getting worse I can feel it it's hungry and I can't just kill who I want, who it wants ,we will need the lioness later on and mother has not yet set the date for the kings death but its hunger needs to be satiated even if only for a while"

Rose carefully pulled her into a soft hug, if her demon was that irritable than there was a need for precaution the slightest comfort would help though and Rose would give all that her sister could allow, an idea struck her rising to her elbows Rose nudged her sister.

"Shane the tavern down the road there is a man, brokis , who has beaten my good friend Larisa every time he comes here he doesn't pay much for the night but if you got rid of him the girls would be safer and I would actually get my money's worth what do you say?"

"I guess it would due thanks Rose by the way baelish is here I best be going"

Giving her sister one last squeeze before she slid off the bed leaving through one of the open windows Just as the door was thrown open and little finger made his entrance. the insufferable man.

"why little finger what an unwanted surprise what can I say to make you leave faster?"

"now Lydia we are old friends and both of the trade of pleasure can we not have a civil meeting for once?

"not when your throwing my door open were not , now what do you want?"

"I want to know why your back so early, you usually stay in the north for two more months was it not to your liking?"

"oh little finger to imagine you care about my wellbeing is the equivalent to thinking a snake has no venom now what do you want you conniving little man?"

"why did you come back?"

"why else to check on my girls when I get word some one mistreats them I actually do something about it little finger not just ignore it now I have far more important things to be doing than speaking to the likes of you now get out" she kept her eyes hard and her voice cold

" look Lydia I am trying to make an alliance here "

" what your girls not finding out what you need? That is tragic it just goes to show you can have a man telling women how to do there job"

"how long have you been back? Not long I would think if you are still having your " girls " not out in the taverns yet I already have more than you from what mine tell me the new hand has started following the king "

" and this is news how little finger? I knew that Ned stark was going to be the hand before Jon ayers was dead and that the eunuch is laughing in your face at your incompetence yes I feel I should invite him later so we can both laugh at you"

Baelish frowned his jaw had a slight tick it was being held closed so tight she could not help but smile sweetly to the slime in front of her.

"now then little finger while you think your playing the game the actual players have to make a move so I would not bother me or the eunuch for a while we have important things to do"

" you think I am not an important person in this "game"?"

Rose gave the man a wicked smirk enjoying the look of fear in his eye while he swallowed nerviously rising from her place on the bed she walked towards him till there was very little breathing room though just enough for her to dodge if he should try and strike her.

" why little finger you were never even a player in the game so what makes you think you are one now?

Baelish would get out or get hurt that was always how it had been and always would be.

"fine I will visit you again when we are in more… comfortable settings I think"

Without so much as a nod baelish left slamming the door closed as he left it was not unusual for him to throw such tantrums she usually enjoyed pushing him but with her sibling in such a state she was worried.

" great death I hate that man if that's what he can be called"

The only good thing she was getting out of this day was there would be one less man to hurt her girls and her little sister would get a small amount of relief but the game was far from being at an impasse baelish would be back and she would not have her sister so close all the time the usurpers bastards and lord starks daughters need her.

Quickly taking a seat she wrote of everything she had learned in the past few weeks along with her sisters news as well as guidance she would have to be ever watchful of her sister they could not have the demon on a bloodlust rampage the repercussions for such a tragedy would be too great and with how far they had come they her own misjudgment of the situation could cost them dearly.

Folding the paper she made her way to the top of the building where the small coup of ravens was kept they were trained to find specific members of her family pushing the letter into the tiny leather pouch on the birds leg she offered the bird her hand giving it a light stroking she lifted it up causing it to flap its wings readying itself for flight before it took off into the sky Rose hoped her mother had it all set up before things changed too much she almost wished she would come there but it was not time yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own game of thrones**

**This one is from multiple pov's so sorry if you get lost.**

**Chapter 9**

Things were turning out rather well if she thought about it but Ava had learned long ago to look at both the good and bad of her actions and now one of the bad was out weighing all the goods. Shane was having trouble with her demon this would only lead to a great disaster of some sort and the secret of her family would come to the attention of all those who remembered the name of her house . For house mortem had been gifted with a great power to destroy all that would harm them sadly a trade had to be made and in this case it was the freedom of a life without death.

The constant need to kill was usually sated by killing only those that were deemed needing to die while the demon itself had a list of names but Shane could not kill them not now when they were finally starting to make contact with the dragons though from bricks reports she felt that things were not all that good.

Prince Viserys was a power mad drunkard who had a worst sadistic streak than her husband when he was alive and his occupation had been far worse than many murder's and masters of torture. No having a second mad king on the throne would not due. Tilting her head she took a sip of wine while she thought of the last dragons she smiled at the last letter her eldest son had sent her he would not stop speaking of Daenerys loving and strong sense of leadership while constantly telling her of his frustrations that he had with viserys. The answer was simple he would not be king no Daenerys would be the future ruler.

Things needed to start moving Shane was doing her part as was brick now it was up to Sojen and Rose to make their positions known. From there she could take what they had told her and make it into something. As the matriarch of house mortem it was her mind that would save them time and plan the next move for the whole game was going to change soon and it was best that she make her moves now while no other players interfered.

Ava stood looking at her maps she moved some pieces and picked up one of the two dragon pieces holding it in her hand she tossed it over her shoulder the choice was easy now all she had to do was tell her children their new parts but first things first she wrote out the usurpers death date as well as hand full of merchants that had been rather rude in transaction's with her by now they would be in kings landing it would hopefully be enough to satisfy the demon till further arrangements' could be made.

…

Sojen sheathed his sword and held his side a bit his exaggerated breath came out in large clouds in the frosty air he would be leaving soon but not yet he still had Jon to worry about. The y had been at the wall for at the most two months and already he had made Jon some friends a second son from house tarly and two other boys though Sojen wanted him to have friends he himself kept his distance he would not want his absence to be missed by many.

They had begun training and he was glad that Jon was taking his advice he didn't show off in fact he helped a little though Sojen did his helping in a far more subtle manor than Jon. The "wound" on his side he had chosen had been rubbed with ink and mud he had a scar there so the raised skin would help it seem as though it really were infected. He made a drink of herbs he always carried on him it was from the desert lands that brick visited the herbs helped cleanse the stomach but made one very pale making the excuse of infection believe able.

" are you alright ?" Jon asked his own labored breath came out in smaller clouds

" yes just.. just my side aching a bit I nicked it a while back it must be still sore"

" maybe you should get it checked"

" I'll be fine but you should get back to the practice ring the commander is missing his favorite pupil"

" oh please karev he hates me and would love to taunt the bastred some more"

" are you a bastard?"

" yes" jon whispered Sojen shook his head

" that is where your wrong jon snow for you are not a stark you are an animal all on your own you ar the first of house snow if you ask me"

" well no one asked you"

" jon your missing what im saying"

" I doesn't matter what your saying I was un wanted now I have a purpose you said that your self only yesterday"

" that I did but you are a grown man jon"

"so? It makes no difference im here now and that is all"

Sojen grabbed jons shoulder before he could walk away he turned him so the stoic man would look at him.

" you are jon snow you could be anything associate with anyone even if you are at the wall you could meet a nice girl and start a new family one that did not see you as a bastard but as a man. you cant just live under that all your life I know what its like to live in the shadows jon and let me tell you it is not always pretty the darkness can crush you so don't stay under that you are not Ned starks bastard you are jon snow"

" yes but im not going to do anything here but guard the "wall" so it is pointless"

" I might have to hit you upside the head jon and I can really pack a punch if your not careful"

" ha ya right karev I'll be back ghost is getting into trouble"

Jon took off to stop his white wolf from attacking some of the off duty "brothers" as they taunted the hungry wolf . Sojen was tempted to do something about it but the knowledge that he would be leaving soon still hung in his mind. Looking to the high wooden walls he saw one tyrion lanister sitting upon it his small form actually gave him more mobility than most would give him credit for he was fast and could easily hide from prying eyes for his saw everything that went on around him Sojen was no exception. he smiled and waved to one of the few people he and his siblings respected. For some reason house mortem drew themselves to those that were grand deceivers and the "imp" as he was called was one of them. Sojen could recall his silent sister saying that he was an honest soul among the murky places he usually was found. Nodding to the man he smiled when he saw the man's face take on surprise then quickly turn to a blank slate though Sojen knew better he only nodded again.

Turning to the ravens master's direction he walked slowly. few remembered who the old man was or what blood ran through his veins but the stories his father had told him were never lies he was a man of only truths. The old man tilted his head in Sojen's direction as he stared out almost blindly.

" hello "

" hello young prince"

The old man chuckled his whole body shook with laughter he turned to Sojen shaking his head.

" I am by no means young my friend "

" but you are a prince "

" no I am an old man "

The old prince looked at him seeing him for the first time he smiled patting Sojen's shoulder.

" you look like a man I once knew you wouldn't happen to know a man who goes by the name of blood raven?"

Sojen smiled " yes sadly he has been dead for a these last five years"

" ha that old demon dead? No he has died so many times to truly be dead as his son you know that" said the old prince shaking his head.

" well this time he actually did die… his demon has been at rest for quite a while but I think that we have done well enough without it I can only hope his successor can handle it it has been rather hard for them even with the guidance he gave"

" then I am glad it was not you who inherited it or all of these men would be in danger my self-included though with the how cold this winter is going to be I would not mind a little "extra" help"

" if any was needed I could ask for some assistance of that nature … do you think they will need it?"

" this year .. maybe"

Sojen took a deep breath his sister would have a very busy year indeed if what the old prince said was true.

" you are his son so you must know of my friend ship with him yes?"

" yes he spoke of a forgotten prince and much like ourselves he thought of you as a member of our forgotten house"

" I am honored to be a member of house mortem"

The old man smiled as the chill filled the air he remembered the first time he had felt it all those years ago a man with blood red hair and strange eyes came to destroy a cold darkness and spoke of a demon within himself. when he heard the name the first time it had the same effect it had now only proving that the shadows still had an edge to them.

" I wish you the best young demon on your quest where ever it takes you"

" thank you old prince"

" always young demon."

Sojen left the old prince at peace he had a death to fake walking slowly he grabbed his side in an exaggerated manor he fell to his knees gasping for breath ignoring the voices of the other men as they crowded around him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

**This will go with the story as well as add to it now I start to have more character interaction sort of.**

**Chapter 10**

It had taken Shane a not even a moment after reading her mother's letter to decide how she would kill the usurper. Some might think it cruel to turn right back to their employer and kill them but this was not the first time and her demon sang for blood though she herself would not be the one to spill it she couldn't have lord stark going after her it would leave his pups unprotected.

The hounds paws pounded upon the forest floor she could hear them from miles away and the great boar she had tied up was at the point of exploding into a murderous rage which was what she wanted. The boar had been easy to catch she had waited till she saw what had to be the biggest boar in the kings forest from there she fed it a mixture of herbs that would temporally give the boar twice the strength it usually had but once it was done within the next hour the boars heart would give out not that it would last long after the kings men were done with it. While she agitated the beast she whistled for the dogs knowing that the usurper and his posy would not hear it but the dogs were closer she could hear their barking grow closer it had to be now.

Walking up to the boar she cut the rope around its neck setting the enraged creature loose it charged in to the brush the hounds howled as they found their prey turning away from the sounds of the squealing boar she made her way to her black stallion, nightmare his head nudged her shoulder before she mounted him giving the horse a pat on his long neck spurred him trotting off while the sounds of a man in agony filled the air she didn't have to turn around to know that it was the usurper.

She could not stay and listen to his cries of pain she had a eunuch to kill as well as some rather annoying lanister favoring merchants that needed to be taken care of before the queens incestuous son took the throne hopefully lord stark was close to figuring out the grand puzzle she had left him with last she checked he had realized that joffery was blonde of hair unlike his father's ancestors who were all black of hair. The hand was close but not close enough he had missed his chance to really do anything with the knowledge he now had and once the brat was on the throne he would stand little chance him and the usurpers bastards.

All the girls in Rose's house had brought back the little children with their mothers though most were wary Rose had told them about what the queen was planning to do. the women being the caring mothers they were wanted the queen dead since they could not promise that yet they would have to make the journey to house mortems castle in the east of westiros named rightly death valley the lands were dry and unstable with its rocky cliffs making it nearly impossible to navigate , only those of house mortem could make it through.

The whole thing would have been a lot easier had one rather stubborn black smith not been so hard to convince that his apprentice was needed else where he practically sold the boy for a hand full of gold. Gendry was the boy's name he was a little taller than her but she didn't care he was the eldest of the kings bastards therefore the first to be killed when cersei was going to begin her purge. The house that all of them were hiding in was behind Rose's place of business they would all remain there till the things they needed for the traveling they were going to be doing.

Tying nightmare in a small stable she scaled the side of the building listening to the low breathing to make sure the man was alone Shane opened the shudders without so much as a squeak form the old thing. Slipping inside she spotted the round man his back was to her not that it mattered he would be dead but her demon was banging against its cage it wanted this one and as long as he was dead it did not matter how. Feeling the slight burn in her eyes she made sure the door was locked pushing a chair under the latch caught the man's attention.

"who are…. Of gods"

The man didn't finish his sentence he stood backing away from his desk she couldn't blame him it was only natural that he should try to run but like all the others he would be on the floor dead before he could scream for help.

" look I will give you gold"

She ignored his words and started stalking towards her prey.

" I can give you slaves, gold, anything just don't kill me"

With a swift kick to his upper thigh his legs gave out catching him by the throat she held him in an iron grip slowly pulling back her hood his eyes widened in shock he tried to speak but she had closed off his air supply leaving him speech less. lifting the man till he was eye level she paused preparing herself to let the demon out a little she used her free hand to lift up the side of her blindfold revealing her left eye he would be one of the few to ever see her eyes and yet he would not live to tell about it. The man started shaking his mouth open in a silent scream she could feel his heart beat in through his throat it was going faster than a rabbits . the demon in her smiled at his fear drinking it up, the fire in the room went out the candles on the desk were only a thin trail of smoke then It happened his heart gave out.

Dropping the dead man she took a deep breath she hated to admit it but she loved to do that the only problem was her father told her it would give the demon more power over her not that he had been in complete control when he had been alive. The difference was she and her demon both wanted the same people dead. Father had said it would make things harder if you did not fight the creature within now she was starting to doubt his words she did not feel so tempted to kill after they agreed on who they would kill.

Removing the chair from the door she made her way back to the window she had some wolf pup's to watch, Ridding to the castle she left nightmare outside he could handle himself if he had to . the short jaunt through the castle she spotted the youngest pup in the armory looking at swords that were easily twice her size. The girl was realizing the size issue and went for a smaller one taking it off the wall she tried to get her balance while setting the sword with both hands on her right shoulder Shane couldn't help it she had to make her presence known if she was going to correct the girl.

" if you hold it like that you will only hurt yourself"

The girl dropped the sword her eyes wide with fear as she watched Shane emerge from the shadows.

"who-who are you?"

" some one who knows how to properly hold a sword besides you should be using a wooden one since you're a beginner"

" I was just looking "

Shane smiled picking up the sword " of course you were come here"

The girl didn't move her eyes showed her curiosity and distrust. Good instincts indeed.

" come here lets get you a smaller one when you get used to the weight of a smaller one then you use a heavier one"

The girl hesitantly joined her as she returned the sword to its place Shane tested the weight of a few till she found one that would be just about right turning to the girl she held out the handle.

"try this one "

The girl took it dropping it from the weight the girl looked up to her frowning.

" its too heavy"

" no your not strong enough yet , if you use this sword to practice with then it will be like an extension of your arm and not a sharp piece of metal that you swing around"

" are you sure?"

" yes then you will actually be using a sword"

"I have been practicing the sword for a long time"

" playing with a sharp piece of steel is not the same as using a sword pup"

" my brother made me a sword I use that all the time"

" then what are you doing here playing with these for? You should be using your own ,pup it is bad to neglect your steel"

" my name is not pup its Arya"

"well pup I will call you Arya when you can use your own steel if you don't get it taken away at the first chance"

" I will show you "

" good I could use a little laugh"

" don't laugh at me or I will get you with the needle"

"is that the name of your sharp piece of steel?"

" of my sword yes"

" such a strange name but you are just a pup you don't know what is in a name yet"

" well what's your name?"

"don't have one for now you can call me shadow till some one finds out I guess"

Turning back to the wall Shane took a wooden sword from the barrel of practice swords she could easily kill a man the size of Gregor Cleagene with a splinter but she wanted the girl to learn some thing and this was the best way.

" now then how do you think a battle starts?"

" with a declaration of war"

" wrong with the unsheathing of a blade"

The pup raised the blade with both hands her arms were shaking a bit still she held what she thought was Shane's gaze then she swung from the side blocking easily she pushed the girl away. The pup came at her again swinging high blocking then countering she lightly pressed the wooden sword to the girls side while the steel sword was turned ready to strike yet she was too slow. Smiling Shane tapped the girls wrist making her drop the blade catching it before it hit the ground she spun away till she was facing the pup both swords pointed at her.

" tell me pup how does a wolf fight?"

" with its teeth"

" then think of this blade , this steel as your fangs you can't attack predators if you have no fangs you are a wolf you protect your pack with your fangs"

" how can I fight if I don't have a sword?"

" wolves have fangs and claws when the wolf cannot bite he slashes with his paws " tossing the steel blade to the side Shane drew a dagger from her belt it was the same length as her forearm tossing it on the ground she watched Arya snatch it up using both hands to hold it.

" stay low you are a wolf fighting to survive not a bow legged deer"

Arya's eyes flashed with anger as she crouched low they started to circle falling in to the animals that they were Arya lunged a quick side step and Shane had the girl on the ground her wooden sword lightly pressing into between her shoulder blades. Letting go Shane turned her back knowing by the sound of the girls steps that Arya was about to jump on to her back she side stepped again as Arya fell she rolled out of the way of her wooden blade using her dagger to block the hit. With a flick of her wrist she knocked the dagger out of the girl's hands leaving her weaponless. Looking down at the girl she lifted the wooden sword to the girl's throat.

" pup what does a wolf do when it's got no way to fight at all? "

"it runs"

" exactly"

Removing the wooden sword from the girls throat Shane offered a hand Arya took it while trying to look past the shadow that her hood created masking her features. Shane patted the girl on the head earning her a scowl from the young pup.

" you did well considering having never used a sword before"

" yes I have "

" no you played with a sharp piece of metal now listen little pup if you practice with your needle and with that sword" nodding to the sword that lay on the ground." Then you will be a fearsome wolf that does not swing pieces of metal around but a wolf that uses her fangs and claws to defend her pack"

Arya smiled pushing Shane's hand off her head "I will show you a pup"

"Arya! Where are you?"

Shane sighed knowing that Ned stark would be close any second now she turned to Arya giving the pup a nod she waited for the girl to turn to her father's voice before making her way out of the castle she still had to see Rose and would be happy in her sisters company. Finding nightmare right where she left him she ran her fingers through his mane as he led her to the pleasure house he knew where to go that and the girls always gave him some treats when they thought she wasn't looking.

Walking through the place as easily as a shadow she closed the door behind her spotting rose at her desk just opening her own instructions Shane sat on the comfy bed poking the bedding with her finger not wanting to interrupt her sister. At the sound of shuffling paper she looked up.

" I believe that by now everyone will know that the usurper is dead and the place holder will be made king till then who will move with the children?"

"well dearest sister I do believe that I will be taking them since mother needs you to watch the wolf and his pups while brick tells the future queen of our more … connected history as for Sojen he seems to have taken up residence at winter fell looking after the family though he has found that Tyron lanister has fallen out of the wolves good graces with lady stark blaming him for the failed attempt on her son's life"

"oh I actually like him he is actually the most honest out of all the lanaster's once this is all said and done I would like him to see who is on the throne"

" wait you actually want to see someone alive?"

"Rose I may be a killer but there are some that I would like to see out live the likes of cersei and tywin lanister thank you"

"you just want to kill cersei"

" that too but for now I will settle with humiliating her by that I mean taunting her to my hearts delight"

" oh Shane you really do enjoy her suffering what did she do to gain you attentions?"

" a lion does not demand the loyalty of a demon it is earned or won and she has done neither so she continues to anger my demon though I will have much bigger things to worry about soon " rolling on to her back she let out a deep breath she would have to watch the pups a lot closer now and with Sansa being the one with her head full of daydreams it would be harder to prove joffery was mad .

" don't worry Shane , brick says that Daenerys is on her way to becoming a great queen and once he tells her everything she will know that she can count on us to help her "

" at least brick will have drogo to help him till then what are they going to do about her brother? She may miss him a little once he is found with out his head"

" from what brick says the boy is abusive to his sister and calls her a whore whenever he gets the chance though brick and a ser Jorah are always quick to reprimand him"

" good actually I came to tell you that I have killed the eunuch he was or will be found and I am thinking that you should leave soon now that the usurper is dead and all it would be best to leave with all the children"

" well that leaves one less person to tare down I suppose your right I have made all the arrangements we will leave to night cersei will no doubt start the purge soon"

"I will handle stark and his pups"

"I wish you luck sister I think you go the harder part of the this whole thing"

" I know but why leave when the real fun is about to start?"

" lucky you "

The two sisters smiled at each other thinking of the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 11**

" you must be careful Khaleesi"

Brick held the reigns of her mare while khal drogo plucked her off of her horse she had almost fallen off for her legs were still getting used to the constant horseback that and she seemed to have a weak stomach now a days she would have to be checked soon.

" I am doing my best brick thank you for your concern"

" of course Khaleesi I cant let anything happen to you you've only just become Khaleesi your reign has yet to begin" giving her a knowing look he had been dropping hints and suggestions of so that she would want to speak with him and the sooner he talked to her the sooner viserys was dealt with.

" I would like to see you in my tent after you have settled in brick "

Bowing as she was carried to her tent brick lead his horse to graze taking off the one saddle bag he had it contained a second set of clothes. while the slaves set up the tents and started making food while cleaning the clothes he waited till his horse skin tent was standing before going inside her sat on his low bed pulling off his chest plate he peeled off his tunic taking out his fresh one he shook it out so that the dirt from the roads would not cling to it. Once dressed he walked across camp making sure to smack viserys upside the head when he was not looking to the khaleesi's tent.

" are you presentable?"

" of course come in brick"

Pushing back the skins that were her doors he stepped in the tent was the most spacious in all the camp he smiled when he saw her put her dragon eggs back in their chest he could feel the small flicker of life in them but not much else he was sure Shane would be having a fit if she went anywhere near them. Daenerys sat on a pile of cushions wanting to show a bit of respect he took a seat at her feet brick smiled to her waiting for her to speak.

" brick I find that you have something to tell me and now that we are alone I think It would be best if you just say it"

" I feel that now is a good a time as any so I Bricidious of house mortem would like to pledge my loyalty to you Daenerys stormborn of house targaryen "

" you knew?"

" of course I know my family and I have known for quite some time and have made it our duty to make sure you and your brother were safe all these years"

" I-I don't understand you want to help me and my brother?"

"let me explain back when your father was on the throne he had one allie that stuck with him till his family was slaughtered and that was house mortem my grandfather and father made sure to sneak you and your brother out of kings landing while at the same time my family left westiros for the free cities"

" so your family saved me and now… now you want to help us get back the throne?"

" yes but Daenerys our families are much deeper than my father saving you way back when AEGON the conqueror became king he had won the allegiance of the hand of death the house that had the next most powerful thing to a dragon: house mortem has a demon"

" a demon? That that is impossible"

" if dragons are possible than so are demons , believe me I have seen its power first hand my father was the last one to have it and he was the only thing stopping those men from killing you and your brother he took on a small army to keep you safe"

"if you have a demon then how can I have a dragon ?"

"It is in your blood Daenerys a dragon can not be burned by fire and should you ever have dragons they would see you as a sibling and answer only to you"

" this is a lot"

" I know and im sorry to just spout all of it but I have been wanting to tell you since we first met look if you have any questions I will answer them to the best of my abilities"

Daenerys paused taking some deep breaths brick remained silent wanting to give her as much time as he could afford to give.

"brick" she finally spoke "can you tell me of westiros? I want to know what has happened there since the fall of my house"

"the Baratheon's have taken your throne their sigil is a stag the usurper Robert married cersei lanister of house lanister their sigil is a lion while lord eddard stark is the king of the north but while the stags, lions ,and wolves were busy so were us demons we have made sure that nothing gets past our mother we send her reports on what ever we have learned she is the head of our house and it has been her careful planning that has made your return possible we have gold that has only been growing we have been keeping an eye on the kings court we are only waiting for when you are ready"

" I think we are far from ready brick"

brick rubbed the back of his head he had to tell her or things would only go bad later on.

" Daenerys I don't think your brother is right for the throne"

" what ?"

" viserys is not right for the throne he is similar to your father at his final days he is not in his right mind"

"I …" Daenerys trailed off wringing her hands

she stood pacing before him he tilted his head as he watched her there was something different about her then he saw it a slight bump on her tiny form right where her stomach was his jaw dropped he couldn't believe it.

" Daenerys-"

" brick please let me think"

"but your …"

Rising to his feet he lightly gripped her shoulder turning her to him her eyes widened in both fear and surprise as he put his hand to her stomach.

" brick what are you-"

" your pregnant"

"what?"

They both looked down at her stomach then to each other she slowly placed a hand on her stomach before meeting his eyes .Daenerys targaryen was pregnant she smiled at brick her eyes watered as she looked back down at her stomach she looked radiant.

" I know that I speak for my family if they were here they would agree I congratulate you Khaleesi on the news of your pregnancy"

" thank you brick of thank you I must go tell drogo! "

Brick watched her run from the tent following he saw her weave through all the people till she found her husband among his blood riders as they ate. The khaleesi's smile only grew as she spoke to the man she loved drogo threw his food to the ground and pulled her to him crashing his lips in to hers he set her down on his knee before resting his callused hand on her stomach a look of joy on his face.

This was good. Daenerys would be a mother and drogo would have a son the line of two powerful people would live on. This was a gift indeed the only person who did not see it that way was viserys the annoying little ass that he was had taken every chance he could to sneer and beat Daeny's spirit but she held strong it was not till he tried to beat her that she finally showed the fool just what he was dealing with. Gone was the meek little girl that was trapped under her brothers thumb now stood a raging dragon her confidence shown in the way she walked and respect was demanded in the way she spoke and for brick to see it all the transformation was incredible.

the people of the dothraki now fully accepted their Khaleesi and rejoiced at the thought of having a prince the stallion that would mount the world that is what the dothraki said and brick did not doubt them if his father and sister could hold demons within them and Dany had dragon eggs than the child she was going to bear would bring the world together. the place to start would be westiros and his family would help in every way they could he would see to it. The dragons would return to westiros and they would all bow in their new Queen's glory or burn in her flames.

Turning away from the scene before him brick made his way to his horse he had news for his family .

" the demon rises "


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. **

**Hey new alias for Sojen so try not to get too lost.**

**Chapter 12**

Sojen stood by yet another stark this one was legitimate by marriage though she was fearsome enough that he was sure his mother would get along grandly with lady catelynn stark. The women was a force to be reckoned with she was the political seamstress while her husband was the vicious warrior they made quiet the pair. The lady stark stood glaring at the "imp" making Sojen feel sorry for the man he almost wished he could tell him that things would be fine but he was not karev here no karev had died of infection no here he was Dan, a much simpler origins of a sell sword.

Dan had come across lady stark when she captured tyrion lanister after stopping the small party , demanding an explanation he joined them later explaining to lady stark that he had a soft for younger boys since he lost his own brother which was a lie but after years of making even the most far-fetched stories believe able she gladly accepted his company.

"lady stark you are troubled tell me your worries"

" I thank you for your concern but we have only just met so I do not yet know of your nature"

" that is alright lady stark I would not blame you"

" thank you"

" I feel I should tell you though when his brother hears of this he will want an answer from your husband about your actions"

" that is helpful Dan but I can handle the imp"

"of course but what will happen when lord tywin hears of his favorite son leaving to retrieve his most hated ?"

Lady stark was silent her mid debating her options while the imp waited on his knees not that it made him any less of a threat then he already was. The honest lanaster was covered in mud and his eyes had a hint of fear in them as he watched one of the other men lady stark had brought sharpen his sword the man had to be terrified.

" we will take him with us back to winter fell if the lions want him they will have to get him from there"

The lady turned away from them mounting her horse she nodded to the others the poor imp was thrown on to a horse as the small convoy turned down the dirt roads heading to the chilling north.

Sojen found this to actually be a good move he would know where not only where tyrion was but what the Starks were doing. it would help later but the repercussions of lady starks actions were a possible danger to her family in kings landing he would send Shane a raven and ask her to watch the stark family.

" i will send two of you to tell lord stark of the past actions of the imp the rest of you come with me dan"

Spurring his horse he joined her at the front careful to stay half a horse length behind her ot of respect.

" yes my lady ?"

" you are welcome to join me at winter fell if you would like"

" thank you my lady it would be an honor"

" good to hear"

…

Shane watched as lord stark flipped through the archives each as she already knew proved joffery's not so legitimate heritage. The man had finally started making a step forward in the quest to dethrone the lanaster's but cersei would not give it up till her heart was gone and her fingers pried from the iron shaking her head she left the man to his investigation not wanting to mislead him any more than she already had she moved to the pup.

Following the sounds of wooden swords clashing she paused in the door way watching from the shadows as one Syrio Forel the water dancer of bravos taught the pup proper sword play it was rather formal compared to brutal and clumsy stumbling the knights of westiros did. The graceful swing and arch of the wooden sword was something to be marveled but she had long mastered the water dance her father had drilled t in to her till even walking across a room looked as graceful and majestic as a dancer. The many things she learned in bravos had proved useful but making it her own smooth and deadly way had been something that all great masters of the art of killing learned with time and though hers had been short on such a thing she could easily make any faceless man shiver with dread when she entered a room.

" are you swinging an axe or are we holding a delicate needle?"

" a needle" the tired pup answered her arms were shaking a bit from exhaustion though she held a determined look in her eyes.

" good then show me this needle"

The two kept at it till the sun was beginning to set. The pup was on her knees panting holding on to her wooden sword as one would a last bit of hope. The bravosie shook his head smiling at his pupil he looked down at her.

" are you praying?"

" no"

" then get up we must give a final dance"

"why not show her a real dance?"

Shane slowly crept from the shadow of the door way to the sun lit court yard that the two were practicing in Syrio clutched his wooden sword giving a deep bow knowing from the shiver he felt that she was the feared hand of deaths second coming as her father had been the first. Shane offered the pup a hand before taking the sword.

" shadow?"

" you might want to back a way to the door way would be safest pup " advised the demon

Waiting till the pup was a safe distance away Shane it had been a while since she had had a duel and it was probably best to keep in practice.

"and to you I say not today"

Shane actually smiled at the bravosies words in saying that he was right but it was up to her to take him though she would humbly serve the god of death just as she has these past nine years.

" then death will not take you this time Syrio Forel but a dance we shall have"

They both lunged their wooden swords flying in a smooth and unpredictable manor the dance itself was to move and improvise as your enemy would and while the dancing master had been taught in the art of this dance by a master she had lived it knowing and feeling every twist and turn of his body till he was thrown to the ground her knee pressed to his chest with both their swords held over his neck. The dancing master smiled his eyes held a great respect Shane nodded to him before rising letting the man up.

" that was a most beauteous dance lady death"

" please water dancer there will be no formalities here besides the pup is in far too great a need of a master teacher of the sword to have me kill you isn't that right pup?"

" my name is not pup and I have always been good with a sword" Arya snapped earning a laugh from Syrio.

" so you have not one but two masters?"

" I have no masters" retorted the pup crossing her arms in defense.

" please pup you have a dancing master and a shadows master believe it or not you have two masters"

Shane rolled her eyes at the pups scowl she turned back to the dancing master.

" your lucky I showed her how to actually swing a sword otherwise she would be even worse and then there would be little patience for the likes of that pup"

" ah difficult and stubborn I have had my share of such acts from the child she is strong though"

" that she is but I still think she should have a heavier sword it would help later on improving both her strength as well as technic"

" I see this might work but it is best not to try too early"

" I am right here you know I can hear you" said the pup irritation filled her usually curious voice. The two master turned to their pupil looking from each other then back to her.

" so we know that and you know that does it look like we care? This is your training we are discussing the fact that you could improve or worsen lies with us pup so speak wisely"

" listen to shadow she knows what I know and far more" Syrio smiled at the look of disbelief on the pup's face .

" that can't be true she looks a little older than Sansa"

" yes but in my short years I have done and seen things that would make even the mountain seem like a herald saint of the gods pup" Shane kept her voice low she was not to be mistaken for a child she had truly done things that would make the eunuch's death seem more than merciful.

" go child your father will be wanting to hear of your learnings"

The pup nodded slowly before running off down the hall way Shane shook her head the pup was close to getting actual skill by a smidge and she was already trying to get her teachers to kill her. Shane had waited till she could at least land a death blow before even contemplate such an action.

" she is sharp no?"

" yes and if she were ever to learn to keep to instinct she would out live the likes of everyone in this castle maybe besides you and me"

" tell me why take such interest in the child hmm?"

" why does a demon help a wolf? Well for you to have the most honest answer I can give is the pup and I are similar though I want you to watch her and keep her safe for a short while I have many things I have to do" Shane handed the wooden swords to the dancing master before heading towards the hallway she had a rather demanding lioness to taunt.

" and when you are done then what?"

She stopped looking at him over her shoulder.

" then I will set right what that foolish lioness thinks she can get away with and keep the pup safe."

Finding cersei was easy either follow the breaking of glass that was her voice or the smell of a heartless, conniving , power hungry wench either one would lead one to the queens chambers. Silently entering the room she saw that the table was set for dinner the rest of the lioness's family would be there soon.

The lioness herself sat at her desk looking regal yet extremely bored.

" the life of queen regent not what it's cracked up to be?"

Nearly falling out of her chair cersei righted herself before setting her icy glare on the demon who only circled the dining table kneeling to the height of the table measuring it in a way. Not caring for being scared out of her wits cersei stood smoothing her dress.

" why are you here?"

" what? I can't visit my favorite person? Really cersei I feel hurt"

" please you don't feel anything but the need to annoy me to no end"

" that too but for a while I thought we could be good friends maybe even stop our bickering for a short time"

Cersei stared at the girl in surprise the look on the demons face was thoughtful than she had to follow it up with.

" but then I remember who you are and laugh at the notion that you can be in any way friendly except to your children"

" leave them out of this!" hissed cersei stepping closer the demon looked at the queen regent.

" I will leave the younger ones be seeing as they have no hand in what you have done but as for joffery I have warned every assassin from here to bravos that his life is mine and any that try and take it before me will wish they were never born"

" you will not touch my son"

" why because he is king or your place holder? I don't care what you say he will be killed by my hand "

"when?"

" when I feel the time is right till then I suggest you put a leash on him he might think he is king but you need to show him who has the real power here and for once I am glad it is you for once he starts to show his madness there will be no stopping him" Shane warned to deal with the brat from afar was one thing but up close she would rather deal with a rotting corpse and the mountain instead.

" I can handle my own son now leave before my children come"

" don't you want joffery to know what's waiting for him?"

" get out" hissed the lioness

Shane stood not an inch from cersei's face although she was shorter her stance showed nothing but power a sense of dominance really the queen regent might be a lioness but the demon was a solitary creature for a reason it could not be ordered about. Cersei held her breath as the demon glared at her with unseen eye's.

" I will see you again soon just keep the rat on a tight leash"

Leaving the queen regent Shane could hear the sound of cersei slumping in to a nearby chair exhaling a shaky breath Shane couldn't help but smile she loved making a fool of the old lioness.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 13**

Over the years traveling had become a usual thing when checking in on her girls or bringing in new ones to her house but to travel with over a dozen women and children was a bit much. The children were either loud or upset that they could not play since they were confined to the hay filled wagon or did not like the salted pork that they would eat when the small convoy stopped.

"Mistress **R**ose!"

Yes the children had taken to calling her mistress Rose though she could not for the worth of her figure out why.

" yes little one?"

"are we going far, far away?"

Looking back at the curious faces of two little girls she could not help but think of her younger sisters before Shane showed the signs of the demon and Gabrielle got so clever. Shaking her head of the past she addressed the children.

"yes but when we get there you will be able to run and play with out fear of anyone trying to hurt you or your brothers and sisters"

" oh is it big there?"

" yes big enough to have enough farms to feed half the people of westiros"

" wow!"

The little girls chattered to each other happily leaving the "mistress" rose to her leading of the horses. While the little ones and some of the more recent pregnant mothers sat in the wagon the eldest boy Gendry and four of the mother's road alongside the wagon. The boy had been quiet the whole time though she could tell he felt out of place. Gendry was very muscular for his age from what she had heard he was an armor smiths apprentice hard work was his daily routine it showed he was not only strong but had a skill. The boy had only brought his tools and a well-crafted helmet with him the black steel formed horns at the top making it seem rather sinister reminding her of a certain knight she had been secretly corresponding with even her family didn't know Shane might but she never spoke of it.

" Gendry "

The boy blinked before looking up from his horse his brown eyes held an intensity that only few carried.

" yes?"

" that helmet where did you get it?"

Glancing from his helmet back to her he sat up a bit straighter.

" I made it ,it took a while but I made it on my own"

" may I see it?"

Gendry eyed her for a moment before untying it from his saddle spurring the horse forward till he was beside her he handed the product of his work to her delicate hands keeping one eye on the road she traced the horned helm with her hands feeling the strength measuring the weight it was a fine work that was true. Handing it back to him she smiled.

" I wish you could make one similar to that for my brothers they would be proud to where such armor maybe once we reach my home you can make some for them"

Gendry had pride shinning in his black eyes. " I would be happy to mistress Rose"

" why do you all call me that ? it makes no sense"

" it does to us you might be a.." Gendry paused not wanting to offend her by calling her a whore but he didn't know what else to call her "you know one of those ladies but you seem to smart and have I don't know you have manors? I don't know you seem high born" Gendry finished a little flustered

" since I am bringing you to my home I think it is alright to tell you about my past and yes I am high born but because of the enemies of my parents they had to fake many of my siblings deaths to keep us safe though to become a lady of pleasure was my own choice."

" why would you want to be a " lady of pleasure" when the men who go there are so cruel?" Gendry's voice had disbelief and anger around the edges.

" because once I started running the houses I bought them making not only a bit of coin but now I can see to it that the girls of those houses are not miss treated and if they are then I or one of my acquaintances takes care of the problem" Rose explained knowing that the mothers of all the children were listening with rapt attention it was one part of a girls training to learn to hear even conversations in next room though few knew it was for the owner of the houses benefit that they might learn something that could be used to squeeze more gold out of a fool.

" your family had enemy's? what family are you part of?"

" that is for me to know and you to find out once we get there"

" you are one strange lady mistress Rose"

She laughed at Gendry's response I was going to be a long way but with company like him she would happily make the journey.

**Supper short I know but had to put that in there so next update I promise will be longer.**

- **Echoxknox out**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing but certain oc's**

**Ok this one is a little dark but I don't know I felt it was a save in a way. This is not the same as the episode but just as worth the fight scene I think**

**Chapter 14 **

The khalisar was moving steadily along the path Drogo had chosen brick rode alongside him the two had been making plans brick knew of a handful of villages that were nearby all of them had women and supplies that he knew his blood brothers people needed and his warriors could use some practice.

The day that drogo learned he was going to be a father was a great day he had a smile on his face and kept dany by his side having his bear paw like hand on her stomach. All dothraki rejoiced at the news many gave congrats or gifts the only one who did not show even the slightest bit of happiness was viserys. The ass took every chance he got to call her a whore or try to tare his sister down though she did not yield in fact he now had a sizable scar on his face . Brick felt it made the weak minded fool look less like a girl though the idiot was on the outskirts of the horde he was still a lurking thing in the back of ones mind he would have to be dealt with and soon he was planning something brick just knew it.

Drogo raised his hand stopping the entire horde nodding to his blood riders they started assembling the rest of the men brick drew his own sword readying for a good practice. Together they charged on to the lone village the sound of thundering hooves was the only warning the poor habitants got before they swarmed upon them brick jumped off his horse rolling out his landing he was quick to slash a wooden door stop locking the huts inhabitants inside it was better to keep them inside less people got hurt and it saved energy. Running back into the fray he dodged a few sings from random fights till he saw that one of the riders needed help tacking the man to the ground he kept punching the villagers face till he was unconscious nodding to the rider he took off again helping were he thought they needed it and keeping women and children locked inside their huts till the killing was over.

Looking around him he shook his head at the bodies of the young men that had fought against them there was no possible way they could have won the fight the dothraki outnumbered them far too greatly. Following the rest of the riders he found his blood brother sitting on what looked like the shrine of a ram probably a shepherd god of some sort.

_" I see you had your fill brother I thank you for telling me of this village it would have been days before we came across another" _called drogo

_" always happy to help besides you were starting to get a gut like the old men" _brick joked both men laughed heartily.

They sat talking of what supplies they now had and if some of the valuables should be traded or kept when the seething form of Mogo came stomping in their direction. They glanced at each other what ever it was could not have been good.

_"what do you want _?" spoke drogo crossing his giant arms his head held high.

_" that women of yours has taken my winnings taking all the women_"

_"she probably just wanted more slaves" _drogo said dismissively

_" no she took them right as I claimed them as mine_" spat Mogo

Drogo sighed this was not good the dothraki claimed something then it was theirs it was the way of war and the Khaleesi would have to learn that. Dany came forward a dozen girls were following her including her hand maidens at her sides Ser Jorah at the head. Drogo eyed Mogo before turning to great his wife.

_" moon of my life"_

_" my sun and stars"_

_" Mogo tells me you have taken his women , women that he claimed tell me the truth to his lies"_

_" it is true I claimed many young girls so that they can't be mounted unless the riders take them as their wives" dany explained _

Mogo sneered at her " _a horse does not mate with a sheep"_

_" it does not matter dragons feasts on both"_ Daeny's voice held a superior air too it that made the blood brothers smile.

_" see that fire? That is my son in her his will grows with hers making her fierce" _

Mogo marched forward grabbing a girl from the small crowd behind the dragon pulling a girl with a blind fold and a small girl of out of the group he threw them on the ground before him.

_"I claimed these two and I will have them!"_

Sensing a chill in the air Brick stood before anyone could move his sudden movement had cause them all to stare at him , he didn't care someone here was of a darker power. Looking from the small crowd of girls he turned to the girls in front of Mogo the one with a blindfold had small amounts of the darkness but it was more like remnants of it. Kneeling in front of the girl he watched her tremble as she realized he was near her taking off his glove he reached out to her she flinched and tried to scramble away from him but his hand held tightly to her shoulder not enough to hurt her but keep her still.

" tell me , who did this to you?"

The girl froze her mouth opened and closed a few times before her quiet voice spoke.

" the dark priestess"

" and who is she?"

"Mirri maz dur "the girl whispered lightly

taking her hand as well as the hand of the little girl he pulled them to the side not caring for Mogo's protest he reached for his belt many of the women gasped he only shook his head they were sick to think he would take the poor girl he was a man and had learned to respect women . no his belt had sashes with his house sigil on them a red eye with a dagger through it in fields of red and black taking out two he tied one tightly around each girls waist before holding up both girls arms.

_"These girls are now both mine you will not harm them or touch them in a way and when I am not here they will be the khaleesi's slaves_"

Brick left no room for argument sadly Mogo did not seem to understand as he swung his scythe shaped weapon at him Brick pushed the girls to dany before meeting the curved blade with his dagger punching the fool in his side with his steel fist making a horrible snapping noise when he felt Mogo's rib break under his knuckles. Dropping one arm he came at Brick again earning him a slice in the chest. The rider touched his chest feeling the blood he glared at brick lifting his weapon once more he charged only for brick to throw his dagger in to the wounded man's thigh making him fall to one knee as he cried out brick drew his sword not caring that there would be one less warrior but that there would be one less threat to his queen. Giving the man one last look he waited for Mogo to look at him before grabbing his braid and cutting it off tossing it to his blood brothers feet before beheading the man the women screamed as his head thumped to the ground and his body slumped to the side.

"where is the one called Mirri maz dur?"

Looking to the new slave girls he saw their eyes glance towards an old women who had a sneer on her face and hate in her eyes stepping over the body he glared at the women.

" why what did you do to that girl ?" he hissed

" she had nothing to sacrifice to our shepherd god as head priestess I had to have a sacrifice from her" the old witch said as if her actions were justified. Shaking his head he grabbed the woman by her hair and brought her to his eye level.

" so you took her eyes? Making her blind for the rest of her life?"

" to pay tribute to my god yes they all must!"

" there is only one god and that is death believe me I have seen him as will you witch"

Throwing her before the people of his brother's khalisar he knew that they would agree with what he had planned.

_" this witch has taken the eyes of a young girl because she felt that every person here had to pay tribute to her god, not the shepherd no not even the great stallion her actions have left the girl to never see again"_

The dothraki looked at the witch with disdain and hatred they were going to kill the women no matter what so he might as well give them an idea. Stepping forward brick pointed to the witch.

_" she should be burned to repay the girl since she cannot see her burn the screams should be enough_"

The riders cheered before grabbing the witch they were already gathering wood and torches though they carried them to a wide open space. Brick didn't follow he walked to the girl she was still trembling her head was down but she kept the little girl behind her while the little girl herself peeked out at him ,gently taking her hand.

" I am sorry if I scared you my name is Brick and I swear to protect you and as long as you where those sashes no one will be able of harm you with out facing my wrath"

" t-thank you " she whispered

" what is your name?" he asked quietly lightly rubbing his thumb into her hand the calming action seemed to work she had stopped trembling noticeably.

" Atizane"

" beautiful name and the little one?"

" I-I don't know she was thrown to me when that man said we were his"

Still holding on to Atizane's hand he knelt to the girls eye level she shied away but he kept the gentle smile on his face.

" and do you have a name little one?"

The girl stared at him her young eyes searching for something she must have found it because she smiled her white teeth contrasted against her tan skin.

"Naz "

" well naz I have an important things to do and since Atizane here will have a little trouble with the rather busy goings on of the dothraki I want you to help her by being her eyes can you do that?"

"yes"

"good now take her hand and follow me"

The little girl took Atizane's hand a determined look on her face as she followed brick away from the distant screams of the witch. When he reached camp he spotted dany outside her tent a smile graced her lips he knew she was happy with him though she was probably wondering what he would do with them now that he had them. Entering his tent he held the hides that were his door letting it go once inside he walked to the bed taking off his boots.

Naz stood with Atizane in the middle of the tent , naz peered around the tent while Atizane stood tense waiting for something to happen.

" you will stay here tonight I don't want any of the others to think that they can do anything to you come you can sleep here on the bed I will sleep on the floor"

Naz's little black eyes lit up she pulled Atizane forward only to be jerked back.

" no we are your slaves now we will sleep on the floor" the blind girl protested

" actually the sashes I gave you are only given to members of my family and by wearing them you are family so I will treat you as such you will sleep on the bed with the little one now stay here and get comfortable I will get us some dinner" passing them he rejoined the chaotic life of the dothraki he made his way to the roasting meat at the spit the slaves nodded to him before giving him large chunks of the scalding meat wrapping them in clothe for him and gave him half a loaf of bread, thanking them he gave dany and drogo a wave before heading back to his tent.

The two girls sat on his bed naz was swinging her feet back and forth a smile spread across her face when she saw him . Atizane had her hands in Naz's black hair making a nice braid though she was still uneasy now that he had returned sitting at their feet he unwrapped the meat placing the meat and cloth before him he took out his dagger and cut the bread in to slices handing one to each he the cut the meat knowing Atizane would feel far more comfortable with being able to eat her food with her hands.

They ate in silence not that he minded he probably wouldn't want to talk to the man who helped raid his home either but that didn't stop him from enjoying his meal and naz kept making funny faces at him he would make one right back at her .

" naz stop it and finish eating "

Naz stuck her tongue out only for Atizane to flick her side.

" ow"

" how did you know?"

The girl became tense the moment she heard his gentle voice she liked her lips nervously.

" the- the other girls used to do it to so I can kind of tell when they were doing something behind my back"

Brick smiled " I wish my sister were here she could teach you how to do everything with out having to worry about falling or running into some one she can see but she wears a blind fold to protect her sensitive eyes she let me wear it once and it was like standing in a dark room"

" but she could do things with out tripping?" the girl was hesitant to believe him again he didn't blame her.

" yes she is an assassin in westiros and has never missed her prey"

" prey?"

" yes she doesn't like to think of her victims as people instead she has this whole idea that every person is an animal so that she can at least lighten her conscience of the guilt she say's I am a happy house dog though I think she is a demon so I guess it's fair"

"that is strange … "

" what would I be?" mumbled naz

" I don't know little one I will tell you soon though after I get to know you a bit more then I will be able to tell almost every thing about you if you asked me" brick promised loving the look of awe on Naz's face Atizane flicked her side again reminding her to eat they finished their meal brick pulled a pillow and one of the smaller skins to the floor with him.

" rest peacefully we will be moving on tomorrow"

"where are we going?" asked naz

"far away naz " answered Atizane.

" don't worry I will protect you " brick smiled at the small girl before lying down to sleep he would need his strength if he was going to teach Atizane anything though the first thing he had to do above else was gain her trust. Rubbing his face he sighed he had his work cut our for him that's for sure.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing.**

**Hey just let you know brick -25, Rose-23 , sojen-21, shane- 17, gabbriell-15,dazen-8**

**Victor -20**

**Chapter 15 **

Hating cersei lanister was second nature to Ava by now they had always had a great rivalry between the two of them to see who could outsmart the other sometimes the lioness won other times she won. In the end she left for the free cities but she did not think herself so high and mighty that cersei would not have spies and assassins go after her such as the idiot outside her bedroom door.

Sighing she put a ribbon in her book as a place holder drawing a dagger she waited till the idiot slipped rather loudly into her room his boots scrapping on the stone floor. Shaking her head at the man's horrible technique she rolled her eyes she took out her dagger and took aim she might not be as young as she used to be but her aim was something she always boasted about and her silent child thanked her for her incredible accuracy .

With a flick of her wrist the steel flew the sound of the blade making a sinking noise as it dug in to the man's throat he fell to his knees gripping his throat uselessly. Sliding out of bed she opened her bedroom door calling for victor the large man carried the choking man to her balcony window yanking the blade out of the man's throat then using the man's shirt to clean it he threw the man over the railing. A rather satisfying splash victor bowed before handing the small weapon back to her.

" thank you victor "

" of course my lady"

" oh and victor"

The sell sword stopped at the door his sword held loosely in his hand.

" I want you to take Gabrielle out to the markets and look for new gown material she will know what to do" she mentioned as an afterthought " and check the perimeter I want our family safe"

The sell sword looked up at the "our" he cleared his throat making her smile she felt it was time to address something she had been watching for the last three years whenever the pair had thought they were alone.

" I know the way you look at gabby she is a grand deceiver as are you but i raised that girl I know all the tricks in the book since I wrote most of them and what she feels for you I felt for her father so I will let you be for now" she smiled gently to the man who could actually keep up with her cunning daughter.

" I thank you my lady know that I would never hurt her" his deep voice sincere his dark eyes held only truth proving his worth even more.

" oh I know she would have killed you already if she didn't like you or if you had offended her" she sighed

" and I would of let her if I had" he spoke bowing his head

" than be happy and continue as you are though I would suggest giving her a gift maybe a necklace or small dagger our family seem more on the violent side do we not?"

"you are just making sure you are not without some form of protection after the days of the light I would only hope that you would all be safe"

" you are a year yonger than Sojen , victor you need not worry about the past as we do think only of the future by the way things are moving the future is a double edged sword for some while I can only hope that my family will live to see the last dragon on the throne" leaning against her bed she saw him nodding.

" go victor we have much to do in the coming months"

Giving her a deep bow he left her to check his family's home as loyal as they came was the man known to few as victor of the lost house Bastion though he was the last he still wore the faded black badger sigil on his tunics. Those of the lost houses had all either faded into simple memories or joined together and the remnants of house Bastion had joined house mortem and someday they would be joined by blood continuing both houses.

The thought of her daughters face when she learned of her mother's approval would be priceless. Turning back to bed she pulled back the covers pausing before she blew out the candle she smiled pulling the covers back Dazen shuffled forward a sheepish smile on his face.

" sorry to bother you mother"

" it is never a bother my son come I will help chase the nightmares away"

The small boy launched himself into her bed snuggling close she wrapped her arms around him before blowing out the candle.

…

The goings on of winter fell reminded Sojen of his own family without the constant cold and the mention of imps of course. The family of house mortem was very similar to the Starks he could not help but compare the two brick was much like rob in terms of undying loyalty, while Rose and his mother beautiful and cunning would be a good match for lady stark. Shane was a mix of Jon snow and Arya adventurous but kept at a distance Gabrielle was harder she had sansa's innocence form what he had gathered but none of them had his sisters rather nasty use of gaining information in the most painful ways and dazen would make an excellent playmate for Rickon. Sojen found himself drawn to bran he was a smart boy though life had dealt him a rather horrible lot he made the most of it.

Sojen was currently watching the boy practice his archery while ridding since he could not walk he rode a horse doing his best to at least hit the target he was getting good but he was letting his posture slacken making him miss.

" keep your back straight at all times you are a great king not a peasant farm boy now keep your back straight " called Sojen

Pulling on the reigns bran halted the trotting stallion looking back to the sell sword he raised a brow in question.

" what are you talking about?"

" does a king let his horse toss him around or does he sit tall and fit the image of a king?"

" have you ever met king Robert?"

That gave them both a good laugh " no but in your mind do you think a king would sit upon his noble steed?"

" tall I guess?"

" exactly so imagine yourself a great king use your stomach muscles to hold yourself up"

"but-"

" just try it"

Bran sighed turning the horse around he road again his back straight as a piece of steel Sojen smiled as the boy's aim had drastically improved leading the horse back to the sell sword bran smiled offering his hand Sojen smiled taking his forearm.

" this is how the dothraki say hello"

" how do you know?" questioned bran as he returned the gesture.

" I have a good friend named Ras who travels through the land of the horse lords occasionally I saw him last at kings landing before he left for another journey there"

" what does Ras do there?"

" he trades with the dothraki or he rides with them sometimes they all know of him and don't really care that he is among them as long as he doesn't insult any one he should be fine"

" that doesn't sound too promising"

" ha no it doesn't but Ras can handle himself no need to worry but you archery skills now those need work come on back at it you'll be shooting that red center in no time"

Bran groaned before steering the horse back to the targets Sojen couldn't help but laugh it was in no way that bed his own father had run brick and him into the ground till every strike and block of a sword was instinct. Thinking of his training he realized that there were some exercises that the boy could do to make what he could still use of his body stronger. Looking around he needed a strong beam something that would hold the boy up walking around the grounds he saw a fallen tree.

" that'll do "

Taking an axe to the tree he chopped it to the length he wanted it took a while but he made three posts using his own horse he dragged them back to the archery spot. Wanting the posts to be secure he dug two holes ramming the posts in to them once it was secure her took the last post he needed clothe to cover it no need in giving the boy splinters reaching into his saddle bag he pulling out an old shirt he sighed .

" I can always get another"

Unrolling it he saw the house mortem sigil on the left breast the stitching was so fine running his fingers over it he shook his head stuffing it back in his bag he took out a dagger grabbing the bottom of his thin black cloak her cut off about three inches width all around the bottom wrapping the clothe around the center of the beam he went to the blacksmith snatching a hammer and nails without the man even noticing.

Stepping back from his finished product he knew every one would think it was a place to tie up their horses but this was going to help the boy he would show him tomorrow then the boy would really have something to complain about.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing **

**This is dothraki "**_finally is took forever_**"**

**Chapter 16**

Atizane had not known or met many men in her life she had only caught the eyes of one boy in her village but after what the dark priestess did, no one would even speak to her. Life was so much harder she was tripping all the time and lost track of time most of all her eyes hurt or where her eyes had been hurt now they didn't but they used to. Life with the dothraki was strange and chaotic she couldn't understand what they were saying but naz was happy to help her the little girl would lead her by the hand to where the water was or to the tent from their they would both carry whatever it was they were told to take back to the tent or to the crowds of hungry warriors.

The walking from place to place was getting a little easier when the whole horde moved on to a different road or path she would just follow the sounds of their feet or the horses. The days of traveling were the longest those were the days that naz could not always lead her. the girls legs were too short and she was too young to walk as far as they did. No matter what she was carrying a basket or a jug of water Atizane would stop and pull the girl on to her back some of the other slaves would tell her not to or that the riders would yell at her in dothraki but none of them would whip her. The sashes that they had been given were always around their waists which brought her to the man that had saved her.

The man that called himself Brick he was a fierce warrior from what the other slaves had said but the way he treated his two "slaves " was gentle and caring if naz burned her hand on some meat he would treat it than make her laugh if Atizane skinned her knees he would carefully wash the dirt away and wrap her legs with soft cloth. The other slaves were not treated in such a way actually most were beat or sometimes raped the claim brick had made on the two of them saved from such treatment.

" hey blind girl!"

Well most mistreatment. Stopping her weaving Atizane turned her head in the direction of the voice an.

" what?" she asked quietly

" the Khaleesi wants to speak with you"

"alright "

Tugging lightly on the sash that naz wore she stood taking Naz's hand she was lead to where she assumed the Khaleesi was the sound of a hide being moved told her she needed to bend down a bit it had been extremely embarrassing the first time she ran into the beams above the doorway. Once inside she could feel the warmth of a fire though how anyone could stand the heat inside a tent she didn't know.

" please sit"

Atizane froze the voice was soft and nothing like that of anyone else she had ever met slowly sitting she felt naz scoot closer to her not knowing what could cause the girl unease she reached blindly for naz's hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

" I thank you for coming to speak with me"

Atizane gave a nod not really knowing what else to do.

" tell me what are your names? "

" I am Atizane and this is naz"

" that is a beautiful name I have never heard of it before"

" th-thank you"

Atizane wanted to flick herself for stuttering.

" my name is Daenerys and the girl who asked you to come was doreah"

Again she nodded it helped to know the name of a voice she heard so often.

" tell me how are you adjusting to life with us?"

" it-it can be confusing but naz helps me she is my eyes and when she can not walk any more when we travel I am her legs"

"But aren't you supposed to be carrying supplies?" the Khaleesi's voice sounded curious she was probably wondering if she just left the supplies on the side of the roads.

" I carry them both I have learned to shift what ever it is I am carrying to my front while I have naz on my back"

" that is impressive you are strong Atizane"

" thank you Khaleesi"

" I want to know how the others are treating you"

Atizane was confused about all these questions but she answered anyway.

"they are dismissive of me or let me be they do not seem to care as long as I do something I am a good weaver I-I mostly make the baskets or help with the washing"

" and no one has tried to harm you?"

" no the riders yell at me when I carry naz but none have struck me"

The Khaleesi sighed in relief " good brick would make them regret it if they did"

"who is he? Brick who is he that the others would take orders?"

"brick is what the dothraki call a "blood brother" he and my husband made a blood pact so that they were family in a way if drogo were to die than brick would be the next khal since he is the strongest warrior" there was a smile in the khaleesi's voice and Atizane knew it was probably from the surprise in her facial expression.

" than why would he go to so much trouble to protect us?"

"brick is the kind of man to go out of his way to protect those who have been a victim or that have had the harder end of things"

Atizane sat in thought not noticing the sound of boots stomping towards the Khaleesi the tents hide door was thrown open and the whimpers of a voice she knew only for a vicious cracked voice to hurt her ears.

"I can't believe you would send this whore to command me!"

Naz wrapped her tiny arms around Atizane's neck burying her face in her shoulder holding the child tightly to her she turned her head to the sound of a harsh thump on the dirt floor someone had been thrown to the floor.

"Viserys I only wanted her to ask if you would join me for dinner "the Khaleesi was doing her best to keep her voice calm.

" you do not command the dragon!" shouted " viserys " cracking voice.

" I am not commanding you brother"

" oh you think that just because the savages have made you their queen that you can tell the dragon what to do?"

" viserys leave!"

"leave? Oh you do not tell me what to do!"

the stinging sound of a harsh slap filled the air along with the sound of two people falling to the ground she heard some one leave but the struggling of two people continued pulling naz away from her shoulder she whispered to her to stay. Crawling in the direction of the khaleesi's aggravated cry and the harsh sound of a fist meeting flesh she grabbed the first thing she felt she pulled with all her strength.

" what are you doing?" hissed the cracked voice of the thing she was pulling using his surprise to her advantage throwing him in the direction of the warmth from the fire while crouching in front of the other body that she knew by the panting was the Khaleesi.

" get out of the way!" shrieked viserys

" no "

Atizane had no clue where this sudden courage came from but she would not let this monster hurt a woman. His rancid breath was in her face now she tried not to flinch from his stench even the Dothraki smell better than him.

" move or I will make you!"

" try it and my master will make you regret it and then there will not be a "dragon" as you call yourself"

Atizane knew her hands were shaking but her voice was firm the only thing she knew was her mind was screaming for her to protect this woman and naz and the only way to do that was to get him out of there.

" you would threaten me?"

" I would warn you or my master would kill you for hurting me now leave!"

" you think you can use savages and cripples to protect you but I will make you sorry whore!"

The sound of his angry boot steps leaving the tent made Atizane send a silent prayer to what ever god was listening she slumped to her knees taking a shaky breathe she felt around behind her till she met the sweaty hand of the Khaleesi with a shaking hand she gave her a comforting squeeze.

"thank you Atizane"

" are you hurt?"

" its just a scratch"

"Where?"

"Nowhere go to naz"

Without permission Atizane felt her way up the khaleesi's arm to her shoulders till she reached her face finally feeling a warm liquid on her hand holding the khaleesi's face she turned to the sound of Naz's sniffling.

"Naz give me some of your cloths and get some water"

The girls tiny feet padded out of the tent after she handed Atizane the cloth carefully wiping away the small traces of blood.

"You don't have do this "

"no I can't just leave you besides I have extra I fall all the time so I know what to do my knees are always torn up naz has a small bag with them for such reasons"

"Thank you"

"no I honestly have no idea where any of that came from"

The Khaleesi grabbed her hand pulling her into a hug.

"we all have that moment mine was a while before we came here I would never have said a word to my brother let alone start fighting him physically but now I do and it will come back to haunt him if he does not stop"

" he should not treat you like that if you are his sister "

" he wants his kingdom and I want him gone but I feel we will both have what we want soon enough"

The ominous tone made Atizane swallow the skins were pushed open and Naz's tiny feet told her that the girl had brought what she had asked after carefully cleaning the khaleesi's face she asked if she was needed but the Khaleesi only shrugged off her concern leaving the Khaleesi to return to her basket she sat helping naz from time to time all the while her thoughts were filled with images of what she thought the cracked voice dragon looked like and of the gentle Khaleesi.

…

Finding out what viserys had done was enough to make his blood boil but the surprise that Atizane had threatened him if he hurt her and defended Daenerys made pride well up in his chest that and the sight of the ass having a black eye that his sister so lovingly gave him the blood riders had taken to calling him a girl it made sense with his hair like that . Making his way to the main tent he nodded to those around the edge of the tent to those closest to drogo smiling to his brother they exchanged a nod before he took his seat among the blood riders. The Khaleesi sat on Drogo's right she was glowing and starting to show more though a small scratch marked her pale skin his jaw clenched. Drogo caught his attention with the knowing look in his eyes.

_" brother what say you we go " hunting" for a fool?"_

_"I would say that I would offer you my sword to skin your kill with since I would not want you to catch his foolishness_"

That got a hearty laugh from his serious brother.

_" I agree though I feel I should get you a new sword than for his blood would rust it"_

_" no I know a way to scrap of his slimy blood though it might take a while"_

_" why not have your woman help you?"_

Brick nearly choked on his drink he stared at his blood brother a slight flush came to his tanned face.

_" what are you talking about? She is not my woman"_

_" think I didn't see the looks you give the blind slave?"_

_" she is not my slave she is just a girl that I have decided to help"_

_" oh of course from what I see and hear you don't treat her as a friend you are soft and keep an eye on her never letting her fall your acting like a married man"_

_"brother she had her eyes ripped out I am showing her kindness and helping a small child that is all besides she is scared out of her mind when ever I am near her she is like a scared deer"_

_" well I would be scared too if I were a blind lamb "_

Brick shook his head at his blood brothers words drogo patted his shoulder getting his attention.

_" maybe it is better this way now you can't scare her away with your ugly mug"_

Their laughing filled the air he smiled at his blood brother knowing that he was only trying to lighten the mood. They didn't bring up the subject of Atizane again enjoying the company around them and the drinks everything was perfect till Daenerys idiot brother came stumbling.

" I came for the whores feast where is she ?" he slurred

Ser Jorah tried to stop him but the drunk drew his sword on the man.

" viserys please!"

Catching the drunks attention he turned slowly pushing his sword into Dany's stomach forcing her back till she sat down.

" well here we are your cripple isn't here to protect you and I still don't have my crown he might have bought you but he didn't pay for you he can keep the baby I 'll cut it out of you and leave it for him"

Dany's face was only a serious mask but the fear was there screaming in her eyes quietly rising from his seat brick moved silently behind viserys he nodded to drogo who had dany translate for him.

" he says you will have a golden crown that men will tremble to be hold"

Viserys smiled and backed away " that's all I wanted "

Drogo placed his hand on her stomach her pale hand covered his drogo nodded to brick taking action he grabbed the dead man from behind snapping his arm making his scream in pain as his sword hit the dirt floor. Drogo dropped his gold belt into the pot letting it melt while viserys pleaded to a cold dany to make her husband stop.

Brick kicked the slime in his knee making his legs give out once drogo picked up the pot he stood before a still pleading viserys.

" a crown for a king" drogo spoke in the tongue of westiros

The screams of the fake dragon filled the tent till brick let his body drop the thud from the cooled gold was the only sound looking to dany she only shook her head.

" he was not a true dragon"

Brick stood before her keeping his face blank he only hoped she would answer him.

" do you Daenerys stormborn of house targaryen still wish to be queen of westiros?"

The fire in her eyes told the answer but he had to hear it from her. Raising her chin she looked him in the eye confidence and power flowed off her in waves.

" yes"

Drawing his sword he knelt touching the tip of the steel into the dirt he bowed his head.

" than I Bricidious son of the blood raven, Azreal pledge my sword and shield to you till my dying breath all of house mortem will stand by you as we have these last seventeen years give the word and I will help you begin the journey back to our home land"

"rise brick we have much to plan but for now let us wait till my son is born than we will claim the iron throne in his name"

Brick sheathed his sword grabbing his blood brothers shoulder he smiled.

_"well now you need not go hunting for trouble brother for it has found you"_

Drogo laughed and the party continued viserys body was removed and they acted as though his death had not happened he wanted to celebrate the dragons were going to return to westiros and with that so would the demons of house mortem.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 17**

Gabrielle stood in front of yet another merchant offering her the highest price for the most horribly dyed fabric she had ever seen. She had been buying new fabric for the big welcoming and her mother wanted them to look the best in black silk not these rags leaving the man midsentence she saw some jewelry. Nodding to victor he followed as she looked over all the shinning rings and necklaces looking over some small rubies that would match a dress she had ordered made she picked it up slipping it on her finger she turned to victor.

" how does it look ?"

Victors black eyes scanned her pale hand a small smirk on his lips.

" good but I think something else would make that dull in comparison"

" oh you think so?""

" yes put that back and come with me"

Leaving the ring on the table she followed her trusted guardian letting him lead her down through the maze like streets and into one of the hidden court yards that they had found when they were children the roses and tiger lilies were in bloom taking a deep breath she sat on the stone bench that sat in the middle of the court yard. Victor smiled to her while he walked around the courtyard a smile on his tan face.

" well?" she asked

" well I believe that this might catch your interest" stepping forward he presented her an emerald necklace. The chain was a thin silver with three small emeralds although small they would easily stand out against her skin.

" oh victor" pulling his hand till he knelt in front of her she kissed his lips smiling at the goofy smile on his usually serious face. Stroking his stubbly cheek she smiled .

" thank you victor"

" of course my lady"

" that you are right I am **your** lady aren't I?"

" always"

" help me put it on ?"

"hold up your hair"

Removing his weathered gloves he carefully placed the necklace around her neck clasping it she let go of her braids and looked down at it.

" perfect"

Smiling up to her knight she saw something in his eyes he was hiding something narrowing her eyes she raised a delicate black brow. He only smiled shaking his head.

" I knew you would see it"

" well what is it your keeping from me ?"

"gabby promise you won't kill me when I say it give me a chance to explain"

That didn't make what ever it was he was going to tell her sound any better slowly crossing her arms so that she would at least give him a chance to back away if it was bad.

" your mother knows"

She opened her moth ready to start an escape plan of sorts they could easily board a boat headed for westiros by sunset and be there in a two weeks' time.

" she said it was alright and that since it was known that I was now allowed to be more open about it that is why I got you this"

He gestured toward the necklace the look of surprise on his lady's face made him smile brightly when she came out of her shock she leaped on him not caring about the cold armor that separated them as she hugged him her arms held tight around his neck she had been so worried after years of fear that her mother would kill him had they been discovered now they could be and both houses would continue.

" oh victor this is such a wonderful thing I feel like dancing" she laughed tears of joy lightly trailed down her cheeks kissing his lady's now wet face he lowered her to the ground smiling her took her hand leading her in a fluent dance around their court yard.

" then we shall dance my lady"

Smiling she leaned against his armor protected chest the years spent reading stories and histories in the courtyard or dancing in the gardens at night when they we having their secret meetings. The days spent in the library reading together by the fire not many would think that a man like victor would put in the effort to win the affections of such a violent person as Gabrielle she had definitely taken after their father in the aspect of being a natural at torture and having their mothers deceptive skills but victor had not only won her affection but also her trust he could glance in her direction and know at least half of the things she was going to do though her unpredictable nature could easily lead to a drastic change in those plans.

" before she told me she knew she told me to check the perimeter wanting to make sure that … **our **family was safe she must really trust me "

Looking up in to her knights face she smiled " victor she has thought of you as a son since you came to us but now she thinks you will be a son by… other means"

" that I most definitely agree with but I want to wait till your seventeen or till the dragon is on the throne by then things will calm down and we can begin to live for us just a while" spinning her out than drawing her back in they continued to dance the smile never leaving her face and the love and devotion never left his eyes.

" victor do you know what your home looks like?"

Gabrielle asked when they had finally sat letting her knight hold her while she leaned against his chest one hand on his as they clasped at her stomach the other playing with her necklace.

" I have only heard the description of it the forest home of house bastion is a great castle that is in the north but it is not turned to a land of snow it has the chilling winds but the land is still good only the wind carries the winter through the trees that protect and shield the land known as jagged rock though that is just a name for scares the place was cleared out left with nothing but the library should still be intact even now but I figure that will leave you plenty of rooms to decorate and make the dusty old place home for us as long as the badger sigil is around I don't care after you have had your fun"

Victor laughed at the look of displeasure on his lady's face.

" oh I will continue to have my "fun" even after we are married there are probably dozens of criminals that need a good gutting my knight"

Victor only smiled at her morbid nature there was no getting around it that was a large part of her being. The need to kill was something she and her sister had shared since they were little she was almost thought to house the demon till Shane showed to be the true demon. the demon still allowed her little sister to have her " fun" with a few of her targets they were close in that part of their lives and Gabrielle Was grateful since the demon was usually so possessive of its prey but Shane was happy to share if it made them both less violent.

" I know my lady I only mean to tease you I know that you will and there will be a place for that some where quiet that no one will be able to disrupt you"

" I thank you victor.. I know not many would be able to handle my need but I am thankful that you do not fear me for it" she lowered her head it was true she had been called a monster before but victor was always there to silence them gently lifting her chin he smiled to her softly.

" I don't think we would have gotten out of so many situations or learned what we have with out your need besides if I were a lesser man i never would have given you the chance to explain your need and would have left you "

" luckily for me you are not a lesser man you are more than most"

" and that is why I am your knight and you are my lady"

Kissing him she leaned in to him more slipping her arms around his waist as best she could till she felt something pulling back she looked at him and he smiled sheepishly reaching behind his back he pulled out a dagger the hilt was small enough to fit her hand while the blade was as long as her forearm.

" your mother suggested a necklace or a dagger I got both knowing that either way you would want one of them so here it is you can wear it under your dress or hide it in your sleeve"

Kissing his cheek she carefully unsheathed her new dagger it was a good weight and size she smiled.

"it is perfect victor now I can be like my mother killing poorly taught assassins in the middle of the night" her amused smile told him she really did love it.

" come gabby we are probably making your mother very worried though I would not blame her my lady you can be quite troublesome"

Gabrielle gaped at him before flicking his forehead turning in his arms she crossed her own looking away from him. Rubbing his forehead he sighed nuzzling her shoulder with his stinging forehead.

" you know from here I could elbow you in the face right ?"

" yes but what good is a one eyed knight let alone a one eyed badger?"

" well I could teach you to do tricks"

" that's comforting"

" no I will leave you be your right mother will be angry if we are late for dinner and dazen will want to know what we did today" she sighed relaxing into his arms once more.

" come my lady we have dinner to eat and plans to be made"

" that we do my knight that we do"


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing**

**Warning a little gory so beware.**

**Chapter 18**

" the fool"

That was all Shane had to say about eddard stark the fool had planned to over throw the little brat but cersei already knew by way of little finger he would only get himself hurt and others killed. Shane didn't care what anyone in her family said she was killing him within the next few moments little finger walked down the hall his head high and a smile on his face while others were still fighting this wasted rebellion.

Stepping out from the shadows she grabbed the back of his tunic throwing him against the wall she slammed a dagger into each of his shoulders ignoring his screams she just wanted him held in place.

" what are you doing!"

" making sure that wolf and his pups aren't killed I actually like them"

Pulling up her blindfold she watched as he screamed to death it took only an agonizing twenty heartbeats to end the rat's life removing her daggers she hurried down the hall Arya was still with the dancing master. If she got there in time she could take Arya away from the castle to one of her hiding places till she could get the other pup and Ned if he was still alive.

Stopping at the courtyard she saw Arya running to the girl she threw her over her shoulder.

" I am sorry pup but we have to go and Syrio death thanks you "

"of course it is always pleasure to see you lady death"

Sprinting with Arya kicking on her shoulder almost made her laugh she would have to teach the pup how to fight from such a position. Taking off through the castle she only stopped when cersei's men were nearby it would be bad for them and right now she didn't want to deal with these idiots.

" you there where are you taking the stark girl?"

The lanaster sigil on the bag of gold that hung on his belt told her all she needed to know placing arya on the ground she pushed the pup to the wall .

" don't move from that spot pup"

" give us the girl"

"no"

" we have orders from the queen give us the girl"

" the pup stays with me till her father comes to claim her"

The men chuckled a bit.

" with what he is doing he will be lucky if they kill him"

"Arya I suggest you look away my killing can be quit messy but I feel the need to leave cersei a gift of sort and I think that man's head will be enough"

The man sneered giving the order they all charged dodging easily she grabbed the first preys sword arm twisting it behind his back to block the next attack she used her free hand to stab the back of the man's neck her blade sliding through the centimeter of space between the helmet and armor dragging it to the side she tore out the back of his neck leaving him dead, moving on she used the dead man's sword to block the oncoming barrage of two other men not taking her eyes off the main guard who stood in the background. she waited till she saw an opening the man on the left was too slow while the one on the right swung up ward jumping over the blade she brought down her own blade cutting off his arm he screamed holding his shoulder in shock rolling under the swipe of the other guard she knelt swinging back she cut him mid-calf crippling him. With both men screaming in pain and shock she stood looking at the last man turning away she left him not even wanting to bother with the waste of skin.

" hey that girl is staying as long as I am alive I will not let you leave"

Pausing she shook her head she turned throwing the sword in her hand the blade sunk hilt deep into his chest looking down he frowned touching the hilt he tried to speak only for a sickening wet cough to explode from his chest blood poured from his mouth.

" come Arya we must go "

" what about my father?"

" I promise I will see that he is not dead"

Throwing the girl over her shoulder again she made it through the castle to her sister pleasure house pulling the pup into her cloak she closed it so that none would see the passenger she had. Walking up the stairs with ease she walked in to her sisters room dropping the pup Arya sat on her backside glaring at the demon for not giving her fare warning before being dropped but Shane didn't have time for this opening her sisters wardrobe she pushed all the dresses to the side till she found the hallow panel pressing it the panel popped open making a handle pulling on it the wardrobe swung open like a door.

" come pup the whole of kings landing is going to be looking for you and I have to go check on your father"

Arya followed the demon once inside Shane closed the door and locked it leading the pup up a flight of steps it showed what was ,a small secret room that was built above the room below. A bed in the corner and the desk beside it made up the room.

" stay here I will bring you food later after I see to some things"

" but-"

" Arya I know you have a million questions and I will tell you what your father has done but you need to sit down "

Nodding towards the bed she waited till the scowling pup sighed defeated and sat on the bed kneeling in front of the pup Shane didn't hesitate.

" your father has proof that joffery has no legitimate claim to the throne but his wench of a mother found out from baelish that your father was planning to over throw him and when I went to get you your father had his rebellion so I need you to promise me by your honor as a swordswoman and as a stark that you will not leave this room till I come for you"

" but what if they find this place?"

" they won't I killed anyone who knew I was there and this is the last place they would look for a child now promise me"

" I promise on my honor as a swords woman and a stark that I will not leave until you come for me"

Pulling the pup into a tight hug Shane let go nodding to Arya she headed back down the stairs going out the closest window she made her way back to the castle scaling the wall she watched in the cover of night as the bodies of the traitors were decapitated and their remains burned none of which were Ned stark.

" the fool lived"

Dodging the night patrols she gathered that the last traitor had been dragged to the dungeon and his elder daughter had pleaded with her mad betrothed to spare him if he said joffery was the true heir though based on past actions and joffery's nature Shane knew he would kill the man just for fun. The rank dungeon was empty a single torch was lit just above the defeated looking old wolf his body was beaten and bloodied.

" I didn't think you would be foolish enough to pull something like that wolf"

" what are you doing here demon?"

" I came to tell you that baelish was the one who told on you but is dead I killed him as an early name day gift to my sister though I think she will be upset that she didn't get to do it herself"

Stark squinted at her through a swelling black eye shock and betrayal in his eyes he sighed shifting his chained arms as much as he could.

" what of my daughters?"

" I have arya at one hide a ways it is one of the safest places in all of kings landing no one but me knows it exists"

" and sansa?"

" she will probably come down here soon to see you and beg you to declare that the brat is the rightful heir when we both know that is a lie"

" cersei will see me dead before I can even think about such lies "

" why because you know of her sickening relationship with her brother? "

He stared at her for a moment.

" you knew and you lead me to this"

" no I lead you to the knowledge not a waste of time in a botched rebellion I only want the old lioness to suffer and you are only hurting your family form here"

" what can I do?"

" you ? nothing but I can do many things "

" are you so fickle in whom you take as an employer?"

" no I just happen to like you and that is not a common occurrence lord stark let me tell you it is so easy for me to hate because I can only see the worst in people and it is even easier for me to kill them but for me to take a liking to someone now that is most unheard of"

" that is the only reason you're here?"

"no I have taken your pup under my wing and taught her how to use a sword since before your water dancer came and the pup has only improved since we booth took the role as her masters you should be proud that one will be a vicious one if she continues"

" you stay away from my daughter" he growled his good eye glared at her she knelt before the beaten man not mockingly like most would but to level the playing field in her mind.

"listen stark I see something in her that will let her outlive all of us and if I do not protect it and help it grow she will not live to be fifteen"

"get her home to winter fell and she might"

"and what leave you here? If your family heard of your death they would lead to your family declaring a war that would only lead to house stark's decimation and then the north would fall and with what is going to happen I think I will change your houses fate today it is death that tells you not today lord stark"

" I don't understand"

" lord stark I have a question and based on your answer I will either help save house stark or let it fall to ruins"

" ask your question"

" what say you when the demon rises?"

Watching his good eye widen he sat up straighter the wolf in his eyes growled at her but she did nothing letting him make his decision. He was old enough to be her father so there was no reason that he should not know the answer only few knew the answer and those few words could stop her from killing them.

" I say I bow and accept what death has chosen for me"

Smiling she pulled the necklace with her house sigil on it out of her tunic the silver shined in the low torch light. An eye with a dagger through it the sigil of one of the most secretive and feared houses though it was thought to be destroyed long ago.

" what happens now demon?" the wolf's family hung in the balance and she was happy to help him on one condition.

" in return for your families lives you must give me yours and with that your loyalty and men when I call for your aid you will come you will not fight against me you will help and that is it if you go against me I will end you am I understood"

Ned stared at her hard with his good eye it must be hard handing over your life to an assassin but in exchange for seven he must have been willing because he nodded.

" I eddard stark swear by my honor as a stark that I will aid you when you need it and will not go against you"

" good now lets get you out of here" using her dagger she broke the chains on his wrists pulling him along she lead him through the castle till he jerked her to a stop.

" what about sansa?"

" she is too heavily guarded for me to get her when I have you to worry about let me get you to the safe house first than I will explain sansa's situation"

" fine" he huffed

It took some skill on her part to get the guards to not notice the limping traitor that she had leaning against her especially at the front gate but she had managed to make it out killing only one guard which was a positive in her mind. The stumble back to the pleasure house was harder since the mans face was so well none looking around she pushed him behind a cart while she came up behind a drunk man as he fell to the ground she grabbed his head turning it so she could see his face she grabbed it learning the features before punching him in the face making him unrecognizable.

Rejoining Ned she took his face in her hand.

" this will sting a bit so try not to cry out"

With that small warning she began to change his face to that of the drunk but gave him a scar over his swollen eye and made his skin darker once finished she pulled him along. Ned felt his new face before looking at her in confusion.

" what did you do?"

" I gave you a different face so that no one will know that you are you and where were going people you know might be there"

"where are we going?"

"a pleasure house"

" that is where you took my daughter?" he hissed

" that is where a friend of mine is and she doesn't care that I stay there on occasion so yes I did take the pup there now hush we are almost there it was easy to get here in you on the other hand will be much harder"

The noise from the pleasure house the laughing of the drunks and the whispers of the girls as they saw the demon coming few knew why she came and she wanted to keep it that way. Dragging stark up stairs she quickly brought him to her sister's room and locked the door behind her taking his face in her hands again she made it go back to his real face.

" follow me "

Leading him to the wardrobe she opened it revealing the stairs waiting for him to limp up the first few she locked the door and helped him up the steps once at the top Arya shot up from the bed seeing her father she ran to him squeezing him tightly Shane let them have their moment but she needed to check his wounds .

"come lets get you to the bed"

After letting the tired wolf rest a bit she gathered the necessary supplies to check and clean his wounds she went to work cleaning away the grime and blood till the wounds themselves were wrapped in cloth easing him back on the bed she went back to her sisters room grabbing a cushion and blanket. Handing them to Arya she sat at the desk quickly in smooth script she wrote all that had happened it would be best to tell her mother while things were at a standstill or at least seemed that way.

" stay here and watch your father neither one of you are to leave this room I will sneak you out of the city when you are able"

" wait what about Sansa?" wheezed stark his eyes shown his concern but she could not make him not worry she doubted he would want to speak to her after he heard what she was going to say.

" Sansa will stay at the castle till the lioness has let the little dove out of her cage a bit then I will step in"

" you can not leave her there with that monster!"

" she has been around that monster since she was in winter fell if you had paid more attention you would have seen that brat for what he was and you would not be in this situation stark so listen and listen good I will not leave your pup to the beasts of court I will see that she lives through it though she may be stubborn I will promise her safety till a greater power comes into play"

"greater power?"

" yes and not the fraud lord of light they are spewing about in Stannis's lands the mad man though I should talk with him" she sighed as an after thought the red priestess was giving her a strange feeling and she did not like it if she had what powers she spoke of than she had to go.

" what will happen to her till then?"

" I will watch her and stop anyone from harming her even at the cost of exposing my existence "

"thank you"

Looking between the sleeping pup and the old wolf she ran a hand through her hair it was going to be tricky she would be able to pull it of if they managed to get out of the south but she could not go with them . shaking her head she headed for the stairs she needed to send a raven.

" wait"

Looking back she saw stark sitting up in the bed his breath was a bit labored she paused at the top step.

" yes?"

" remove your hood"

" what?"

" I want to see your face even if its only once"

" if you do stark it will be the last thing you see for till the dragons soar this hood will stay where it is"

" there are no more dragons" he said making her smile she knew the truth.

" exactly"

Going through her sisters room she opened her sisters desk taking a letter she knew Rose wished she had had time to deliver she climbed to the window scaling the side of the building till she reached the roof she walked to the ravens coop sliding the message into the small pouch she stroked the black bird before releasing it into the night sky she had work to do starting with a certain hound.

Walking through the empty streets she ghosted past the guards through the castle till she found the lost pups room as she thought two guards stood outside it One was the very knight she was looking for his scared face visible in the light. looking to the torch at the end of the hall she focused on it letting the demon slip out a bit till the flames went out leaving the entire hallway dark she walked past the guards slipping the letter into the hounds belt knowing he would find it and through the door to the pups room closing the door with out a sound. she looked around the dark room she spotted the pup on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest the dried tear streaks were still visible at least to Shane. Seeing that the pup was ok she walked to the balcony looking around she saw two other balcony's above this one pulling out her climbing knives she began scaling the wall peeking in on the first balcony she found nothing the room was unused climbing further she found cersei just putting down her goblet s triumphant smirk on her face. It was too hard not to pass this up.

" now what has got you in such a good mood lancel fall out a window or something?"

" why are you here at such a late hour? Though that would make me smile"

" fine I'll kick him out a window next I see him now what has you thinking you've won?"

" you cling to the shadows should you not already know?"

" oh I do but I don't see how you keeping the wolf in a cage saves you the trouble of finding a new hand of the king. At least stark was loyal maybe you should stick with the dog theme and have the hound be the next one"

" please the day I take advice from the likes of you is the day tyrion grows to the size of Gregor Cleagene " spat the lioness only making Shane grin.

" you never know lioness but then again without baelish and the eunuch your left with little help aren't you?"

"please with that mocking bird gone I won't have to deal with his constant stench of over compensation for his own short comings"

" you remind me of a friend of mine if you weren't such a wench I would have you meet her your mutual hate for baelish would have you entertained for hours"

" you have friends?" cersei asked incredulously

" yes just like you I have friends though I do not kill mine the moment they show weakness though I do have a suggestion for you"

" oh and that would be?"

" keep the little dove safe once the rest of the pack hears of their lost kin they will bare their fangs and sharpen their claws"

"lions can protect their own"

" speaking of your own, Jaime has not returned from his little jaunt to winter fell to collect the imp has he?"

" why he goes to save the little wretch is beyond me"

" it's a thing called loyalty I doubted you had ever heard it but tyrion has it and I can honestly respect him for it oh don't give me that look he is the only honest lanaster in your house"

" get out" she hissed throwing a bottle of wine in the demons direction catching it as it sailed past her head Shane looked at the bottle before setting it down on the railing.

" why must you throw things that is a perfectly good bottle of wine?"

"because you will not let me be!"

" but then you would be all alone what kind of demon would I be if I did not torture some one who deserved it?"

"oh do not even start demon"

" I offered to kill you every time the king needed me to kill some fool who annoyed him or I would lead him inch by inch to one of your spies it was easy but to see your face after all that hard work made dealing with the idiot so worth it"

Cersei glared at her " that was you? I had spent years putting them all in place"

" and now you can do it all again but this time you might want to hurry up for joffery's reign will be short"

" who would take his place?"

" think real hard cersei " jumping off the balcony she used her cloak to slow her decent till she used her blades to cling to the wall above sansa's balcony rolling out of her landing she sighed it was getting late and she still had much to do. Looking out at the moon she wished she could see it with out the blind fold but the temptation to take another's life would be hard to fight with how riled up she was looking down at the wall surrounding the castle she spotted the ravens of the castle smiling she turned to sansa's desk taking two pieces of paper she wrote one to each of Roberts brothers letting them know o joffery's parentage. Taking both notes she leapt off the balcony onto the wall creeping her way to the ravens she attached the notes then let them go watching the ravens fly away in the moon light she rubbed her face tiredly she needed to sleep walking back to the pleasure house she kept her eyes closed it would be a busy couple of days she only hoped that her family was ready.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 19**

Sojen smiled at bran as he pushed himself the lad was stronger now his arms were not so thin and his ridding had improved greatly. The boy was currently pulling himself off the shoulders of his caretaker and doing pull ups on the beams Sojen had put together.

" come on at least ten this time then I want you to say the names and sigils of at least four houses while doing five more"

" what!"

" you herd me get going"

Bran grumbled between panting as his toned arms pulled his body up Sojen stood off to the side making sure he didn't cheat but kept the presence behind him in mind.

" are you having him do that again?"

" yes stark this will make him stronger and with that his archery will be that of a master if he keeps at it"

" its rob and why make him an archer?"

" why make you a swords man?"

" what?"

" why make you a swords man? "

" to defend my family"

" so just cause he cant walk doesn't mean he cant help even if its just till an enemy gets close than you could take it from there while the others retreat"

" that makes sense "

" that and it will keep him from falling in to despair he needs this rob it will give him confidence"

" I get it Dan but we have visitors Jaime lanaster wants his brother back but my mother will not let him leave"

" that's what that yelling was about?"

" yes"

Sojen smiled walking away from bran, rob on his heels .

" where are you going?"

" I have a lanaster to speak with"

"what! Why?"

" why not rob watch bran he has to do two more sets before he can rest"

Sojen called over his shoulder as he made his way to the cell where one tyrion lanaster he sat in his cell glaring at the wall Sojen watched him before knocking startling the man a bit .

" hello"

" what can I do for you dan?" the imp said dryly

" I want to offer you my services"

" and why would you do that?"

"so I can call in a favor later"

" why tell me your plan?"

" I figure I should be honest with an honest man "

" im an honest man?"

" the only honest lanaster in your house"

" really?" he said in disbelief

" yes and know that if you accept my help and agree to do some favors for me in the future you will out live many people"

" what are you talking about?"

" look I will help you get out of here and when I do both you and your brother will leave here without lady stark wanting to kill you"

Tyrion was silent for a moment.

" what would these favors entail?"

" it depends on what is happening at the time otherwise it could be simple advise"

" what about my brother?"

" I will speak to him and lady stark"

Silence was all that greeted his words he was patient he knew better than to rush especially a man such as tyrion , the man was almost at the house matriarchs level but he did not have such a wide view of things that is why she kept her distance not wanting to get caught up in all the tiny scandals that clouded others eyes.

" I accept you offer"

" good I am glad to have your assistance in the future"

" I don't know dan you are full of surprises but can you pull this off?"

" come tryrion we have met before in a past life infact I found the wall to be much more fun than most I made sure to smile to all the poor souls stuck there while I befriended jon snow"

Sojen only smiled to the shocked look on the mans face walking away before he could be questioned the night before he had received a raven from both his sisters. Rose had made it to their home with all the bastards and Shane had sent the two starks to make the ride back to winter fell on their own he had to meet them half way he knew that if he could take both lanaster's to the south than he would run into the two and help them get to a bpat that would take them to a safe place it would be getting them out that would be the hard pat. He knew Where both lady stark and Jamie were still arguing in the study he had only a phrase but he knew it would get Jamie to give in.

" I will not let him go!"

" I will give you all the gold on my horse and more if you release him" pleaded Jamie at least he was putting up a good fight. Marching into the study he closed the door behind him and leaned against it his sudden interruption caused them both to stop their bickering. Lady stark was the first to regain her mask.

" yes Dan?"

" I have heard your " conversation" and from what I can tell you seem to be missing something"

" what do you mean?"

"why did an assassin come after bran?"

Jaime swallowed his eyes drilled into Sojen who only walked towards the two .

" you said he fell from a tower? But why would the lanaster's try to kill him they had no reason to he had not done any thing?"

" what are you talking about?"

" I don't know Jamie what am I talking about ?"

" madness " hissed Jamie backing away from them Sojen sighed.

"Jaime what was it that the boy did?"

" I don't know"

" yes you do or you wouldn't want to run as fast as you could out of this room"

" leave me be!"

Jamie made a break for the door only for Sojen to tackle him to the ground they wrestled for quiet some time Sojen had to give the man credit he was after and gave his ribs a good cracking. Jamie 's grip loosened grabbing his arm Sojen flipped them over so that Jamie was face down on the ground and Sojen sat on the mans back both arms secure in his grip.

" now then Jamie want to tell lady stark what bran saw?"

"he saw nothing gaaaa"

Twisting his arm Sojen lifted Jamie's head so that he could look him in the eye.

"tell lady stark why her son is a cripple"

Jamie remained silent till Sojen twisted his arm again.

" tell her what he saw!"

Jamie's tight shoulders slumped " the boy saw me and my sister doing something that he should not have she panicked and told me to push him thinking he would die I refused and stepped away but she pushed him not wanting to take the chance that some one found out"

"cersei" hissed lady stark the disgust from what she had just heard was radiating off her like fire.

" please lady stark let me take my brother and leave we will never come to winter fell again" pleaded the defeated man. Lady stark stared at him her eyes were so cold Sojen thought she would kill the man with her gaze alone Sojen took this time to step in.

" let me take them"

"what?" she turned a confused gaze to the sell sword.

" let me take them I will take them back to the south not letting them have another shot at trying to kill my pupil"

"what will that accomplish?"

"I have a friend down south who would gladly pay cersei a visit"

" no! you cant kill her please with Robert dead her children have lost enough family"

" oh I didn't say my friend would kill her maybe a good thrashing instead "

" enough Dan get the man out of my sight"

Hauling Jamie to his feet he dragged the defeated man to the cells leaving him in the one across from tyrion. Rejoining lady stark he set about getting the lions out of the wolves den.

" lady stark let me take them "

" why are you taking his side?"

" because if I take them away from here than I can meet some old acquaintances along the way that need my help please let me take them I need to help my friends "

Lady stark paced for a moment rubbing her tired eyes till she turned back to Sojen's pleading eyes she sighed shaking her head before sitting down.

" fine take them but don't let them out of your sight and know that you are welcome here in winter fell"

" thank you lady stark " giving her a deep bow he made his way back to the lanaster's cells upon seeing his face tyrion stared at him with unease to which he only smiled.

" hello tyrion I will be your escort out of the north"

" karev?"

" no I'm Dan but I knew a guy named karev once but he died at the wall"

Tyrion's eyes turned suspicious and he followed Jamie out of the cells and to a horse they were given supplies for the journey. Bran was being carried over to their small party his young face held confusion and a hint of sadness.

" Dan what's going on?"

" I'm taking them south and meeting some friends that need my help but I promise you will see me again till then keep up your exercises"

Giving the boy a tight hug he smiled ruffling his hair before climbing on to his horse he nodded to lady stark before spurring the horse forward it was going to be an interesting journey south.

…

Out of all the places she had slept growing up there was no place like her family's home. The fortress that was castle Black Fyre looked ominous to those coming near it but as one got closer the valley that was her home had green trees and lush farm lands that came in to view the fear left you and a warm feeling grew in your chest. The castle itself was giant and full of secret passages when house mortem left they did not let their home fall to dust no only the most trusted servants were left to keep up the grounds and they had done extremely well considering no one from the family itself had been there in twenty years.

The staff had welcomed them and gotten everyone fed, washed, and put to bed the long days of traveling had been a bit nerve wreaking since the children had constantly wanting to leave the wagon and the children's mothers were worried about capture the queen had surely sent for all the babies to be found and when none were found she probably killed other bastards.

Waking early she dressed herself wanting to explore her home she walked silently passed servants and the head of house Goraz, the old man was sweet but the look in his eye told her it was an act for the children she could see from the scars on his arms and callouses on his knuckles that he was once an assassin like her father but once he turned his eyes away in the meeting of the two she knew he was in no way a threat.

Finding a bright and beautiful court yard she walked down the raked path pausing she caught sight of a great tree at the farthest corner a swing hung from a thick branch swaying in the wind gently sitting on the weathered wood she lightly pushed forward letting her own momentum carry her.

It was strange but she felt so at piece there like her whole life she had been mean to sit there but that didn't make sense she had no home except for where ever her mother was and she was in the free cities. Rose herself had been a traveler for over half her life but this place made her feel like when she was with her mother a smile spread across her lips and when the dragon was on the throne she would spend a year at her home before even contemplating leaving.

" Mistress Rose !"

Her moment of calm was promptly crushed when the toddlers and children came running out into the court yard. Running , jumping and spinning around the open grass area while their mothers watched from afar though they knew not what would become of them they were happy to have their children alive. One person still stood away from the rest Gendry stood his black eyes watching the small children play he was the eldest there were no children older than six leaving him with out some one in which to relate to.

Rising from her seat on the swing she joined him a soft smile on her lips he stood up straighter keeping his head down.

" wont you join them ?"

" no they are too young and I might hurt them I don't want a dozen mothers after me"

" that's true but I think a strong young man like you jus needs something to do yes?"

" yes I think I could do with some work maybe"

" I know just the place but first I want you to come with me"

"alright "

Rose only smiled at his hesitance leading him to the giant rooms that held thousands of books she had him sit while she brought ink and parchment to the table.

"Gendry I want to ask you something and know that you don't need to feel embarrassed when you answer alright?"

" o-ok "

His black eyes showed his nervousness but she kept her voice soothing and gentle.

"can you write your name?"

Seeming to catch on to the reason she had brought them there he looked down.

"no" he mumbled

"I think every great armor smith should be able to at least write his own name"

The surprise look on his face made her smile though not beyond a soft smile.

"you-you think I am a great armor smith?"

"yes and as time goes on you will only get better "

"I..I thank you "

" no need now let me show you something " picking up the quill she wrote in the least scrawling hand that she had so that he could easily see the letters she wrote out his name. The boys black eyes never leaving the page.

"G-e-n-d-e-r-y"

" that's it?"

" well do you have a surname?"

" surname?"

" the name that goes after yours mine is mortem"

" rose mortem?"

" yes"

" I've never heard of a name like that"

" very few ever have it has been long forgotten but that's alright now what about you? Do you have one?"

Gendry sat for a moment thinking she waited patiently till he looked back to her.

" lord stark said my father was a Baratheon "

" alright "

" but I don't want that name"

" that is fine why don't you think of one and when you are sure than tell me for now let's get you started practicing your name"

Turning the parchment to face him she moved around the table handing him the quill showing him how to hold it. Leading his hand along the paper writing his name shakily beneath the one she had written she held his hand for the first few till she felt he had the hang of it then she let go.

" wait"

" what?"  
" what if I mess it up?" he asked nervously

" just keep writing when you're done with that row than go back to the top and start again till the paper is full then flip it over and fill up the back"

" do you have enough paper for that?"

" Gendry we have more than paper believe me it took me ages to learn to write my own name let alone other words" she sighed glade to see the smile spread upon his face the stubble that had started to grow made him look older but she knew he was only a boy.

" really?"

" yes and my oldest brother had to stay in this room for hours since he kept running away from our tutor he complained about it till he was twenty but mother didn't care she would have her some educated if it was the last thing she did"

" she sounds kind of scary"

" oh she is only like that if angered otherwise she is the most loving and caring person you are likely to meet" she placed a small stack of paper beside him before patting his shoulder.

" I wish I could meet her"

" you will someday Gendry she plans to come to westiros soon brining the tides of change with her"

" really?"

"yes Gendry the matriarch of house mortem is not a woman to be messed with the connections she has make those of queen cersei look like tiny yarn threads to the thick chains she holds"

" I noticed that when you speak of the queen you are rather…. Angry?" he spoke not knowing if that was the right wording but her nodding told him he was right.

" a long time ago cersei did something that ruined what little trust my mother had in the woman and now she has made it her life's mission to make the down fall of cersei lanister the biggest event in westiros history "

" what did she do?"

" that is a story foe another time now keep practicing I will be here looking for something if you need me just call for me"

Once he nodded she made her way around the shelves looking for the books she thought might have knowledge on her home or on the legendary demon that held her families power long ago. The stories her father had told her seemed only of those that a parent would tell their child in hopes that they would go to sleep but once he had shown her his power and Shane had shown that she too had such abilities she believed. The books in the library did help , explaining things in the most simplest terms and Rose found herself happy to actually have some knowledge that could help her sibling .

the nature of the demon that was granted to a single member of each generation was that of a blood thirsty creature that till their hosts first kill did not stop plaguing their dreams with blood filled nightmares. There were very few things that could calm the demon besides blood would be a close dominant figure that did not fear them. Rose knew that their mother was that figure she loved her sister and past experience with her father had been enough to give her a second instinct on how to deal with such demons and their tantrums. The natural enemy of the demon was what the story tellers of westiros called "white walkers" since they were the living dead in a way their soul was taken and twisted so that after death they were not dead but not alive and demons such as the ones her family had lived for souls of those they killed making white walkers perfect prey as well as enemies. they were hard to kill only fire could kill them and the best trained demon hosts could easily use their demons control over fire to kill the creatures.

The trips their father made to the wall made sense now while he visited he must have checked for "white walkers" passed the wall. The idea of fighting creatures that the books described as cold skinned deathless creatures was terrifying rose could not see how fire could destroy them.

" rose"

Tearing her eyes away from her book she found Gendry standing at the corner of one of the many book cases the ink covered parchment in his hand.

"yes Gendry?"

" I think Goraz said lunch was ready"

" oh thank you "

Setting down the book she caught staring at the book his eyes were wide as he looked the leather bound book over.

" what?"

"huh?"

" you keep looking at that book as if it will grow legs and walk away"

" I just didn't think that they made 'em that big"

" the do and ones much bigger now come all that reading has left me with much to ponder come let's eat then I will show you the armory and the blacksmiths work room "

" you have all of that here?" Gendry asked following her as she made her way to the dinning hall.

" yes and much more this is a castle Gendry and it has to have everything that it would need for those that live in it to survive including an armor smiths work room and land around it for farming if this valley had more people it would be a small kingdom but all those that were here during the last days of the mad king left once my father said that some plans had been made"

" so they all just left?" he asked holding open the door for her she smiled to him before joining the other s at the table she sat on the left side of the head of the table the house sigil hung proudly over the fire place the red and black background really made the eye and dagger stand out.

" yes but they are coming back to us now that they know we are returning soon this place will be full of people along with the new additions of your half siblings"

" what will happen to them now?"

" they will stay here and learn a trade when they are old enough they can leave if they wish or stay and be part of the house staff it is up to them and their mothers" said Rose taking a sip of wine

" mistress rose?"

Looking up from her plate she saw one of the mothers Tabitha, looking at the sigil above the fire place.

" yes?"

" I have seen many sigils but I have never seen one like that"

" that is the sigil of my house a house that many have forgotten it is an red eye with a sword through it in fields of blood and shadows"

" why an eye?" Tabitha's own brown eyes not leaving the banner

" it is said that house mortem has the power of a demon and all its members are masters of some kind of weapon that is why there is a sword through the eye"

"do you really have demons?"

" no it is more of a hellish attack if we are betrayed we are not so forgiving that we would let a man die by a simple sword swing "

The look Gendry gave her was one of confusion he knew of Shane but she didn't need to tell the others of the fact that her sister housed a blood thirsty creature within her that would only scare the children shaking her head at him she took a second sip of wine. No it would not do to tell anyone just yet.

" my lady"

Turning to her right Goraz stood with a small piece of parchment in his scared hands nodding she took it reading it over she couldn't help but smile happy that her sister had indeed realized her relations with a certain Cleagene. Reading it over again she tucked the parchment away the smile never left her lips and her heart never stopped racing as she though of his words.


	20. Chapter 20

I **own nothing **

**Chapter 20**

The sun was still high in the sky when the horde came to a stop they had still made a great distance but they were stopping for the Khaleesi. The woman's once tiny frame was now consumed by the growth of her stomach she would be having the one to mount the world soon enough Rhaego , was the name that they all chanted on the night the gender of the child was made known to the people. Dany had stood proudly by her husband she was no longer a girl or a woman she was a mother and a Khaleesi to her people she was respected and brick could not be prouder the future ruler of westiros was making great progress.

Daenerys was the one who made trades or negotiated a better price for supplies she was quite the wordsmith. Drogo only smiled when they left said merchants in a foul mood from being out swindled though he did his best not to crack too big a smile. Brick had kept a close eye on dany as well as his own charges Atizane had taken to speaking to the Khaleesi when she could though she did not have much time between her chores and keeping Naz close. the little girl had a tendency of getting in fights with the other boys making the men laugh while wounding the losers of such fights pride. It gave him a reason to teach her how to throw a good right hook now few of the boys even dared to go near the runt.

" brick the Khaleesi wishes to see you" looking over his shoulder he saw doreah eyeing him he rubbed his face tiredly. The girl had been after him every chance she got and he was a little worried he had no Intention of giving in to the womans advances but still she pushed him.

" thank you doreah"

"Always just find me if you need **anything **brick "

the predatory smile on her lips made him want to run to Dany's tent but he managed to walk steadily to her tent letting out a breath when he was safe. Looking about the tent he found the Khaleesi laying down whenever they stopped she was to be in bed till the prince was born though she protested that she would be fine.

" hello brick"

" Khaleesi how are you this fine day?"

" happy to finally have someone who does not think that the slightest movement will make me go into labor"

" I think they are over reacting my own mother has had six children and she never had any problem with any of us though she did say that my youngest sister cried her head off till the healers all left than she slept soundly to this day she avoids them like the plague not even a stomach ache will make her see them"

" why is that?

Dany asked as brick sat at the foot of her bed a perplexed expression on the woman's face brick opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly scratching his head he laughed.

" I don't actually know "

Dany smile she liked to hear about his family since her own brother had been so horrible to her she wanted to know if all siblings were like that.

" how old is your sister?"

" fifteen by now and looking like the most innocent poison in the free city's"

"what?"

"yeah I should tell you a bit more about her since you will meet her when we begin our journey back now where to begin?" brick rubbed his stubbled chin dany watched him a happy smile on her lips she liked the funny faces he made when he though they were over exaggerated but she found them funny.

" ah I will start with my father"

" your father?"

" yes you see my father was known as blood raven he was a legendary assassin he lead most of the faceless men in bravos as well as house mortem and after each of us reached a certain age we found a skill that we excelled at and my father being the best wanted us to be the best. now it was Shane and gabby that took after him the rest of us luckily took after our mother" brick explained dany frowned brick held up a hand offering an explanation.

" my father was an assassin for a reason he held the demon that our family is known for as does my sister Shane that demon makes them blood thirsty and killing people is the best way to keep the demon satisfied" brick had a look of deep thought for a moment before speaking again.

"but gabby she was not quite right it seemed she had all the actions and thoughts of one that would carry a demon but showed no signs of actually having one she just like to kill so my father just took the chance and taught her how to do some thing he knew would help her satisfy her own demon the one in her head and she became far less violent after that"

" was it madness?" dany had thought her own brother was mad for many years like their father but never spoke of it.

" no she just had "the Need" as my father called it that actually made Shane and gabby bond more because of Shane's demon she was kept away from us till father was sure she wouldn't accidentally kill us when they noticed Gaby's strange actions they had them both away from us they formed a close bond and once they were able to be around us they were inseparable" brick smiled to dany after taking notice of the sad look in her eye.

"but why separate them from you at all should you not come together at such a time?"

" yes but at the time a demon would do any thing to see blood even kill it's hosts own siblings to be sated and Shane was careful around us she never trained with us because there was no training with her it wasn't till gabby was with her that she learned better control"

" they had a respect for each other didn't they" dany said her hands absently rubbing her large stomach.

" Shane's demon respected gabby because they both needed to kill so it found respect for another killer"

" that you are right Khaleesi and that demon is very possessive it would not share it's prey if someone else tried to kill her prey Shane would kill them but if gabby asks than she would simply render them unconscious and send them to gabby" looking to dany he saw the shock on Dany's face rubbing the back of his neck he smiled nervously.

" that is actually sweet for Shane she is not one to really know what to do in loving or over emotional situations but she is as loyal as they come and has taken everything that life's thrown at her much like you"

" me ? how does a demon possessing , shadow walking, assassin have anything in common with me?"

Dany asked disbelievingly.

" you have both been beaten and yet you still stood back up , your own brother tried to kill you yet you stared him straight in the eye as he died not batting an eye that is the dragon in you Daenerys targaryen and what I have told you is the demon in Shane"

The horse skin flap was moved both looking back to see Atizane and naz in the door way naz had the sash in her hand since a small jug of water and large bowl occupied Atizane's.

"brick?" Atizane asked hesitantly she had been getting familiar with the scents of those around her bricks leather and iron scent was one of the first she learned.

" oh here let me help you with that" brick took the jug from her while she clutched the small jug tightly he tried not to notice the light blush on her tan cheeks though he knew he had a slight blush as well.

" I came to rub the khaleesi's feet since they have been aching" Atizane spoke hesitantly though she felt proud that she had not stuttered as she usually did in bricks presence.

"thank you Atizane out of all their constant worrying I am thankful that they will relive me of this one pain since that is all I will let them do" sighed Dany

Brick placed the bowl at the end of the bed while Atizane sat by Dany's feet taking each foot she slowly rubbed them.

" brick continue about gabby you kind of got of subject but I want to know about all your siblings"

Doing his best to ignore Atizane's presence and Dany's knowing smile he swallowed his throat was suddenly dry.

" alright since gabby is the only one of my sisters still with our mother she has put her skills to use being a negotiator with our house ward victor bastion as her protector"

" is he also from a lost house ?"

" yes his family was killed by the lanaster's but his mother managed to seek us before the lions could get her he grew up with the rest of us but he has always been like a brother to me and I trust that he takes care of my baby sister"

"no doubt he does if he is as much family as you describe" dany closed her eyes sighing happily as her aching feet finally stopped burning with the cool water being poured over them. Atizane tilted her head a small smile on her lips.

" yes I imagine he is at least half if not more than my size the little badger is a man now"

" little badger?" asked dany raising a delicate brow.

" he called us little demons we called him a badger that was his house sigil a black badger in fields of dark green"

" and where was his home?"

" at jagged rock a castle deep in the woods near winter fell though the badgers and wolves did not speak much "

" that seems rather foolish"

Both turned to Atizane who froze realizing that she had spoken her thoughts aloud Dany sat up keeping her eyes on brick.

" how so?"

Atizane licked her lips nervously. "if they had been better allies with the wolves than they would have had more protection from the lions when one has a possible friend you do not throw that chance away you look at all the things you can gain " the girls soft voice grew more confident as she spoke making brick smile with out noticing though Dany did .

"but what if your possible allie is unsavory ?" asked Dany

Atizane stopped her hands thinking for a moment before speaking.

" than do not accept their friend ship there are always two others that would gladly accept you into their home you always have a choice even in the darker moments of your life"

The girls words left Brick speechless and Dany smiling at his expression. Leaning back in to her pillows Dany rubbed her stomach again.

" I have a possible advisor right under my nose and I didn't even know it Brick how have you been able to hide this girl all these months?"

" I haven't she just needed a moment to show her brilliance"

Atizane blushed lowering her head letting her wavy hair cover her burning face. The sudden compliment had made her feel like smiling but at the same time made her feel unwanted attention from eyes she could not see.

" Atizane tell me what was your life like in your old village?" Dany's question seemed to shock the girl Atizane looked up her brows were pushed together in concentration.

" I… I lived alone my father died of a sickness when I was a child and my mother followed him not four seasons ago"

" I am sorry" whispered Dany regretting her curiosity of Atizane's past life.

" no it isn't your fault… it was the dark priestess when my father got a cough she gave him something and his cough only got worse till he could not breathe."

"That is terrible" gasped Dany

" my mother tried to have the priestess banished but she had helped the others that had it healing them after that my mother wasn't the same she didn't speak or eat" Atizane stopped her hands slowly bringing her hand to the blindfold that covered her scared empty eye sockets.

" after my mother died the priestess started changing her ways they became darker and the rest of the village feared her but when she did this to me they only stood by it made sense them I had always been shaky breathe.

" I had blue eyes. blue as the sky and no one else had them no one in my family yet I did the rest of my village was either wary or jealous of them though I didn't see why but the priestess finally took those from me as well"

" than she didn't know how strong you are" whispered Brick

" what?"

" she was trying to break you but she failed she took everything from you yet you are still walking not a crying heap on the ground" Brick spoke softly Atizane bit her lip and shook her head she stood suddenly Naz was quick to take her hand and lead her out of the tent. Bricks eyes never left her form till the horse hide blocked his view turning back to Dany he saw a sad yet knowing look.

" what?"

" you are more than being kind to Atizane Brick"

" and?" he wasn't going to deny it.

"I have seen the looks you give her and the way she blushes when you're around"

" you sound like your husband Khaleesi"

" than listen to us we were not the perfect match but we adapted and now look at us we have a thriving khalisar and a prince that will join us" Dany's hands slowly rubbed her stomach a stern look on her face he wanted to laugh he would if she were not so serious.

"that you do though I ask what about when we head across the sea yes we will have my mother's support but even she has limits you have the dothraki they have their numbers but there are more men in westiros than in the spread out lands of the horse lords"

" by then we can take Quarth using there gold to pay for ships and soldiers" Dany said not liking his sudden change in subject.

" no do not go near Quarth that was a land of allusion no good will come from there"

" than what do you suggest?"

" the best place to get soldiers would be those of the "unsullied" at the remains of old valarya if you can get soldiers there than they would not kill anyone you did not want hurt and they cannot betray you they would be excellent" brick suggested going over the map in his head he knew of the darkness that had always been hovering over the city of Quarth his father had forbid Shane from ever going there in fear that the dark priestess of the house of the undying would harm her as well as abuse the gift that house mortem had been granted.

"unsullied?"

" yes the slaves boys are trained every day in the ways of the sword , spear ,and hand combat till they are old enough to be cut by then thoughts of freedom and betrayal are long dead to them" brick explained

" yes they would work I will find a way to do negotiations when the time comes" Dany nodded before swiftly smacking him upside the head he gaped at her having no idea how she had moved so fast.

" now back to Atizane" ignoring Bricks chuckle she continued.

"do something for her Brick she admires you and it is obvious that she has hidden brilliance as you said so what is stopping you?"

" you"

"what?"

" when we go back to westiros to secure your throne certain connections might need to be made and marriage may be the only answer I don't want to get her hopes up if in the end I have to marry some stranger I couldn't do that to her " Bricks smile slipped letting a deep frown and sorrow fill his eyes.

" I didn't realize you were all that dedicated"

" of course we are Daenerys your mother was my mother's dearest friend it was your father that forced them apart but they made a promise to always help each other in any way possible now we are, we have been these last seventeen years and will continue to fight for you till our dying breath" his green eyes held such determination that Dany felt tears brimming she could not help but smile to show her gratitude .

" than as your future queen Bricidious mortem I suggest you go make your feelings known to that girl or so help me I will see to it that you are chained together till you confess those feelings to her"

Brick took Dany's hand and kissed it smiling ear to ear he made his way out of the tent he had a lady to court.

…

Atizane let naz lead her out of the tent she couldn't take it she had to get out his words were too much his voice to kind his actions too caring she needed air. Naz led her to a nice quiet spot the sounds of the khalisar not far off the girl had described it as a small piece of flat land with dry grass and dirt it wasn't much of an image but naz was only a child and that was the best she could do.

" thank you naz"

"mmmhhh"

Atizane shook her head it was rather funny naz was her eyes and she was the girls voice and legs when it became too much.

" you my friend must learn to speak more"

"words make problems" mumbled naz

" no not always though you are right in my situation" she sighed running a hand through her wavy hair she remembered that it was black other than that she was at a loss she couldn't remember anything else she laughed bitterly.

" she has even taken my memory"

" who ?" mumbled naz playing with Atizane's fingers.

" the dark priestess but I will not let her take anything else from me"

The sound of stomping feet caught her attention who ever was coming was angry , standing she pulled naz behind her protectively.

" now you've done it blind girl" hissed the usually smooth voice of doreah

" I have a name you know and what is it you are accusing me of?"

" you keep throwing yourself on him and you will stop before you make me hurt you" hissed doreah her voice only an arm's length away Atizane was so confused she had no idea what doreah was talking about.

" who am I throwing myself at?"

"Brick of course and I was here first so you need to stop cripple or I will make you stop"

" I'm not throwing myself at him I can barely hold a conversation with him let alone seduce him"

Doreah grabbed her arm yanking her forward till Atizane assumed they were face to face.

" he is mine you will not have him cripple!"

"he is not either of ours and will probably never be"

The she had no idea what happened one moment she felt the sting of doreah's hand on her cheek then her fist met the other girls face . she was tackled to the ground they rolled this way and the kicking and clawing. Doreah had actually given Atizane the advantage she could feel when the angered girl was going to kick or roll them for her own advantage and find a way to keep it from happening till Atizane finally flipped them over and grabbed doreah's hands and held them down to the dirt.

" stop it doreah I will not fight you when neither of us will ever win besides you would have the better chance you can actually see why would he want someone like me? So just stop"

" who wouldn't want you?"

Both girls froze till doreah shoved her off the sound of her sandaled feet sprinting off in to the distance Atizane shook her head all that just to run away. Sitting up she rubbed her aching side while a gentle calloused hand took hers.

" are you alright?"

" ha yes I was just having a friendly discussion that happened to have us clawing at each other"

" well I have seen men in the midst of battle put up less of a fight so that does lead me to be a bit concerned" he chuckled shaking her head Atizane could not help but smile. Brick helped her to her feet dusting her off while she adjusted her sash that was coming undone.

" now would you tell me what all that was about ?"

Atizane froze feeling a blush spreading across her face like wild fire she instantly looked down feeling embarrassed for not only verbally but physically fighting over the man who had saved her with another girl.

"I-I cant"

" come now naz ran as fast as her legs could carry her yelling that you were going to kill some rude slave girl I think an explanation is in order" he said teasingly his thumb making small circles on her knuckles she couldn't help but feel soothed.

"you" she whispered

" what?"

" you Brick she slapped me and we started fighting because of you" she said keeping her head down she felt his thumb stop.

" what about me?"

"she thought I was throwing myself at you and that she had some kind of claim on you when I told her that it didn't matter because…."

"because?"

"because neither one of us would ever have a chance so it didn't matter even if I did want a chance I-I mean she wanted a chance"

The hand that held hers brought it up to his scratchy cheek she could feel him smile a deep blush covered her cheeks at her confession she had just made her feelings known.

" and I thank you for defending my right to choose I would not want a weak woman by my side and you Atizane are anything but weak"

" what?" she whispered

" I want the chance to court you if you will let me" he spoke

Atizane was speechless her lips parted she had nothing. No words came till she swallowed coating her suddenly dry throat.

" you want to- to court me?"

" if you'll let me yes"

" I- I would like that very much"

" than allow me to lead you back to camp"

Taking her hand he kissed her knuckles looped her arm over his steadily leading her back to camp even though she felt the burning stares of the other slaves even some of the warriors but she couldn't keep the small smile off her face.

….

"Out of all the days for the prince to come it had to be now"

Brick stood beside drogo holding tightly to the man's shoulder twice he had gone into the birthing tent and twice he had been thrown out by the women. Brick had been through this many times he told his blood brother not to worry that in the end he would have both his son and wife. The cries and screams coming from Dany's birthing tent made drogo flinch but he stayed where he was till doreah came out of the tent.

" the Khaleesi wants her dragon eggs" she called brick and drogo hurried to get the eggs he also grabbed the dagger now was as good a time as any. Carrying the chest into the tent they set it besides a screaming dany her face was red and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

" Dany we brought them but remember blood and fire" brick said meeting her eyes she nodded as they were ushered out of the tent drogo looked like he wanted to put up a fight but with brick on one side and Jorah on the other they pulled him away. What seemed like forever there was silence than a scream all the women ran from the tent as It burst into flames.

Drogo charged forward to save his wife but brick stopped him.

_" let me go I must save her!"_

_" brother she is a dragon as is your son fire cannot hurt them fire can not harm a true dragon"_

_" but-"_

_" let her fly she is not just your moon she can burn brighter than the sun let her show you_" begged brick his emerald eyes held Drogo's brown ones and the khal stopped struggling together they watched the tent go up in flames the smoke reaching the sky.

It was evening when most of the smoke cleared and what they saw made brick fall to one knee others started to follow his lead except drogo who slowly walked towards his wife. Daenerys stood naked for the fire had burned away everything including her clothes but in her arms was a healthy baby boy with tan skin and black hair on his head though parts of it had her white hair in the evening sun but the sight of what sat on her shoulders was most incredible two dragons one red the other green and on her calf was a blue one all of them were the size of a large cat.

Drogo stood before his wife and son pulling them into his arms he held them close kissing his wife fiercely. he looked down at his son lightly tracing the boy's face with his finger he smiled and looked to dany the smile on her face was brighter than the sun. turning to their people drogo called out telling them all the news.

" _my son has been born of fire and the dragons will take flight once more "_

Looking to dany he nodded and raised a fist to the setting sun calling out to the sky and any god that would listen_._

_" and they will soar from the skies of her home across the sea as we will ride across the ground below taking back her home lands and the chair that her father sat upon and so will she and my son after her I Drogo _the_ great khal swear it!"_

Brick watched as the dothraki started chanting and shouting they would join their khal till death they would fight for him and brick would be right beside his blood brother. Brick stood cheering and shouting with the rest of them the line of house targaryen would continue and he had seen its new beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 21**

The ride to the northern border was long but Sojen didn't care he had wolves to help and the sooner tyrion stopped giving him that suspicious look he would get more done. They had set up camp right where he suspected the starks would be in a few hours he made sure that they would be a head of the starks as not to miss them.

" why stop here we could easily go another three hours?" called Jamie tying up his horse before joining his brother by the fire.

" because my friends will be here soon and this is where the debt comes in to play but don't think you have in anyway fully paid it back lords lanaster you both still owe me a great deal" said Sojen

"wait who are these friends of yours?" asked tyrion his eyes only held more suspicion not that Sojen cared.

" you know them but to pay back a sliver of the debt you owe me you have not seen them and you didn't know that they left with me"

" wait you're not taking us all the way back to kings landing?" asked tyrion

" no but don't get any ideas one word and my friend at kings landing will skin you both alive ending house lanaster and believe me I would feel bad about having you two killed I actually like you, you aren't like your father and sister which is the only thing saving you right now" Sojen said as he sharpened his blade.

" but I am like my father and sister " said tyrion shaking his head

" no you still have a conscience and what you do is to protect yourself as well as whoever you feel needs it at the time and while you are at kings landing I want you both to protect Sansa stark"

The brothers looked at each other than back at Sojen.

" why?" Jamie asked slowly

" because her life is going to be hell once you get back and you have to make sure that sister of yours and whatever the heck joffery is don't kill her or harm her"

" from joffery that makes sense but why my sister?' asked Jamie

" oh you'll find out cersei is probably screeching about it as we speak " sighed Sojen

Tyrion smiled " you don't seem to like our sister do you?"

Sojen laughed it was more than dislike. " Family trait I believe "

"Family trait?" Jamie glanced between his brother and the "sell sword".

" yes when my family were still around they despised the lioness but now its only me it seems" it was a well-practiced lie but Sojen didn't care his stories were all different the only thing they shared was his jokes about the queen.

"that must be a lonely and dangerous life you lead" said tyrion shaking his head in pity.

" how so?"

"you have no family but you also have no one to protect you or call upon as an allies if our sister heard you say such things about her"

"oh I do have allies the one in kings landing will probably check up on you to not only see if you made it back with in an allotted time but make sure what ever I have asked of you is done"

" and if it isn't?" asked Jamie

Sojen shook his head " then tyrion here will probably be the only one still able to produce and heir for house lanaster"

"what!" they shouted in unison.

" hey you have already screwed up by having slept with your sister my friend would probably kill you so that you don't the mistake doesn't happen again" explained Sojen

" but i-I you cant be serious if I have any children they would be like me and that is a horrible fate for any person let alone a child" persisted tyrion panic and pity in his eyes.

" well help your brother make sure he and your sister don't continue their actions and you have some self control go to the pleasure houses or something "

Jamie had his face in his hands the embarrassment and guilt were too much but he had to face what he had done slowly he nodded sighing he lifted his head.

" I will do my best Dan I swear to by my honor as a lanaster even if it is not much to you "

" good now back to my friends you did not see them or remember their faces if anyone asks especially your sister she will want them both in her dungeons or worse" warned Sojen he was taking no chances and with a small part of the debt being paid he knew tyrion would do this easily though he was not so sure about Jamie. the knight was uneasy about the whole thing but his word was enough.

" enough serious talk we still have a while till my friends ride through here let me tell you about a little mistake that was made in a tavern while I was at the ports near the iron islands"

The story took a good hour to even start the looks on Jamie and Tyrion's faces was worth the long introduction. they laughed at the jokes and winced when he told them about the rather gory battle he had fallen in to and his continuous miss adventures by the end of it the sun had been down for two hours and they were still laughing.

" so you just woke up on the ground in the middle of nowhere with only your horse and sword?" laughed Jamie all of them were red faced from laughing so much.

" yes I had to make my way to a farm house twenty miles east while hiding behind my horse so I wouldn't be attacked by some old women who thought I was trying to corrupt the woman of their village" Sojen chuckled between gasps.

" and you never went back there did you?" laughed tyrion.

" of course not that inn keeper threatened to castrate me if he ever saw my face again!"

That sent them all into another fit of laughter Sojen held his side it was hurting from laughing so much he only laughed louder when Jamie fell off the stump he was sitting on. The sound of hooves in the distance made Sojen sit still he smiled pressing a finger to his lips he stood walking in the direction of the road. Two horses were making their way towards him standing in the middle of the road till both the riders slowed their steeds.

" the friend of a demon is a good friend no?" called Sojen

The largest of the two threw back his hood revealing the face of Ned stark his eye was black and his face still bruised but he was still sitting tall on his horse.

" you are her friend than ?"

"yes come I have some food and you look like you could use a bit of shut eye"

Leading the two through the woods he heard the horses stop when Ned saw Jamie, Ned glared at him.

" what is this?"

" don't mind my company they both owe me so they have not seen you on this night " Sojen ushered them forward till the younger stark tiredly sat on the log not really caring who was across the fire.

" what could you do to make them owe you there silence?"

" oh plenty but what's important is that you rest we have a long ride tomorrow and they will not be a bother since they are going back to kings landing " Sojen explained handing the sleepy pup some of the rabbit they had cooked earlier.

" how did you make friends with her ?" asked the pup

" who?" asked Jamie

" oh just my friend she will be the one to check on you and she sent them to me for their safety "

" but she could have protected us" mumbled the pup between chews.

" I don't doubt that she could but she has a lot to do including watch your sister till these two get there"

" what!" Ned turned his hard gaze to Sojen " they are not watching Sansa"

" Ned they have to besides tyrion can devise a scheme to protect her politically while his brother keeps both his sister and whatever joffery is at bay till a better closer protector is found"

" did you think of that or your friend?" asked tyrion his curiosity seemed to only grow as he heard more about his silent sister.

" a little of both but mostly her she is the one who knows all that goes on in kings landing and is not very easy to find" chuckled Sojen

"The Demon?!" Jamie's face grew pale he gripped his sword out of fear as if she would suddenly appear to claim his blood. Tyrion rubbed his hand over his tired eyes his expression sober.

" yes that very same one"

" how are you acquaintances let alone friends?" asked tyrion

" we have known each other for years I knew her when she was at the beginnings of her budding legend " Sojen smiled at all the men's shocked expressions.

" I like her she taught me how to use a sword " said Arya

" then you are lucky young stark she does not reveal herself to many and teach few if any at all"

" that assassin told me she was teaching you alongside your dancing master I still don't see why you didn't tell me?" sighed Ned his eyes locked on his daughter who met his with her own.

"you were still trying to find whatever it was you were looking for and I needed something to do I'm just glad not to be called pup anymore" Arya smiled looking into the fire.

" what the demon called you that?" Ned scooted closer to his daughter making her look up at him.

" yes and even after I told her my name she said that till I knew how to use a sword she would call me that" grumbled Arya making Sojen laugh catching the others attention.

"she does that to everyone tell me did she teach you how a wolf fights?"

" yes " Arya met his green eyed gaze.

" then how?"

" they use their fangs and claws"

" and if they cant fight at all?"

" they run"

Sojen smiled " yup she taught you I would keep those in mid always the demon has lived as long as she has because she knew how to fight and survive"

" you know her well don't you" it was a statement not a question and Sojen knew that they were all wanting to know the past of Shane but it was not his to tell.

" I suggest you all get some sleep we are all moving out tomorrow "

Ned and Jamie exchanged looks but made their own sleeping areas not even bothering to move far from the fire. Arya simply lay where she was pulling her cloak around herself to tired to care much about the dirt. Tryion stared at Sojen his eyes searching for something he must not have found it because he shook his head and joined his brother in kicking away some sticks and rocks that they might roll over on later in their sleep. Sojen did nothing but sit watching the fire he didn't need much sleep and he would be able to keep them safe.

….

At the first signs of dawn Sojen nudged Jamie with the tip of his steel plated boot. The groggy lion squinted at him before sitting up.

" what?"

" you both need to leave the sooner you get back to kings landing the sooner Sansa will be safe or as safe as she can be in your families care" said Sojen

" fine, fine we'll start packing up" Jamie elbowed his brother who winced lifting his head he glared with one eye at his brother before sleepily gathering his things. Walking to Ned, Sojen did the same nudging him with his boot.

" come wolves we have a ways to go"

" with a groan Ned eased his way into a sitting position while Arya rubbed her eyes the small camp slowly became a spot on the forest once more and all of them saddled their horses. The lanaster brothers gave a nod in Sojen's direction before ridding of down the road Sojen watched them disappear into the morning fog once the sound of their hooves was out of ear shot he lead them through the woods. for miles nothing was around them but trees but it was the safest rout They would not be found or have much trouble hiding if they were somehow spotted and where he was taking them he didn't need any followers.

The sun was going down when they finally made it too a clearing the smell of the ocean hit his nose Sojen smiled they were finally there. Trotting on they came upon a small village it was deserted but a single cargo boat was at the docks. Looking back he saw Arya frown in confusion.

" why are we here?"

"because your father is considered a wanted traitor now but where you two are going there is safety I have another good friend that will help you in the free cities "Sojen explained sliding off his horse he tied it to a post before walking to the Capitan an old trades man who worked for his mother it never hurt to have a few sea captains as a friend.

"Santon it is good to see you again"

" as it is you my friend" the grey haired man gave him a tight hug they all knew not to use Sojen's real name when his face was not his own. Letting go Santon looked to his new passengers looking them up and down he offered a hand to Ned who took it giving a firm shake Santon nodded.

"caption Santon we best be getting under way we have a good weeks traveling to do"

Arya walked up the small bridge giving Sojen a small wave before walking around the deck. Sojen shook his head reaching into his tunic he pulled out a letter that would help them once they reached the harbor in the free cities.

" lord stark take this it will keep you alive till you reach my friend"

Ned looked at the letter taking it he glanced between it and Sojen.

" and which friend is this?"

Sojen smiled " when you reach the harbor look for a girl with midnight black hair and pale skin with her will be a guardian that wears the sigil of the badgers when you see them ask for and audience with lady Ava from there you will be safe"

" lady Ava?" his voice showed some kind of recognition but Sojen only nodded before going back to his horse climbing into the saddle he waved goodbye.

" best of luck lord stark know that your pack will be safe "

Ridding off before the old wolf could say anything Sojen was happy his mother would finally have some company and he had a pack of wolves to visit.


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 22**

The halls of the castle were nearly silent with the exception of the noisy boots of the guards Shane was doing her best to keep the pup safe and from falling into the despair that cersei and joffery created. The two made a destructive pair cersei with her sharp tongue and joffery using the guards to hit her though any guard that harmed her was found the next day with their throat ripped out. After the first two the rest of the king's guard grew wary thinking that sandor Cleagene was the killer since he was attached to the stark girl but he was always at the brat kings side.

To make up for the gory bodies that left many not wishing to associate with the traitors daughter Shane left a book or map on the girls desk knowing that she would find it and be able to escape for even a few hours. As for the hound she had spoken to the hulking man only to be dismissed though she had mentioned how her sister would only think a hero for it she smiled when he stopped Sansa from pushing joffery off a small bridge while looking at his collection of heads though Shane knew his would be joining them soon.

Peaking a look in to the court yard below, she saw Tomen and Marcella playing in the garden while cersei read some letters that she had received from her spies warning her of the baratheon brothers raising their banners against joffery. Thinking of that reminded her that she needed to speak with both of them it was just another thing to add to her to do list. Slinking back into the shadows she turned to leave the hall when poor lancel walked by her smiling she did a spinning heel kick to his shoulder effectively knocking him out the closest window the sound of his high pitched screech filled the air till the splash from the fountain below silenced him.

Chuckling Shane made her way to Tyrion's room the man had been in his room since his arrival but his brother had been eyeing Sansa not letting many of the men in the court get near her though the shadow of the hound was never far from the girl they made a good team that and the fact that she was the only way for the hound to communicate with her dear sister might have something to do with it. Slipping into the honest lanaster's room she found him holding the hands of one of the maids though she knew for a fact that the woman was by no means a maid even when she tended to sansa's needs she did them without really knowing what to do.

"Shea I know that this has been hard but we need to keep things like this till I can pull a few strings I made a promise to keep that girl safe and it is only getting harder with my sister"

" so kill her and find a way to get rid of the boy" " Shea's" accented voice made her smile she liked this woman choosing now to make her presence known she spoke.

"I will have you know that I offered that husband of hers to kill her every time we spoke"

Tyrion and Shea broke away from each other though Shea looked ready to fight for tyrion while said man looked far paler.

" then why did you not?" asked Shea

" the wench still has her uses and till they are used up I need her alive "

"who are you?" asked Shea

" I don't give names but you can call eyes or the most common name other's tend to call me demon"

" so you finally came to check up on us like were little children" tyrion sneered clearly not liking that her brother had made that part of the deal known.

" it doesn't matter if I came to " check" on you or not I would have made my self-known to you when you came back now to more important things I am going to be gone for a short time while I'm gone you need to put whatever plan you have to protect Sansa in place joffery has been getting very quiet and I don't want to come back to a dead pup" Shane leaned against the closest wall , Shea looked between the two there was something she knew and wasn't telling tilting her head Shane watched the maid.

" what?" Shea asked a little irritated

" just keep an eye on her I need some one who can at least scratch the surface of what cersei knows and who can keep her distracted till she realizes I'm not here"

Tyrion gave her an incredulous look "what my sister has you on a leash?"

" no but I make it my daily habit to taunt her and if I don't at least trip her or kill another of those guards than she will realize I'm not here and think that she can finally breath easy " Shane sighed running a hand through her hair even with her hood up she could feel loose hair fall from her braid she really needed sleep sadly not till she spoke with Renly.

" fine I will take that duty upon myself while I have Bron kill the guards how does that sound" tyrion offered Shane nodded.

" that will be good now I have to go take care of him Shea he is going to need all the help he can get"

…..

Ridding nightmare Shane loved the feeling of the morning air on her face it woke her up a bit more pulling lightly on the reins nightmare came to a slow stop. In the camps below were the men that stood by one Renly baratheon and from the looks of it they were still setting up tents and carrying supplies they were going to go to war for the crown too bad no mane would have it.

Spurring nightmare forward she didn't pay any attention to the stairs of the curious soldiers as she rode through their camp. Looking around she stopped at a small four way path not knowing which way to go she looked around for one who might have an idea .spotting the one woman in the camp that might have an idea she sighed nudging nightmare she caught up to Margery baratheon she was still somehow pure though by the handkerchief of a dress she wore one would think a girl from the pleasure house wore more.

" you would Margery I presume?"

The lady stopped looking up at the shadowed rider she slipped a false smile on her lips. The snake.

" yes how might I assist you…" she left room for an introduction but Shane would have none of it.

" I need to speak with your husband "

" of what might I ask?" Margery started walking again with a slight tap nightmare moved forward keeping up with the lady.

" things that will soon concern him and you "

" are you a messenger?"

" of sorts many wish that is all I as" Shane chuckled Margery glanced at her not knowing what to make of this strange new comer as they made their way to the center of camp. The tents were all the same size making it a smart and confusing tactic for dealing with spies though by following Margery she took in her body language seeing which were making her straighten her posture and others that made her relax showing that most were her people or knights while one tent with a sunflower flag on it she slouched showing it was probably a relative.

" and what do you mean by that?" Margery raised a delicate brow reminding Shane of cersei.

" you'll probably find out soon enough once my identity is known many will cower while others try to foolishly be brave it will only hinder I think that your husband will be more interested than frightened " Shane sighed

" well wen a woman rides into a war camp not giving her name nor her reason for coming besides saying rather cryptically I might add that others would wish her to be only a messenger that does bring attention to one's self" Margery eyed Shane with a smirk before stopping in front of a tent with a baratheon sigil on it.

"do tell what is your name?"

" not something I give on a first meeting now if you will excuse me" sliding off nightmare she stroked his black mane before entering the tent. Inside was spacious with a table map of westiros as well as a dinning table and a mirror it was at the map table that she found Renly beside him was a blonde knight.

" who are you?" questioned the knight drawing his sword he stood in front of Renly.

" not someone you want to mess with now put the sword away before you get hurt wouldn't want your lord to be left defenseless" warned Shane though blindfolded her eyes never left Renly who frowned.

" answer the question "spoke Renly lifting his head in superiority Shane didn't like that not one bit her demon wanted to tare him in half but she held back it was enough to kill one brother but two would be a bit much.

" I come with news you would need to here if you want to stand a chance though what I tell you might change your mind about some things"

" remove your hood " warned the blonde

" I cant it would be bad for all of us if I did now put that away we will get nowhere till you do " she left no room for argument Renly knocked on the desk and the blonde sheathed his blade.

" why are you here?" asked Renly

"I have come with some knowledge that may help you"

" help me how?" Renly's skeptical tone almost made her want to slap him.

" you know your brother has a " priestess" with him it is she you need to worry about"

Renly looked at the blonde knight and they both burst in to laughter Shane noticed the candles around them she was already on a short fuse might as well give a little the fool could get himself killed if he did not believe. All the candles in the room started shooting fire scaring both men while Shane remained still they looked around frantically Renly looked to her pointing a finger.

" stop this now!"

" why? I'm not doing anything apparently power like this does not exist but the priestess has more than this so you shouldn't worry about candles but I'm just some one offering you help against her"

The candles started to blow up one by one till the room was pitch black then a small flame appeared in her hand illuminating the room. Both men had a look of horror as she walked to the closest candelabra lighting the last few candles she didn't make explode.

" now do you understand or must I say more on that subject"

" no I-I understand" Renly cleared his throat while the blonde was ready to attack again but restrained himself.

" now that that is settled I must tell you I intend to stay for a bit and go over other negotiations but at another time."

" what other negotiations?" hissed the blonde

" Loras stop it"

Shane caught the words from the meeting of their eyes it was something that she kept in mind to use later. Renly looked back to her finally ready to address her which was rather annoying.

" you can walk about the grounds but know that you will be watched I thank you for your help but I do not trust you"

" you would be a fool to do other wise "

" what did you just say?" Loras hissed taking a step forward though Shane didn't move he was no scarier than her brother dazen.

"you heard me but listen lord baratheon that old lioness isn't going to give up that throne till she's dead and with all the gold she and her father have you don't stand a chance"

" I will decide if I have a chance or not" said Renly

" you can think that all you want but you have seen cersei lanaster she will find every possible weakness and use it to destroy you " warned Shane.

" we will handle her when we come to it "

" we?" Shane asked

"I-I mean me I will handle it when I come to her" Renly glanced at Loras while he corrected himself.

" if you decide you have more questions than come find me I will be around your camp for a few days before I leave but know that I will come back"

"wait your going to leave?" Renly stepped closer joining Loras both holding suspicion in their eyes.

" I am an assassin by trade I have people to kill and came here to offer my aid between offers" Shane said pulling back her cloak she rested a hand on her belt revealing the daggers that her belt held. Renly's eyes narrowed though he did not try to stop her.

"what is your name ?" he asked

" as I told your wife I don't give names on first meetings but since I will be around for a while call me demon "

Loras stepped in front of his lord drawing his sword ready to kill her she tilted her head there was definitely something going on between them. a knight would give his lord room so that if he wished he could fight but Loras had the protective stance of a…

Shaking her head she smiled " I will not kill you I would have done so and no one would have known till tomorrow night now put that away you have my word by my blade that I will do no such thing I will not leave the grounds and you won't find anyone dead by my blade"

" fine but I will be watching you" warned Loras

" and it will be pointless have a nice day " leaving the lord and his knight she took nightmares reins leading him away from the lords tent. The stares from the troops didn't bother her. the darkness that followed her would be enough to catch their attention. finding a good spot to let nightmare graze she let go of his reins he wouldn't go far he never left her she never treated him wrong so he probably felt no need to leave her.

Walking around the camp she memorized all the possible ways of escape and those she found might be a possible threat though she could destroy everyone in the camp without breaking a sweat. Shaking her head of such thoughts she found herself in a small training field it was empty except for the lone knight at the end of it a giant compared to her. Not caring if she had an audience or not she grabbed one of the wooden swords she tested its weight.

"easy " she whispered

Taking a fighting stance she closed her eyes and swung reliving battles from her past kills. In the beginning of her career she was much like a cat playing with her prey making it think it had a chance before she crushed whatever hope they had. Those were the hardest years of her life with her family at a moment of weakness someone finally gave into the madness and all was still. The blood filled memories, the screams, and the pain.

Shane opened her eyes she was on one knee the wooden sword three inches in the ground the giant knight stared at her from across the field the only thing visible was their grey eyes. Pulling the sword out of the ground she tossed it back to the barrel she should be gathering information not letting the past eat her alive.

Keeping to almost none existent shadows Shane learned many things in only the first day she was there. the most obvious one was that Renly was well liked but he seemed fake there was a constant worry in his eye as if suddenly one of the men would point something out yet no one did. Loras the knight of "flowers" was a champion of sorts among the men and clung to Renly's side never letting his lord out of his sight the actions of the Tully only proved her past observation. Margery was another thing all together. She was one who could easily worm her way to being queen she had the drive but not the connections she reminded Shane of cersei lanaster in wanting to be queen by any means but also like a far less experienced gabby though her sister would never flaunt herself around in a single swatch of fabric as Margery does.

What kept coming forward was the three's relationship both siblings showed that they wanted the lord but for different reasons. Margery wanted Renly for power seeing as he was next in line if he won which Shane knew they would all lose and the woman's dreams of being queen would be crushed. Shane had to keep herself from laughing at that one. The other Tully Loras wanted Renly simply because he loved him it showed in his eyes and his actions of constantly wishing to protect his lord and love that is why Renly was constantly worried he didn't want anyone to know that he loved a man. It would be a hard road for the both of them and Margery would have no children from Renly effectively ending that line of baratheon.

If anyone were to make that known to the people than Renly would be lucky if he got out of the city alive. The idea of two people of the same sex being together was thought to be an abomination but at least in the free cities people turned a blind eye to it. Shane didn't care who loved who and neither did her family as long as they were safe and whoever it was would be willing to make some kind of deal with them. The information and the offer she had would be more than enough to get Renly to either leave or die trying to take the throne.

" I hope he takes the offer"

Walking through the maze of tents she spotted the giant again this time the other men were starting to laugh and point catching her interest Shane silently joined them watching from a tent away.

" your still here?"

" go home to your sewing"

" we don't need you here don't yeah know we already have a lady here?"

That one made them all break out in drunken laughter though the giant didn't move. Taking their words into mind Shane eyed the giant again if this knight was indeed a woman than she deserved respect for her choice something these dogs didn't understand and never would.

" your right" they all turned to her she enjoyed watching the shiver from her presence go up their spines.

" but it isn't her so it must be you only a lady would be jealous of another lady have more skill than her"

The men broke out into laughter again pointing at the man till they finally understood her words through their drunken logic.

" hey no one calls me a lady!" roared the drunk

" if you insist my lady " Shane teased giving a mock bow the drunk came at her swinging ducking easily she spun to the man's back kicking him in the back of the head knocking him out. Looking at the others she raised a brow the others backed away leaving her and the lady knight.

" I could have handled that " came the knights voice was loud and stern Shane only smiled.

" I know but that was far more fun"

" well now that you have had your fun what is your name?"

"what is with everyone wanting to know my name I could be lying or even use someone else's if I wanted it is rather pointless"

"than what shall you be called?"

" remove your helmet and I will tell you what I told your lord baratheon "

The lady knight paused for a moment before removing her helmet her face was blank her blonde hair cut short though her grey eyes held a determination that reminded her of the pup. Holding her helmet at her side the lady knight nodded to Shane to continue.

"I told your lord that he could call me demon seeing as those that I occasionally work for have helped make that name the most commonly known one for me"

A flash of something shone for a split second before going back to blank gripping her helmet tightly she looked down at Shane. Reading the underlying fear and suspicion Shane though it best to put the knight at ease.

"worry not knight your lord will not die by my blade I actually came to protect him from his brothers priestess she has been making me a bit uneasy since she came to westiros and Renly will need all the help he can get if Stannis wants the crown he won't be above using her to kill his brother"

" Renly would win he has men that would follow him into battle and can make good alliances " said the lady knight.

" yes but he will not need allies if he is dead I want him to live he is a good man with the right intentions but he will not be sitting on that throne when this is over"

" be careful what you say assassin" warned the lady knight.

" I will, by the way I would like to offer my congrats at becoming the first lady knight of Renly baratheon's army"

" I am not a knight yet"

" all in good time I suppose " stepping back Shane gave a deep bow the look of shock upon the lady knights face was worth it.

" I know my trade is seen as far less honorable but I feel you deserve my respect and that is not something that I give , it is earned but with you so close to being a knight I think you earned it "

Shane didn't show sincerity often but here it was well deserved the lady knight schooled her features nodding slowly she accepted the assassins words.

" tell me what is your name?" asked Shane

" Brianne of Tarth "

"Brianne of Tarth you will be a knight till tomorrow good night " nodding to the lady knight Shane stepped back into the shadows weaving between the tents she found Renly's it was time to start negotiations even if had only been a day but the sooner she spoke to him the sooner she could leave to deal with the priestess.

In the tent was silent the front half was empty only the lit candles showed that it had been inhabited there must be a closed off second half walking past the table of maps she glanced at it memorizing the place that Stannis was at before pushing aside the curtain Loras was removing Renly's armor.

" I think now is as good a time as any to talk no?"

Renly jumped , Loras drew his sword " I knew you were here to kill him"

"and if I was you think you could stop me ?"

" what do you want demon?" spoke Renly his eyes hard but she waved her arm toward the bed catching her meaning Renly sat on the edge still watching her.

"I have something to offer you both and know that I will give you time to think about it but your time is limited" Shane said looking from one man to the other knowing that they wouldn't be able to tell where she was looking.

" and what offer would that be?" Renly's voice was calm but the fear in his eyes told her he knew why she was here.

" if Renly were to become king how in the seven hells do you plan to keep your relationship a secret?"

Loras froze while Renly hung his head. She knew that her blunt delivery would shock them but they needed to understand that they were in danger and this would be the safest route for them. Stepping closer Shane stood before both men.

" no one will know " Loras weakly protested

" and when he has no children what then he would not be willing to lay with another out of his faithfulness to you how else would your sister still be pure or at least that's what she say" s

"do not call my sister a whore!" hissed Loras glaring at her.

" but she's right I wouldn't want to be with a woman just to have an heir even if I need one I can't sleep with Margery" sighed Renly rubbing his chin Loras looked to his lord taking his hand in the one without his sword.

" I thank you for your faithfulness but you need to be king you could save these people"

" or they could kill you both before you even leave the castle once your relationship is known. baelish and the eunuch might be gone but the lanaster's are still there and lioness will make it her dying decree that your relations are known" Shane countered

" and what do you suggest? We just kill ourselves or join Stannis's army out of fear?" Loras shouted his frustrations coming to the surface Renly squeezed his knights hand before looking to Shane fear and defeat in his voice.

" what can you offer demon?"

" leave go to the free cities there you can live with out anyone caring about your relations I have a friend that would offer you a home and protection, money even if you asked but you will not be safe here you have the lions at one end and the fire at the other end I'm throwing you a rope an escape" Shane kept her voice soft and calm they might take it if they are given no other choices.

" what about my men?" Renly wanted to know

" tell your banner men that they should go home for a last goodbye to their families than you and Loras disappear"

" what about my sister? She wont come with us if we leave" said Loras

Shane nodded it was good that they were at least considering leaving it would be tricky ,if she could speak with Stannis she might get through to him but the with the witch a live he would not see reason.

" if I can kill the priestess I might be able to talk Stannis into marrying her he has been a widower since his wife died and Margery would still be close to the power she wants though a good thrashing could easily cure her of such thoughts" Shane whispered the last part since Loras and Renly seemed to be considering it.

"if Margery marries Stannis than his daughter will have a mother and she can give him more children later on than your house will continue in your absence."

Shane waited in silence letting them think she didn't want to rush them though she was tired the lack of sleep was getting to her now she had to go.

" you have three days to think about this if you know your answer before than just come find me I will be around" nodding to Renly Shane walked out of the tent once outside she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding walking through the camp she found nightmare leading him out of the camp and back to the hill they had come down when they first arrived she lay down in the grass letting the exhaustion take her she closed her eyes hoping to get a few hours' sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 23 **

Finally the days till a dragon sat on the iron throne were coming closer and with the wolves help it could be done. Ava stared out her balcony window to the harbor she had told Gabrielle to go there every day for the past week and now she felt it would finally pay off.

Sojen had sent her a letter as had Shane, brick ,and rose all of her children seemed to have good news though it would now be bringing everything together that would be the hard part. Shane would be taking care of Renly and Stannis's witch hopefully sending her some guests though it would take some persuasion on Shane's end. Sojen had sent her the wolves as well as news of the debts that two of the lanaster's still owed him it was good to have tyrion lanaster in his debt she had seen his work from afar and knew he would be a great asset. Rose had taken to teaching the eldest of the usurpers bastards writing and now sword play she would probably make him a lord in the becoming's maybe even create a new house though what it would be is a mystery to her it still made her smile to bring a new house in to being would only make the seven kingdoms thrive.

It was brick who brought her some exciting news Daenerys had born a son, Rheago as well as her dragons she would be twice as fearsome now and with the horse lords behind her she would have a good army but she needed more. The wolves would fight if lord stark commanded it and if Shane got rid of Stannis's witch than the baratheon banner men would flounder as their leader lost what he had faith in. the possibility of Renly leaving would make on less person to destroy and she really did want someone to come it was nice in the free cities but she would go insane if she was alone any longer.

"Gabrielle would you mind telling me why you are not at the harbor?" Ava smiled at hearing her daughter sigh from behind her looking over her shoulder she saw her youngest daughter with Dazen's little form wrapped entirely around her leg.

" well mother as you can see I have a distraction that threatened to scream at the top of his little lungs if I left " Gabrielle explained it was hard to get things done with ones sibling on her leg if it had been anyone else they would be wounded or dead. But none not even Shane dared lay a hand on Dazen they were gentle with him not to say the boy couldn't handle a good wrestling but they were not going to treat him as her husband had. Azreal had been a good man but a terrible father he wanted assassins and soldiers but had daughters instead it nearly killed him that it was his daughter that carried the demon and not one of his sons. Ava honestly thought Shane handled her burden far better than any of the boys ever could if they had it when Azreal had screamed and shouted that it broke the tradition she didn't care only telling him maybe it was time for a change after that he rarely spoke to her it was a miracle dazen was conceived let alone born.

" I can see that Dazen let your sister go she has things to do besides I have to tell you something "

Gabrielle gave her a grateful smile as dazen scrambled to his feet running to her hugging him close watching her daughter and her shadow leave. Leading her son to the balcony she sat on the stone bench that was there ruffling his hair making him laugh.

" now Dazen we are going to have guests here soon and they will be staying with us until we leave for our home across the sea" she explained

" will they help us with our friend?" he asked swinging their hands back and forth playfully.

" yes and you might have a friend to play but Arya is a few years older than you, your sister Shane seemed to like her though" Ava watched her sons surprised face laughing as he gaped at her before a bright smile took its place.

" she must have good character if Shane liked her Shane is not one to make friends with bad people"

" you are right my son now there will also be Arya's father he is a lord so you must treat him with respect and act like a Sojen taught you "

" yes mother what is their sigil?"

" they are house stark that means they are dire wolves "

" they must be close we are close aren't we mother?"

" yes my son we are close though I must say since a certain little red headed boy was born we have gotten much closer" Dazen turned in her grip flashing him a smile she pulled him closer tickling him loving the sound of his laughter.

" mother stop ! stop!"

After making his face red from laughing she Gave in to her sons request she stopped ruffling his red hair he would need it cut soon.

" thank you mother"

" of course dazen but I could always keep going if you need a good tickling "

" no, no I'm good" the boy chuckled

" alright than remember Dazen to behave"

" I will mother "

…

Gabrielle made her way to the harbor as she had for the past week with victor close behind her when she stopped at certain vendors she would reach back and hold his hand when no one was looking. The pair wandered from vendor to vendor it was early afternoon when she caught sight of one of her mother's ships. Catching victor's eye she smiled not wanting to seem obvious she walked past the ship to look at a small fruit cart picking up a pear she pretended not to feel the eyes that burned into her back. Shaking her head she left the fruit and continued on knowing that the starks would follow her she walked slow enough for them to follow her but not catch her stopping at a little jewelry vendor she picked up little trinkets not really looking.

"excuse me"

Not looking up she inspected a nice amber ring "yes?"

" I was told to find a girl with hair as black as night and a man that was her shadow"

Turning to look at the rugged looking wolf she eyed him covering her excitement of a guest with slight disgust.

" flatter will not get you more than a slap in the face sir"

" I wish to have an audience with lady Ava"

Smiling Gabrielle glanced to victor nodding that these two were in fact the two they were looking for. Tossing the ring over her shoulder she walked away knowing the vendor had caught it looking back she nodded to follow. The crowds separated for her as she made her way through the city till they came to the large villa that has been her home these last fifteen years pulling out a key she unlocked the door pushing it open she lead them inside. The front hallway had two servants one waited by the wall while the other walked in step with her.

" go tell her the guests are here"

"yes my lady"

Dashing off down another hall way Gabrielle lead them to a sitting room offering them a seat she watched the stark girl hesitate before following her father's suite. Lord stark sat with an exhausted sigh while his daughter eyed Gabrielle curiously though she shifted her gaze to victor when he stood beside his lady.

"Lady Ava will be here soon lord stark "

At the mention of his name the man sat up straight his eyes taking on a cautious gleam. The doors at the back of the room opened and Dazen came in his eyes showed his excitement but he restrained himself from running to his sister like he usually did. Instead he walked confidently to the seat on the far left of the bench that she was sitting on leaving room for their mother in the middle. As though she had heard Gabby's thoughts her mother made her entrance through the same doors Dazen had her black silk dress skirts flowing in a wind that only she could make. The outer layer of her dress was a dark blood red her pale skin and black hair only adding to her beauty. Lord stark shot up from his seat his hand drawing his sword while her mother sat victor didn't move none of them were surprised by the man's reaction it was what they expected.

" I though you were dead"

" that is a rather rude hello Eddard but then again when you try to kill my husband that wasn't very polite either" she said not reacting in a way he thought she would considering his actions.

" when that girl showed me that necklace I though she was just a liar how are you a live?" lord stark was ready to grab his daughter and run what ever he had done must have been bad if he had earned her mother's wrath.

" sit eddard and I will tell you besides my daughter would not lie about her house that is the only truth she would ever tell someone"

It took a moment but the man finally took a seat his daughter looked between the two of them fear and curiosity burned in them. Her mother clasped her hands in her lap taking a deep breath before starting.

" before your little rebellion Azreal had planned to speak with the lanaster's seeing as cersei was my friend he went to the king to see what could be done about his mind .while I went to cersei as you know but when the lioness tried to poison me which was rather foolish I had been married to an assassin for years and been his friend for longer I have an immunity to many poisons. so when they thought I was dead I ran away back to the ships we planned to take later that night my husband and children and what was left of our friends families joined us and we came here"

" but I saw azreal die he had used that demon to kill many of Roberts men but in a moment of weakness one of Roberts me stabbed him through and through I saw it" lord stark insisted.

" and your right he did die for you but he met us at the boats later that night and did die sixteen years later" she sighed gabby clenched her hands while Dazen took their mothers hands in his own little ones lord stark stared at them waiting for an answer he would not get unless he spoke now.

" who killed the blood raven?" the man finally spoke

" the same girl that broke you out of that prison and told you to meet a sell sword at the northern border" her mother replied smiling to Dazen.

"the demon?" he said in disbelief " how? How could a girl that young kill a man that had destroyed entire battalions with hell fire and his bare hands?"

"she has the same gift and although he was strong he was not strong enough and when he couldn't take it anymore he left he traveled through the desert lands till he found Quarth it was there that he lost himself completely destroying the entire city as he made his way back here his demon wanted nothing but blood there was only one way to stop him and she took the burden of doing it " Gabby was starting to hurt her palms she was clenching them so hard a light squeeze on her shoulder from victor made her relax.

Lord stark shook his head in disbelief "so she just killed her own father?"

" she bears the guilt and horror of it all the night he died she took not only his life but also his demon it nearly killed her to do it as hard a man as he was and a cold father he was still the man who raised her what she did was so that the free cities would still be here today and not ruins" her mother explained annoyance in her tone it was a terrible thing. Shane got the harder end of the whole thing even gabby couldn't bring her out of the depression her sister had been in it wasn't till her own demon demanded that she show her strength and worth that she became herself again.

" lord stark I will have you know that a part of my sister died that day and the girl you saw in kings landing is still trying to get that part back " gabby said her eyes hard showing the sorrow for her silent sibling.

" that girl is your sister?" lord stark was now beyond surprised he leaned back speechless he went to speak when his daughter interrupted him.

" does she look like you?"

" what ?"

"shadow does she look like you? When she was teaching me and dueling with my dancing master she never took her hood off but I could always see her annoying smirk when she called me pup " Arya scowled at that last part Gabrielle couldn't help but smile this was good it meant that her sister was getting better.

" believe it or not she does her hair is the same as mine but her skin is far paler she always keeps herself covered even in the summer"

" what about her eyes are they blue like yours?"

Gabby and her mother shared a quick glance before gabby shook her head no.

" no I have never seen them they became rather dangerous after her demon made its presence known"

" what?" this caught both starks attention

"once a demon makes its presence known the possessors eyes change to a deep red and when you look directly in to them they will kill you it was then that she started to wear the blindfold" her mother explained.

" that's why Azreal wore one so he wouldn't kill anyone with just a look?"

" yes"

" that makes sense"

After a moment of silence her mother leaned forward catching lord Starks attention.

" I believe introductions are in order lord stark my daughter Gabrielle and my son Dazen Mortem"

Both gave lord stark a nod

" this is my daughter Arya stark"

"and this is Victor Bastion I believe you remember his family"

Lord stark nodded to her knight before returning his attention to her mother. Reaching in to his tunic he pulled out a sealed letter holding it out to her gabby smiled realizing who's writing was on the back her mother took it lightly breaking the seal she scanned it before smiling herself.

" I believe you now owe two of my children lord stark"

"what?"

" that knight that lead you to the boat was my son Sojen he also has the lanaster brothers in his debt you should be happy your daughter Sansa is being protected from all sides and soon she will have a new acquaintance"

" I don't want your demon any where near Sansa" he said the rage in his voice made gabby want to slap him for raising his voice to her mother .

" not her she has already been near your daughters long enough to teach your youngest to use a sword it doesn't matter now but not her no I mean Gabrielle " lord stark eyed her making Gabby's skin crawl.

"what can she do?"

Nodding to her daughter gabby smiled taking over.

" I can protect her politically even if I associate with a traitors daughter I will still be able to use the front of my deceptive naivety I am far more dangerous than you think lord stark and I can keep her out of harm's way till joffery and his mother are dealt with"

"and when will that be?" he asked

"soon but we must wait till the others have made their move than I will see if the others can do" her mother quickly took over again the truth of the matter was they were waiting for Daenerys to prove herself and the only chance she would get would be at the slave traders till then they would have to wait.

"what will you do till then ?"

" nothing you are our guests and are welcome to go anywhere you would like in our home but know that if you hurt any of my family I will make what my husband did to his prey look like child's play" her mother hissed her blue eyes taking an icy quality her features darkened the matriarch of house mortem was not one to hold empty threats. Lord stark met her gaze for a moment before turning away.

"good now that is settled dazen why don't you show Arya the armory no doubt she will want to see it"

Dazen smiled standing he offered Arya his hand with little hesitation she took it he lead her out of the room the sound of their running feet filled the room before the door closed gabby smiled while her mother gave a small laugh. Lord stark looked between the two woman before his eyes drifted to victor gabby tensioned she did not like the look he was giving her knight.

"you are a Bastion?"

"yes "

" I though they too were slaughtered by tywin lanaster?"

" no victors mother Reanna came to us with her husband's body he died while they were sailing here he is buried here as is Reanna " her mother replied

victor never took his gaze off the wolf when he spoke .

" I was raised by my mother till she died when I was eight she had been slowly killing herself with nightshade"

" I heard that the massacre of house bastion was second to that of house targaryen " lord stark ran a hand over his face.

Victor only gave a stiff nod before glancing toward her mother leading the conversation back to her.

" eddard I want you to know that when we do go back to westiros things will probably be very different"

" with how you changed thing when we were younger I should not be surprised yet I am tell me what are you going to do make yourself queen?"

" death no why would I want that? eddard I may be a master of manipulation and be able to control a good half of what happens in hour home lands from here but me as queen? That is just a bad Idea and we both now it" her mother shook her head nearly shivering at the thought of it no she would not be queen but there would be a queen in westiros.

" all you have to know is that I will need your support as well as your men when I ask for aid you will supply it that is all I ask"

" that daughter of yours was clever "

"**is **clever ,she gets that from me they all do they get their ability to strike fear into their enemies eyes from Azreal" rising from her seat her mother gave gabby a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the door.

" I will see you all at dinner Gabrielle I suggest you start packing"

" yes mother" gabby smiled to lord stark

" know that although she is intimidating she means well and I can promise that I will do more than just protect you daughter I will be her friend if she will let me" gabby promised

Lord stark slowly nodded not seeming to hear her words shrugging she stood smiling to victor now the two of them could go to the library and read aloud she loved his voice it had something in it that made any story or letter seem more interesting.

" Gabrielle" called lord stark.

" yes?"

" if joffery hurts her kill him"

" oh worry not lord stark my sister has chosen a perfect reward for the brat all she needs is for the time to be right" the smile on her lips was devilish but she didn't care the little monster would be shut up and that would leave the lioness all alone.

"Come victor lets go to the library you have yet to finish reading me that story" gabby grabbed victors gloved hand leading him down the corridor a grin on her knight's face.

**hey guys starting school so might take a bit to update but I swear by house mortem I will finish this story!**

**- echoXknox**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 24**

Brick smiled he couldn't get enough of watching Dany and her little prince Rheago she carried him in a pouch while riding her dragons in wooden boxes on her horse the clicking noise they made would have the young prince calm if his mother was not there to sing to him. The dragons were a sight to behold they were only the size of a large cat now but they were growing every day soon they would be the size of a large dog than a horse from there they would be able to hunt for themselves. It was a strange thought but in a way Dany had four children now yes Rheago was the only one born from her but the dragons looked to her for food and love as any other child would if they were not near her than they would cry or screech in their case. The little dragons liked khal Drogo when he fed them or stroked them the great khal was fascinated by the creatures he seemed to be taken by the red one though that might be because it was the biggest one.

Atizane walked alongside him naz walked ahead of her though she was starting to lag a bit brick had actually noticed that the girl wouldn't stop walking till they were almost to their destination then Atizane would carry her. The two made a good team Atizane would speak for naz and naz would keep Atizane from tripping so much together they could compete many errands even if Atizane was still uneasy around others. The main thing was she had gotten comfortable with brick she didn't flinch when he touched her hand or got close to her she smiled a lot more and not the small shy ones no he had gotten her to break out in laughter once and he decided right then and there that making her laugh was his number one priority. Thinking of her made him smile looking down at her he couldn't keep the smile off his lips naz was lagging than she would shoot forward and slowly fall behind again.

" having some trouble there?"

" just a bit don't worry I'll be carrying her soon" called Atizane adjusting the basket she held on her hip the contents of the basket were a mystery to brick not that he really cared he just liked the girl holding them.

" she is walking farther though I notice it every time "

" so do I except she tends to fall asleep by the time we get there leaving me blind of an hour" Atizane shook her head thinking of the last couple of times it had happened.

" this time you won't have to worry about that you have me now I'll lend you a hand "

" why thank you brick but you don't have to worry about me" Atizane assured him not wanting him to be a burden.

" I don't worry about you I just want you to be able to do what you need to without being lost when our tent is set up we can leave naz there "

" our tent?" Atizane spoke shocked by his words a slight blush on her tanned cheeks.

" yes I like to think of it that way I mean you both sleep there I mean I won't call it that if you don't want me to" brick said he didn't want her to be uncomfortable around him again it would be almost unbearable.

" no , no that's fine I-I just didn't know that that was how you thought of it" she stuttered

" since you will probably still have things to do I could be your eyes for the day if you want" he offered hoping she would at least consider it.

Atizane's mouth hung open she finally closed it clearing her throat. " uh yes, yes I would love for you to be my eyes for the rest of the day thank you brick "

" no problem "

The rest of the way brick had a smile on his face. once the horde came to a stop and his tent built he lead Atizane to the bed taking the sleeping naz from her back placing her on the bed he lead her back outside. The rest of the day was spent with her small tan hand in his bear paw like one he ignored the knowing look from drogo and the triumphant look dany had as she carried her son around camp he would continue to ignore them till he and Atizane had a solid bond.

" brick they are starting to cook the kill now so I think you can take me back to our tent now" Atizane blushed when she said " our" tent but brick only smile rubbing circles in her hand he lead her back to their tent naz was on the floor making a tower with all the cushions.

" some ones finally up how are you sleepy head?"

Brick had Atizane sit before poking Naz's tower making the whole thing fall earning a small glare from naz.

" I hope you enjoyed your sleep because now its supper time so clean up things a bit and I will go get us food " giving Atizane's hand a kiss making his way around naz ruffling her hair affectionately before pushing the horse hid out of the way he walked to the line where others were getting their cut of the kill.

_" brother_"

Drogo's deep voice caught his attention spotting his brother by the fire he smiled joining him he found dany beside her husband with little Rheago in her arms a gentle smile on her lips .

" hello brick how are the girls?"

" good naz walking farther every time she's getting stronger"

_"yes the little one grows but how is your woman?" _Drogo but in wanting to know his brothers progress.

"Atizane is doing well she does a lot for you I hope you know I spent the day as her eyes and saw how much she does you should thank her but I know you probably won't at least not till later maybe"

Drogo slapped him on the back laughing at the embarrassed look on his face dany only shook her head.

_" if you're going to marry the girl I want to be the first one to give you a gift_ "

"they aren't getting married yet he is still courting her give Atizane time" protested Dany adjusting Rheago to her hip the boy brought his hand to his mouth.

" I agree with dany I have no intention of marrying just yet bedsides I wanted to wait till we reached the sea first then I will contemplate it"

_" are you sure that is wise many things can happen between here and the journey to her home lands" _Drogo said shaking his head at his blood brother.

" hey I'm moving as fast as she will let me besides I think I'm doing pretty good for myself"

Drogo laughed earning a stern look from dany she swatted Drogo's arm though it was probably just a tap to him.

" don't pay him any mind brick our doing fine besides Atizane will appreciate the effort your making now go before my husband makes you do something you'll regret"

Giving dany a one armed hug while dodging Drogo's hand escaping a head smacking.

…

The days of the traveling through the grass lands ended and the desert began the days seemed longer with the sun beating down on them brick used a piece of cloth to wipe away the sweat that had drenched his forehead but he never complained or left his lady's side. Atizane would tell him she was fine but he brushed off her words and stayed she had the harder part even if she carried baskets she still had to walk and carried naz when the girl finally couldn't walk any more. The khalisar had started moving deeper into the desert to the edge of the land once they reached a small pot they would take the ships to the trade lands of old Valarya. The sooner they reached the slave traders dany would prove her ability to lead and conquer then and only then would he be sure of her right as queen if she failed than his families hard work would be wasted and they would have to scramble to change things. Brick liked dany and would stay by her side he had sworn to and keeping his word was something he and the rest of his family always followed through.

"Brick?"

Looking down at Atizane he sighed she looked to be struggling to carry the basket she had what it was full of he had no clue but knew she would not accept his help she couldn't be seen as weak she was already blind and the dothraki didn't like cripples though they had made an exception for her.

" yes ?"

" tell me what the sea looks like again"

He smiled happy to describe their destination.

" the first thing you notice is the salty smell and the sound of the crashing waves if you listen it sounds as if the water is breathing in and out the same you and I would" he watched her smile " when you actually come upon it you see only blue as far as the eye can see you feel so small next to it like a grain of sand next to the biggest puddle you could ever see it is one of the few places all my family find peace and I think that although you can't see it but when you feel it the feeling is indescribable."

Brick didn't want to give all of it away but he knew her imagination would probably be better than his words.

" it sounds amazing Brick!"

" it is but I don't know how you would do on a boat the rocking motions might make you sick " he warned

" your probably right but I cant wait to be surrounded by water… I have never had that feeling before"

" then you will love the ocean I could teach you to swim if we have time"

" swim I would love to brick!"

It was strange to see Atizane so excited it made him shocked if all he had to do was mention the ocean than he would do it when ever he could and hope he didn't look like idiot.

"I remember some merchants came through our village they needed some food and exchanged a few small pieces of their supplies one of them spoke of crossing the sea to a place much bigger it was probably that place you came from I don't know but they showed some of the men a map and from what I remember they were going to go through this very same desert" Atizane adjusted her hold on the basket propping it up more on her side.

" that memory of yours is very good " brick praised he loved the slight blush that crept on to her cheeks.

" th-thank you brick I always did remember things easily but now it is so much harder"

Brick could understand that if he had to seeing everything to remember it he would be lost too.

" maybe when we get across the sea to my mother she can teach you how to not get so confused she helped my sister in the beginning"

"would she really?"

" of course I know she would like you as would my brother dazen you would probably spoil him just like naz"

" of I do not spoil naz" she protested

" oh sorry I you don't spoil her of course not" he teased laughing when naz glared at him as she led Atizane onward.

" please naz we both know its true besides dazen isn't much older than you he would love to play with you and show you all the best places to hide when our mother wanted us to do some chore we didn't want to do or meet some rude noble"

" wait you hid from your mother the great Bricidious hiding from his own mother that must have been a sight to see"

" hey at least I didn't hide in the same place every time like Sojen he hid under the table and got caught every time" he shook his head thinking about his younger brother.

" what about your other siblings? Where did they hide?"

" well rose would go for the wardrobe or our the library but never the same spot in either room "

" that must have been tricky" Atizane sounded impressed brick agreed.

" very Shane would hide in plain sight usually behind my mother when she wasn't looking or in what ever shadow she could find"

" she was the last one found wasn't she?" Atizane asked hesitantly

" close it was either her or gabby they would usually help one another by leading mother away from the others hiding spot"

" they worked as a team they were close I remember you talking about them almost inseparable am I right?"

"yes and full of mischief now Shane would hide in plain sight while gabby would go for the gardens blending in as best she could with the colorful flowers with her pretty dresses I myself would hide in the armory or stables sadly mother isn't afraid to get dirty she never cared for games but she let us after convincing our father that it would be practice for our future " bricks smile faded his usually cheerfulness slipping at the mention of the thing that had been his father.

" was he cruel?" Atizane asked her voice low and soothing as though her question would bring up something scary if she spoke any louder. Brick was silent thinking on how best how to answer her question.

" my father was a man of a harsh life and when it came to us we were either useful or dead weight luckily our mother had a way of convincing him that with time we would show our talents and eventually we did"

" he was not a patient man was he?"

" ha no he wanted a product of a hard day's work right than not in two days or a week"

" my father had a short temper growing up I learned to get whatever task he gave me done as fast and best as I probably could if he was here now he would not be as lenient as they have I would be black and blue by now" brick frowned not liking that scared tone her voice got he had become used to her happy and curious voice not her meek one.

"than he would have to go through me first "

Atizane smiled tilting her head in his direction. "That he would , wouldn't he and I would thank you just the same brick"

"I will always protect you and naz no matter how much trouble you get into" he chuckled happy to have brought up her spirits.

" I'm happy to have such a strong protector "

" you should be" he said sitting straighter on his horse.

" yes a strong protector who hides from his mother when he has to meet rude nobles" she laughed brick scowled in mock anger.

" I will have you know that all those rude nobles wanted me to meet their greedy daughters that looked at me like a piece of cattle they wanted to buy instead of a handsome protector I'm just lucky I have a beautiful girl from the lands of the horse lords that has taken a liking to me or I would still be there on the market"

"I don't think of you as a cow brick " Atizane gave him a sympathetic look.

" thank you

" your more like an ox you eat all day and take up a lot of space"

" hey! What happened to strong protector?"

" well when you brought up cattle I started to see the resemblance in my mind so sorry"

"its alright now that I think of it I can see the resemblance too" he chuckled he would never get tired of seeing her smile like she was now and he would do everything in his power to protect that happiness till his last breath.

**_so that's another chapter thanks for reading but please leave comments this is my first fan fiction for game of thrones and I want to do it right so comments are welcome but flames will be dealt with by demon eyes thank you - echoXknox_**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing **

**Ok sorry but this chapter is super long I just couldn't make it into two different one cause so much happens and I didn't want to. I also got an idea from a youtube video " how Sherlock Holmes game of shadows should have ended" so enjoy.**

**Chapter 25 **

Shane watched the small tournament rage on in the last two days she had taken to watching all the men including her new acquaintance Brianne of Tarth the lady knight. The lady knight had entered this very tournament and out of all the men here Shane knew that Brianne would win even against Renly's lover Loras Tyrel, the two were currently fighting before her. She watched from the shadows of the tents as the two slammed each other from different sides their swords not stopping or slowing Renly was smiling but his eyes never left Loras while Margery watched with false intensity for all Shane knew she could be staring at a hunk of meat or a dress that didn't look like a swatch of fabric.

Jokes aside this was the last day that Renly had to make the decision to leave and she hoped he made the right one or she would let what the witch was planning to happen and that would leave more people hurt than they realized. Yes, she did know what the witch was going to do and to say she was disgusted didn't even fully describe it the witch would give birth to her shadow monster this night since the creatures conception Shane's demon had been itching to just go kill the witch but she found that if things didn't go as planned she would let the creature have him it didn't matter really because if Renly lived or died the witch would die by her blade.

The sound of steel meeting steel caught her attention returning her focus to the battle between Brianne and Loras. The young man lay on the ground the lady knight had gotten him to yield just like Shane knew she would the younger knight was very much sulking he had thrown his helmet on the ground and didn't even look up to Renly thinking his lover would be disappointed.

"remove your helmet and name your request I shall grant it" called Renly standing from his chair Brianne did as she was told earning many gasps but she stood tall not even taking notice.

" I wish to be part of your guard if you will have me my lord"

Renly looked a bit shocked but smiled none the less "than on my guard you shall be Brianne of Tarth"

Brianne bowed in respect to her new lord off to the side Loras shook his head turning away he left the small crowd Shane felt sorry for the knight but this was what Brianna had worked so hard for him but this was a step forward and Shane would have offered her a place in her own house it was plain to see that Brianne was loyal and trustworthy she would never betray her lord or lady.

" that concludes the tournament let us retire for the rest of the day"

Renly's eyes darted to the tents Shane shook her head it was useless for him to try and find her. Following the lord as he started walking past the tents Margery on his arm he looked uncomfortable to say the least Brianne not far behind the couple already falling into her role as his loyal guard waiting a moment she fell into step with him .

" I assume you want to talk then?"

Her sudden appearance shocking Margery and making Renly jump a bit still the young lord quickly composed himself nodding to the assassin he continued his walk .

" yes about what you said I think … it would be for the best if I did but what about the others they will not leave simply to say goodbye to there families they will want more of an explanation"

Shane smiled happy to know that the young lord would not be getting himself killed this night.

" tha is why they are not going home I glanced at your map and found that we are close to a handful of lanaster ports if you were to split up your men you could send them in groups to take those ports by going with one group you could easily get a boat"

" what are you two talking about?" Margery looked from Renly to Shane not liking being out of the know.

" when we get to my tent I will tell you now demon what about this witch how is it you intend to kill her I know that things will be different but she will die right?"

" yes she has been a bad influence on your brother since she got here till she dies I don't think your brother will be right in the head again not with him hanging on her every word anyway" Shane nodded the witch would die but not before she sent her shadow creature after Renly. Arriving at Renly's tent Shane paused letting the others go in before her she waited for the flap of cloth that was the door to fall closed before speaking again.

" I would suggest getting your plans made and have your men attack this night the sooner you and Loras leave the better"

" wait why are they leaving ?" demanded Margery

Renly stood over his map table looking at all the pieces Brianne stood at far behind him giving Margery the space needed to throw her little tantrum.

" do you not know your brother Margery?" asked Shane if this idiot didn't see what her husband and brother were up to than she was the biggest idiot Shane had ever met and she had met many.

" yes but what does there… relations have to do with them leaving? once Renly is king we can figure something out"

" Margery ,the demon has offered us safety in the free cities we would not be safe here once someone finds out then what they could kill us , rebellions could break out, or my brother would send his witch to kill us" Renly spoke with an eerie calm Margery looked from Renly to Shane in desperation.

" and what of me ? while you and my brother are off in the free cities I would be left for the men to have there way with me the unwanted wife of Renly baratheon as he leaves me for my brother!"

Shane shook her head this mans sister was a viper really she was and it was time she learned of shane's plan.

" no you would not be left to the men although with all your whining I think I should this is your brothers safety we are talking about now are you going to let me explain or are you going to start screeching again?"

Margery was trembling with rage she didn't seem to like being treated like a child even if she was acting like one. Taking a few deep breaths Margery nodded letting Shane continue.

" while they are on their way to the free cities I will take you to Stannis since you claim to be pure he might buy it and accept you to be his wife"

"hey!"

" its true the women at the pleasure houses wear more than you " said Shane catching the short nod from Brianne.

" Renly she just called me a whore and all your going to do is stand there?"

" yes because that was funny" chuckled Renly fake coughing to cover it up composing himself he looked to Shane.

" what if the witch doesn't let you into his camp?"

" she will want to know if here little shadow creature worked and while there I can kill her and secure Margery's future "

"so I'm just marrying his brother?" Margery stared at Shane her mouth a gape.

"careful your mouth could get stuck like that" sighed Shane

"why you-"

" yes you will be safe and since he has a daughter you will not be expected to produce and heir right away so be happy you will probably only have to give him two children" Shane explained silencing the annoying woman. Renly took this moment to speak.

"I wanted to ask you who is this person that you said will offer us shelter and safety in the free cities?"

" that would be some one from a house forgotten when your brother took the thrown his " wife's" family destroyed many who would go against them one of which was my friend's house ,some managed to escape to the free cities l happened to come upon them during my travels and they have become good friends of mine and they would help any one I vouched for so you are safe" Shane promised Renly nodded before speaking once more.

" what was this house called?"

" not to be rude but it is considered bad luck to speak of this houses name it tends to scare people away rather than make them feel welcome"

Noticing Brianne's suspicious stare Shane sighed " fine you want to know their name fine the house of which you are gaining safety from is that of house mortem "

Everyone in the room shivered Renly's eyes darted about trying to see if it was a wind that caused his chill Margery hugged herself.

" what was that?"

" that is the effect one gets when the name of that house is spoken they were known for being the bringers of death till the lions destroyed them or most of them anyway" Shane didn't want to give away too much .

"well I hope that they aren't as cold as their name suggests" mumbled Renly

" they are actually quite kind they have lost most of their coldness through out the years if you would believe it they will welcome you and Loras the wont pry your privacy will be your own and you will not have to hide your relations so much in the free cities it is very different"

Renly looked at her with hope and suspicion in his eyes he seemed to want to believe her but couldn't make up his mind.

" I suggest you have your men start preparing for battle the sooner they start taking those ports the sooner you and Loras can leave and Margery can prepare to leave I have a feeling that his witch is going to send her shadow soon"

" what can we do to stop it ?" asked Renly fear in his eyes.

" leave that to me just know that I won't leave your side till its dead"

"Then it is best we prepare" Margery murmured looking one last time at Renly she left the tent. The next few hours Renly's commanders came in and out of the young lords tent making plans and taking orders preparing for battle. The men were rushing to dress in full armor and saddle their horses not wanting to miss anything all of them brave and loyal it would be a shame that by the next day they would be without a lord and leader in which to follow.

Loras had stuck by his lords side along with Brianne the two would definitely make a good team in battle or in Renly's battle plans they pointed out weak spots and collaborated on what could be done to strengthen them or replace them all together. Shane stood at the far side of Renly's tent not caring or noticing what went on around her she was waiting. The witch would birth her creature soon and once that happened she would be alert and let her demon take care of the little monster there was no man or woman that could harm it. The rules of such things didn't apply to Shane's demon she could harm things seen and not seen though it was part of her she was still left to figure out how its power worked on her own the thing never made things easy.

" every thing is set start sending out troops immediately I want them all ridding it is almost night fall the sooner we take their ports the sooner we can get their supplies"

The commanders left the tent in a hurry Renly leaned heavily against the map table Loras rubbed his back soothingly it must have been stressful to make such a spontaneous decision but he was leaving his home so that he and his love could live.

" don't worry lord baratheon things will work out" Shane assured him

" how? When we take the lanaster port we cant just load up a boat and leave they are going to wonder what were doing they wont just let us leave" said Renly not lifting his head

" that is where I come in all I need is two men and when the time is right all you need to do is follow my signal " Shane said.

" and that would be?" asked Loras

" when the siege is close to ending I will set fire to the biggest lanaster boat so watch the harbor when that happens run towards it I will take care of the rest" Shane stepped forward about to offer the distraught lord a word of assurance when she felt it. The shadow had been born she froze letting her demon take over a bit coming back she drew her blades ready to strike it would be no more than five minutes this thing was coming fast.

" Renly"

The man looked to her in confusion she knew her voice had a bit of a raspy ness to it that was what happened when she let her demon tale over for even a moment.

" yes?"

" stay close to me Loras you and Brianne stay where you are it will not care who is in its way and I will not have one of you die when you are so close.

Renly pushed off the table walking cautiously to her side though she didn't move she could feel it his fear was growing as was loran's worry she didn't have time to worry now the thing was-.

A screech filled the air Shane felt her demon roar in response Renly looked all around them till the back of the tent was ton away and a shadowy figure lunged for Renly . Shane pulled the man behind her letting the demon with in her take the reins her blade's burst into flames hissing she met the shadow head on she slashed it with her blades earning a screech as it swiped at her with its dagger dodging she sliced it across the chest making it flinch in pain as the Smokey shadows that were it's skin knitted back together. Taking her chance Shane grabbed its throat thrusting her burning blade into it the creature froze letting out a low growl it faded away.

No one moved . there was no telling what would happen now none of them had a clue shane didn't move. A raspy laugh filled the air Shane stood from her defensive stance shaking her head.

" if that is the best the beldam can do than this will be easy" the demon laughed clutching her chest Shane came back blinking she didn't see red ant more which was good but her demon was happy and that could be bad.

" demon?" Renly's voice caught her attention.

" leave we need to leave now the sooner you're on that boat the sooner I can kill the witch " Shane walked past Renly not stopping once outside she whistled for nightmare the black horse trotted to her pulling herself on to his back she took a deep breath.

" Renly! Loras! we need to leave now!"

Both men came running from the tent joining her as she rode out of the camp keeping a close eye on the two through out the ride Shane made sure to spot two knights that could be replacements. They rode for hours never slowing their hooves sounding like thunder the port could be seen from afar the torches and boats were the first thing Shane saw then all hell broke loose . Renly's men charged forward like a great swarm destroying everything that moved Shane knew time was short ridding past one of the two men she needed she used her dagger to kill him out yanking him on to her horse she took off to find the other luckily he was close to a building. using nightmare she herded him in to a corner killing him she pulled him onto nightmare as well making sure they were secure she knew what she had to do. grabbing the closest torch she rode nightmare to the lanaster ships spotting the biggest one she threw the torch at its sails the torch grazed the fabric catching fire to the whole thing.

Loras was the first one to come running he spotted her and came skidding to a stop getting off her horse she took loras's face in her hands.

" what are you doing?"

"this is part of the plan"

Taking the blonde man on her horses face he looked like Loras making the real Loras stare in shock by then Renly had joined them Brianne close on his heels.

" what are we going to do?" he panted looking from Shane to Renly.

" hold on"

taking Renly's face in her hands she turned back to the other man on her horse making him a perfect copy of Renly. Dropping his head she whispered to nightmare to stay she lead a good sized ship a small crew were just finishing putting supplies on it.

"go I will handle the rest from here go!"

" thank you!"

Renly and Loras climbed the small docking bridge Brianne followed not caring that both men starred at her in confusion.

" I vowed to protect you and I intend to keep that promise my lord"

" I thank you " Renly took her hand smiling in gratitude.

" go! you don't have much time go!"

The small bridge was removed and the ship started sailing walking back to the two unconscious men feeling sorry for them she had put them some where both but the knowledge that the sooner she could take Margery to Stannis and the witch would die.

"time for things to start moving again"

…

To say that Renly baratheon's men were devastated was an understatement they had all fought valiantly for the man they thought would be king and now were paying last respects to the wrong dead man even Margery managed to shed some fake tears. Shane found her performance second to her sister Gabby's when they were children and she managed to convince their mother for a split second that she hadn't broken her favorite vase if she hadn't stuck her tongue out at her siblings.

The whole army realized that they might as well join Stannis giving Shane a reason to follow with the excuse of a last promise to take Margery to Stannis if Renly died. It was another week till they were within view of Stannis's army the men's swords at their throats.

" what do you think your doing here?" called on Shane assumed was a commander or caption.

" we have come with news of Renly baratheon's death and his sister in law Margery baratheon would like to call on him" Shane spoke with a well-practiced confidence that her mother and sister had taught her.

" let them through"

With swords and spears still pointed at them they were lead through a camp of battle hungry men Shane at the head Margery at her right in case something happened she could protect her even if she was annoying. Shane's demon was starting to grow restless it didn't like being stuck here anymore than she did.

Being lead to the center of a large camp swords at the ready the biggest tent had red flags on it making Shane's demon growl she cleared her throat waiting with the rest of them. The tent opened and the serious man that was Stannis baratheon stepped out and as expected the red witch came right after him her black eyes looking over every person in their group till they came to Shane she stood frozen her the stench of her fear filled the air Shane fought the smile that was trying to come .

" what do you want ?" barked Stannis looking from Margery to Shane.

" I come to tell you of your brothers death" spoke Margery at least she looked distraught keeping her eyes on the ground.

"that is news" Stannis murmured he seemed to be lost till the witch touched his shoulder then he steeled himself.

" but what else could they want ?" the witch whispered

"why are you here? What more could you want?" Stannis's voice had a harshness to it Shane shook her head.

" that we can speak of inside if you would let us go inside" Shane watched Stannis look to his witch before nodding turning he left them the witch eyed Shane before following Stannis. Shane slipped off nightmare walking to Margery she offered the woman a hand Margery was evidently surprised by the gesture she hesitantly took Shane's hand when climbing off her horse leading the way Shane held open the tents flap. The two cautiously walked inside not wanting to take a chance of a surprise attack Shane kept Margery close.

" why are you here Margery?" Stannis was leaning against his own map table while the witch stood only an arm's length away. Keeping her puppet on a short string thought Shane.

"as you know I married your brother but he never made me a woman I am still pure" Margery said

The witch's black eyes widened she must have figured out the reason why they came leaning forward the witch pressed herself to Stannis's side. Shane needed to distract them quick.

" she only offers herself so that Renly's men can join your cause my lord"

Both looked at Shane in surprise luckily Margery kept a blank face but Shane knew she was just as surprised as the rest of them seeing the wheels turn in Margery's head she let her take the reins.

" I know it may seem a bit late but if we were to join you , you would have not only Renly's army but with me at your side you would get my family as well as the others of my families courts behind you increasing your men and gold you need to buy supplies"

The witch looked between the two before whispering in Stannis's ear he had that lost look again before regaining his hard glare.

"fine I will marry you but you demon my trusted advisor Melissandra wants to speak with you come Margery I will take you to my tent"

Margery looked to Shane who gave a small bow again surprising her with the formality and respect she was being shown.

" till we meet again lady baratheon"

Margery nodded to the assassin before taking Stannis's offered arm they walked out of the tent leaving Shane with the witch it would be almost sad that a person who had a lord wrapped around her finger as much as Melissandra did would have to die. Almost.

"so demon you have come why?"

Shane turned to face the witch keeping her face blank and her demon down. No matter how much it wanted to come out and no matter how much she wanted to give in she had to hold back. Stay inside for a bit we have work to do still.

"I came to see what all the ruckus was about now that I have seen you I can tell you're a force to be reckoned with"

The witch stepped closer. Shane didn't move she felt her demon hiss it didn't want scum like her near them.

" now that you know what will you do? you are surrounded by men on all sides and if anything were to happen to me Stannis would kill you he **needs** me"

" if he needed relief he could get a lady from a pleasure house though from your little shadow you sent to Renly I would say your taking care of Stannis alright"

The witch glared at her Shane couldn't hold back the smirk the witch started moving again. Walking closer to Shane her demon was really not liking this.

"I do many things for the man who thinks himself the chosen one but for one with true power like you "

The witch started circling Shane making the assassin freeze the witch's voice was strange almost soothing but Shane knew better. The witch stepped closer still circling her calming voice and alluring thrall trying to pull Shane in.

"imagine what you can do with your power with **me** by your side I can do so much to help you I can calm that demon of yours "

The witch stopped right behind her whispering her voice a silky tone into the assassin's ear.

" just let me and I can make it so you never fear its strength you would be in complete control never fearing the great gift you have been given"

" how would you know of such fears?" the witch smiled before speaking with false concern.

"all those with gifts such as yours fear what you do not understand let me help you I know I can"

Shane thought for a moment before murmuring.

"that would be nice"

The witch circled to Shane's front smirking in triumph before her smirk turned in to a soft smile she stepped closer still cautious of the girls demon the witch slowly took the assassin's hand letting go of her thrall letting full effect fall over the girl. The thrall was like a warm blanket Shane could feel the comforting warmth leaving her in a daze no wonder so many fell to the witch.

" see I am already helping you"

Shane bit her lip nervously Melissandra put on a concerned mask secretly rejoicing at the new power that would soon be under her control.

" what is it? You can tell me anything that troubles you and I will make it all go away"

"yes but I fear there is something you should know"

"yes?"

Shane's free hand shot out punching the witch right in the throat hitting her three times before she pulled away leaving the witch gasping for breath she let go of Shane's hand falling to her knees gasping for breath. Shane smiled sweetly kneeling to the gasping woman.

" I don't take orders and I can't work with more than one conniving power crazed wench at a time and cersei lanaster has already filled that slot so your out of luck and you forget that with that power of yours if Stannis has a different object of affection your power is useless"

The witch opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out her eyes widened she coughed but no words came. Something was wrong.

" that's another thing I can I just hit some important spots on your wind pipe so you have a good week of no talking that would give Margery enough time to gain Stannis's affections she is an intelligent female besides the fact that she wears less clothes than a local lady of pleasure"

The witch grabbed Shane's cloak pleading with her eyes when Shane did nothing she fisted her hands in the cloak pulling hard till her and Shane were face to face again. The witches black eyes filled with rage as she drew a dagger Shane grabbed the witch's throat squeezing it till the witch dropped the blade Shane picked it up with her free hand examining it till she smelt the poison laced in the steel.

" that would leave a nasty scratch and a surprise for the poor soul you killed with it now" standing Shane hauled the mute witch to her feet.

" I suggest you go to Stannis and leave him a note telling him your leaving and then you're going to go to the shore and use this blade " Shane held the poisoned blade to the priestess eye making her flinch.

" you're going to stab yourself in the gut and I will know if you do it or not the darkness that you carry will fade and when its gone I will know your dead so I suggest you get to it because if you don't then I will let my demon have you and if that happens then there won't even be a corpse to bury let alone find"

The witch swallowed her eyes filled with fear Shane put the dagger back in its sheath before letting go of the shocked witch.

" now if you'll excuse me I have a pup to help"

Leaving the shocked witch in the tent the warning ringing in the red headed woman ears she swallowed in fear watching the girl with the demons eyes fade in to the shadows.


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 26 **

Sojen felt proud of his young pupil and what the two had accomplished over the last few weeks since the lanaster's had left . bran could shoot while ridding or from his caretakers shoulders and he was quite the shot. The boy was no longer so scrawny and weak but hard and well-muscled rob stark had taken notice of this and started doing the same routine as his brother with much more weight of course and more running. All in all lady stark was happy to see her younger son smiling again she would watch from a far laughing when the two fell or when she thought no one was looking Sojen liked her smile it reminded him of his mothers shaking his head of such thoughts Sojen looked down at the book in his hands.

" and here I though reading would distract me" he sighed

" from what?"

Turning around in his chair he found little Rickon standing with his hand scratching the back of his head. Sojen smiled. Rickon reminded him of dazen so much when he was little.

" my family or what's left of it" he had to keep in character Dan had no little brothers only his mother and a sister which he decided would be rose in this case.

" yours gone too?"

" yes I had a little brother like bran but he is gone now"

" what about your mother?"

" she's still around "

The boy smiled " so is mine though she makes me go to lessons "

"be happy you get those lessons my own mother wanted me to be learned but I couldn't I can barely read" Sojen lied it was just another part of his story.

" no wonder you've been staring at the same page all day"

" yes it is a bit hard for me I bet you could read this better than me"

Rickon tugged on Sojen's tunic " don't worry Dan mother can give you lessons too!"

Sojen out right laughed at the boy he couldn't help it shaking his head he smiled down at the boy who still tugged on his sleeve.

"thank you little stark but I think I will have to say no on the lessons besides aren't you supposed to be with your brother?"

Rickon frowned " all he does is talk about his strange dreams and the were funny at first now they are just annoying"

" what dreams?" Sojen was a little interested now what could his pupil be dreaming of ?

"he says he is a wolf and he runs around the castle at night but I know he is just saying that so his wolf summer won't get into trouble for going to places she's not allowed"

" your right those are strange dreams"

Putting the book down, he picked up Rickon sitting him on his shoulders.

"Come little stark let's go see your brother"

Rickon whined burring his face in Sojen's hair making the "sell sword" laugh.

"how about this we go see your brother then I teach you some thing only the bravest of little boys can learn?"

"only the bravest of boys" mumbled Rickon

"yep and it is special so how about it?"

"alright"

"good now lets go find that brother of yours"

Walking down the many halls of the castle that was winter fell Sojen found bran in his room petting his wolf, summer. Picking Rickon up off his shoulders Sojen set the boy down taking a seat at brans feet watching him till the boy finally took notice.

" oh hello Dan"

" hello bran Rickon here tells me you have been having dreams"

Bran looked away. " are you here to tell me they are just dreams too?"

" no I know for a fact that they are real and that the wolf you claim to be is summer"

" I already know that" said bran

" than tell me last night I ran into summer and I petted her what did I say while I petted her" Sojen watched bran think about he stopped petting his wolf for a moment.

" you said hello bran"

Sojen smiled. " you have a gift young lord one that has slowly faded from the centuries you have a gift of "dream scape" many who have this gift can control animals or see through them I believe you are in the beginning stages and if you work at it you could not only see through you wolf but control her while awake"

" that sounds impossible" bran shook his head in disbelief

"says the boy who sees through his wolf" Sojen ruffled brans hair.

"come on bran believe it you have a gift and a rare one if you learned to use it you could make it and yourself stronger just like learning to use a bow it takes practice"

" I know dan but how am I supposed to practice ?"

Sojen though for a moment snapping his finger " I have it bran I will hide some things and you find them seems easy enough you can practice using summers sense of smell to track my scent the better you understand how the animal you are using works the easier it will be to get use them"

Bran looked at summer tilting his head. " I don't know what if I get lost or stuck?"

"you cant get stuck if you do get scared then I will wake you up "

" I don't know it still doesn't sound …."

"safe?"

Bran nodded

" everything will be fine"

Later that night Sojen had hidden some of brans shirts when the boy went to sleep he watched summer closely. The wolf lay sleeping next to her master she raised her head yawning looking around the room he smiled when he saw summers black eyes were brans light brown.

"hey there bran why don't you see if you can find the shirts I hid?"

The wolf barked at him nodding towards the door which was closed smiling at the boy's eagerness opening the latch on the door. He watched the bot turn wolf sniff around shaking his head a few times before padding off in the direction Sojen had walked not two hours ago. Sojen waited by bran's bed side as he had promised not wanting the boy to be scared though he did not stop thinking about brans power if taught how than he could be a master at it.

The boy needed to expand his ways of "transportation" having a wolf to control was good but what about an eye in the sky? Sojen nodded to himself he could teach bran how to be a falconer the more familiar he got with the bird the stronger his connection would be and the easier it would be to control the bird.

" looks like I have my work cut out for my self"

…

Rose watched Gendry attack the hey filled practice solider the boy was drenched in sweat and could barely lift his sword . the two had been out there every day for the past month practicing although her brothers and sister were far more knowledge able about the art of sword play rose knew her fair share of it. the young bull now knew the basics and was working on cutting the practice solider in half. a test all her siblings had been forced to complete at the age of ten dazen still had two years but even he would do it he had been working up to it her mother said.

"come on Gendry you are not chopping wood you are cutting a man in half" she called from her chair she knew it was rude but she had done her fair share of training and she would not pick up a blade unless she had to.

" could have fooled me I'm hitting a wooden "man" Gendry panted

"the flesh of a man is the same as a pig yet a butcher can cut through it like water you hammer away at steel bending it the way you want yet you cant cut through wood keep at it till you can cut it with a single swing" she replied smiling as he scowled at her.

"fine" he grumbled as he took his stance again.

"while naming the current members of house stark"

She smiled when she heard him groan still he picked up his blade panting out the names of every member of the current house stark. To some it might seem strange but rose was slowly educating the boy to some it might seem controlling knowing her family it would definitely be seen that way but the truth of the matter was he could not stay there forever. The young bull would want to leave and if he was she wanted him to leave not as the bastard of a king but the beginnings of a house and a new dynasty.

Gendry had thought up a new name for himself .she had been reading from an old book that was Valeryan and one such word had caught his attention. Singularis. The word she knew to mean individual. It was fitting since he didn't want to be known as King Roberts's bastard he wanted to be known for himself and nothing else.

"mistress Rose this is impossible" looking to her pupil she saw him leaning on his sword" this can't be wood you must have steel under those rags"

Rising from her chair she took out her handkerchief nodding towards his sword he looked from it to her he shook his head handing her the sword. Taking the sword she wiped down the handle testing the blade she backed up lightly swinging the blade.

"you know this little exercise I'm making you do?"

"yes" he spoke hesitantly

" all of my siblings had to do it at the age of ten and till they completed it my father would not acknowledge them if you were close than he would just replace the practice solider if it took you more than a day he thought you didn't deserve to sleep in the house with the rest of the family" she paused mid swing.

" I always though my brothers were lucky they were born with my father's approval I had to be at the point of killing myself to even get him to glance in my direction it wasn't till this little test that I realized that although they might have his approval I could have something else"

"what was that?" Gendry asked his caution made her smile

in one swift motion she was gone and a thump caught his attention spinning around he saw her a foot away from where the hay solider once stood the hay solider cut in half. the sword held tightly in both hands at her side she looked back at him with a devious smile on her full red lips.

" I could have a way of surprising all those that underestimated me the day he gave me this test he didn't even want to stay he was walking out of the court yard when I sliced the thing in half he was so surprised he had me do it two more times to prove that I hadn't done any kind of trick "

Handing Gendry back the sword she walked back to her chair sitting she crossed her legs a picture of a lady at ease.

" come now Gendry Singularis you still have till sun set "

Gendry shook his head smiling he walked to the second row of hey soldiers taking his stance he swung. Rose watched the young lord in the making he would definitely be a force to be reckoned with much like another man she knew. The smile on her lips was soft when she thought of her dear hound she always did when she thought of him. They had met the same way she had any other man at the pleasure house though he never slept with the girls he was there only to watch his brother making sure he didn't kill any of the girls. Over time the two kept running into each other they began talking and became fast friends since before the usurpers death they had slowly become something more and when it was all over she would tell him more.

Sandor already knew her real name but he knew than to use it unless they were alone when they were together they were not the hound and she some random whore they were Sandor and Rose. It was times that they were alone that she was happy and if things worked out like she hoped than she would send word to her mother when he finally asked for her hand and pray to death that she said yes. The future was very much uncertain and if a possible marriage needed to be made she would be devastated though if she did marry it would leave only brick, Sojen, and dazen for such things no one even considered Shane she was too untrusting and frankly didn't much care for marriage their mother understood this and would do her best with what she could.

The house mortem would be growing the only definite thing was that gabby and victor were to be married and everyone saw that coming but the rest of them were left to wonder what was in store for them.

"My lady?"

Blinking she looked up finally taking notice of Goraz the old assassin had another note for her taking it she thanked him waiting till he left to read it. Her smile grew it was from her sandor the hound had been asked personally by her sister to protect the lone stark till she returned it was an old note given the time it took the raven to fly there. The first thing she was going to do when she saw her sandor was kiss him she was many things but she was secretly a romantic that was something she and Gabrielle shared they would spend nights making up love stories though Shane never understood why they did but she hoped that one day her younger sister would get the feelings she did when sandor smiled his scared sweet smile to her though Shane was a stubborn one.

Looking up from the note she saw how dark it was glancing back to Gendry. The poor boy was still swinging even though he looked ready to fall over finally taking pity on him she stood.

"Gendry were done for the day come let's get you fed then you can go wash up"

"Thank you" he panted ramming his sword into the dirt below his feet he leaned heavily on his sword.

" I am sorry for making you stay here so long but the longer you practice the stronger you will get from there you can be one of the deadliest people in the land but without it you might as well give up now"

" I understand mistress Rose and soon I will destroy that hey solider maybe not as quick as you but just the same"

" good to hear I look forward to it " Rose smiled yes , Gendry will soon be a force to be reckoned with.

**Ok super short I know but me has things to do like that annoying thing called school booooooo! Anyway please comment and let me know what you guys think so far- echoXknox**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing**

**Sorry super short brain explosion massive head ache soooo sorry **

**Chapter 27**

The days spent crossing the black sea were tiresome and long many of the dothraki got sea sickness or had become superstitious Brick did his best to calm them but there was only so much one could do. The Khaleesi on the other hand was becoming increasingly quiet as they sailed closer to the lave markets brick had told her he knew he shouldn't have but he told her of his needed proof that she could conquer and the slave markets was three times the size of kings landing. Daenerys was surprised and a little confused by his words but she had promised him that by the time they reached it in a day or so he would have proof enough till then she was spending all her time with her husband and son. Little Rheago was growing so fast he was moving his little arms and legs drogo kept saying what a strong warrior his son was going to be and how he would win many fights the khal would be a good father that was obvious.

The one who mostly spoke with brick was Atizane she was one of the few without the sea sickness though she didn't like the rocking of the boat much. The girl loved to stand by the side of the boat and let the wind blow gently across her face it was a sight to see her hair would dance with the wind and a content smile on her face it all made brick just was to capture that moment forever in his mind. Walking up behind her he waited till the wind changed letting her know that he was there Atizane tilted her head.

"hello brick"

" hello Atizane "

"what are you doing? Hmm"

He smiled "staring"

"staring at what ?"

"you"

This got her attention she turned around a light blush on her tan cheeks he smiled wider as she started fidgeting pulling in the sash that was still around her waist at all times.

"why?"

" can a man not stare at a beautiful woman that he has great affections for?"

"well i-I " she paused biting her lip her face turning beet red he shook his head.

" you do not have to answer I saw you standing here and I could not look away you were a picture of contentment and I ruined it with my big mouth"

"no you just made me feel happy that is not a crime besides I forget some times what I look like" she chuckled nervously.

" I could help you to remember I mean"

"thank you"

Stepping forward he carefully took her hands in his she wasn't flinching or tightening up as much anymore that was good. Lifting her hands he brought it to her face he began his description.

"you have skin soft like silk yet tan as my own the sun has kindly kissed it not too dark or too light" moving her hands to her hair slowly combing through the soft wavy tresses.

" hair as black as night and softer still it is long past your mid back when its down but in a braid it reminds me of thick rope it shines in the sun light"

Moving her hands back to her face he used her fingers to trace her full lips it took him a moment to remind himself why he was doing it swallowing he continued.

" and lips delicate and full many a man would give anything to kiss I know I would but till this great beauty that I have just described gives the word I will not kiss those lips that I admit I dream of"

He watched her awed features turned to pained she sniffled a but he whispered soothing words to her till her hiccups stopped her blindfold was darker he realized she wasn't in pain she was crying.

" Atizane what's wrong?"

Shaking her head she took a deep breath running a hand through her hair taking one of his hands in hers.

" nothing is wrong brick that.. that was just the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" her voice was still a bit teary he slowly pulled her to him giving her time to pull away if she wanted he wasn't going to kiss her just hold her till she stopped crying.

"hey now what I described doesn't even compare to the real thing now no more tears come on" he murmured she sniffled a little before smiling shyly.

" do-do you really dream of kissing me?"

"only every night"

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding her smile grew she moved closer they were only inches apart. Atizane licked her lips gathering her courage.

"would- would you like to have that dream now?"

"if you would like than very much so"

Slowly bringing his hand to her cheek he rubbed her cheek with his thumb before bringing her lips to his. There was no possible way to describe it Brick was left without words he could not think of a single moment when his heart beat so fast or his mind been so blank. Their lips molded perfectly together and hers were softer than he ever imagined they finally separated and neither one could stop smiling he pressed his forehead to hers. If Atizane could do that with a single chaste kiss than he would be happy to kiss her every chance he got.

"was it like you dreamed it would be?" her voice a nervous whisper

" no the real thing was far better"

She smiled brightly then turned her head he looked at her in question.

"what is it?"

" I smell smoke"

Looking out to the sea he saw in the distance was the golden statue that stood above the great slave markets of what was once part of old Valarya. They would be reaching land soon when they did he would have to leave his beauty and blood brother here he would have to make sure drogo stayed.

"Come Atizane we need to prepare "

….

It had taken time and many well thought excuses to convince khal drogo not to leave the boat though Daenerys promised to take brick and Ser Jorah with her. The khal was not happy but once brick promised to watch his woman if drogo watched "his" than his blood brother congratulated him as well as promised to stay he did have his son and men to look after making sure they didn't cause trouble.

Following the Khaleesi brick noticed a little girl watching them while Jorah talked about the slave markets brick watched the little girl something was off. Watching the small child play the ball he noticed that it didn't have a seam pulling out a dagger he waited till the child threw it into the air before letting his dagger fly the ball hit the ground his dagger through it the child hissed like a cat revealing green teeth Dany stepped back in surprise Ser Jorah drew his sword. The thing hissed once more before jumping off the docks brick didn't follow when Ser Jorah ran to see if it was in the water he knew it was probably gone by now.

" what was that?" asked dany

"nothing good I can tell you that" said brick he eyes searching for the little imp he caught site of it on to of the bridge it glared at him before walking away.

"come we have business to attend to"

Ushering dany to the gates they continued onward through the crowds till they reached what brick knew to be a walk of warning there were slaves chained to posts many of them beaten and probably sentenced to death. Dany stared at the closest slave before turning to Ser Jorah.

" give me your water"

" Khaleesi this man has been sentenced to death"

" give me your water"

Ser Jorah handed her his water skin she walked up the small steps beside the slave offering him water he mumbled something turning away from her. Dany stared at the slave in shock before turning way giving Ser Jorah back his water skin.

" these unsullied will be good Khaleesi they don't kill or harm anyone unless you tell them to unlike sell swords who would leave the moment they learned of someone with a bigger sack of gold" Ser Jorah spoke of all the good It would do to have the slaves instead of sell swords though Brick knew they would need more than just slaves and with the men of the north they would surely have a chance but dany and Ser Jorah didn't need to know that yet.

Entering the vast slave compound two guards led them to the open area where on a raised plat form sat two men one had a big nose the other was a bearded man. Beside them was a slave girl she stood witch an uncomfortable look on her face not that brick would blame her the man was rather repulsive. Finally taking notice of his customers the slave trader waved his hand dismissively in their direction Brick really wished he had learned Valeryan like his sister.

" the master welcomes you and is happy to do business with you"

It was easy to ell that this slave girl was lying through her teeth though if it meant this whole transaction would end sooner and dany would show what she was made of.

" tell I would like to but all of the unsullied and the boys still in training" Dany's bold statement shocked the slave girl when the girl told her master he sneered at the Khaleesi. Jabbering in old Valeryan he turned to his associate.

" that would be eight thousand unsullied and others still in training"

"yes and I want them all"

"the master says that you have no way to pay for all of them but if you traded your ship you could get a good thousand and the dothraki-"

The slave girl paused before starting again her master still speaking with his friend.

" the dothraki are not worth much as slaves but would get you another thousand and might do well after training "

Pausing again the girl quickly spoke again " and because the master is generous he will give you another thousand but wishes to know how you will pay for the other five thousand?"

Both Jorah and brick looked to dany who stood with a slight smile she held her head high.

" I have dragons"

Those three words sent the "master" into a frenzy he wanted the dragon that's for sure brick had no clue what to do he stood there while Ser Jorah rushed to the khaleesi's side.

"Khaleesi that is not wise you will need those to take back your throne!" he whisper yelled

Giving him a blank stare she walked forward the slave master demanded something but dany met him just the same.

" one"

He spoke again.

" one and that's it"

"the master says he wants the biggest one"

Dany smiled eyeing the slave girl.

"tell him I want you as well as a gift to complete the deal"

The girl was again surprised she spoke to her master he laughed and waved her away dany started walking away brick and Ser Jorah were quick to fallow her the new slave girl was on their heels. Ser Jorah rushed to Dany's side scolding her for her actions.

" that was foolish of you Khaleesi you need those dragons to take kings landing "

Dany stopped walking turning to Ser Jorah her eyes hard her lips a tight line.

" you will not question my judgment in front of others you are supposed to advise me but if you do that again you will be advising someone else"

That left Ser Jorah speechless brick looked back at him before following the Khaleesi dany was truly coming into her power if she had something up her sleeve than her siege was still on its way.

….

They returned that evening with her largest dragon in its wooden cage it was the size of a small dog now and did not like to be away from its siblings or little Rheago the dragon had put up quite the fight but dany had managed to calm it till it went into the cage. Taking a moment brick had a chance to see Atizane telling her that he would be back soon she gave him a quick kiss leaving him with a goofy smile till drogo smacked him upside the head reminding him of where he needed to be.

"don't worry brick this won't take long besides I have a job for you my sun and stars"

Drogo smiled happy to help his wife.

_" what do you need my moon?"_

" have what men you can spare take the biggest ships you can find we will need them once we are done here"

_ " they will be no match for us" _

drogo gave her a chaste kiss before leaving to give his riders the orders he had some plans of his own to make.

Leaving with the dragon in hand they made there way back to the slave markets passing through the sandy entrances till they found the vast army that would be hers once this was over. Dany walked past all the whispering spectators of course the slave master would want an audience when he got his dragon. Stopping a few feet away from the repulsive man two of the dothraki placed the cage down stepping off to the side while dany unlocked it taking the chain she slowly walked forward. The dragon screeched flapping its wings it rose into the air as dany walked forward handing the chain to the slave master in exchange he gave her a golden whip she looked at it then back to the master.

"is it done?"

"the master says yes" translated the slave girl

Dany smiled a wicked gleam in her eye as she walked to address her new army brick couldn't help but smile she was going to do something he just knew it.

…

And dany had done something by night fall all the unsullied had killed all the "masters" men and freed the other slaves. The Khaleesi had offered them a place in her own army and all of them followed her the dragon that the fool slave master was holding burned him  
alive as well as a good many of the guards before returning to its mother. The khal had not only taken the largest ships but also taken all the supplies and weapons he had made sure that no one even tried to oppose the moon of his life he took every thing they could possibly need even maps and gold his men were laughing when dany and brick found them.

at dawn they would set out to the free cities and stop at his mother's home taking the much needed rest till then they would sail.

**ok short and kinda rushed but its done besides the slave place sucked any way. so please leave comments and stuff or better yet favorite! or not what ever - echoXknox **


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 28 **

Standing at the docks was not an unusual occurrence for Shane she spent most of her time there when she was not off killing some fool but today was special . today was the day another demon came to westiros Gabrielle and her guardian victor were going to arrive and all eyes would soon be on her younger sister. The problem with this was not that gabby didn't like attention but the fact that cersei would know whose daughter she was just by looking at her from the letters she had received her mother didn't want them to hide their name anymore. This was both a bold and dangerous move Shane and victor would do their best to keep her sister from doing anything drastic gabby liked many things from the finest silks to using a certain knife when she had her "fun" but she loved a challenge and the old lioness was one of the few who could give her that.

Watching for the specific sail she finally spotted a small bastion sigil flag on one of the boats walking towards it she leaned against the closest building it was far too sunny for her tastes but she still managed to find a shadow to hide in. when the bridge was laid down victor was the first off the boat offering his hand gabby took it an innocent smile on her face her eyes were wide she looked like she was the most innocent girl in the world truly a deadly snake in disguise. The two walked towards her she smiled a carefree smile for once as gabby joined her in the shadows hugging her little sister fiercely she sighed.

" it has been to long my dearest sister the shadows have been far too lonely without you"

" I couldn't leave you here alone besides mother says we are to have a big welcoming soon and she wants us all to be ready"

Letting go gabby smiled brightly victor joined them in the darkness his eyes showed his worry Shane couldn't help but chuckle.

"victor I'm not going to kill you unless you hurt gabby and we all know that's not going to happen so clam down were more than family and we will probably be related by marriage soon if gabby has anything to say about it"

" and i will say something so what mischief have you caused dear sister?" gabby was jumping with excitement she wanted to join the fun.

"not much besides tricky, death , and the teaching of the blade I think you will be happy to finally meet cersei lanaster when you make your grand introduction in king brats royal courts I have already delivered the calling to cersei she didn't know it was me of course but I'm sure she will know you gabby" Shane loved to watch that mind of her sisters move it was like watching sparks fly gabby was never one to think of foolish plans she made all her schemes adaptable.

"and where are we to stay for the night since no one knows we are here yet?"

"at one of my reserve homes of course follow me I already have all the clothes you sent me these past few weeks your room though victor I warn you no funny business you two are sharing a room so I warn you-"

" of come now my knight will behave"

" I know you are the wordsmith but I can speak for myself occasionally gabby and yes I will behave though I would like to know any friends you have made your mother mentioned lanaster's" victor followed along with gabby shane was careful to lead them through the few deserted back streets pausing when any guards came with in range nodding when they could continue.

" yes if we have her brothers what's stopping you from killing the lioness ?" Gabby's curiosity was peeking again.

" gabby when you have a knight and a bishop close to the queen do you just charge in or do you look from all the angles?"

" all the angles" gabby sighed

" I have some angles that the lioness has actually set up and if things work a certain way then it will all cave in on her and we will be able to corner her with more than just a knight and bishop but two queens and a handful of demons" Shane chuckled it was a fun game to play when you were the one watching it all unfold.

" this will all be very interesting have you gotten any word from Sojen or Rose?" asked victor he was always the one to get them back on track.

" yes rose is making the eldest bastard a lord in the becoming's while keeping the rest in line I figure that must be fun though a new house would help I think rose is the perfect teacher anyway she is the best with a long sword besides Brick "

All of them nodded in agreement it was true a queen of the ladies of pleasure she maybe but their sister could just as easily split a man in two with a sword. Stopping at the side of a shabby looking building Shane pushed a loose board out of the way victor was careful to close it once inside Shane lead them down a dark hallway unlocking the door she opened it to reveal a well-furnished sitting room with a lit fire place and two doors on the left.

" its small but its my home away from home and no one but the three of us know about it "

" not even rose?" gabby sat in the closest chair crossing her legs while victor stood behind her as always Shane sat on the floor by the fire place stretching her legs out in front of her.

"yes but she knows better than to come here besides she has her girls to watch and secrets to find "

" what other men will we be running into?" Shane smiled glancing back at victor.

"sell swords and the kings guard though they are more like the queens guard they only watch joffery like nurse maids keeping him in line but the lioness has the hound watching him as well as her brother Jamie the two are keeping him away from sense as best they can sadly she is still his betrothed"

"that reminds me how is Jamie?" victor was covering all the bases he was a good guardian.

" he is good surprisingly he has not laid with the lioness since he returned from winter fell he has been a good lion. he keeps an eye on Sansa while distracting his sister from Tyrion's political manipulation while not touching her I would say he is almost worth of being called only her brother soon if he keeps this up"

" what about the eldest lion tywin? He would be the only threat to us mother has enough funds to easily over power him but she does not trust the sell swords so how are we going to handle him?" gabby leaned forward a bit in her chair wanting to see if she could still match her siblings thoughts.

Shane smiled.

" why gabby you should know what do I do with all those that threaten our family?"

"yes but sister what of that other baratheon hmm? He is still alive isn't he?"

"yes but I felt sorry for Stannis he was being controlled by a siren of sorts and I left him with a woman that could be mistaken as a whore at least he will now have a wife and mother for his daughter I can send him word a greater threat if I need to "Shane promised it would be easy to scare him into doing what she wanted or use a threat not that he had much she could threaten to kill him making him think that she would destroy his house completely he didn't know that Renly was alive or about Roberts bastards.

" is that witch you talked about dead?" asked gabby

"yes i felt her die a while ago just as I told her to she was a tricky if she had not tried to take me I would have asked her to simply leave but my demon though her to be something bad"

"tried to take you?" gabby and victor exchanged glances surprised looking back to Shane for an explanation.

" she tried to use her thrall on me draw me in like she had Stannis if I had been any one else I would have given in but I am me and have too much to lose"

" I would hate to lose you Shane " gabby murmured

a sadness filling the room Shane sighed looking up to her sister she crawled to her taking Gabby's hand in hers pulling her out of her chair on to the floor next to her not caring that she had gotten her sisters dress dusty.

" your not gonna lose me gabby us demons are stuck together"

" I though you said demons are solitary creatures"

Shane smiled pressing her forehead to Gabby's " yes but when they come across another of their kind they cherish the companion ship that they can share, you and rose and mother our brothers and even victor are all I have so don't think I'm going to drop dead any time soon"

"good I can't have my "fun" without you Shane, Rose doesn't have the stomach for it and victor may love me but he can't do it either"

The smile shared between them forced away all the sad thoughts reminding shane she still had things to do. Sighing she stood pulling gabby to her feet she lead her to victor.

" I still have a day of spying till you two are supposed to show up I want you to stay here I'm taking no chances of cersei finding you so please gabby stay with victor"

" I promise besides I have to look my best tomorrow "

With a devilish smile gabby went to one of the doors pushing it open she went to the closet already planning. Victor smiled watching her go before looking back to Shane.

" I will not be back till morning so please watch her"

" don't worry I'll keep watch" he chuckled

Shane nodded

leaving the hidden room she made her way back to the castle it was rather empty she did not like the looks of it. Wandering she heard the clapping of the nobles that was not good Silently she passed the few guards she did find till she reached the grand redesigned throne room. The nobles were in two large groups on either side of the room at the throne was the brat on his right stood his mother she might as well be the one sitting in the throne everyone knew who had the real power.

At the bottom of the large stair case she saw the mountain it was then she took notice of the other armored men in the room. There was at least one sell sword she would guess for every three nobles something was happening it must have been a personal invitation or the brat had gotten worried the others were out to get him.

" today I want to have a bit of fun " announced joffery a smirk on his smug face all the nobles smiled but it was obvious that they were scared some were trembling one lady looked ready to faint.

" I wanted to have a little tournament each of you brought a champion and the one who's champion wins gets a bag of gold "

The other nobles shifted nervously probably thinking that they had a chance till the mountain stepped out from the rest of the kings guard that is then their champions started to sweat. The most noticeable was Jamie lanaster he walked across the room in plain view to Sansa starks side since the poor girl was alone she had no money or possible way to get a sell was doing his job.

" Sansa I would be your champion if you will have me?"

Sansa smiled to him grateful to have at least one friend but before she could speak joffery had to crush her hopes.

" uncle I cant have you dying your family "

cersei had a smirk of satisfaction she must be beyond annoyed by Jamie's sudden favoritism but tyrion was fast to come to sansa's aid. Stepping forward he had a cup in one hand his other was in his pocket looking as bored as possible.

" it's alight she can have Bron "

" no uncle you will need him every one here is to have a champion fight for them if they don't then they will fight for themselves"

Many gasped the poor stark girl looked ready to faint she was clenching her hands her eyes darting around the room she had no allies her no one was willing to help her joffery had left the girl to die. Knowing she would probably regret it Shane stepped forward she would catch certain people's attention but she wasn't going to leave the girl to die by the mountains hands.

"pardon my tardiness my lady"

Everyone turned at the sound of her voice the surprise and rage in cersei's eyes was perfect walking to sansa's side Shane bowed. Sansa blinked before nodding swallowing nervously.

" I will but only this one time don't do it again"

Shane kept her face blank secretly smiling in her head at how well Sansa had gone along with her plan the girl didn't even know her yet she was willing to trust her. Joffery looked like a temper tantrum waiting to happen Jamie only paled saying nothing tyrion drank from his cup while Jamie looked between cersei and Shane. All together every one was intrigued and scared out of their minds.

" who are you?" barked joffery

Half the people in the room knew who she was. Shane looked at him.

" I don't give names but lady stark here called upon my services and since she asked so politely I could not say no"

" I am your king! You will do as I tell you!" the brats voice was worse than cersei's it rang in her ears yet she kept a straight face Sansa looked worried now but Shane only smiled her mind coming up with something new entirely. Kill two idiots with one stone. She had actually done that before she wasn't afraid to do it again.

" how about this you can have your tournament but the winner gets not only a bag of gold but my name my real name"

She almost thought cersei's eyes would pop out of her head tyrion was running a close second at that. The brat only scoffed.

" what does it matter about your name any way?"

" I happen to be a well to be one of the most sought after assassins in westiros if anyone were to have my name then they would forever have my services I would kill anyone whenever where ever anyway you wanted if you win of course" she laughed at the last part there was no way she was going to let any of them win.

" and how did Sansa get you to help her then?" joffery could be such a child he was jealous that his victim had something he didn't.

"If you win I will tell you …like that would happen"

The mountain stepped forward drawing his sword the crowd of nobles backed away while the sell swords prepared for death. Shane didn't move as the slaughter began she stayed by Sansa watching the poor souls run to their deaths. Sansa turned to her in fear and confusion.

"why are you helping me I don't even know you?" Sansa whispered as the mountain destroyed one man after another.

" I know but I wasn't about to leave you to die he would have had you killed or butchered in an instant and I know your father he owes me and I promised to protect you "

Shane watched the amount of bodies littering the floor grow it wouldn't be long now the mountain was crushing the sell swords.

"the dead guards that was you wasn't it?"

"yes I couldn't have them thinking that they could harm someone under my protection"

Sansa was about to speak when the mountain brought down his sword had Shane not drawn her double bladed short sword to catch his blade the man would have cut the girls head off. Sansa stood he eyes wide her mouth a gape the room was silent Shane looked at the mountain.

"that was rude of you can you not see the adults are talking?"

The man roared drawing back his blade kicking him in the chest he stumbled backward turning to Sansa Shane smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry my lady let me teach this fool some manners till he apologizes "

stepping over some of the bodies Shane sized up the ogre he would be an easy one but she wanted to make a fool of the man not that it would be hard. Up close Gregor Cleagene was at least three heads taller and Shane was tall for her age it was not hard to see him as intimidating had she not the skill her father had taught her.

" I'm gonna kill you" he growled

" have fun with that"

Giving a roar he charged swinging and slashing Shane dodged with ease tripping him when his weight was on one side or lazily blocking his hits swinging into them deflecting them without problem. The ogre grew more and more enraged till he was red in the face he charged again this time throwing all his weight into it Shane caught his blow seeing his chance he let go holding it with one hand he swung at her giving him a swift kick to the knee and ducking. Gregor howled in pain clutching his knee while Shane rolled backward standing turning to the other sell swords.

" why don't we give him a moment anyone else want to see if they can win?"

Looking between her and the mountain many shook their heads. The nobles didn't force them they wouldn't want to face her or the mountain if they were in their position. the brat rolled his eyes and spoke from his throne.

" fight or none of you leave not till a champion is named"

A blonde sell sword swallowed before drawing his sword charging forward Shane wasn't going to kill them the mountain had made the floor well painted in blood. Not even moving she punched him on the chin knocking him out cold he fell to the floor another this one had a black beard drew his sword he circled he came from the side hoping to gain some kind of advantage a second came from her back he was ready to hack her head of when she drew a second blade blocking them both she slowly shook her head.

"this will not help you though I do have control so know that I won't kill you"

she spun out of it pointing her two blades at them they both charged sliding forward she did a back hand stand kicking them both in the face they dropped their swords before she even landed back on her feet both clutching their noses.

"but I didn't say it wouldn't hurt"

Flipping her blades around she punched both men in the face knocking them out looking over her shoulder she saw two others besides the mountain and Tyrion's sell sword Bron. Glancing at cersei Shane could see the white knuckle grip the lioness had on her dress her sleeves might have covered them but she was not hiding them well enough. The last two drew their blades Shane turned to face them walking forward she watched them scramble back she chuckled raising her knives she threw them making sure that when they hit the men they wouldn't kill them just knock them out both fell to the ground walking leisurely to their bodies picking up her knives she heard the sound of heavy boots smiling she spun meeting the mountains blade with her own.

A fist came out of nowhere slamming Gregor in the face Shane only grinned as Bron kicked the mountains side forcing the man back glancing at each other even if Bron couldn't see her eyes she smiled wider. Together they moved in Shane catching the mountains blade and Bron kicking and punching him at any and all weak spots he could find. The mountain kept coming at them swinging and punching hitting nothing he was roaring his frustration even as he was limping slightly and his nose poured blood he kept at it.

Seeing that the mountain was at the end of his rope Shane and Bron switched places the sell sword met the giant blow for blow till he was kneeling the mountain was smiling through the bloody mess that was his face. Shane using Bron as a launch point she jumped off the sell swords shoulder kicking the mountain in the face sending him crashing to the ground Landing on her feet Shane walked to the giant nudging him with her steel armored boot.

" well that was fun"

Bron laughed his hearty laugh was the only sound in the room Shane shook her head she liked this sell sword. The brat had to ruin her fun though reminding the two of the whole purpose of the tournament.

" you two still have to fight till a champion is named "

The two looked at each other Shane looked back to joffery the brat looked ready to scream while cersei was glaring at tyrion though he was too busy staring at Bron.

"do you feel like fighting me?" she asked

Bron shook his head " nah I would like to live thanks"

Joffery stood his fists clenched his teeth barred he looked like an angry dog.

"as your king I command you to fight!"

"your mommy never told you about the shadows did she little boy?" Shane called knowing that cersei would panic if she connected the two of them in any way.

" what are you talking about?"

" you have probably heard little nursery stories about how all the animals in the forest bowed to the mightiest of creatures the lion but she never told you of the things that lurk in the shadows things like me" she had been walking towards him this entire time stopping at the steps.

"she really should have because things like me have no king we fear no one "

Turning away she walked to the mountain picking him up she slapped him a couple times waking him she dragged him with little effort to Sansa holding him up with one arm twisted behind his back.

" I believe you have something to say to lady stark?"

"I don't talk to traitor- gaaaaah"

" I'm sorry my lady he seems to be forgetting his place try that again Cleagene" she hissed twisting his arm again.

" ahhhh"

" give me a moment " twisting his arm out of the socket she could feel the muscled in his arm tearing.

" I'm sorry gaaaaah "

The audible gasp didn't surprise her but Sansa looked from Shane to the bloodied man clearing her throat Sansa finally spoke.

" th-thank you Ser Cleagene you can let him go now"

Dragging the brute back to the center of the room she dropped him looking to Bron she saw he had his arms crossed an impressed look on his face.

"that didn't look easy " he chuckled

" of course it wasn't he smells worse than he looks"

"Guards!" joffery's annoying voice filled the air

the sound of armor rustling caught her attention she had to leave. Looking to cersei she shook her head she would deal with the lioness later nodding to Bron she walked back to Sansa . Leaning forward till she was by the girls ear she whispered.

" my name lady stark is Shane, guard that secret with your life and I will make sure you stay alive when they ask you what I said tell them that I am now your shadow" stepping away Shane bowed deeply to the lone stark smiling to cersei she walked out of the throne room blacking out the torches in the hallway giving herself shadows to hide in.

The guards searched the entire castle finding nothing the poor guard returned empty handed earning the brat kings wrath as well as the queens. The rest of her time was spent watching them all no matter where they were she managed to find them and listen in on a few berating's Jamie was one of them cersei could not for the life of her understand why he protected the little dove.

" I don't want the starks to kill us if we hurt her the two starks are gone we have no clue where they are they could be any where"

After that cersei had taken it as a reasonable excuse and tried to soothe her brother though he did not let her touch him. Soon he would not need to be so stiff or solider like with Shane here she could watch Sansa after basically claiming the girl no one in their right mind would attack her leaving only joffery and the mountain since everyone knew they were both mad. Tyrion had been with his Shea and the foreign tenderness that they shared was sweet Shane didn't want to ruin it though she did want to speak with Shea the handmaiden was far more than she appeared.

Sitting on sansa's desk Shane waited till the girl opened the door once it closed she slumped against it letting out a deep breath she looked up her mouth opened but no words came out Shane nodded to the girl giving her a moment to compose herself before she spoke.

"hello"

"he-hello"

Sansa cleared her throat standing straight again Shane didn't want the girl to act as if nothing had happened when something obviously had.

" what are you doing here?"

" I told you I would be your shadow and here I am"

" you were serious"

Sansa stared at her in disbelief Shane slid off the desk walking to the fire place she sat on the floor much like she had with gabby. Sansa cautiously came closer watching the assassin closely.

"I keep all my promises and anyone that harms those under my protection pays dearly for it "

" I …" Sansa paused gathering her thoughts.

"I want to know why you were there why did you help me? you say you didn't wan to leave me to die but what is the real reason?"

Shane smiled leaning back on her palms. " and here I thought that innocence of yours was a weakness it just lets you see some things not all"

"your not making any sense"

" your sister young wolf was my pupil I taught her along side her dancing master Arya stark was never meant to be held in the cage that is the royal courts she was meant to be like the few who put a sword in their hand and do something for themselves" leaning forward Shane caught the surprised look .

" as for you till you find your place in this game I will protect you as I promised your sister and father they will come back for you don't worry but till they can I will watch out for you "

Sansa nodded moving closer she sat on the bench in front of the fire crossing her arms she eyed Shane before shifting her eyes to the fire.

"so your name is Shane?"

"yes and you are the only person in this castle allowed to call me that without me killing them my name is like a password all you need to do is whisper it and I will stop what ever I'm doing and help you if you need me but never say it above a whisper no one else is to know it"

" I know it is to be a closely guarded secret"

"good"

They fell into a comfortable silence at least it was comfortable for Shane she liked silence Sansa on the other hand had a look of deep thought. What the girl could be thinking was beyond Shane but she let her do as she pleased not wanting to make the girl feel uncomfortable finally Sansa turned to her again.

" you know where they are my father and Arya you know where they are right?"

" yes I was the one who helped them escape but with the old lioness intent on destroying you I couldn't come for you with out raising suspicion and I am sorry for that but I can only do so much" looking to the fire Shane saw her demon in it the creature shook its head at her blinking she looked again . nothing . turning away she looked to Sansa.

" you can kill any one right?"

Shane smiled. " yes do you have any requests?"

" joffery"

"don't worry I have actually been planning his demise for quite some time and have had many offers though I was going to wait till some big party or something so that many can bear witness to the brats death"

" why wait?"

Shane chuckled " I have to think of all the possible threats and who might take his place if the brat were to die than cersei would take over till the next decedent was of age meaning little Tomen would be next to get the throne"

"Then kill cersei "

"your naming my list of favorite people Sansa and think who would take her place? Tywin lanaster and he is too far away I will not leave you unless I know there is no possible threats and there are many so till I can get rid of most of them those three will live just be patient you will have their blood"

"so your just going to follow me around ?"

"for the most part though the lanaster brothers seem to be doing that for me"

"yes joffery's… uncle's have been kind to me" Sansa blushed Shane tilted her head wondering .

" and which uncle has gained your attentions hmm?"

Sansa looked away her face turning redder Shane almost felt sorry for the girl she looked so embarrassed. To love some one that wasn't family was a strange concept but Shane didn't really care about the " love " that others had.

" its Jamie isn't it?"

The blush grew Shane nodded Sansa cleared her throat catching the assassins attention once more.

" I do have affections for him but the way cersei gets so angry after he is kind to me scares me and with the rumors of joffery's lineage going around I don't know how to feel about him"

"that would be confusing but know that I can vouch that those rumors are true"

Sansa turned paler clutching her stomach Shane grabbed the chamber pot holding it out to the girl once she had finished emptying her stomach Shane rubbed her back while holding her hair out of the way. Putting down the bucket Shane took out sansa's handkerchief and wiped her forehead and face till Sansa pulled away.

"you don't have to do that "

"true but I don't care if a little vomit gets on me I have been drenched in blood before and that is harder to get out of a tunic "

"oh… thank you"

"look why don't you get some rest I have to leave but know that you will not be alone there will always be someone to protect you"

Sansa nodded

Shane gave her hand a squeeze before walking to her balcony climbing on to the railing she pulled out her scaling knives climbing up the castle walls. The balcony that lead to cersei's room was open as always but the raging lioness was new. the look of rage on cersei's face told her that there would be no games today. Sitting on the railing she leaned against the wall barely feeling the cold stone at her back her skin grew hotter her demon was again growing restless taking a deep breath she thought of gabby soon they would have some "fun"._ Soon_ her mind echoed though she knew it was the demon.

" what could cause such a calm woman to be in a fit of rage?" asked Shane even when she knew the answer. The frustrated growl from inside the room was a little satisfying but the rustle of skirts warned her of cersei's arrival.

" you know what demon" she hissed

"yes but you could have stopped your own torment by not letting him have his little blood bath"

" he is king"

"and you are his mother that gives you power as queen regent so yank his leash and get him in line he will get his people to kill him before I get a chance at him "

"don't speak of his death I will have you taken care of before then!"

"than why am I not in your dungeons? Why am I still coming here to talking with you?"

That silenced the lioness they both stared out in to the night the sea was the only sound. Shane glanced at the possible queen regent she stood her shoulders sagged her expression one of deep thought a low chuckle filled the air before she looked up. Shane ignored the lioness's gaze not caring that she was staring she had been for a good part of her life whether at a dark tavern or in broad day on the streets of kings landing.

" I just realized something"

"and what would that be?"

"as pathetic as it sounds I have not turned you in because you are the only equivalent to friend that I have"

Looking back to cersei, Shane blinked thinking about what she had said it was true Shane had no real friends or acquaintances she only had her family. for years she had been taunting cersei playing games and they seemed to be equals to a certain extent. It was true they were friends sadly Shane had never been one to let go of a grudge sighing she leaned back again.

" the same goes for me but I still have every intention of killing you "

Cersei smiled shaking her head raising a blonde brow she sighed.

"back to business then why are you suddenly protective of the little dove?"

" no one else is you were going to leave her to die what else was I to do?"

"nothing you've done that before"

" no not this time and that mountain of yours was really annoying me how is he by the way?"

"crippled you nearly tore his arm off" cersei's tone was casual

"don't worry about him he wont be alive tomorrow to complain about it"

"so your just going to kill him?"

"yes he has outlived many others it is time for death to claim him "

The lioness was silent for a moment she didn't seem upset at losing her weapon though she did look tired eyeing the assassin she turned completely facing the demon. a contemplative look on the lioness's face her eyes showed the storm that was occurring in her mind.

" what would I have to do to get you on my side?"

" I feel as though I am repeating something "Shane muttered

"why is that?"

"Stannis's red witch asked the same thing in a different way she is dead now so I don't think you have much a chance at getting me on your side as I told the brat I have no king and fear no one"

Cersei smirked "what about a queen?"

" maybe but not you lioness"

"there is always something demon everyone has something they want or need " cersei's voice held no malice or mocking tone it was low and calm looking to the lioness Shane shook her head.

" not with me there isn't rest peacefully cersei " jumping off the balcony Shane landed on sansa's diving inside knowing that cersei would look over the railing soon. Sitting on the floor Shane sighed gabby was going to have her work cut out for her.

…

Ridding a white mare gabby rode through the city as planed with victor at her side they had left the city before dawn to ride in as a simple trick so far it was working. The first impressions were going to be the most important thing and as always gabby dressed to impress with her house colors her dress was fine black silk while her corset and sleeves were a deep red her cloak and hood as always was black with a thin lining of fur in the hood. She sat upon her horse the picture of a lady though she kept the childish look of awe on her face her blue eyes wide and bright innocent till she showed her other colors.

Once the at the gates she came to a halt looking us she put on a face of mock horror for above the gate hung the one she had heard from Shane was the " mountain" the man's body hung there any way his head was on a spike above it there were men trying to reach it but couldn't. Once the gates opened she spurred her horse onward waiting till victor was off his horse first before holding out a hand he swiftly took it helping her off her horse. They were greeted by some pages but ignored them letting victor take the role as the leader and guardian.

"My lady is here to meet the courts and the king "his voice shown his authority the page stepped back a bit stuttering for them to follow.

The castle gabby found was large old and very much the place where royalty would live the guards were in full armor ready for attack at any moment Shane must have really scared them. The doors were pushed open and the crowd of nobles turned all eyes on her she readied her act swallowing in false nervousness she stepped forward her head high victor looking as intimidating as ever at her side his eyes focused and hard.

Standing before the blond boy that wore the crown and the tall blonde woman that stood beside his throne, giving a deep curtsy she smiled happily as victor gave a bow. The older of the two blondes looked at her with recognition and suspicion gabby really wanted to smirk but kept the innocent smile on her lips. The little blonde king smirked eyeing her in plain view of everyone there he finally met her eyes and she made sure to blush and look down.

" and who might you be?" called the young king.

" I your majesty am Gabrielle Mortem I have come to see if the rumors are true about kings landing" she kept her voice innocent and sweet though she kept in mind the widening of the elder blondes eyes while the king frowned slightly.

" what rumors?"

" that a handsome young king sat upon the iron throne and it seems that they were true I also came to pay my respects as we missed your coronation and for that I am truly sorry" she got everyone to believe her she kept her eyes down cast but knew that joffery's eyes never left her neither did his mothers.

" I will forgive you this once if a beautiful creature like you spends the day with me "

Gabby blushed again to keep him thinking he had her she knew victor would be upset but even he could let it go they both had a part to play.

" of course your majesty it is the least I could do"

"and who is your friend there?" the older blonde finally spoke gabby smiled innocently nodding to victor he stepped forward.

" I am victor bastion lady mortems guardian your majesty "

Again cersei's eyes lit up at the mention of his last name it seemed this visit would be a great history lesson. The lioness watched the two with suspicious eyes while joffery continued to smile rather smugly rising from his throne he walked down the steps offering gabby his arm.

" come we can walk through the court yards"

Gabby took his arm blushing she kept her eyes down this would be far too easy. Victor followed as well as "the hound" a scar faced man who was bigger than victor the rest of the nobles dispersed leaving the king to his pretty guest. Letting joffery lead her through a court yard she caught sight of a wall of heads on spikes personally she would have done better and had more than he did but she had to play the part covering her mouth she gasped.

" oh those are just all the heads of those that have tried to defy me all of them traitors " joffery explained gabby looked between him and the heads she knew how to play this boy.

" but you are their king should they not be happy to have a king to lead them"

"that is how they should be but those on that wall tried to take it from me"

"well good now they can't hurt you"

" there is still one that we are looking for one Ned stark he was my father's friend yet he tried to take the throne from me now he is a wanted traitor" hissed joffery

"that's horrible he should have been helping you not trying to take it from you"

"Exactly luckily we still have his daughter Sansa so that he can't hurt me that and she is my betrothed but soon he will be found and his head will join the others"

"He should not have tried to do such a terrible thing in the first place"

"Of course not he should have remembered his place "muttered joffery

Stopping at a table in the middle of the court yard. Cersei was reading what seemed to be important papers while two children were playing running through the gardens. Victor Pulled out her chair while joffery threw himself into his gabby thanked her knight.

"Tell me Gabrielle was it?" turning her attention to the lioness who didn't even bother looking up from her documents.

"Yes"

"Yes Gabrielle where did you come from exactly?"

The lioness was prying remembering her mother's warning gabby said as much of the truth as possible keeping a shy smile on her lips she sat up straighter.

" the free cities my lady I grew up there "

"you did ,did you what family do you have there?"

"just me and my brother we have been raised by some of my parents old servants"

"your mother and father are dead?" asked joffery in disbelief gabby kept her head down playing the nervous little girl.

"yes I wasn't allowed to come here till my fifteenth name day even then I wasn't sure I wanted to come in fear I would make a fool of myself I hope that I have not insulted you in any way your grace"

"oh course not you have done wonderfully so far"

joffery gave her a comforting smile while cersei's suspicious glare turned away when looking back to her documents. It was going to be tricky with the lioness keeping an eye on her taking the wine filled goblet in front of her looking at the wine she took a sip a fine red wine Dornish she thought. The sound of shuffling paper made her look up cersei collected her letters once they were all in a neat pile she took a sip of her own wine glancing at gabby over her cup she had a guarded curiosity that told gabby of the questions she would have to answer. Luckily a distraction came in the form of tyrion lanaster the man walked to joffery's side gaining everyone's attention.

" what do you want uncle?" sighed joffery

" I have some things I want to show you come"

" I will come when I want cant you see I'm busy with my guest?"

Glancing in Gabby's direction tyrion gave a nod his eyes suspicious gabby returned th nod with one of her own a sweet smile on her lips he gave a small one back before turning to joffery.

"come this is a surprise I have set up and I know you'll like it"

Joffery smirked pushing back his chair such a child to be excited over a surprise that could be a trap, diversion, or something that could be later used against him. The possibilities obviously never crossed joffery's mind as he obediently followed his uncle out of the court yard a smug grin on his face the brat did not deserve that crown. The absence of her eldest gave the lioness time to really question her the lioness turned her icy gaze gabby only stared at her curiously before taking a sip of her wine.

" do you really think I would believe that?"

Turning back to cersei gabby looked confused once more before placing her cup back on the table she sat straight again.

" I'm sorry?"

"tell me little snip why are you really here?"

" I honestly came here to see joffery-"

" I bet you did tell me what cryptic message does that mother of yours have for me?" cersei spat the word mother still not willing to let the matriarchs memory go. Gabby made her eyes sorrowful she truly was an amazing actress.

" I don't have one my lady I have not seen my mother in many years"

" oh really ?"

"yes she left us my brother and I when I was a child we haven't seen her since "

Cersei eyed her it was true her mother left for a week till a secret entrance was built and she could enter their home without the lioness's spies seeing her even the assassins were left without the knowledge that three other people lived in their home since they were only there for her mother.

"your telling me Ava would leave her two youngest children all alone while she left with the rest of her hell spawn?"

"I guess I didn't even know I had other siblings besides my little brother the servants never told us "

"what about your guardian?"

"victor came to us on my tenth name day" nodding to her knight he stepped forward gaining the lionesses attention.

" I was raised with my mother till I was eight when she died a woman I assume is my charges mother came to collect me she had me trained in sword play and how to fight of course when she said I was ready I was to go and meet her daughter and on lady Gabrielle's name day I was ready "

"Ava mortem was many things but I would never guess that an absent mother was one of them " cersei murmured glancing back to gabby she tilted her head.

" what do you know about your mother besides the fact she would desert her own children?"

Gabby took a moment to pretend to think she didn't much care for jabs at her mother but would let them go for now Shane had promised to verbally slap the lioness later.

" I know that came from here in westiros and that both the house she was from and the one she married into were destroyed. She was very clever using her cunning to make many plans and schemes but she left before I could really know her"

"maybe it is better that way she was a real terror when we were younger she thought herself to be above the rest of us if you had that same quality than I doubt you would still be sitting there"

The jab at her mother didn't faze her but she still had to act she put on a shocked mask before it turned to one of thought.

" did you know her well?"

It would be a pretty good angle to play and give cersei the allusion of power over her. The lioness had a caring smile painted on.

"we grew up together her and I her family had been killed when she was a child my father was kind enough to take her in" cersei paused sighing now the lioness was playing the game .

" we were almost sisters till were introduced to the courts from there she became more and more secretive she changed over time always boasting that she would have a better life than the rest of us she even screamed at me in public all the while trying to claw her way to power"

Now the lioness was showing her claws she wanted to make a whore of her mother when the truth was always there. Blinking several times in mock surprise she frowned looking at her hands letting the lioness think she felt hurt.

" I am sorry I-I didn't know she did all those h-horrible things"

"It is not you at fault but your mothers but do not fret I will not hold all of her past mistakes over you she did the worst of her things to you leaving you and your brother to live basically as orphans"

" thank you for telling me about her even if she was…"

"a wench? "

Gabby fake winced at the queen's words but nodded all the same.

" I think it would be best if you did not try to seduce joffery evidently he is susceptible to flattery"

"he did say he was betrothed I am sorry I will stop "

"yes Sansa that reminds me you should not get too close to her she is the daughter of a traitor and although she is joffery's betrothed I will take no chances if her family tries to hurt him more"

"that is understandable did she know?"

"know what ?"

"what her father was planning? From what joffery has told me she did not try to join her father in his acts"

Cersei eyed her again she needed to hold back the truth a bit more she did have a thoughtful expression though saving her too much suspicion.

"so it would seem but the stark girl has already made rather unsavory friends she has acquired an assassin as her shadow"

"an assassin? What is she thinking?"

"I haven't the faintest idea" sighed the lioness

the mentioning of Shane had brought a strange sadness to the lioness tucking that away gabby continued with the more casual conversation of her trip and how things were here in the land of westiros showing the required expressions at the correct times while keeping herself as seemingly innocent as possible.

The rest of the day was spent keeping cersei as distracted as possible till she finally bid farewell when cersei asked her to come back again she agreed without hesitation knowing that she would need to be there any way to gather new pieces to a new puzzle she would make. Once safely in Shane's safe house gabby walked to the center of the sitting room while victor locked the door.

"well I haven't met a woman that bitter in my entire life" muttered victor

Gabby smirked " she is a possible version of me in a way if I somehow went mad and started liking brick or Sojen in a very disturbing way luckily I have a handsome knight to keep me from going mad"

"lucky indeed and I am handsome aren't I?"

"oh shush "

"what happened to all that flattery you were giving him?" he teased

"oh that brat is not worth all that flattery and you don't need to be jealous if you want a crown I'm sure I can find you a gold bowl for you to wear"

"I have a helmet thank you and I don't need to be jealous of that little whining brat because I have something that will never be his"

Stepping closer to gabby victor wrapped his arms around her, she batted her eyes at him.

"and what would that be my knight?"

"you and I am the only man in the world allowed to do this"

Kissing her gabby felt light headed she always did when they kissed it was probably similar to flying if she knew what that actually felt like. Pulling away he pressed his forehead to hers smiling softly he kissed her again before they felt the chill. Shane was back. Pulling away completely she sat again while victor occupied the only other chair Shane came in just as they sat down not even bothering to say hello she sat on the floor in front of the empty fire place.

" I can tell you two had fun I just wanted to check up on you I will be gone tonight as well "

"not even a short visit?" teased victor

"sorry but I have a wolf to watch and a lioness to mislead" Shane's shoulders slumped a bit and though her face was mostly covered by her hood her features showed her lack of sleep even with her blind fold the circles were evident.

"Shane how long till you have to go back?" gabby knew her sister didn't sleep much when she did she was plagued by nightmares.

"Not till just before sundown at the latest"

"even you need more than three hours of sleep to actually be able to think properly " scolded gabby

"I will be fine besides you might have them convinced but cersei is still suspicious if I can word things right she will believe you completely "

Gabby shook her head she would not let Shane leave without at least and hours-worth of sleep she knew exactly how to do it.

" Shane come here"

Her sister stared at her she could feel those hidden eyes on her they had done this before and gabby always won.

"come on we both know you won't be getting any peace until you do"

Sighing Shane crawled to her sister sitting in between her legs reaching for her hood she paused looking at victor. The man realized why the assassin was staring he smiled standing he stretched before heading to the room he shared with gabby.

"I'll go catchup on some sleep myself don't worry I'm sleeping on the floor"

" he better" muttered Shane

"hush now"

Shane pulled down her hood gabby slowly started running her hands through her sisters loos hair undoing the tight braid it was usually in. humming an old lullaby gabby ran her hand's through her sisters ink black hair letting her soothing touch slowly calm the demon that restlessly kept her sister awake. Soon Shane was completely calm leaning back against the chair while gabby massaged her scalp if you listened close enough a hum could be heard it was actually a purr it was a sign that her demon enjoyed the treatment as well as Shane did. Their mother used to do this for hours so that Shane could get even an hours worth of sleep since she tended to avoid resting at any time she would run herself into the ground if she were not careful besides gabby liked these quiet times she shared with her sister they rarely saw each other any more with gabby helping in the free cities and Shane needed in kings landing there was no time for visits.

Looking down she smiled Shane was out her purr was gone replaced by the barely audible sound of her breathing. Kissing her sisters forehead gabby leaned back in her own chair closing her eyes they would all need their rest with what their mother had planned it would not be long now.

**ok I had a nice sibling moment there and now shane's got some help so enjoy and watch the fun continue **

**- echoXknox**


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 29 **

Standing in the court yard watching her youngest son practice sword play with Ned stark's daughter the girl was gifted. Dazen was currently holding his own against the taller girl though she didn't let up on him they were both determined to best the other it would get them nowhere but she could see they were having fun. Ava was not the only one watching them, No the brother of the usurper stood by with his lover both smiling at the two. Renly had expressed that his lover was an exceptional swords man as well as his stoic protector lady Brianne and if the children so wished they could give them pointers and teach them. Since the first day they came the three visitors had not left the training yard since it was true though the two were excellent swordsman and gave dazen a nice break from his lessons he was a head any way and she could not say no to his begging eyes.

" keep your selves off the ground once your down your done for" called Loras his eyes following the young ones Arya had been knocked to the ground rolling out of it she leapt back into the fight.

"unless you can move out of it " panted Arya meeting Dazen strike for strike.

" and who told you that?" asked Loras shaking his head

" shadow did she and my dancing master told me to adapt to every strike"

the wolf and Dazen clashed hard both falling forward as their wooden blades snapped Renly chuckled as they picked themselves off the ground dazen smiled ear to ear.

" your lucky I haven't seen my sister in a long time she hasn't taught me nearly as many things as you but that's probably cause your older"

"probably she was a hard teacher though so its probably better" muttered Arya rubbing her elbows.

"she would not go so hard on you unless she wanted you to be able to survive " called Ava walking closer smiling at dazen nodding to Renly and Loras.

" really?" Arya watched her curiously.

"yes she was trained to survive as were all of my children other wise they would not have lived as long as they have and now that she has taught you the chances that you too will survive are higher"

Ava watched Renly's gaze turn to one of suspicion her guests had been told what she felt they needed to know but were still left in the dark about many things. The arrival of the baratheon had made ned stark even more on edge they had a compromise of sorts he would not try anything if she told him all that she could, given she still would not tell him about her next guest she didn't want any surprise attacks if he knew.

"who trained them?" asked Loras as the children picked up the broken sword pieces dropping them in the bin before picking out new ones.

"their father he wanted them to be able to live and with the situation we left in westiros it was very much a possibility that any or all of them could die young he simply wanted our house to live on" Ava smiled dazen was already swinging away his eyes focused and his stance strong.

"you never did say why you left westiros" mentioned Renly

" you know my house name yes?"

" mortem? What of it?"

"it is never mentioned in westiros because tywin lanaster though he killed us all off he did the same to two other houses when the mad king fell even before that he destroyed the remnants of a house that was barely standing to answer your question Renly his family tried to kill mine luckily my husband and I were able to save our family and reach the free cities before cersei lanaster could catch up with us"

Ava explained never taking her eyes off the younglings as they continued their match Dazen dodged trying to land a strike even with pads on it would still hurt.

"why would cersei want to catch you?" Renly was hesitant she turned to him her smile as bitter as they came her eyes held a foreign sinister gleam.

" cersei lanaster has been trying to kill me for the last seventeen years the last time I saw her I came to her for help and she poisoned me trying to kill me when she knew-" the venom in her voice freighting the man pausing she took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was her friend and she betrayed me she figures that I will try and kill her some day so she thinks sending an assassin after me will save her when my youngest son could kill any man she sends after me she has forgotten just who it is she is trying to kill "

" you were friends with that woman?" sputtered Loras

"we were practically sisters before I was married her father took me in when my house was destroyed I was more of a trophy than a ward but he still we were close as children so yes we were friends"

The three stood in silence the cracking of the wooden swords was the only sound. Ava hated the past it tended to get in the way of so many things and right now it was getting in the way of her sons excellent sword play. the fact of the matter was her best friend and once thought sister did not just poison her she had betrayed her and it was on that day seventeen years ago Ava almost lost something that would have destroyed her completely. Clearing her head of such thoughts she blinked back tears taking a deep breath she composed herself.

" Dazen I think that is enough for the day why don't you two go get cleaned up and we will have lunch "

"yes mother!"

blocking one more strike he rolled forward out of striking range taking off he put the sword back in the barrel Arya not far behind both laughing as they ran barely missing Ned as he came upon the small group.

"where are they in a hurry off to?"

"were having lunch soon and I wanted to give them time to wash up"

" that sounds nice but it seems you are needed else where" Ned nodded behind her glancing over her shoulder she saw one of the servants with a letter.

" if you will excuse me I will see you at lunch "

giving a nod to her guests she walked past her servant taking the note as she passed on her way to her study. Once the starks had come she had all of her maps and pieces moved there she felt the need for privacy when she read such notes even if they were reports she couldn't have her guests figuring out her plans so soon. Opening the letter she quickly scanned its contents her eyes grew a smile started to spread across her lips this was good. Fantastic. Wonderful. Moving to her maps she picked up the lone dragon piece and placed it next to her fox piece.

" I will happily see you soon my son"

Joining the others at the table in much higher spirits than when she had left dazen noticed her mood right away and smiled just as brightly setting down the fruit he had been eating he wiped his mouth quickly ready to hear the news.

" what is it mother?"

"you should not practice tomorrow dazen we have many things to do and you will not have time for it"

All her guests looked at her with surprise Ned had a look of confusion. Renly simply gaped not sure what to make of her words. Dazen was practically bouncing in his seat he must have some idea of what is happening he gave her his pleading eyes she could not stand those shining emeralds.

" who's coming this time?"

"someone's coming?" spoke Loras he and Renly exchanged glances

"yes we will be having new guests I will have to get the city in line so that they will not panic but I can promise you dazen you will like who is coming" she gave no clues.

"why would the city panic?" Ned's voice held that constant suspicion it always did regarding her guests.

"yes but don't worry I will send out the word and all will be fine" she waved her hand dismissively

"you have that kind of power?" Ned was surprised again it seemed tilting her head she raised a single delicate black brow both her and cersei had mastered this look.

"do you forget who I am Ned you must have to think that in all the years I have been here I would not have this entire city and all whom inhabit it under my thumb I know of every merchant orphan and thief in bravos including all those that go by the title of faceless men they shutter when they hear my name my husband's ghost still keeps them in line when my daughters do not "

" that is quite a lot to look after " Ned took a healthy gulp from his cup his eyes wide realizing the meaning behind her words she was probably the richest person in all the free cities if she returned to their home lands she could easily match tywin lanaster if not go a little higher than him with her mountain of wealth. Not to mention the hidden gold at Black Fyre castle in the crypts below the mighty fortress but only she and her eldest son and daughter knew of it.

"Faceless men?" Arya's innocent curiosity changing the subject.

"yes assassins that are taught how to change their face so that if need be they can always hide or trick their victims my late husband went there for training as did my son and one of my daughters it is extremely useful but they only did it to keep them in line a show of strength if you will " Ava explained what her family did there was scare those mask wearing fools out of their minds so that even the mentioning of their family name made them cower the newer ones only flinched but the fact that they were sill feared showed just how memorable they were.

" why would you need to keep the city from panicking ?" Ned brought the conversation back to the subject of her mystery guest.

"my son is coming home "

Dazen's eyes light up his smile is blinding he was ecstatic to hear this news he could only guess which brother it is she is referring to. Keeping her features schooled she watches her guests glance from one another not knowing whether to be afraid or excited to have another join them.

" it's brick!"

Dazen squealed in delight at the knowledge that his biggest brother is coming to tell him of all the fun adventures he is going to have. The small boys out burst made Loras jump Renly spat out his wine trying not to laugh Arya covered her mouth Ned coughed to hide his own laughter.

"that is right he is coming and brining some news with him now pleas sit down we still have plans to make and I want you on your best behavior"

Dazen nodded vigorously before sitting down.

" and who are his friends ?"

Smirking she slowly shook her head at Ned once things had calmed not wanting to give away the surprise.

"that is for me to know and you to find out"

,…

Brick felt ready to jump off the boat and swim the rest of the way the boat was moving far too slow for his taste. Drogo laughed at him and dany had told him to not jump off the boat no matter what he thought about the speed of the boat. While brick was ready to start paddling the boat himself Atizane was on the verge of being ill. The poor girl was ready to panic she would be meeting his mother for the first time and although he had promised that his mother would not by any means try to hurt her she was still worried.

The moment the boat reached the docks brick ran for the bridge barely missing the poor ship hands as they leapt out of the way once his feet hit the ground he shouted and whooped happy to be home. Drogo and Dany with little Rheago in her arms were close to follow in a much more calm and dignified fashion of course but he wasn't paying attention he turned back to the boat spotting Naz leading Atizane off the boat he made his way back hugging both of them he smiled.

"were here I can't wait till we get there dazen will be so happy to see us he loves making new friends and I know naz will like him"

"I-if you say so " Atizane took a deep breath letting herself relax in his arms setting them down he took Atizane's hand leading them through the crowds catching up with dany.

"don't worry about the boats they will not be touched besides we have some people to meet come follow me"

After dany and drogo gave their orders they followed brick to through the city till they reached a tall building made of clay and stone. Leading them around the back they found nothing but the ocean's edge smiling at their confusion he showed them the secret entrance knocking on the heavy steel door he pulls back and waits. The doors are pulled open and brick walks in not even bothering to address the servants he waves them away gesturing for them to follow he leads their group through his home following the sound of wooden swords till they end up at the old training court yard.

Seeing his little brother in padded armor swinging his wooden sword at a taller girl with brown hair he can't help but smile pulling Atizane close to him he hugs her from behind whispering in her ear.

"wait here just a moment I will be back "

Moving forward silently he saw his mother creeping up behind her he was about to hug her from behind when she spoke.

"you know brick it is rather rude to sneak up on a lady"

"aww you always ruined my surprises mother "

Catching everyone's attention dazen threw his sword and charged at brick leaping into his arms. brick couldn't help but squeeze his little brother.

"brick your smushing me"

"what? Me smushing you? Never"

Using his tight hug to his advantage brick started tickling the boy not caring that his mother and future queen could see he had not held his little brother in so long. Finally showing mercy he stopped tickling the breathless boy and hugged him close.

"I missed you dazen "

"I missed you too brick you haven't sent me any stories and I have been awfully bored with out them "

"is that all I am good for now? Stories?"

Dazen stood for a moment thinking "no you could lift heavy things "

Letting out a deep laugh brick shook his head standing he turned back to Daenerys and Drogo both had a lit smile while little Rhaego started to doze in his mother's arms. nodding to the pair they stepped forward his own mother stared almost in shock blinking she smiled moving forward to great them brick walked past them finding naz sitting on the floor bored out of her mind and Atizane leaning against the wall her hands nervously fidgeting placing his hand on hers softly rubbing his thumb in to the back of her hand.

"Don't worry things will be fine just stay close to me "

Helping naz up he took one of Atizane's hands while naz took the other both of them were nervous naz was just better at hiding it. His mother was currently thanking drogo surprising his blood brother.

_"you speak my tongue?" _

_"yes I speak many tongues but I learned dothraki many years ago forgive me if I am a bit out of practice" _

_"you are doing well "_

_"I wish to give you my gift as you married the daughter of one of my closest friends I will give you something I know you will need and that is my support as well as all those of bravos"_

Giving the two a curtsy she rose a smile on her lips Daenerys and Drogo stood in shock drogo smiled nodding his head. Daenerys looked ready to cry she blinked away her tears holding her head high.

"now let me introduce my other guests the girl with the wooden sword is Arya stark the boy is my son Dazen "

Both children bowed their eyes full of curiosity the two men in the back by the sword barrel looked at them with suspicion the blonde stood a little closer than one would think is comfortable the larger blond stood behind the black hair man the same as any guard would.

"the one with black of hair is lord Renly baratheon beside him is Ser Loras Tyrel the woman behind them is Brianne of Tarth"

The three bowed their eyes never leaving the pair before them brick took this time to step forward his mother caught his eye and nodded.

" I introduce khal Drogo lord of the dothraki and the Khaleesi Daenerys stormborn of house targaryen "

At that both Renly and Loras drew their swords they were about to do something very stupid but his mother stopped them.

"you will put those away as my guests you are representing me and these people are my guests as well you owe me too much to try and harm them think first before you act lord baratheon"

Renly looked between his mother and Dany eyeing the baby he sheathed his sword getting a frown from a confused Loras he too sheathed his blade.

"forgive me lady targaryen I over reacted and can only ask for your forgiveness that I have not offended you"

Eyeing Renly dany spoke holding Rheago a little closer .

" I will forgive you ,I know it is hard to trust outsiders but hopefully with time we will be able to trust each other better"

"Come I will show you to your room"

Giving brick a nod his mother lead the couple away brick watched them go while Renly ran a hand through his hair nervously Loras stepped closer rubbing his back soothingly.

"that was not very smart move lord Renly"

"that is the last targaryen my brother slaughtered them all what am I supposed to do?"

"nothing"

Renly stared at him ." what?"

"nothing you don't have to do anything you could try and make amends for your brothers mistakes and befriend her "

"but what about the mad-"

"don't even finish that because its not true I have known Daenerys for a long time she has not madness her brother did but he is dead now so it doesn't matter"

"what is she doing here though?"

Arya had that childish curiosity it would be better to simply tell them the truth since they will probably figure it out sooner or later.

"Well young stark Daenerys is going to take back the iron throne"

they all stared at him Renly looked ready to faint he was so pale , Dazen and Arya looked at each other.

"that sounds like hard work" spoke dazen

"It is brother it truly is" sighed brick

"she'll have to go through joffery to get it I hope she does" Arya spat the name joffery making brick chuckle.

"Don't worry that brat is not something to worry about its his mother we need to worry about" brick caught Renly nodding.

"on a happier note dazen I would like you to meet my friend Naz here"

Dazen scrambled forward stopping right in front of the girl giving her a bow she giggled at his strange actions. Turning to Atizane , Dazen cleared his throat looking for another chance to seem like a chivalrous knight.

"this is Atizane I hope to marry her soon"

The grip she had on his hand was almost painful now but judging by the smile she had he could tell she was happy.

"Dazen why don't you and Arya show naz around I want to show Atizane something"

Nodding furiously dazen offered his hand Arya covered her mouth with her sleeve naz nervously took it they ran off down the hall way Arya easily catching up.

"they are going to cause some trouble aren't they" murmured Atizane making brick chuckle turning back to Renly and Loras he decided a proper introduction was in order.

"I know your names but my real name should at least make an appearance I am lord Bricidious mortem but please call me Brick"

"so you're the lord of this house I was wondering who was in charge" spoke renly brick smiled shaking his head.

"I might be a lord but my mother is the matriarch of house mortem " he enjoyed the shiver that they all had tugging on Atizane's hand he lead her away.

"enjoy the rest of your day my friends "

"that was a bit hectic"

"that It was Atizane but now we can relax and I can show you some places that I think you will like"

"brick''

"yes?"

He came to a halt when he felt her stop walking looking back he saw her head down her wavy hair like a curtain hiding her face. Stepping closer he gently pushed her hair out of her face she leaned in to his touch making him smile.

"what if she says no?" her voice was small the vulnerability she was showing made him pull her to him.

"I have two other brothers and one sister she can figure something out cause I'm taken "

"but brick I don't want you to be in trouble with her just listening to her voice made me panic I don't see how I can be in the same room as her let alone speak to her"

"don't worry she is not as intimidating as you think she will let you come to her or when she thinks your ready she'll come to you"

Rubbing her back soothingly he rested his cheek on to her head sighing he nuzzled her hair he knew she was nervous but his mother wasn't going to kill her he had seen the way she had eyed the two of them. It wasn't hard to guess what they were and he could only hope his mother wouldn't be upset.

"don't worry your probably going to surprise her "

Hearing her laugh was worth any trouble he had coming he would protect her from all that came their way.

**ok so there's the reunion hope you liked it. I had the usual girlfriend freak out or in this caes fiancé freak out when you significant other meets your parents for the first time and is ready to die of panic attack and stuff any way I thought it was necessary so enjoy please leave comments could use some motivation.- echoXknox**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 30**

The day lady stark found out about her husband's status as a traitor she was ready to join rob in raising their banner men but Sojen had managed to calm them. Explaining the real reason he had taken the lanaster brothers to the southern borders so that he could help lord stark though he couldn't hide the news of sansa's imprisonment.

"we have to do something we cant just leave her there!"

Rob had been pacing back and for th this whole time lady stark stood by the fire her eyes filled with worry.

"you will do something just wait you cant go charging in to a trap when you have no plans that will just get yourselves killed even wild wolves have a hunting formation" Sojen spoke he couldn't have the whole family getting themselves killed.

"and what do you suggest Dan ? since your suddenly such an experienced warrior" shouted rob earning a hard stare from lady stark the young wolf sighed leaning against his desk.

"look for help know who else is against the lanaster's that has power which isn't many but look around see who has something a grudge would help" Sojen advised.

Both starks were silent rob ran a hand through his hair groaning in frustration while lady stark stood walking away from the fire she looked up her eyes focused on Sojen.

"Stannis" rob turned to her nodding for her to continue.

"Stannis baratheon would want revenge for Renly's death he has both his and Renly's men and since his marriage to Margery he has her dowry and her connections if we asked for his help we could do a trade for Sansa"

"who could we trade we don't have either of the lanaster's?"

"tywin he is close to the wall this time of year we could ask for him to send men to help us "

"well move forward with those plans send a raven to Stannis I will check the maps and see how many men we might need"

Rob left without another word lady stark watched him go shaking her head it was never that simple but rob was a man of action not diplomacy.

"at least you have the beginnings of a plan but things are never that simple"

"you and I know that but rob has never gone in to battle he is young but he has so much to live up to"

"I can send word to lord stark he might have some advice for you or some form of help" offered Sojen

Lady stark sighed rubbing her eyes looking him over she nodded

"that would be good Dan but first I want to know something and when you answer truthfully "

"aright ask away"

"what is your real name?"

"what ?'"

"your real name I have seen eyes like those before they belonged to a man I will never forget it was when I was a young girl but I will never forget them so tell me son of Azreal what is your name?"

"was it that obvious?"

"no it took some time but even a story as well spun as yours had some holes I could see through "

They stood in silence not speaking Sojen wanted to congratulate her but held back not wanting to seem as though he were mocking her he was not that kind of person. Stepping forward he took a deep breath.

"Sojen of house mortem at your service lady stark"

Giving a bow he watched her flinch at his family name it did not surprise him but her thoughtful look did.

"I wondered if your house was still in existence though I did not doubt that after the lanaster's massacring most of you that some would manage to escape house Regus was a clever one and house mortem was one of shadows together almost unstoppable"

"that we are lady stark"

"what do you want then in return?" she watched him for a moment before he spoke.

"just your support when we ask know that your husband and daughter are currently with my family as we speak and are safe put it a not and I will send it to him if you wish"

She covered her mouth her eyes closed she probably thought he was still in the lanaster dungeons or out being hunted by cersei's guards. Looking back to Sojen with watery eyes she nodded.

"I thank you Sojen and I will give you a note for him"

"I will be happy to send it "

He turned to leave pausing at the door he smiled to her.

"you shouldn't worry about Sansa too much she will be safe others are making sure of it.

…

Watching the young bull practice his sword play used to be funny and highly amusing since he would swing his sword and miss his target completely. Now he had a fierce look in his eye determination he had this focus was turning him into a strong fighter instead of lost bull calf and Rose had been there to witness it. Gendry had chosen a name for himself and now a sigil a black bull in fields of blue it was incredibly fitting and with his horned helmet he was set now he just needed gold and he could start out on his own. Rose thought of maybe taking him on as her own sell sword but thought better of it she couldn't be his crutch he had to do things on his own and when he left he would be doing just that. she thought of sending him to kings landing but thought against it, such a thing would be suicide and she would not send the boy to his death no she would have to figure out some where else to send him.

"I think I m ready"

Blinking Rose looked up at the panting boy raising a brow tilted her head silently asking him to elaborate.

"to do that test "

She smiled.

"if you think you're up for it go ahead"

Gendry nodded picking up his sword he walked to the wooden solider taking his stance he took a deep breath ready to strike focusing in on the wooden obstacle. Once he swung his sword she smiled even bigger knowing that yes indeed the bull would destroy the thing the satisfying sound of snapping wood filled her ears.

"now Gendry Singularis you are one step closer to becoming a swordsman "

"only a step?"

"well you only started using them a month or two I lose track of time easily "

"it feels like longer "

"hard work and training always does "

"mistress rose?"

"yes gendry ?"

"what am I to do when I am done?"

"with what?"

"my training"

"you can do what ever you want with in reason you can stay or leave "

"at least your giving me a choice most would want something in return for helping a nobody like me"

"oh I do want something in return "

Gendry gaped at her before rubbing the back of his head probably regretting ever opening his big mouth he stood ready to take what ever demand she made of him. Rose smiled standing from her chair she walked to the defeated looking boy putting a hand on each shoulder she lifted his face seeing the confusion in his face.

"I want you to help me some day if ever I ask for your help you would help me that is all"

Taking a step she watched his dumbfounded look laughing she walked back to her chair.

"wait that's all?"

"yes unless you want to be forever bound by your debt to me that you will always serve me but I don't think that seems fair so you only need help me when and if I ever ask for it which is not often "

"alright that sounds reasonable"

"good now that the terms have been agreed upon I suggest you get back to your practicing"

The boy groaned hefting up his sword he went back to swinging and slashing all the while rose only had one though on the boy.

"What a silly young bull"

**ok this one is short but hey it has Rose and Sojen that's all that matters now things will pick up in later chapters though I think I will stop at forty but you will just have to wait and see. please leave comments and stuffs- echoxknox out**


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing**

**ok so you should all be really happy and I expect some kind of feed back cause I took my time in trying to plan this just right so Please leave comments.**

**[[[[[[[[[Warning this gets dark towards the end of the chapter with torture so know you have been warned!]]]]]]] **

**Chapter 31 **

The courts were rather boring to watch but Shane knew gabby wouldn't mind watching her charge for a short while besides cersei wasn't there and anything that the brat tried gabby could twist out a good plan for protecting Sansa. Slipping out of the room she followed the grey haired old men that she had recently taken an interest in they were working on something she just knew it. Following the old Maesters was easy he lead her right to a work room pulling out a key he jammed it into the lock quickly slipping in before she could see what was inside. Not wanting to be left out Shane found the closest window scaling the wall sideways till she saw the closest window to the work room she kept out of sight when a flash of gold hair caught her attention.

Waiting a moment she swung in careful to hide under the closest table she heard a familiar voice that told her she had indeed found something. The lanaster red skirts told her she had found the lioness now all she need do is wait.

"are you sure it will work?"

"yes your grace it can burn through any thing "

"anything?" cersei's skepticism was evident Shane just wanted a chance to see the stuff but she could wait.

"even in these glass jars it is slowly eating away through it, it burns straight through flesh and once set a fire you would think we had dragons like the days of old" boasted the Maester Pycel, Shane believed his name was.

"how many have you made so far with Stannis's army so close I don't want to take any chances "

"we have more than enough your grace whole rooms full of these "

"good increase their production we will need as much as you can make "

"of course "

Watching the red skirts make their way out the only door Shane waited till the Maester had his back turned to her before coming out from under the table she hide behind the closest shelves and watched the old man. The Maester was mixing something but a round jar by the edge of the table caught her attention the contents of said jar was a bright green she wanted to snatch it right then but if Pycel went missing. The work table rocked a little the old man was quick to grab the jar sighing in relief he walked to the back of the room a thick wooden door was there he pushed a key into the lock she slipped in behind him as his shadow. Looking around the room she stared lips parted that was a shocked a Shane could look inside the room were hundreds of jars filled with "dragon fire".

There was a dozen or so old men all of them working carefully around their tables the clinking of glass caught her attention. They were pouring a fresh batch of dragon fire in to a new jar while another one was placed on the shelf. This was bad if Daenerys were to attack now she would have quite a fight on her hands and even with dragons if this concoction could melt flesh than her dragons might be in danger. Swiping one of the jars she left the room she could take the Maesters later cersei wouldn't miss them though she wouldn't be getting any of them back Shane wanted to know what it was made of and if letting gabby have fun with them was the only way she would gladly let her sister have them.

Keeping the jar in her hand she walked back to the throne room cersei was back at her perch but something was wrong here. Joffery had his cross bow set at someone and judging by the sniffling sound she knew exactly who it was. Sansa. Looking for gabby she spotted her sister gabby looked ready to break character her arms were shaking , victor was holding her arm in a death grip his face a stone though his eyes were just as murderous as gabby's. as happy as it would have made her to see her little sister rip joffery apart Shane knew she couldn't let that happen.

"you know your father almost killed me it was one thing to go against me and I might have had him sent to the wall but no he tried to kill me!"

Sansa just sniffled more flinching as he raised his crossbow taking aim.

"he's gone so that means I have to wait till they find him and drag him back here till I can have him killed but you're here maybe if I played with you a bit he might stop being a coward and come out of hiding"

"please…"

"I think I will give him a reason to come "

Joffery ignored sansa's pleas and smiled sadistically. Cersei had a blank mask of calm but her eyes full of fear, those same eyes were darting to every shadow in the room at least one person knew what would come. Then her prayers were answered by the whispered word from sansa's lips.

"Shane"

Joffery fired his arrow.

the silence in the room was ended by the sound of the metal tipped arrow meeting the leather of Shane's back. she was knelt in front of Sansa holding the crying girl the arrow sticking out of her protected back though the tip still made its way into her flesh. The room was silent all occupant's stood in shock as they stared at the assassin not knowing when or how she got there. Pulling back Shane looked over the still crying girl seeing no other marks on her except for a few scratches.

"are you alright?"

Sansa stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a crushing hug Shane stared at the girl a little confused shaking her head at the girl's actions.

"am I alright? you have an arrow in your back"

"Don't worry I'll be fine"

Pulling away from the girl Shane stood pulling the arrow out of her shoulder looking at the tip she frowned the tip was covered in what one would mistake for ink when in fact it was her blood. It had been so long since she had seen her own blood not since she was training with her father. snapping the arrow in her hand she threw it to the side offering Sansa a hand the girl took it. Glancing from side to side Shane noticed neither tyrion nor Jamie were there she would deal with both of them later.

"what are you doing?!" hissed joffery glaring daggers at Shane.

Shane looked over her shoulder at the brat he would die today.

"do you know where that arrow would have hit her?"

"what?"

"that arrow "

Shane nodded towards the broken arrow

" that arrow would have gone right into her heart if I had not stopped it and you would have killed my charge"

"no it wouldn't" joffery waved away her words dismissively she frowned. Cersei was quick to try and salvage the situation no matter how futile it seemed.

"Joffery you can't kill your betrothed if she were to die the whole north would come for your blood, king or not you can't-"

"shut up you can't tell me what to do **I. am. King.** I can do as I please whenever I please and as their king the north will do as I say!"

Shane shook her head the boy was leaving himself for the demons now. Cersei's jade eyes turned hard the fire burned in them as she looked down at her son her hands clenched she stepped back from the throne leaving her son. In the simplest of actions telling Shane that she would not defend a pawn that did not respect her , even if it was her own son.

"you may be my mother but I am your king and my word is law" joffery shouted

Shane turned to face the throne looking up at the brat she slowly stalked towards the stairs all the torches in the room went low making the room darker the gasps that filled the room didn't go unnoticed.

"you know you should have listened to your mother little boy " Shane hissed letting her demon come out a bit more her voice taking a dark raspyness to it. Joffery frowned as she got closer he licked his lips nervously reaching for his crossbow.

"that mouth of yours has only gotten you into trouble I think I will solve that problem"

a sinister smile spread over her lips chuckling darkly she grabbed his crossbow throwing it to the floor below the thing shattered from the force she used. The torches all burst in to giant flames as she grabbed him by the throat remembering the jar she turned him away from cersei , handling the jar just right she held it over his mouth making it seam as though she were covering his mouth while whispering something in his ear she made him swallow its contents making sure not to use all of it she slipped it back into her belt.

" I think your people will thank me brat "

throwing him down the stairs his screams filled the room as he clawed at his throat walking down the stairs Shane made all the torches go back to their regular flame. walking to the closest kings guard she kicked out his knee before unclipping the guards white cloak returning to sansa's side she wrapped it around sansa's shoulders leading her away from the room no one moved as joffery's screams grew farther and farther away. Sansa was in shock she let Shane lead her back to her room Tyrion's woman was fixing the bed when she saw Sansa she rushed to her side.

"what happened?" Shea demanded taking Sansa from the assassin.

"the brat wanted to have a statement made of her and tried to kill her with his cross bow but he's dead now so it doesn't matter" Shane sat on the desk while the "hand maid" checked the girls face the scratches were small no real damage had been done except for her what she had seen.

"you killed him?" Shae glanced at Shane her eyes traveling over the assassin the glint of respect could be seen for a moment before she returned to Sansa.

"your back he shot you in the back with that arrow " Sansa came out of her shock frantically looking from Shane to her hand maid.

"what arrow?" shae looked between the two.

"the arrow joffery shot had to go some where it was either in my back or in sansa's chest so my back was the one that took it"

Shae stared at the assassin taking a wash cloth she stepped forward only for Shane to slid of the desk moving away from her.

"what are you doing I need to clean the wound or it might get infected"

"no"

Shane's simple answer made Shae huff walking forward again only for Shane to step back staying close to the balcony and knowing that if she kicked the table it could go between them.

"stop moving"

"no I will be fine I have things to do and they don't include staying here"

"what about your back?" protested Sansa.

"I will check it later right now you need to be safe I have to share some words with some people and make sure they don't forget what it is I do to those that break promises or don't take my warnings"

Shae's fearful expression was not lost on her the woman knew what she was talking about. Tyrion would have to deal with her now not a simple warning he had broken his promise to keep Sansa safe now he would pay. Shae moved closer swallowing she looked a bit panicked.

"don't you dare hurt him he has been busy"

" I know but that is no excuse he should have his brother here to protect her"

Their voices were barely above a whisper sansa would have no idea what they were saying even as she watched them she would not be able to make out what they were saying.

"he has been trying to find a way to speak with her family he doesn't want a war with them"

"he doesn't need to worry about them when his own head is on the line tell him to get himself and his brother back to being sansa's guard dogs now"

Shea glared at her but looked away even with a blind fold she couldn't be stared down moving to the door Shane looked back to Sansa.

"be safe will see you again soon"

Without giving her time to reply Shane slipped out dodging the poor guards that had been sent to find her she found the nobles all being forced to leave though gabby and victor hung back once gabby smiled a little she knew that her sister would be waiting for her. Sneaking past the gates she waited for them at her safe house once the door opened she started in on them.

"what happened?"

"I was going to say job well done and amazing use of fire but now I'm not so sure" murmured gabby not liking the scolding she was probably going to get.

"why didn't you send victor to aid her or even send him to find Jamie if you had stepped out there cersei would have had you killed on the spot and realized that I was protecting you"

"she can't hurt us Shane you and I both know that"

"yes she can gabby she knows who you are and the moment you stop playing the game she will tare you apart even with victor there"

"we couldn't let her die!"

"and I took care of it so get a hold on your act you must play the part"

Gabby stood her fists clenched glaring daggers at her sister she could not believe she was being told how to do her own game. Shane might be her sister but that did not give her a right to insult her skill Shane stood with her arms dangling at her sides her blindfold covered eye's not letting up on her own glare. Shane would not let her sister almost get herself killed no matter what she thought she would protect her sister.

"you have no right to tell me what to do when I am in the game and we both know it"

"I don't care if were in the game or not" Shane stalked forward almost the same as she had joffery stopping when her forehead was against Gabby's their eyes would have been locked if they could.

"I will protect you by any means possible and if that means making you mad for scolding you then so be it I am not about to lose my baby sister because some cocky little brat couldn't have his fun"

Gabby's glare faded when Shane's voice became soft they both knew Shane would do anything to protect her. Sighing gabby unclenched her hands looking up to Shane ,she nodded as best she could with their faces so close Shane wasn't one to be smug when she was right she only gloated when it was an enemy.

"I know Shane"

"then please be more careful I can only be in so many places at once and tomorrow don't go there I have to deal with the lioness and Sansa will be at the end of some pretty bad flames herself"

" I get it"

"but I wont leave you empty handed " pulling out what was left of the dragon fire Shane handed the jar to gabby.

"don't spill it on yourself it burns through flesh "

"what is it?" gabby eyed the green liquid before looking back at Shane.

"cersei has her Maesters making it by the jarful and I intend to get rid of it all but before than I am going to "borrow" one or two of those old geezers and I want you to find out what it takes to make it then have your fun with them just remember to where your playing dress"

Gabby smiled brightly setting down the jar she tackled Shane in a bruising hug then her back started to ache noticing her sudden rigid form gabby let go.

"what is it ?"

"my back is still sore"

"well you did go and get your self shot Shane"

"yes, yes we discussed this now careful it is still tender"

"let me dress it ""

"I can't I have a dwarf and idiot to chastise"

"Pester them later your nothing if your dead"

"we both know that infection is nothing gabby "

"I don't care I am dressing it come on "

Grabbing her hand gabby dragged Shane to the only other room besides Gabby's. it was dark but the candles lit when Shane entered the room setting her on the bed gabby opened the lone chest in the corner of the room pausing she stared. Inside was a couple changes of clothes a roll of fresh rags but on the left side was armor. The steel was light so that its wearer would have full mobility but it was thick enough that it would protect them. The detailing was that of the house mortem sigil over the heart but the claw like marks on the shoulders and the gaping hole at the center of it showed it had seen more than its fair share of battle. Grabbing the rags gabby rejoined Shane who had removed her cloak and tunic only her leathers remained the pale skin that could be seen was littered with scares and scratches from long ago.

"Shane why do you still have it?" Gabby's tone wasn't that of anger though they both knew she was.

"because a bastard he might have been but he was our father and by some unknown means he helped give us life if I need anything to remember him by it's the armor he wore when I killed him to remind to myself he really is dead" shane's voice was low a dark edge coming out I it.

Gabby of all their siblings knew what their father had done and how he had treated Shane signing she hugged the depressed demon careful of her wounded back.

"he is gone and we are free all the demons rise but some fall his fell and we need to move on you need to move on Shane"

"I will "

Wrapping the still weeping wound gabby patted her good shoulder when she was done.

"don't run yourself into the ground Shane now go bring me my toys I'll get my game set up" gabby was giddy she ran from the room happy as a child on their name day.

….

Any one forced to watch gabby have her "fun" with some poor soul would be the poorest fool in all westiros. The bloodied Maester sat his eyes wide darting back and forth his arms were littered with cuts and jagged slash marks from what ever random devices gabby happened to find .only candles lit the room in a small circle around him and on the arms of the chair. there was no sound when she came up behind him in her element completely a predator in her own right.

"now , now Maester I think you know more than that"

"Please I have told you the ingredients a hundred times and how to do it I even wrote it out step by step" pleaded the man but his pleas were on deaf ears.

"a hundred times hmmm"

She moved around again this time to his front the low light of the candles reflected off the crimson stained blade in her hand

"it is actually ten but if you insist a hundred than I will give you something a hundred times worse to complain about Maester"

The sound of a blade being pulled out of its sheath made the man start to tremble he started to cry he was going to die and he knew it the worst part was it wouldn't be over for quite some time. The man's whimpers and sniffling was drowned out by the dark chuckle that filled the room.

…

Shane sat once more on the lioness's balcony railing the thick stone cool against her tired body she would need to sleep again soon using her demon but still controlling it was hard and drained a lot of energy. The news of joffery's death had spread through the city like wild fire many thought it was sansa's fault others cheered and celebrated in the taverns. the brat's body with out his throat and most of his chest had been moved to the tomes. The brats brother and sister were sad but they seemed to be relieved though young Tommen had a look of worry he was to be king next or so they all think but cersei had put the boy at ease saying she would be queen regent till he was old enough this relieved the small boy.

"the loss of a child is a great one "

Shane murmured knowing that cersei would hear her Shane was sitting on the stone railing of the balcony ,the bottle of wine from the table was picked up not even bothering with a cup. The swaying of skirts brought the queen regent to her side a sad look in the lioness's jade eye's.

"what would you know of it demon?"

Pausing Shane sighed she was lost in thoughts of death and loss herself she had spoken with gabby about it but cersei wouldn't know who she was talking about everyone assumed he was still alive.

"I know loss cersei "

her voice holding know anger or mocking just a tiredness that the lioness shown for the both of them.

"I bet you would"

"I have killed many a bastard, thief , traitor and now king but out of all my kills only one ever meant anything"

Taking the bottle form cersei's hand she drank not caring about the burn of the alcohol swallowing she handed it back to the lioness. Cersei stared at her before taking a swig herself trying to build her courage it seemed.

"which one was that?"

Shane looked at cersei than back to the night sky.

"my father"

"What?"

Glancing back at cersei she smiled sadly.

"my father , I killed him when I was sixteen he had lost himself and tried to destroy one of the few things I cared about and I had thought he cared about but I wouldn't let him so I killed him "

The lioness stared at her a look of concentration on the older woman's face taking the bottle Shane took another swig.

"you just killed him same you would the mountain or joffery?"

That actually made Shane laugh earning a confused look from cersei.

" those two were the easiest kills I have made in a long time no, my father took a week to kill he was more skilled than I he taught me almost everything I know but I figured out somethings and in the end it was his heart being ripped out of his chest and burned not mine"

"and here I was thinking you were a basterd or orphan" murmured cersei surprise in her soft voice.

"no need to be surprised cersei we all come from some where you came from tywin lanaster and you have turned out amazing compared to that idiot brother and stone wall father of yours"

"what about you ? where did you come from?"

"now is not the time for that mess I have already told you about my father that's all you'll ever need to know about me "

"what that your father was a monster?"

"exactly "

Taking one last swig Shane stood looking down at cersei she smiled sadly.

"good night cersei"

….

Gabby walked away from the bleeding carcass that had once been a Maester of red keep humming she washed her hands in a basin they were covered in blood . Gabby was never one to mind the sight or mess blood left or made it was just something that came out of a person when she had her fun with them. Taking of her outer dress's she laid them on th table walking back to her room she changed in to her night gown it wouldn't be long till victor got back. Her knight was many things but even he could not stomach what she did sometimes and she wasn't about to make him stay. instead he did what he thought would be useful he went to but food and what ever other supplies they might need.

"he is always so sweet"

Leaving her room she found the fire wood tossing it into the fireplace she took one of the candles from the floor dropping it on to the wood she watched it slowly catch fire. Rubbing arms she turned around looking over her work it wasn't her best but it was still it was good by her standards the door opened victor stood in the door way his arms full of sacks and a basket of bread.

"good your back "

Taking some of the sacks from his arms she put them in the only empty chair left while victor placed the basket on the floor. Glancing at the dead man he took out his dagger using it to cut the ropes that had tied the man to the chair once he was free reaching in to one of the sacks he pulled out a bulk of burlap after hauling the man out of the chair he wrapped the body.

"I found some men that are heading to the wall I can sneak the body in to their wagon and they won't be able to figure out who is since you ripped up his face "

"that is good thank you my knight now forget about him and come tell me what you got "

Tugging on his arm he chuckled as she lead him to the chair where all his purchases sat opening the closest sack he handed her an apple she smiled kissing him on the cheek he knew she loved apples. The first sack was full of fruit the others had that burlap material incase another body had to be moved the basket had fresh bread rolls and a medium sized wedge of cheese.

"this is good we should be stocked till mother comes than we will have to see"

"it should be interesting your mother never makes a quiet entrance "

"that is her way victor besides many have thought her dead these last seventeen years she just wants to remind them what lurks in the dark"

With a wicked smile she kissed his cheek again and left for her room.

**ok so there it is I gave a little more of the family history and I killed off joffery things are coming together for house mortem please leave comments and stuffs- echoxknox out**


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry I don't know the exact geography of westiros so im just gonna wing it. X)**

**Chapter 32**

Sojen had been happy to make the ride with rob and his men to the rendezvous point they had split up his men which had accumulated to a large army but even the likes of tywin lanaster would not be fearful of such a large army he could buy more swords. The lion would take some tricky manipulation and planning to catch and Sojen could adapt to any situation not control it that's why his mother and sister controlled what went on most the time not him or brick if they did than they would all be dead. No the plan was to meet the half of Stannis's army that the last baratheon had sent once they met they would surround the eldest lanaster's convoy from there he would be their prisoner or that's what should happen. Sojen knew things would never be that easy but he could hope.

" Dan how much farther ?" called rob pulling up along side him as they raced down the dirt roads. Their half of the army was almost there .

"not far if we keep up this pace we can meet them with time to spare but once we get there we should get off the roads we cant take any chances"

"once Stannis's men corner him he will have no other way out except to ride this way"

"true but he is a clever one so don't think you have him beat just yet"

"I know I don't but together we will catch him onward with our lion hunt "

Shaking his head Sojen followed the confident young wolf.

They made it to the trees and set up camp on either side of the road splitting the men into four groups two at the right and two on the left to catch the loin from the front and the back. The men were getting anxious by sundown many thinking Stannis's men had failed but Sojen had kept them from giving away their position or from charging out to go find the lion. It wasn't till dawn that the thundering of hooves caught his attention running from man to man he woke them all up they readied their horses and swords.

The lanaster red banners came into view and the lion was in the middle of the small cavalry their armor was scratched and blood stained they must have put up one hell of a fight. Standing beside rob Sojen drew his sword looking across the way he spotted the second group catching their attention he gave the signal. The riders didn't stand a chance the archers shot them off their horses in surprise they stopped and the men circled them pulling them off their horses and beat them into submission. Sojen had stuck close to rob knowing that he would try to go for the old lion pushing through the swarm he spotted the old lion running a northerner through with his sword charging forward he tackled the man to the ground kicking the sword out of his hand he made sure not to hurt him too badly.

Trading blows blood flowed from a gash above his left brow while the old lion was panting heavily but he kept fighting till Sojen had him on the ground his black steel dagger at the mans throat.

"go a head that's what they want isn't it " hissed the lion

"no we actually need you a live and you best do as your told or this could be your last hunt "

The old man raised his chin challenging Sojen to act but the hand on his shoulder made him pull away from the lion hauling the lion up with him making sure to twist his arm behind his back.

"the hunt is over and the lion has been caught!" announced rob

The men cheered crowding around them eventually taking the lion from Sojen they had built a wooden cage for the old man to mock him chanting "cage the lion". Shaking his head he mounted his horse it would be a long ride back to winter fell and with these men acting as they were he knew that once tywin lanaster was back with his house he would want revenge.

…..

Rose had not expected the news so soon leaning back in her chair she blinked taking a deep breath she read the letter again not believing what she read. The day had been the same as the ones before she would wake up and have breakfast with the children then go teach Gendry educating him in the ways of the lords and such. The rest of the day was spent teaching the young bull to fight some where in between Gendry's sparing and dinner she would receive a letter from some one this time she received three. The first was from her mother announcing the last dragons arrival in bravos and that as she sat reading the letter they were planning the invasion . this news gave her hope that her pupil would not have to fear death so soon if he were to leave the castle black Fyre.

The second half of the letter requested that she go back to kings landing as soon as possible her mother wanted all of house mortem to be there when Daenerys took the throne this was a dangerous as well as a rather well over due reunion. The second letter had been from gabby who had come to westiros and was currently keeping the lioness busy and ripping secrets out of old Maesters that sent a chill through her but the news of joffery's death had been unexpected. The untimely death of joffery had been caused by his own stupidity he had tried to kill Sansa stark and in retaliation killed him now cersei was in charge as queen regent till her youngest son was of age.

The last letter was from Sojen telling of the starks attack and capture of tywin lanaster. It was this news that made her feel a head ache coming on leaning back in her chair she rubbed her temples this whole thing was going to be a mess. It was obvious as to why the starks had taken the eldest lanaster prisoner they wanted their daughter back and the only way besides taking the throne would be to make a trade luckily her brother had talked them out of going to war. A trade would be a hard one though either side could pull out at the last second and those being traded would be in danger and it could get messy.

"this is all getting more complicated then it needs too"

Rubbing her forehead she wrote out some quick reply's and folded them writing the senders name on them she made her way to the crows cages. They had an entire room of crows being trained but she still used those that came to her not wanting to have the letters lost attaching the letters she sent the birds on their way. Walking to the dining room she watched Gendry talk and laugh with the little children that were his half brothers and sisters he looked so happy yet she could not keep him out of the plan that she had formed.

"Gendry"

Rising from his chair a smile on his face he bowed.

"yes mistress rose?"

"I am sorry to pull you away from dinner but we have things to discuss"

Swallowing he nodded following her out in to the hall she waited till the door was closed all the way before speaking.

"Gendry I want you to pack a small pack just three changes of clothes and your sword"

" I'm leaving my lady ?"

"no" he let out a breath she knew he had been holding

" we are leaving"

"what!?"

"you heard me we are leaving I must return to kings landing and I need a guard to go with me I want you as that guard "

Gendry stared at her in shock before standing up to his full height and raising his head if not for his clothes he would have looked the part of a real knight.

"thank you my lady I will go pack"

Bowing he turned away his walk was one of purpose getting a smile from his teacher a thought struck her .

"Gendry "

He stopped mid step looking over his shoulder.

"yes my lady?"

"wear that armor you made and not the sentry helmet Goraz gave you but the horned one you made"

A mischievous smile spread across his lips.

"of course my lady"

Watching him go Rose nodded to herself he would be a good knight now all she had to do was keep him alive till the whole thing was over.

" this will be an interesting turn of events" Rose whispered to herself

** so things are moving along get ready for a little reunion yay! so I hope you like and thanks for the review please leave comments still need motivation thanks- echoxknox**


	33. Chapter 33

**I own nothing**

**This chapter has a bit o history and drama but Its funny with this chapter at one point you can imagine a bro fist bump when you read it you'll know. :) **

**Chapter 33**

The days spent at Bricks home were long and to Atizane dragged on . the entire time she had been there she tried not to be left alone or ruin Naz's new friend ship with dazen and Arya but she was always feeling some ones eyes on her and that did not bode well with her. Walking with her hand on the wall Atizane was on her way to the khaleesi's room if she remembered correctly there were a lot of turns but she had practiced a bit with Brick and had a pretty good map in her head.

" you know if you were a spy you would be undetectable"

Atizane froze she had been found and by the one person she didn't want to find her. The rustling of skirts told her lady Ava was only a few spaces away from her the older woman's presences was intimidating and she did not do well alone. Wishing brick were with her she took a deep breath before speaking.

"hello lady Ava "

"hello to you as well Atizane I would think you didn't want me to find you with how nervous you are do I make you nervous?"

"yes your… intimidating and it does not help that I can not see you but I do my best I suppose"

"that you do I had to look for a great while to find you it seems you have a good evasive nature"

"yes… um what is it you need of me .. my lady" the words were foreign on her tongue but she said them any way lady ava had been a lady of high standing since birth. The woman might scare Atizane shitless but she deserved respect.

"I don't need anything from you ,you are not a slave anymore Atizane here you are simply a woman"

"I may simply be a woman now but I will still help the Khaleesi if she were to need me "

"so you are loyal?"

"yes unless given a legitimate reason to abandon them then yes"

"what if they lie? "

"the khaleesi's brother said he would be king when everyone myself included knew that he would not last a day, he said he would wear the golden crown and now he's dead and we are all saved the time we could have spent trying to stop him from taking the throne"

"do you even know what throne they speak of?"

"the iron throne of westiros brick has told me great stories of fools and their rebellions and of the lions you seem to hunt "

"what if he's lying ever thought of that?"

"brick can't lie to me"

"of course he can't " ignoring the amused tone Atizane thought it best if she explained.

"he really can't he tried to lie to me about him teaching naz how to fight and he stuttered through the whole thing "

The sound of Lady Ava's laughter surprised her beyond words she jumped when the woman started, eventually calming herself when the woman came to a stop.

"oh that is just too good I am sorry if I've shocked you but with what you have just told me I can definitely say you have my approval "

"what?!"

"I know you have been worried but with how well you have avoided me was actually amazing you have hidden talents it seems"

"I um I thanks"

Atizane was so confused yet the fact that this woman had not only complimented her but approved was a huge step forward .a smile lit up her face she didn't care if she looked like a fool she was so happy she didn't care.

"your welcome now why don't we go to Daenerys together I have some things I wish to speak to her about and you might as well be there since it is part of mine and bricks family history "

Lady Ava took her arm in a gentle grasp they walked together down the winding hallways till the smell of the khaleesi's new bath oils. it was strange and she didn't like how it filled her nose she couldn't tell who else was around unless they spoke. The doors were opened letting lady ava lead her in the sound of little Rheago gurgling happily near by Atizane smiled softly the young prince was a happy baby always laughing or gurgling trying to talk it was so cute.

"hello Daenerys "

"lady Ava , Atizane"

"I came to answer those questions you had about our connections specifically that of your family and mine"

"please sit "

With lady Ava leading her to a chair they sat Atizane felt a little out of place but said nothing. The swishing of skirts and adorable giggling of Rhaego told her that the Khaleesi and prince were seated this lesson of history would now begin.

"to begin you must know of the other forgotten houses mortem you know but there is also bastion which my ward is from and last was Regus. in the beginning next to the lanaster's those three houses were in power but when you first decedents conquered westiros they knew that some kind of connection had to be made so that none of them would dare rise against them. To make sure nothing of that kind would happen they were able to arrange two marriages of a son and a daughter of house Bastion and house Regus."

"what about house mortem?"

"they could not mix with dragons Daenerys my late husband had told me such and I have read enough to know that demons are not something to be submissive and be told what to do. dragons are the most dangerous as well as dominant creatures in existence. a demon can respect you but will never willingly bow its head to anyone that is why it is so hard for their hosts to control them so instead house mortem offered what they could, their services and skill of bringing death to the dragons enemy's "

"so those three houses supported my house?"

"yes eventually though as generations went on that friendship became strained house Regus was an enemy of house lanaster. they were always at each others throats then one year a strange plague spread through the lands of house Regus causing a famine but those that did have food became deathly ill it was then that house Regus fell. I was a child at the time and those that weren't dead were slaughtered by tywin lanaster for some reason he took me alive probably thinking he could make me marry his son when I was of age"

"wait your from house Regus?" the khaleesi's voice was calm but there was a slight tremor in it.

"yes as are my children with my blood in their veins we are very distant relatives Daenerys that is why I push so hard to help your family when the targaryen's fell. now back to the story I lived with the lanaster's till I was ten I had grown to think of the lanaster children as my brothers and sister. cersei and I were so close we were inseparable till I turned ten that was when the lord of house mortem ,Samuel came to collect me my parents had arranged a marriage between the two houses"

"that would join the two powerful houses they must have been furious" Daenerys must have been in a state of awe for her voice was showing it .

"they were and from that day on we were enemy's once again I lived with Azreal's family we married when I was fifteen and had Brick nine months later all the while I made sure to keep in contact with your family but as time went on your father stopped speaking to me all together. I knew something was not right I sent word to his wife, your mother but she would never answer me by the time she did I had three children and Azreal had become the lord of house mortem his family was either dead or in bravos"

"three children ?"

"yes we both wanted a big family and it was seven years before the rebellion and the fall of the targaryen's by the time I was pregnant again the attack on kings landing was going to occur it was then that I went to cersei for aid my convoy had been attacked and although we were considered enemy's we had tried to stay close sadly I was still unsure if she would help me when she said she would I was happy to think my sister would help me "

The matriarch paused taking a deep breath she continued something must have happened thought Atizane.

"when she welcomed me she offered me wine I accepted but I should have trusted my instincts cersei had poisoned the wine luckily I could taste it and years of living with Azreal he had helped me become immune to most poisons I faked my death but not with out fearing for my family if she had tried to poison me she would no doubt go after my children luckily Azreal had planned to take them to the free cities "

"Wait what about your child? you said you were pregnant what happened to you baby?"

"I was worried I had no idea if it would live through such a thing and I did think that I had lost it but I hadn't Shane was born in the free cites she has always been different but she also holds the demon years later we realized that she had it but back to the rebellion my husband and his men saved you and your brother sending you away so that you would be safe."

"you were the targaryen loyalists"

"we **are** the targaryen loyalists by blood your family Daenerys nothing is above that "

"thank you for telling me this lady Ava "

"were family Daenerys you need to know this "

"but if you have a right to rule as well why have you not taken the throne?"

"I may love finding ways to outsmart others and use schemes for power but I don't want that kind of responsibility I only want to be strong enough to keep my family safe and for our blood to continue on with the future generations"

"it will from what Brick tells me " Atizane finally spoke she knew that it would be a surprise since she had not spoken the entire time but it was true.

"you mean you and Brick?" the smile could be heard in Dany's voice Atizane could not help but smile herself.

"probably but I meant Gabrielle and Victor from what Brick had told me they will be married soon after all this is over "

"my son says he would like to marry you as soon as possible what would you say to that Atizane?"

She felt the heat in her cheeks she knew she was blushing like crazy but she couldn't help it she was always like this when Brick was in the conversation.

"I would say that sounds like him and I would happily say yes if he would have me"

"and we all know he would "

"you know you have my blessing and the fact that he is so willing to trust you to show you where we live is proof enough of that very few even know of our existence let alone where we live." Lady Ava spoke the pride evident in her speech.

"than when he asks I will say yes"

…

Brick leaned against the back wall he had been helping Drogo formulate a plan of attack so far all they had to go with was splitting up the army. It was agreed that the first place they would attack would be kings landing they had Shane and gabby there making the whole thing far easier with people on the inside. Attacking them head on would not due and the dothraki were not sea men they were rider's cavalry and would not stand much chance attacking from the sea.

"if we have the dothraki attack from land you will have a better chance " Ser Jorah advised

"I agree if we have half the army being led by the riders they can come from the front of the city raiding it from the front while we distract them from the back "

Drogo stepped forward looking over the map his charcoaled eyes scanned the table looking from piece to piece. Turning back to brick he nodded to the map.

_" what is the land like at this kings place?"_

"it is all forests and mud the air is cold you will all need some kind of armor I know it ways you down but I can promise you the kind we are thinking of light but can with stand the long swords of kings landing "

_"Let me see it and I will decide from there_"

"what about the giant walls that surround the city ?" Ser Jorah questioned he was thinking ahead and that was good but so had his family.

"we have people there that can make sure that those walls are nothing all we have to do is tell them when and how long they will have to get it done" assured Brick

_"more of your family_ ?" asked Drogo

"yes and all across westiros there is very little we do not know but kings landing is where they go to when we need them to"

"your family is very… interesting" Ser Jorah said suspicion in his eyes

"you haven't even met them yet just wait they are far more interesting in person"

"_they must be mad if they are related to you_" chuckled drogo

"no they are all perfectly sane" he paused " eh maybe gabby is a little off but she knows how best to use her madness to best aid the families cause there for she is helping dany "

"which is ?" Ser Jorah pressed

"any one we need information from she can torture it out of them"

Drogo turned completely around a look of disbelief on his bearded face.

_"your " sweet little sister" is the torturer?" _

"yes she is the prettiest poison you will ever meet and most think that Victor is the one you have to be afraid of " brick chuckled

"you have a bigger family than I thought" spoke Ser Jorah

" oh victor isn't family at least not yet any way we have all known that gabby and victor were going to be married it was just a matter of them agreeing and mother allowing it once all this has settled and Dany is accepted as queen than we will get all this marriage business over and done with "

_"what about your woman?"_

"my woman?"

_"yes your woman you made a move yet?"_

"well no"

Drogo shook his head Ser Jorah sighed

"best you do something before we leave you missed one chance make up for it now" the knight advised

_"listen to Ser Jorah and I we both know woman and your situation is different you can't just trade your finest horses and slaves for her she might not like you so much now that she has met your mother though"_

"why? what's wrong with my mother?" brick asked a little defensive

"nothing except she made one of Drogo's men pass out just by glaring at him" muttered ser Jorah

"hey she is not that bad"

_"brother she threatened to have all my men castrated if didn't bathe "_Drogo stared at brick till brickrubbed the back of his head.

"ya she can be intimidating I think I should give Atizane a gift a necklace or a ring maybe "

_"exactly women love gold " drogo nodded _

"that's good "

All the men nodded turning back to the map drogo scanned it again his eyes taking In every detail.

"I think this plan will work we will spend more time on it later right now I have a gift to find for my woman"

Brick left with out another word not even noticing the smirks on either of his friends faces.

….

After days of planning and gathering supplies it would be only two days till they left bravos brick had taken a long time to finally find what he had been looking for. Walking through the door way he found Atizane sitting with dany both of them smiling and laughing it was a sight he could find no where else in the world.

"hello brick"

Smiling he joined them .

"how did you know I was there?"

"you're the only person here who would pause before joining us besides the khal "

"seems she has you all figured out Brick" teased Dany

"hey I still have some mysteries to me you know"

Both girls laughed at him crossing his arms he scowled in mock anger till they giggled to a stop.

"you know we were only teasing Brick" panted Atizane

"oh sure of course you were"

"come now brick no need to sulk"

"oh I am not sulking dany I'm just a little upset I mean I had this surprise for Atizane and now that you two have started making fun of me I don't know "

Atizane gaped at him in surprise

"you have a surprise for me?"

"well I did but now I don't know "

"brick that is just cruel you dangle a gift in her face then take it away " Dany scolded him

"I never had a surprise before" murmured Atizane

It was Brick and Dany's turn to gape at her looking from each other back to her before Dany stood smacking brick upside the head she glared at him.

"apologize brick "

"what ? why me?"

" you don't offer something she has never had then take it away now apologize"

"this is confusing" muttered Atizane while brick mock glared at dany kneeling in front of his woman as drogo had called her. All parties thoroughly confused as to how this had become his fault.

"I'm sorry Atizane now let me be the first to every give you a surprise "

Taking her hand in his he stood leading her away he had a specific place he wanted to take her when he gave her the surprise. It had taken him a while to first find it and second to make sure everything was perfect of course for him that meant that he didn't screw it up which was hard for him he was so nervous. Leading Atizane to one of the more secluded gardens in his home he stopped just before the doors he wanted her to take it slow all the new scents might over whelm her slowly pushing the door open he smiled when she had that look of surprise on her face leading her in he liked to watch her reactions. When she smelt the flowers she smiled her teeth showing a rare smile indeed when they passed the ivy and the palms she hesitantly reached out to touch them her fingers rubbed together to feel its vines . the best in bricks opinion was when she stepped out into the sun light her face lit up and her smile was one of contentment.

Stopping in the middle of the garden he turned to face her taking her other hand in his rubbing circles in the tops of them. She had her head down biting her lip nervously the anticipation must be killing her taking mercy on her he finally spoke.

"since things are going to get very chaotic soon I thought it would be best if we did some things now before I have to leave"

"wait your leaving?"

Brick was quick to calm her he didn't like the panic he heard in her voice.

"I have to I need to make sure that when this is all said and done that dany is the one sitting on that throne but I wont be alone my family will be there with me so will drogo and the unsullied "

"but anything could happen brick "

"yes anything can happen but I was raised to handle what ever life threw at me "

"but-"

"do you trust me?"

"what?"

"do you trust me?"

"yes "

"than trust me when I say that I will come back to you "

Letting go of her hand he reached in to his belt bag taking his hand out he put his palm in hers confusion filled her features. Letting it sit in her hand he wanted to let her figure it out for herself ,letting go of her hands he watched her nimble fingers go over every detail of the piece of silver in her hands. Atizane's head shot up her lips trembled her blindfold drew darker he realized she was crying.

"brick why-why did you get me a ring?"

"to give you something to look forward to while I'm away because when I return I want to marry you"

Taking the ring from her shaking hands he slipped it on to her finger kissing her knuckles she raised her hand to his face catching on brick brought his lips to hers kissing her lips a gently as he could. They only pulled away when air became a problem Atizane was blushing and brick knew he had a goofy smile on his face.

"I think I can wait a while for you Brick"

"good can't have you worrying about me all the time besides this is only part of your surprise"

"part of my surprise?"

"yes there is more wait right here"

Hoping she would like it he walked to the back of the garden grabbing the rope leash he lead a small black and white Dane pup to Atizane. the pup had taken a while to find but when he saw it he knew that it would be the perfect guide as well as guard for his Atizane.

"brick what is it ?"

"I got you a companion to not only protect you while I'm gone but to lead you around it takes commands I trained it specially for you "

Knelling Atizane felt the pups ears and snout laughing a little when the pup licked her hand before scratching behind its ears making the dogs tail wag.

"Brick I don't know that much about hounds but are you sure this is a pup?"

"yes it is a certain breed that when its old enough it will be up to you side sitting down "

"it will be a horse!"

"no I promise it's a dog but that seems pretty close"

"what's its name?"

"his name has not been chosen yet I wanted you to name him"

Atizane sat for a moment her brows furrowed biting her lip she continued to pet the dog his tail thumping on the ground.

"blue"

"blue?"

"that's what I want to name him"

"alright than blue it is " smiling Brick knelt with Atizane taking her free hand he put the leash in it. with out any warning she pulled his lips to hers giving him a knockout kiss he swore he forgot about every thought he just had. Pulling away she stood tugging on the rope.

"come blue we have to go see the Khaleesi"

Blue barked happily leading her away leaving brick sitting on the ground smiling like an idiot but he didn't mind not one bit.

**ok so there's the cute but still awesome chapter from the free cities anyway thins start getting intense from here on out maybe? I don't know and im the writer so here goes. pleas leave comments and other stuffs.- echoxknox out**


	34. Chapter 34

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 34**

When the lanaster siblings learned of their fathers capture there were different reactions . tyrion did a spit take coughing and laughing till his face turned red eventually falling out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Cersei started pacing probably thinking of a way to use this to her advantage and hold it over their father though the lion would never let the lioness do such a thing . Jamie looked worried while glancing between his siblings he was the first to speak.

"we should return Sansa stark immediately"

"oh yes brother it would be that simple " muttered cersei

"I know it won't but if we don't do something quick he will use all at his disposal to get back at us" this got his siblings attention. Shane stood out of view on cersei's balcony listening to them she would have joined tyrion if such an action wouldn't give her away.

"I will send a small army with Sansa to make sure those wolves don't pull anything as well as the cavalry we will take no chances" assured cersei

"I want to go with them " Jamie blurted out

"why ?" tyrion asked once he had recovered from his laughing fit.

"I might be able to smooth things over with him he hates you brother and finds you too calculating sister I would be the best choice "

"Fine Jamie will go to meet him but we must be quick the sooner we get him back the sooner I can deal with the attacks that Stannis has been making" agreed cersei

Shane smiled if that were the real reason for Jamie to go she would have gone right up to him in broad day light and slapped him. Luckily for the king slayer she knew he was really going for Sansa . after joffery's death he had taken to guarding her at all times he and tyrion justified it with the excuse of keeping her safe in case any one tried to attack her since many thought the girl really had planned joffery's death.

Once the bickering was over Jamie left to prepare for the journey north. Cersei left to write the Starks picking a destination for the trade to take place. In all this tyrion was left sitting alone or he thought he was alone till Shane sat on the table and took the cup from his hand.

"oh gods"

Grabbing his chest tyrion eyed her in fear she paid his reaction no mind looking over the cup not really taking interest in the man beside her setting down the cup she tilted her head looking at the freighted man.

"hello lord lanaster"

"hello"

"I have heard the news and I wished to speak with you"

"alright"

"you see I don't like your house "

"alright" he spoke slowly eyeing her nervously.

"specifically I don't like your sister or father they are too much the same and for what they have done I feel that they must pay but when they do I don't want you to be hurt by the repercussions understand"

"sort of why would you want me not to be hurt?"

"because a lion you may be but when in danger a lions mate will fight twice as hard to protect their mate and your woman is something fierce she has such loyalty that you should be proud of and marry that one before its too late"

"you came to give me a warning and marriage advise?"

" you wish but I came to tell you that for your own safety take what protection I can offer you"

"alright what can you offer me?"

"a safe house when something you know is going to be a problem happens you and your woman can go there I have a dozen here in kings landing none of which your sister knows about "

"so you want me to hide?"

"its not hiding if your still alive its surviving and with this house comes two horse's and reserve supplies in case you need to leave the south as well as a boat to bravos"

"you would offer me all this? Why?"

"because you are the only honest lanaster and if you were to live I say you would make an excellent advisor "

"ha like cersei would let me advise her she wouldn't let me wish her good morning forget battle plans"

Shaking her head she slid off the table kneeling so she was eye level with tyrion he leaned back in his chair to get as far away as he could.

"think about my offer tyrion and when I get back give me an answer"

"wait your leaving?"

"yes I have a wolf to protect till she gets home till then protect your woman and keep your sister distracted she has some new toy she's been playing with something about dragon fire?"

Shaking her head she left the way she came through the balcony nodding to tyrion she jumped off the stone railing. Landing on sansa's balcony she listened in it was just Sansa and Shae peeking in she made sure no one else was there before entering.

"Sansa "

The girls spun around her hand clutching her chest shae looked ready to attack but upon seeing who it was they calmed.

"I'm sorry if I have frightened you but I have news if you have not already heard about tywin lanaster"

"yes cersei seemed distant but I think she will go through with the trade "

"she has to or her father will make a fool of her and she cant have that look I'm going with you so is Jamie "

"he is?"

"yes he wants to see that you get home safely but that is also why I'm coming I don't want to take any chances "

"I understand"

"good till we travel lady stark , shae "

Nodding them good bye she left through the balcony she had to prepare.

….

The days of watching the old lion get humiliated was starting to get boring but Sojen never complained he stood by the old mans cell. Sojen would only stop the men from throwing rocks stick and the occasional bucket of something he didn't want to know at the old man. Tywin lanaster sat on the cot in the back of the cell his armor gone along with his sword and dagger he kept hidden in his boot his tunic was torn and dirty though the old man looked beaten his eyes held an icy quality that almost made Sojen think about flinching. Almost. Instead Sojen stood his eyes never leaving the ground he was letting his hearing tell him what the old man was doing.

The door to the cells swung open and one angry rob stark stalked in his hand held tightly to his sword he glared past Sojen at the old lion inside the cell.

"you should be happy lanaster you children have agreed to make the trade for my sister we ride out today we will meet them at the northern border get him ready Dan"

Without another word the wolf left Sojen sighed taking some rope he opened the cell closing the door behind him.

"are you going to come quietly or make this harder for yourself?"

The lion scowled offering his wrists.

"that's what I thought"

…..

The day that the convoy made it to the border Shane was waiting for them she had stayed a head just enough to keep out of sight but also be close enough to Sansa if she was truly needed. the northerners were already there it didn't surprise her the sight of her brother put her on edge a little seeing as he was the one in charge of the old lion. The starks must have trusted him greatly to allow him such a responsibility. Slipping through the trees she made her way to Sojen's camp he would be with the old lion but when he felt her he might be able to leave the lion with some one else. Climbing the closest tree to their camp she caught sight of him his red hair stuck out among the blacks and browns of the northerners he was walking in her direction he must have noticed the chill.

Sitting on the thick branches she waited for him her eyes never leaving his form till he was right below her. Picking a leaf she let it float down catching his attention he looked up she waved to him making him smile he went to the back of the tree leaning against it.

"tell me little sister what brings you here?"

"you have a lion I have a wolf and from what mother has sent me she has moved things along "

"she never did like to wait when she had all the pieces where she wanted them"

"yes she wants us all to be in kings landing when the dragon comes she wants us to help them take it "

"that sounds smart what about rose? Last I heard from her she was at our real home"

"yes but she sent word to me that she is coming and has the eldest basterd with her he is acting as her guard till she reaches the city."

Shifting in her spot a bit Shane pulled her cloak tighter around herself Sojen looked up at her while she looked down at him.

"it sounds like a family reunion"

"Gabby's already there with Victor, Brick is coming with the waves and Rose is on her way as we speak you and I should head back there soon"

"we could get there the same time as Rose or earlier if we rode through the night"

"on nightmare I would do fine it's you I would worry about I don't think you could keep up"

"oh I could keep up shane we both know it "

"eh its debatable now I have to go remember to make your self unrecognizable, here"

A jar landed next to his boot picking it up he found a black, lard like substance shaking his head he slipped it in to his belt bag. It would help sure but it would make his hair slimy for a day or two and his red hair would not be seen for three days. Climbing higher in the tree jumping silently from tree to tree leaving her brother she wanted to watch the transaction take place and the sound of sansa's arrival told her it was about to happen. Staying in her tree she was right in the middle on one side of the road was rob stark , Sojen and the northerners on the other was Jamie, Sansa and the southerners.

"Send out sansa!" called rob

"not till I see my father first!"

The northerners parted and tywin lanaster was dragged forward his clothes were disheveled his left eye was black and blue. The old man had thought he could at least try to escape but a quick word with Sojen told him other wise. Pushing the lion forward till he was at the front of the crowd Jamie frowned obviously not liking the state his father was in nodding to his own men sansa's horse was lead forward the girl was fine if any man touched her Jamie would have stopped it. The almost noticeable look of longing in the king slayers eyes made Shane pity the man he admired the girl that was supposed to marry his son and now he would most likely never get that chance.

all her sense's on high alert Shane watched the old man walk out on to the empty road Sansa was lead on her horse both at a slow pace when they passed he glared at her though she refused to meet his eyes. Once safely on their family's side she didn't move to leave there was always some idiot who thought to try something one of the lanaster men broke from the group the rest of the men either didn't care or notice as he charged forward if he attacked a northerner now than all hell would break loose drawing her shortest blade she let it fly the blade plunged itself in to his knee making him fall to the ground.

The northerners stopped staring at the lanaster man they were ready to draw their swords when Sojen stepped forward yanking the blade from the man's leg. Sliding the blade in to his belt he eyed Jamie and tywin both men were waiting for a declaration of war seeing as a southerner attacked a North's man.

"what are you staring at I'm a sell sword I have no home"

That one sentence caused a collective sigh of relief within the lanaster men nodding to Sojen Jamie lead his father to a horse giving Sojen one last look they road off back to the south. Ignoring the cheers Sojen looked up at her hiding spot giving her a nod she climbed down making her way back to where she had left nightmare the black horse stood drinking from a small creek. Rubbing his nose she patted his neck with her free hand before climbing in to his saddle.

"good thinking nightmare you have a ways to ride best you drink now while you can"

She smiled when he gave a small whinny patting his neck again tugging on the reins she lead him back to the road she had used at the sound of a second horse she nudged him on. Ridding down the road she glanced back Sojen was close on her right if they kept up this pace they would make it back in time for when all hell breaks loose.

**Sorry its short just working on the rest and it has to be awesome! So the next few might be short since this thing called schools getting In the way. Please leave comments and stuffs**

- **Echo**


	35. Chapter 35

**I own nothing.**

**But the oc's are mine**

**Chapter 35 **

The days rolled by gabby found the return of the eldest lanaster actually made things worse rather than better . all the lanaster's were uneasy the old man made them feel inferior she guessed whether it was Tyrion's constant scowl or cersei's stone like personality. The only one to have any other feeling was Jamie and he was just sulking his lady love was gone and it was evident that he missed her tywin ignored his sons mood and had him training guards. Upon hearing that a mortem had not only set foot in kings landing but also the red keep tywin had a tantrum from there gabby was told not to come back to the castle till some business had been taken care of just a poor excuse for get out. This kind of news would have made things extremely dull luckily there was a new resident at their little safe house needing more room Shane took them to a different on that had five rooms and a small library even an enclosed court yard.

This change in scenery was fitting with the new company it was wonderful to see Sojen again gabby had not seen him in years. The reunion was nice and not drawn out instead they spent the night laughing and telling stories just talking catching up it was amazing what a six year absence could do to siblings it definitely showed with them. She laughed when she saw Sojen's once fiery red hair the color and almost consistency of mud he said they could almost be twins now which ended in him being tackled by victor they wrestled like they did when they were boys happily laughing and playing. Gabby honestly wished it could last but there was a lion hunting her and Rose was still on her way they had a lot to get done before the siege on kings landing.

…..

Shane had to hand it to the old lion he was clever upon returning to kings landing he had banned gabby from the castle. The old lion had taken it upon himself to find out every little thing that had happened in his absence and how best to fix what he thought was a problem he didn't even meet gabby he simply said no demons in the castle he probably took what he could from cersei about gabby though it left a lot of pieces missing to th puzzle he was trying to figure out. The old lion was now the hand of the queen this put cersei under his thumb she couldn't go any where or talk to any one with out him knowing. such a thing might have caused a lesser assassin to stop bothering the lioness but Shane saw the challenge and accepted she was cersei's shadow even when she went to see the Maesters about the dragon fire Shane was there under the table again she felt like a child again playing a fun game of hide and seek.

The games aside she still had the dragon fire to get rid of. The stuff was highly dangerous and all in tiny jars to move it would take time and with things being strained she needed to find a way to move it or get rid of it fast. The best way would to dump it into the ocean but that was where the dragon was going to come from and the stuff was easy to catch fire the best was by water the problem was how to get the water to it or get it out through those means.

In the mean time tyrion had found out about the dragon fire and wanted answers sadly the lioness wouldn't give him the time of day to answer anything she was trying to find a way around her new guards since they reported her every move back to her father. The contrast between the two siblings treatment was night and day cersei was under constant watch and tyrion was invisible making it easier for him to give his own plans a try. The imp was currently sitting at his desk rubbing his temples all the pieces were falling apart she understood what he was going through but she still had something to discuss with him.

"sorry to intrude"

He jumped glaring at her he clutched his chest.

"must you always do that?"

"yes that or you could have better senses seeing as that's not going to happen I will continue to surprise you"

"wonderful may I ask why you're here?"

"of course I came to talk about my offer"

"yes that "

He paused looking up to her he sighed.

"there is a lot going on right now"

"yes there is but consider this the calm before the storm better to be prepared than left in the rain and winds"

"what storm?"

"your sister and father have something going on and I don't like it something will happen and when it does many people will get hurt they don't care who cersei just wants to protect herself and her children he just wants power those two things can be pretty dangerous"

"what about you? Wont you be hurt by the storm?"

"no very little can harm me let alone kill me so don't worry about me focus on your woman tyrion"

He smiled raising a brow.

" and why the sudden feelings of worry hmm?"

"I've told you before you're the only honest lanaster in your house and Jamie is not quite at the point of being deemed trust worthy I have been the one to vouch for you many a time tyrion when others were out to get you I killed them first then you met my friend Dan and he too came to like you"

"so you helped me because you like me?" tyrion spoke slowly confusion written on his face.

"I don't like people tyrion I really don't. I have seen them at their worst and it is almost painful to see the good in them so when I do like some one even a smige I look after them and make sure that if I can I keep them alive understand?"

"so I have my own guardian shadow now?"

"you always have , just now you know about me"

He glanced down going over all he had been told Shane stood silently waiting for him to speak it was a good offer if he took it if not she would leave him be maybe help him a little here and there but other wise he would be on his own.

"I accept you offer"

"good tomorrow I will leave you instructions to a safe house you can go there when ever you want consider it your house now"

Tossing a key onto his desk she turned away she had many things to do this was just one more thing off her list.

"you sure you don't want to stay for some wine? We just got some fresh barrels of Dornish wine it burns all the way down"

Pausing she realized something she smiled.

"no drink it while you can that stuff gets drained by the barrel""

…..

Sojen had wandered around the perimeter of the city walls for hours changing his face every so often so not to raise suspicion his hair was still black but it was turning a brownish red now that he had washed it. The walls were giant but if he could find their weak points than the invasion would go a whole lot smoother spotting some guards he studied them for a moment it would help to have some more information and gabby was bored out of her mind.

"Excuse me ?"

"what ?" grumbled the guard on the left making Sojen smile this would be fun.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

…

Pushing the door open Sojen dragged the two unconscious guards in to the safe house it took a while and some skill but he had managed.

"Sojen is that you I was just-"

Gabby stopped talking the moment she saw the two unconscious men she looked them up and down Sojen felt a smirk coming on and he didn't bother to stop.

"why Sojen who are your friends?"

"these dear sister are new toys I thought you might like to have some fun but I need to know all the weak points in the city "

"of course it was so nice of them to volunteer "

"yes , yes It was now I will leave these to you since I still have some things to do have fun"

"always dear Sojen always"

….

Continuing his walk around the city walls he felt a chill smiling he turned into the nearest ally way leaning against the wall was Shane . Sojen had seen very little of his sister knowing she was probably out and about he was close to her but not even he could stop her from working herself into the ground only his mother and sister's could convince her to take a rest. He remembered when they were training one day his father took to meet the faceless men in that first meeting he killed three grown men. it was a year later his little sister did better she killed every man in the room with out much thought it made their father proud yet it scared Shane. As a child she didn't understand the blood lust yet after she joined the ranks of the faceless me she changed so much it was hard to believe that the scared little girl who cried when she saw the mangled mess she had left in that meeting room stood before him a perfect killer. This was not to say she didn't feel it was only with family that she showed it.

"hello Shane"

"Sojen"

"what do I owe the pleasure of such an appearance?"

"I need your help with moving some things"

"so you just need me for my brute strength gosh I feel loved"

"oh please like you have any other use" she teased giving him a small smile

nodding in the direction of the ally way he followed her through the city till they reached the castle gates showing him her way in they slipped past the guards down to the wine cellar stopping at the only barrels not covered in spider webs.

"what you want a drink ? all you had to do Is ask Shane"

"no I don't like it that much any way I found a way to get rid of the dragon fire I just need to find a way to get it into these barrels "

"doesn't it burn through flesh though?"

"yes but if mixed with water it is far less dangerous I figure if we emptied these barrels and filled it with some water then put the fire in there it would work to get rid of it"

"cant the lioness just make more?"

"yes but by then she wont have enough time there are thousands of jars Sojen it would take months and the old men that make the stuff have to work slowly so not to spill it the whole process takes hours just to make a jar full"

Sojen walked forward placing a hand on the barrel he looked around it measuring it with his eyes.

"it might work but how will you get it up there?"

"there are smaller barrels and if I carry them up there it would be easy to just throw them out the window and you could use a boat and fish them out of the water take them back to the safe house"

"I sounds too easy "

"these things are never easy Sojen I still have to get the barrels up there and get the stuff in to them after they are filled with a little water "

"yeah you have the harder end of that one don't you sis"

"thanks"

"always so when are you planning on doing this?"

"tonight"

"what!? why so soon?"

"tonight the Maesters are having a night of distractions I gave enough gold to what once was baelish's women to make up for the fact that those old men are creeps so they wont be in the work shop giving me time to get rid of all of it"

"sounds like a plan and this boat?"

"down in the harbor have fun"

"you know me a born sea men "

"have fun rowing"

Shane teased leaving her brother to find his own way out.

**(((((((((readers))))))))**

**ok notes to the reader or other peoples the end is near! sort of ok so im running low on inspiration becaue mine is being used on this thing called school dum, dum ,dum! so please leave comments on what you think should happen or how this whole thing should turn out cause I can bounce off those ideas making this an even more awsome story. echoxknox out**


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing**

**Ok things are happening now so keep reading it only gets better.**

**Chapter 36 **

Ridding was a common thing for Rose she rode from house to house checking in on her girls making sure that all was well on occurrence but this was different. This ride would be one of her last rides and with Gendry at her side she could feel the anticipation rolling off the boy in waves. the few times that they stopped they stayed at her houses he would blush and keep his eyes glued to the ground his handsome features and chivalrous nature made him easy to tease though all the girls had a crush on the poor boy. If they had not left the next morning Rose swore that the girls would have tried to seduce him and she could not let that happen.

Upon seeing the walls of kings landing she pushed her panting horse harder it was within sight and the sooner she reached the city the sooner she could see her siblings and get Gendry inside even from a distance his horned helm was drawing attention. From a distance he must have been a sight and with the face shield covering his face one would be even more intimidated if they knew what was underneath the helmet they would laugh at the boy yet the armor gave him an ominous feel.

"come Gendry it's time you meet my family"

"your family is here?"

"yes and with them comes a great wind of change "

Ridding past the front gates the guards looked at Gendry but not more than a glance they were used to seeing Rose come and go she had for years. Ridding through the city she lead the boy down the crowded streets the people were in better health that was obvious during joffery's reign they had been on the edge of starvation now they were much better it seemed cersei was meeting the peoples demands . the lanaster gold must have helped a great deal since they were in power they had brought kings landing out of debt just in time for the dragon to swoop in and take it from right under their noses.

Stopping at her pleasure house she smiled some of the girls were already outside happy to see their lady and curious about her friend. The current crowd of men were watching with disinterest the sooner they stopped talking to Rose the sooner they could get what they paid for.

"it has been months where have you been?" asked Divea she was new and still not as confident like most new girls she tended to cling to Rose.

"I had urgent business to attend to and I had to help an old friend"

"and which friend is that?" Kai asked absentmindedly her eyes looking Gendry up and down. The poor boy.

"this is friend is not a buyer so leave him be now go on back I still have things to do"

Pulling Gendry along she took him to her room closing the door behind him leaning against it she let out a breath she had been holding. Gendry removed his helmet placing it on her desk he looked around taking in the large fire place and cushion covered bed the silk black sheets and red canopy. It was the biggest room in the house and offered the most privacy just what Rose liked and it had the best windows for Shane to sneak in to .

"this is a big room"

"yes as the owner of this pleasure house I get the best room while the girls get the best care I make sure they don't get any problems that they cant handle"

Gendry eyed her seeming to hesitate with what he was going to ask.

"what if they get pregnant?"

" I take care of them till can get back on their feet that house I kept you and your brothers and sisters in was what I call the "hen house" its where I have the pregnant girls stay "

Nodding Gendry looked to the closest window it was noon they would rest for a bit before she tried to contact Shane or gabby sitting on her bed she sighed in relief as her tired body met the soft mattress. All she wanted to do was sleep sadly she had a great deal of things to do before that could happen laying for a few minutes she felt the bed dip eyeing Gendry she watched him he poked the mattress reminding her of Shane. Dragging herself in to a sitting position she was the same height as Gendry he smiled finally being the same height he was an inch or two shorter when standing rolling her eyes she stood.

"Come my valiant protector we have my little sister to find"

"Is she nice?"

Pausing Rose felt a smile slowly form on her lips.

"When she is in the mood to be"

Laughing at Gendry's confused expression she handed him his helmet careful of the horns. After the helmet was back in place she opened the door waving to her girls she lead Gendry through the crowded streets it was easier without a horse you could slip in to alley ways without anyone noticing. Walking down all the empty back streets they were darker but Rose felt safer than being in the open pausing at the sound of light footsteps she signaled to Gendry to halt drawing her dagger she waited a man with black hair turned the corner grabbing him from the side she expected a struggle but when she went to twist his arm be hind his back he twisted out of it slamming her in the gut with his gloved fist tackling her in to the closest wall earning him an elbow to the back and a knee to his crotch he pushed away once they caught eyes they froze.

"Sojen? "

"Rose? When did you get here we didn't think you would get here till the end of the week " her brother smiled taking her up in his arms he spun his "big" sister around enjoying the sound of her laugh it had been months since he had heard her laugh. Setting her down he seemed to notice Gendry taking his hand she lead him to her ward.

"Gendry this is my little brother Sojen, Sojen this is Gendry Singularis "

"nice to meet you Gendry "

Shaking the mans hand Gendry shook his head.

"you are the weirdest siblings I have ever met"

"come Sojen tell me where gabby and victor are I want to see the happy couple before this whole thing starts"

Sojen rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't want to right now if I were you I left gabby with some new toys and they should keep her busy for the rest of the after noon"

"oh Sojen you didn't"

"hey they wouldn't answer my questions when I asked nicely so I had to do things the hard way"

"I guess you have a point but we do have things to discuss now take me some place we can talk " she ordered earning a mock scowl from Sojen.

"gods just cause your older you think you can boss me around like a common squire"

"yes I can and will continue to do so till I have a reason not to" she teased running a hand through her brothers sticky locks.

"you really need to wash this gunk out"

"I cant I would be recognized by tywin if I did"

Looking at him in pure shock she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Sojen what did you do?"

"nothing me and Shane went to the trade and he was with me till he rode off with Jamie since he was close to me he might recognize me I have had this gunk in my hair since we left the rode the trade took place and I have changed my face every other day just in case "

Running her hand through his hair one last time she ruffled it a little he was a whole head taller than her but she didn't care he was still her little brother.

"come Sojen show us a hiding place"

Nodding Sojen took them back into the maze of the back streets it was tiring but all the safe houses Shane had setup were on the edge of the city in dark usually inconspicuous places. Standing in front of a run down building slipping past the boarded door they were lead through a closed off court yard opening the door for his sister Sojen smiled to her.

"we got some gifts from mother a few days ago she sent them a head of time so we could test them before the great winds come"

"what kind of gifts?" asked Rose following her brother to a large study.

five large crates stood before them three had already been opened the wooden lids sat against the wall beside them. Peeking at the contents she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Inside the crates was black steel armor with her family sigil engraved into the breast plate, helmets, and black cloaks included. taking the armor in her hands she ran her hands shakily over the details of what she knew to be claws on the shoulders the armor itself was thin but the steel was not easily scratched it was a mix of varilium steel and hardenan steel the two were hard to mold but once it was set the finished product was a thing only dragons fire could melt and no man's sword could pierce.

"she sent us all this armor?"

"yes each set was made special it moves with you but is as strong as dragon hide come on one of these last two is yours "

Sojen took the metal crowbar ramming it under the wooden lid he pushed it down the wood cracked till the lid snapped off pulling off the lid they both peeked inside moving the straw she smiled. Grabbing the hilt of the sword sticking out in one of the corners she drew the blade stepping back she closed her eyes spinning and swinging the blade.

"we are truly preparing for battle now if mother is giving me a sword"

"she wants us all to be there in the fray showing our skill and power to the future queen"

"future queen?" asked Gendry his eyes never leaving the sword in Rose's hand.

"yes future queen that Gendry is why I brought you with me so that in this battle you will not only make a name for your self but you can earn the future queens favor she might make you a knight or even a lord of some place since Shane came to westiros there have been many vacant lands "

"I could be made a lord?"

"yes if the future queen sees to it but know that I don't know if she will I only tell you this so you know of the possibilities"

"that sounds incredible" mumbled Gendry

Sheathing her sword Rose put it back in the crate turning back to her brother she nodded.

"now Sojen tell me what has happened since you arrived"

"gladly"

…..

Taking precaution Shane hung from the darkest corner of the council room the old men and cersei had been discussing the possibility of an attack from Stannis since his forces had recently taken to destroying lanaster ports. The last baratheon's men were cutting off supplies to the people of kings landing this caused them to grow restless and hungry add in the fact that there were in fact weak spots in the city defenses and you have a problem one that they were trying to fix and failing. It would only take a heart beat for Shane to kill all of them but she showed restraint soon they would have blood and when they did her demon could finally have its kills.

"my men have already taken position at mud gate and along the city perimeters if even a scout goes by I will know" stated tywin his cold eyes left no room for argument he was a man that loved perfection and if he said it was true than it was true. Rolling her eyes Shane listened to them.

"lord lanaster your extra men are more of a hindrance than a help you see-"

Cutting off the idiot Capitan of the guard cersei but in to question the fool.

"how so? They are here to aid us how can they be causing harm?"

The poor Capitan was sweating under both lions glares he swallowed and some how managed to answer.

"they have taken a liking to some of the girls at a well known pleasure house but they have also taken to beating them"

Cersei frowned but said nothing her father dominated the conversation completely.

"and what is the problem with that? My men have seen many battles as of late and need to blow off a little steam"

Shane clenched her jaw as if that was justifiable the captain nodded but he spoke again his voice had a slight tremble to it.

"I understand lord lanaster but the lady of that pleasure house makes sure that any man who hurts her girls is dealt with some are lucky if they are found dead others aren't seen again"

Cersei nodded

It was common knowledge that you didn't mess with "Lydia's "girls many a fool guard had disappeared or been dismembered the usurper had stayed clear of Rose's girls not wanting to die. Sadly tywin didn't seem to get it.

"and who is this whore you speak of ?"

"lady Lydia is what she is called she has been away on business but she always returns this time of year from her other houses she should be here with in the week " answered the poor Capitan .

"with that being said I want to conclude this meeting " interrupted cersei giving the captain a look that said told him to run while he still had legs. When the room was empty of all but two occupants cersei stood pacing a bit tywin stared at his daughter if he could ever call her that his eyes colder than ever.

"you should call you men back to the keep or have them trade posts soon" spoke cersei

"why?" his words were small but the threat in his voice was too vast for a single word to carry Shane almost felt pity for the lioness.

"because I have seen the kind of mangled messes that are left when one of the guard mistreat those woman and since little fingers death his girls have joined that woman's house she is the only one that offers real protection"

"who are this whores allies, her connections?"

"she was little fingers enemy and the eunuchs acquaintance but now they are both dead she is a woman of many friends and secrets even the master of whispers does not know the extent of her connections or her past only that she started out as a whore in bravos then was sold to a house here where she became their "lady"." Cersei spat the last part it must have been truly frustrating to have nothing when everything was right in front of her.

"does she do these killings herself?"

"no I know this work an assassin by the name of demon eyes is the only one capable of such things I believe that eyes was the one who killed the mountain "

"you have seen this assassin?"

"yes the twice she came one day when joffery held a tournament t the death and each noble had to have a champion but he would let no one protect Sansa stark when they were about to begin the assassin came forward claiming that the stark girl some how acquired her services"

"the assassin is a girl?"

"yes she didn't look much older that the stark girl "

"when was the second time?"

"after the first appearance she put Sansa stark under her protection any guard that tried to harm her was found dead when joffery tried to kill Sansa with his cross bow the assassin appeared out of thin air taking the arrow and killing joffery he clawed his own throat out" cersei grew sadder and her voice barely a whisper as she remembered her son's death. Shane knew that everyone thought he deserved it even his own siblings feared him that should have been reason enough to kill him.

"and why is this assassin still running around ?" the lion growled

Cersei narrowed her eyes at her father the two lions were only moments away from combat.

"can you catch your own shadow? There is no catching that one_ father _the likes of her do not fear a crown or accept gold from the likes of us my connections have told me the only one who could find her was Ser Ayers and Robert baratheon and they are both dead"

Tywin growled not liking cersei's defiant tone he would say more but he could see the cold fire in her eyes that matched his own. Cersei stopped her pacing both lions stood waiting for the other to make a move what ever was going through their heads couldn't be good.

"it would be best if this demon was caught as soon as possible "

"you think I haven't already thought of something it takes a great deal to catch a shadow the best was to get rid of the shadows is to fill the room with light " hissed cersei

Tywin shook his head in disappointment leaving cersei to stew in her anger climbing down with out a sound Shane slipped past cersei to th closest window crouching on the sill blocking out some of the light.

"you!" hissed cersei

"what I just got here how can I be in trouble already ?"

Cersei stalked closer seething she made Shane tilt her head in false confusion.

" you are making a fool of me and I will not stand for it!"

"I don't know what to tell you cersei but I have no intention of stopping so sorry"

"Gahh!"

Throwing the closest object which happened to be a goblet catching it she placed it on the floor stepping back in to the room she looked at cersei shaking her head.

"take your frustrations else where cersei if you hate your father so much why not kill him? I honestly don't see how you haven't tried if you have hated him for so long"

" I have restraint demon and I want to best him "

Seeing more than the lioness was showing Shane sighed this wasn't about winning although that would probably help Cersei feel better this was about approval something Shane knew a great deal about.

"you'll never get it cersei"

"what!?"

"his approval its like trying to get water from a rock you just cant get any no matter how hard you try"

"that's not what this is about" hissed cersei not liking to be read so easily.

"you and I are far more a like than you think the only difference is I conquered that a long time ago and moved on I doubt you ever will "

"we are not alike!" protested cersei

"yes we are, we are alone because we are either feared or despised we hate our fathers and when we did the best possible we were still denied that warm feeling of pride that others would get from such actions instead a fault of some kind was found and we are again just a failure" Shane watched cersei turn away the lioness was shaking with rage till her shoulders slumped and a sigh of defeat came from her.

"maybe we have some things in common, what say you when the lion begins his hunt my father will not stop till that head of yours is on a spike"

"don't worry I will not let him catch me and I will plague you till the end of your days"

"I don't find that very comforting "

"well that's alright cause what I say next might, what if I offered to kill him?"

"what?"

"do you want me to kill him?"

Cersei stared at Shane her body frozen Shane took that as a sign to continue.

"as you said you have some semblance of restraint I don't much in fact I don't have any at all"

Cersei stared at her for some time that mind of hers moving at a speed far too fast to keep track of the lioness turned away. it was strange to see the lioness hesitate when offered an easy kill then again it was the leader of her pride of lions but he had caused a great deal of pain to all of his cubs even if it wasn't as bad as Shane's own father. The rustling of skirts caught her attention looking back to Shane cersei held that cold fire in her eyes once more.

"do it"

"with pleasure"

…..

Gabby washed her hands again she had changed her clothes already but her hands were still a little red the smell of copper in the air it wasn't unpleasant it just made the others uncomfortable. she had helped victor get rid of the bodies and was going to go find Rose her eldest sister was there in kings landing she could not wait to see her.

Leaving the safe house they walked hand in hand to the next one it was turning dark now the evening was ending and night was taking over. The back streets were empty not even the occasional drunk stumbled through them any more since Shane came to kings landing many a drunk has disappeared the need to satisfy the demon was always there not that gabby could resist her own. Victor opened the door for her closing it after she was inside the low voices ahead told her that they had indeed come to the right place running into the room she stopped. The woman before her was so close in appearance to their mother the only difference besides her age was her facial structure they stared at each other for a moment before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"oh gabby you've grown so much "

Gabby only held tighter she had not seen her sister since she was so small they could be strangers if they had not sent letters and had a handful of visits in between but now they were all there or at least most of them were. Pulling back she realized she had been crying seeing the others teary smiles they couldn't help but laugh pulling each other in to a hug once more.

"how come our reunion was not that tearful?" turning to Sojen both girls laughed pulling him into their hug not caring that he was so tall they pulled him down .

"hey careful!"

"oh hush Sojen let us have this moment" muttered gabby

The three siblings stayed like that till Gabby's arms couldn't hold them any longer pulling away she noticed victor leaning against the back wall and a boy siting by the fire. Joining victor she hugged his side enjoying the feeling of his arm around her shoulder while her siblings smiled knowingly Sojen stepped forward.

"happy to see you both in kings landing I hope I don't have to kill you victor"

"really Sojen it is only recently I stopped thinking your mother was going to kill me we have done nothing but hand holding thank you" protested victor

"leave the man be brother he has done nothing wrong besides he would be dead by now if he had" Rose added quick to throw her two bits in nodding to the boy by the fire he stood he was tall but not Sojen or victors height at least not yet he looked her age maybe a little older.

"now gabby victor I would like you to meet my friend Gendry Singularis"

Eyeing "Gendry" she watched him bow deeply he must have had some kind of training from her sister giving the boy a nod of acknowledgement. Rose smiled to Gendry when he glanced in her direction Sojen patted Gendry's shoulder.

"tell me when did you get here?" asked gabby she wanted to know what she had missed she tended to lose track of time when she had "fun".

"at about noon I actually ran into Sojen early on and had we not gotten a better look at each other we would have fought till we were both unconscious then poor Gendry would be left with the two of us"

"hey I would have taken you back to the pleasure house if that happened I'm not completely useless"

"I know Gendry I just like bugging you" chuckled Rose

"you have been here all day! Sojen why didn't you come tell me!"

Mock glaring at Sojen he only rubbed the back of his head.

"I was busy telling her all that had happened since I left her when I was back up north it took a while and I had to show her the gifts mother sent us"

"that is no excuse Sojen" gabby smacked him upside the head earning a laugh from rose and victor while Sojen rubbed his now sore head.

"that was uncalled for "

"of course it was if I had suddenly said Sojen I'm going to slap you , you would have dodged "

"hey now gabby leave Sojen alone " Rose was stern even with the amusement in her eyes they stopped they had things to discuss.

"I know Shane would side with me " muttered gabby

"you don't know that now leave it alone gabby" ordered Rose

"why am I siding with you?"

Spinning around gabby couldn't help the smile that lit up her face Shane was there now all they needed was brick.

"Shane your Back!"

Ignoring the blood that stained her sister's tunic she hugged her surprising her sibling but Shane hugged back even if it was with slight hesitance. Pulling away gabby ignored Rose's look of disgust at the blood that now stained Gabby's dress as well as Shane's tunic.

"now Brick is the only missing piece!"

"Shane it is good to see you but couldn't you have stopped to change?" asked Rose her eyes looking her sister over for anymore traces of blood.

"no I couldn't this was a last minute kill by the way the lanaster men have been beating your girls don't worry I fixed the problem at the source " Shane spoke casually giving gabby a squeeze from the side.

"wait , Shane what have you done?" Rose's voice was slow if not cautious earning a sigh from Shane, gabby rubbed Shane's shoulder careful of her old would from that pesky arrow.

"I killed the lanaster men that were beating your girls"

"and?" pressed Rose

"I got "permission" from one cersei lanaster to kill her father"

The whole room went quiet gabby turned to her sister not caring for the shocked faces of her other siblings she hugged Shane tightly. The consequences for such actions could change everything they had worked for they had no idea what their mother had planned for the old lion but Shane had taken a turn even gabby hadn't expected.

"Shane what have you done?" Rose whispered

"I got rid of someone who was going to hunt me as well as you he knew about gabby I had a little talk with the old lion he saw right through Gabby's act and if he had seen you Rose he would have ratted you out now he can't "

"Shane you should have waited!" Rose protested

"yes I could have waited and the years' worth of planning would have been wasted when he saw either of you forget trying to disguise yourselves cersei would be present and would know any lies you would or could have used" Shane's voice was soft but held that fierce edge.

Gabby could see where Shane was coming from if she had the chance to get rid of a threat to their family than she would do it. The loss of tywin lanaster would make things easier but with cersei still around the challenge was there But the death of such an influential man would not go unnoticed he had been tywin lanaster after all and even his enemies would learn of his death though only cersei lanaster could vouch for Shane's actions but not with out admitting she had asked Shane to do it.

"Shane people will know and once they start asking around you will be blamed he was the richest man in westiros! Men like him are not forgotten" Rose was furious she started pacing the many options were floating around her eyes darted back and forth as she thought of them all.

"I know that rose but with the lanaster brothers still in debut to Sojen and tyrion accepting my offer they are in mine once tyrion and Jamie inherit than we wont have to worry so much they will have to share the fortune that their father built " Shane explained.

"Shane you didn't say anything about cersei" mentioned gabby looking at her sister in confusion gaining Rose's attention.

"Shane did you kill her too?"

"No I wanted to wait till the rebellion was over than the lioness's fate would be decided "

Shane was a little irritated by the notion that she didn't have some semblance of control over her blood lust but it was understandable pausing gabby watched Shane take a letter out of her bloodied tunic. the letter itself was spotless slipping away from Gabby's arm Shane handed the letter to Rose apparently who ever had sent it was important because Rose's eyes were saucers. Snatching the letter from Shane Rose began pacing again opening the letter her eyes scanned over it the rest of them left in silence freezing rose grabbed her cloak and dashed for the door leaving them with out a word.

"what was that about?" Muttered Sojen

"Shane what did that letter say?" asked gabby not liking the feeling of being left out.

Shane left Gabby's side sighing tiredly as she sat by the fire leaning back on her hands .

"nothing to worry about her love is calling on her "

Gabby looked to Sojen they both had a surprised look on their faces Rose had a love?.

"wait Shane when did that happen?"

"a long time ago I'm surprised Sojen didn't pick up on it while he was here but he was busy last he came so I can't really blame him and I get the feeling that Rose doesn't want mother to know just yet so I didn't tell any one "

The siblings shared a look before joining Shane on the floor Victor sat behind gabby offering her something to lean against they all stared in to the fire waiting for the future to come.

**ok so we get to see or learn of tywins death yay! any how this doesn't change things much but your coments can so please leave thoughts on how you think it should end.**

** echo knox**


	37. Chapter 37

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 37 **

**Ok I know that I left Rose's part out of the last chapter but I wanted to give her a little more since this will just be one of my shortest chapters- echoxknox **

Racing through the dark city streets Rose dodged the crowds of drunks and wary soldiers she had no time to waste her time with her love was short and she didn't want to miss a second. Slipping in to her house she regained her calm walking in as if she had only taken a leisurely stroll greeting her girl and waving flirtatiously to her other "patrons" she walked about till she found the man she was looking for.

Sandor Cleagene sat at the table closest to the stairs a cup of wine in one hand his body stiff while his face gave nothing. Sauntering up to his table she smiled as she would to any other man but her eyes spoke volumes he nodded to her. Taking the only empty chair at his table she leaned forward in what many thought was a seductive manner her voice low enough that they would all think she were probably doing just what they all thought when in truth she only spoke in a soft loving voice.

"my beloved sandor I have missed you so I am truly sorry I have only been able to speak through letters but I had to do something I could not let them die"

Sandor would know what she was talking about he knew of the kings bastards and what their fate would be once the king died. Sandor nodded his eyes held the same longing that hers did though they both hid it masterfully.

"come let us retire to my chambers"

Leading sandor up the stairs they ignored the wolf whistles from the other men it was a well known fact that the lady of the house did not lay with just any man they had to offer her at least three bags of gold but they left shaken that was for sure. Closing the door and locking it she Turned to look at her sandor she watched him sit on the bed taking off his gloves he reached out to her , smiling softly she took it. sitting next to him they fell back together his arm around her shoulder pulling her close, sighing they both lay there in silence. There was no need for words they were past the stage that gabby and victor were at they didn't need to fill the silence just holding each other they would do more later but right now she just needed to be near him.

"tell me my lady, what has taken you from my arms this time?"

Sandor rumbling voice was a comfort to her. while it frightened others it reminded her of a real hound growling she did think his more commonly used name was perfect it just depended on which way one used it.

"many things my beloved, many things that can change in an instant ,I only hope that it all works out "

"and if it does not?"

Pausing she closed her eyes and sighed what indeed.

"deny that you ever knew me and you may make it out alive "

"your starting a rebellion aren't you"

She laughed softly he was close but not quite.

"oh sandor if I was starting a rebellion than it would have already happened and failed and my head would be on one of those lovely spikes on the keeps wall"

"don't talk like that "

"it's true, I may be good but even I have my limits no, I am not starting a rebellion "

"good I can't save you every time you cause trouble"

"excuse me , you have never had to save me once, in fact every time the kings guard screw up I save you " she protested only to be met with his rumbling chuckle making her mock glare turn to a smile.

"I only jest my lady I said it cause I knew you would react like that "

"you are cruel sir I do not like to have my emotions messed with as much as the next girl "

Pulling herself free from his extremely comfortable side she stood out of his reach her arms crossed a childish pout on her lips she didn't care if she was a grown woman she could act how ever she wished with sandor. The sound of his boots on her wood floor echoed through out the quiet room he was right behind her she knew he was . she could feel his eyes on her she knew he was dying to take her in his arms just as he knew she wanted to kiss him and get this little game over with.

"my lady …."

"fine I guess I can't stay mad at you with that logic"

Sandor's strong arms circled her slim waist pulling her to him, his head rested on her shoulder she covered his calloused hands with her own smaller softer pair. Leaning back in to him she closed her eyes she knew that they needed to talk she had to warn him of what was to come. this battle would not end well if he was not by her side she loved this man and as much as she loved how loyal he was. she couldn't kill him if it came down to it.

"sandor we need to talk "

"of what my lady ?"

"great changes and the blood that may be spilt accomplishing said changes "

She didn't dare look at him she would give in to what ever he said if she did and she couldn't do that to her family. they had planned this long before she had met sandor.

"tell me my lady"

"if this turns out as I hope it will than I will tell you my real name"

At that she felt him freeze . by telling him her real name it was her way of giving him every thing and they both knew that meant every little thing, she had told him Lydia was not her real name after he had earned her trust which had taken years and now here they stood.

"speak my lady I will listen"

"thank you my dearest sandor to begin …"

…..

It was night when the moon light finally showed signs of land the trees in the distance and the cool night air was all that greeted them. The dothraki wore the strong "dragon hide armor" his mother had called it the metal allowed full mobility but could not be penetrated by simple steel swords. The horses were unloaded and tents pitched . if any of his siblings missed out on this battle he would never let them live it down.

They had slit the army in half the first half had left bravos three days earlier than the second half so that they could attack from the front of the city drawing their attention than Daenerys and her horse sized dragons would fly in and attack from the sea. The great beasts of old would be proud of their decedents the tiny hatchlings and grown to ridding size in only a handful of months and dany would ride them she had made that very clear. Those that couldn't fight would stay behind so Arya ,naz dazen and his mother with Atizane's help would watch over the wives and children of the dothraki till their husbands came back to claim them .

_"rest brothers for tomorrow we ride for blood!" _Drogo's voice rang out even in the dead of night brick could feel the strength of their men as they cheered and prepared for the coming battle.

…

Rose lay with sandor they had talked and after what felt like hours he had surprised her again. Instead of leaving her to tell the lioness or trying to kill her which would have been a dangerous mistake on his part no, he had accepted her explanation. In this moment she was the happiest woman in the world all would turn out fine with sandor. when things started to happen she would find him , from there it would go as they had planned.

A small bell rang looking up she frowned in confusion slipping out of a sleeping Sandor's arms she quickly dressed her self climbing to the roof she found a raven with a note tied to its scrawny leg. Taking the letter she didn't bother going back inside to read it by the light of the moon she read the messy scrawl that was bricks writing she rushed back down stairs kissing sandor she rushed to the safe house it was the dead of night so guards were not an issue and all the drunk mobs were already passed out.

Pushing through the safe house door she found her siblings all on the floor . Shane sat against the back wall one leg drawn up to her chest as she watched over the others. Upon seeing Rose's frantic state she snapped her fingers the fire roared and the candles around the room brightened the room almost blindingly waking the sleeping occupants .

"what's going on? "Muttered a groggy Sojen rubbing his eyes.

"they are here in westiros"

They all froze turning to their elder sibling they all gaped.

"what!?" gabby stood brushing her hair out of her face .

"brick has just sent me a raven his note says that he and half their army are here and as long as we can take out the walls defenses and get that front gate open then they can handle the rest " Rose explained

Shane stood making her way to the last crate not even bothering with the iron to open the lid she used her hands ripping the wood off the top. Reaching in she pulled out a sword that many of them knew she had once called her old friend.

"we best prepare till they come, Demon fang and I shall become" Shane paused unsheathing the deadly steel the blade was a dark rust like crimson they all knew who the last one to see that blade was.

" reacquainted" she finished.

Sojen walked to his own crate.

"you heard the girl we must prepare "

Watching her siblings Rose couldn't help but feel proud as if sensing her pride they all turned to her and smiled uttering the same thing .

"the demon rises"

**Ok I can feel the epicness cant you? Any way get those comments and thoughts in cause this is the beginning of the end for old westiros let the demons rise and blood and fire rain from the skys!...ew . echoxknox out**


	38. Chapter 38

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 38 the finale!**

**((((((((((Warning )))))))))))**

**this chapter is dark and will have blood, guts, death and other things that go hand in hand with war plus what ever else my morbid mind comes up with so …. You have been warned! - echoXknox **

**Ps when the battle scene happens just listen to "requiem of a tower" , " heart of courage " the long version it doesn't have to be in that order it's just awesome stuffs.**

the sun was just starting to fall a sense of peace lay over the city children chased their dogs in the street merchants were swindling their customers and music could be heard from the local pleasure houses. Kings landing was a calm and happy place it seemed no one had a worry in the world even in the queens courts all was calm no guards had gone missing and unknown to her people she hadn't been pestered by the demon. The unsettling part of it was not knowing where the assassin was. if she came to cersei that meant that some idiot would still live but with the demon missing, a sense of dread filled the Queen regent though she was not the only one.

…..

Rose was worried they had all refined their skills once more but Shane had yet to be heard from and the thundering hooves of the great targaryen army were getting closer. They all knew that their sibling had a great deal of stress to deal with but then so did they even if she was going to use the sword that had cut their fathers heart out of his chest they still needed Shane she was an army on her own and with the odds starting against the five of them they would have to be distracting till the real army showed up.

…..

The silent sibling was currently standing in one of the empty safe houses she had slept the whole day after Rose had told them of the dragons coming now with her body rested she had to prepare for the blood that would be seen , the bodies that would litter the streets and lastly the souls she would be taking. Letting out a shaky breath she drew Demon Fang the curved blade was deadly, it had taken many a life before she killed the man that had been her father . she had always used this sword to make her kills but after his death it was a harsh reminder of the last life she had taken with it looking upon her weapon she saw the blurry reflection of her blindfold pausing she pushed back her hood revealing her ink black hair and pale skin if life had been different she might have been like Rose or gabby and called a great beauty but it didn't. Reaching for her blindfold she pushed it up all the way, her eyes burned the demon sat , waiting probably confused that there was no victim to kill with its deadly eyes she looked at the blade once more.

The eyes that had taken more than a thousand souls stared back at her it was odd to her but she didn't care it was time to fight with out them hidden and live up to her name as an assassin.

They didn't call her Demon eyes for nothing.

….

Gabby sat on victor's lap his arms wrapped around her they sat in peace enjoying what time they had together. The battle of the century was on the horizon and they would be part of it they were in full battle armor the only things missing were their helmets but they had all decided not to where them it would be more of a hindrance than anything.

"come victor we have to go soon " murmured gabby looking up to her knight.

"I know"

When he made no movement to leave the chair she smiled sweetly kissing him full on the lips she pulled on his arms. Sighing he gave I and let her pull him to the door the sun was close to setting.

…

Rose walked hand in hand with sandor it was getting dark and even though he was on the Queen's guard he had promised to stay with her throughout the battle. Looking over her shoulder she smiled to Gendry the boy stood tall his shoulders back hand on the handle of his sword ready to draw it at any second he might have looked like a night mare from a far but she could see the scared boy underneath.

Her sandor had promised that if anything happened he would protect the young as well no matter what he had said and she would hold him to it. They must have been a sight the hound holding the hand of a woman everyone thought was a whore in full armor with a horned , masked knight following them . oh well.

…

Sojen stood in the shadow of the gates he had everything set up now all he needed was the signal and judging from the sound of hooves in the distance it was about to begin.

…..

Brick rode with his blood brother at the head of their army they were brothers and would share this moment as they conquered the iron throne for their Queen. Charging through the dirt roads he pushed his horse harder kings landing was in view they were making good time the sun had just set taking one last look at the sun brick sent a silent prayer to death telling it the same thing every other man of bravos said _"not today"._

The men at the walls sounded an alarm and the gates started closing brick hoped that his siblings were ready cause all seven hells were about to break loose. They didn't slow down or turn they just charged faster heading straight for the city gates they were almost closed and the men above were readying their arrows they were quick. The gates were thrown open leaving them free entry a man stood at the entrance he waved to Brick a familiar smile on his face before he was pulled away .

charging in with the dothraki roaring battle cries they were met with a small battalion while others were scrambling to get to the wall . peasants screamed and ran for cover while lanaster men came at them swords drawn shields at the ready brick smiled cruelly not caring that he could get hurt he charged in to the fray slashing and gutting any man with lanaster armor that got in his way he kept close to his blood brother he had promised his queen his cousin ,his family that he would protect him with his life.

Throwing a charging lanaster crested man over his shoulder he attacked the next fool to come at him not holding anything back punched his attacker with such force it knocked the man backward. not bothering to fight only one man Brick just attacked any man that was near him ramming his shoulder into the chest of one man while the shield out of the hands of another leaving the man for the dothraki to destroy. Matching any attack that was thrown at him he fought on.

_"come brother let us kill these honorless dogs!" _called drogo his face and armored chest smeared with blood.

They both roared before rejoining the fray nothing but lanaster men as far as the eye could see and soon their blood would stain the ground as red as their mistresses house colors.

…..

Sojen watched Brick ride head first toward the closing gates he had to act now grabbing the men pushing the gates closed he broke the first ones neck before stabbing the other in the neck throwing them away to make room for the other six men coming at him drawing his sword he cut them all down leaving the poor soldiers chopped up like butchered meat. running to the gates he pushed them open putting all of his strength in to it once it was open he rushed to the other side doing the same. now both doors were open he smiled waving to Brick only to be pulled away by a mob of soldiers.

Sojen fought hard punching and kicking to get free at the sound of the dothraki battle cries he took that distraction to slaughter all the men holding him down. Head butting the closest one while pulling the one on his right into his armored fist falling on his back he rolled to the side kicking the legs of several men out from under them he spun on his side throwing his legs till he was standing once more. Handling the rest with a swift swing of his fist or slash of his blade he rammed the last one in to the stone wall behind them sending his sword through the mans chest.

Running back in to the mob of soldiers he swung his blade crippling or killing any and all who came near him his job was only half way done he had opened the gates now he had to get to mud gate by the sea there were still many more to come. Running through the streets he slipped behind a fresh batch of troops waiting till they passed he sprung upon the unsuspecting fools letting out his own chilling battle cry the last thing the poor man before him saw was the blood filled gaze of what in his mind was a demon hungry for blood.

…..

Gabby ran with Victor , she was in the lead as always the sun was starting to fade but that just meant they had less time. they had been on the walls of the city facing the ocean and the many boats in the distance were upon them not to mention the great beasts that were screeching from above they had left the wall just as the beasts had lit the guards along the wall a flame, not wanting to waste any more time they raced to mud gate killing any solider that dared try stop them.

Spotting Sojen they ran to join him at the crowded mud gate they had to get those gates open fighting in the middle of a crowd was hard but they had to push through the dragons were circling over head spouting fire upon all of the lanaster flags. Giving in to the rush gabby let her own demon of sorts take over the rush of battle was something she had never experienced and at this moment she would never give it up. Sprinting a head of victor through the crowd her blade sliding through men's limbs and bodies like water it reminded her of the water dancers of bravos they took such pride in making the water of men spill out it was a strange and yet beautiful sight she had never seen something that breath taking not even in her own work no this was something new and she loved it.

Dodging a stray swipe here and there while returning a few of her own she leapt into the air tackling a man to the ground she pelted his face with her harsh right hook leaving him bloody and broken on the stone below them. Finally reaching the gate along side a blood drenched Sojen she helped him push the giant wooden beams blocking the opening it was too much they needed Victors' strength as if he had read her thoughts victor appeared beside her using his steel clad arms to ram the beam out of place. the army on the other side was beginning their own charge not wanting to be near the blood bath victor grabbed her hand and lead her away following Sojen they ran through the streets to the red keep they had done what they needed now it was up to Shane and Rose. the rest the queen of dragons and dothraki were handling quite nicely .

…

Shane took no chances as she sprinted full speed through the streets the battalions that ran in to her were nothing more than mince-meat by the time she was through with them. her movements smooth her blade an extension of her self she was a master at the art of killing and this war, battle, a massacre what ever you wanted to call it was nothing different except for the fact that her blindfold was on her belt. at the moment and there were terrifying dragons swooping down upon the lanaster men eating some crushing others even burning them alive with their white and red fire.

Following the dragons from the ground she watched the last rays of sun light fall away leaving the world in darkness .how fitting for the world of kings to end in darkness thought Shane she felt her demon agree it would be the rising of demons and nothing but blood and fire as it should be at that her demon almost purred.

The few men still on the walls or ground notched their arrows ready to fire upon the great winged beasts none of them seeing the lone silver haired woman with light weight armor ridding the biggest one her fragile looking body sat upon the beasts back with no saddle , no nothing. The queen was there with them fighting along side her army that in itself made Shane almost respect her.

A rage built up in her she would protect the future queen nothing would stop what had taken so long to start pushing forward she threw her daggers and drew a short sword from her belt killing many while distracting still left she killed any who would try to shoot down the majestic beasts as the soared through the skies. jumping she kicked one archer in to the body of another taking flight on her own she jumped from guard to guard her steel plated boot meeting their throats she held nothing back snapping all of their necks upon impact she used that momentum to scale the closest building she had to keep the Queen safe and she had every intention of doing so.

Running from along the roof tops she launches herself into another battalion reading their bows never letting any of them even notch the arrow stabbing the closest one in the eye while kicking the knee of another snapping his leg she blocks a sword coming at her right with a dagger pulling the man forward she guts him. Her demon is roaring for action for some thing she knew she could not fight she must prove herself to the beasts flying over head as well as the one within her unsheathing Demon fang she feels the fire with in clawing at her insides she doesn't know what will happen if she does but she couldn't help it she has to use it as long as the demon has a purpose they can agree to use the hell fire.

The blood stained blade bursts in to flames scorching the innards of the man she had just cut through the flames melting his armor and charring his insides. This new wave of energy lets her feel just how close the demon is to the surface yet it isn't pushing it is with her. Shane doesn't need a mirror to see the wicked smile she knows is forming on her lips, grabbing the last man as he tries to crawl away she hauls him to her eye level with one hand his face twisted in horror at the sight that she can now see in reflection of his terror filled eyes her own glowing a bright, frightening blood red.

"how fitting " she chuckled darkly

….

The moment the city's gates were flooded with dothraki riders and mud gate could no longer hold back the unsullied army of the queen of dragons Rose had her hands full with the dozens of Queen's guard along with the other hundred something idiots in her way. Blowing a stray hair out of her eyes she slammed the butt of her sword into the nose of an on coming attacker he cried out as blood poured from his nose only to be silenced by a panting Gendry. the man's body hit the ground when Gendry came to her side.

"my lady the Queens guard have found us "

Looking in the direction he was she saw dozens more men coming whistling she caught Sandor's attention as he crushed the head of another man nodding to the on coming wave he nodded back to her joining them he patted Gendry on the shoulder.

"go more for their legs, the armor is top heavy if you take out their legs then they are done for " shouted the giant his voice was hard to hear over the sounds of steel meeting steel.

"got it"

Hefting up his sword once more he joined sandor in the first strike both back to back fighting as a perfect team Rose wasted no time in joining it her self she had many things to do before this battle was over and she intended to do all of them. Roaring along side the man she hoped to soon call her husband she fought with all her worth through the mob of soldiers slicing their limbs with her blade and crushing their skulls with the butt of her sword not even caring that her face was now blood stained as long as they were dead instead of attacking her sandor she didn't care.

"my lady this way!" Gendry called out to her

Pulling sandor with her they ran through the halls of the castle they had to find her and quick based off of what Shane and her mother had told her of the old lioness she would rather die than admit defeat and in this case she might actually do it. Pausing at the sound of running boots they waited for them to pass sandor took the lead now taking them to the one place that all the nobles in the city would be "safe" yes safe till the city was lost than they would all be killed by their "guard". Sandor raised his had signaling them to stop nodding to the set of doors a head only two guards stood watch outside ot she shook her head.

"let me handle them then you go inside and do as you wish" rumbled sandor

Watching her sandor walk out in to plain sight the guards nodded to him they had not heard of his betrayal yet. How unfortunate for them. Grabbing both men by their helmets he bashed their heads together letting them fumble a but he grabbed them both ramming them in to the closest wall leaving them breathless he kneed one then elbowed the other in the face incapacitating them both.

"you first my lady " panted Gendry bowing his horned head

"a young lord in the beginnings , mark my words sandor" she chuckled dryly

Pushing the doors open she was met with over a dozen crying woman making her pity them a little till she saw the great stone faced man in the back of the room. An ear splitting shriek filled the room the girls all ran to one side of the room at the sight of Gendry luckily the door was closed and sandor was keeping watch. The "guard " drew his sword she huffed they just couldn't catch a break.

"watch the girls and her _grace_" Rose made sure to spit the last part because that woman did not deserve such power.

Keeping her eyes on the fool charging at her she smiled taking her stance she waited till the last second to dodge his swing and spinning around his swing till she was at his back returning his with one of her own she stepped away from the mans now falling body his top half hitting the ground before his sword clattered to the ground followed by his lower half. The girls screamed again , some even fainted she didn't care what she did care about was the look of fear upon cersei lanaster's face as her children clutched their mothers dress shaking in fear.

"who are you and what do you doing here?" demanded the lioness taking in Rose's blood stained armor and Gendry's ominous appearance.

"believe it or not we are here to protect you at least till the battle ends" sighed Rose not missing the look of recognition on the lioness's face when Rose started to clean her face of the blood that was currently staining it.

"who are you ?" hissed cersei clutching her children tighter

"you already know so what's the point in asking?"

"I want to know your name you traitorous whore!"

"right trade though rather uncalled for with the name calling , but I guess you are entitled to know my name, Rose mortem more commonly known as "Lydia" the lady of the whores in kings landing " giving a mock bow she only gets a glare from a seething cersei.

"you will be dead by dawn"

Rose gave her a doubtful look shaking her head brushing back any stray hair.

"I doubt that lioness, I really do"

….

Following the now retreating men back to the red keep Brick couldn't help but laugh they had been fighting for what felt like hours when it was really only two at the most now the cowards were running back to their mistress. Raising a fist to the night sky Drogo roared to his brothers they returned his cry charging after the fleeing men Brick at his side the night sky was lit with the fire of the queen on her dragons as she flew over head a figure flew by him.

it took him a moment to realize that it was some one he had not seen in so long. Shane. Pushing his tired legs forward he raced after her watching her as she cut down any guards in her way leaping over the falling bodies using the others to push herself forward it was incredible she was following Daenerys and clearing the way for them.

"_come Khal your moon needs you " _brick called to his brother

they both took off following the dragons as they made their way to the red keep . Bodies lay strewn every where Shane was making short work of them.

"Brick!"

He didn't get a chance to respond before he was tackled form the side he wanted to attack by reflex but when he felt the soft hands on his arm he froze looking down he saw his baby sister hugging him for dear life.

"gabby?"

"who else you idiot now come we have to get to the keep !"

pulling him along with the rest of them he found victor on his right and Sojen on his left. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face not one thing. They ran to the gates of the last stand of the city red keep Daenerys dragons circled above the castle roaring and screeching they wanted to burn it to the ground but the iron throne sat within it and Daenerys wanted that throne far too much to burn it.

"we have to get inside" muttered Brick

"No need Rose and Shane had a plan for it just wait for some kind of sign" panted Sojen

Grabbing his brother Brick hugged him with all his worth finally letting go he grabbed Gabby doing the same to her he wanted to keep holding on but they had things to do. Turning back to the gates he shivered he knew that meant only one thing catching his siblings eyes they nodded.

"everyone back away from the gates! quickly get back!" shouted brick waving to his blood brother.

Drogo nodded shouting to their men, who ran from the gate as flames erupted from the other side.

….

Shane ran past Gabby, Sojen, and Victor following the dragon queen as she made her way to the red keep all the soldiers still alive had hold them selves up within its fortified walls. Sadly for them she knew every which way to get in , sprinting through the dothraki men she caught a glimpse of who she thought might be her eldest brother Brick she couldn't stop and ask she had to watch over the queen.

Slaughtering every lanaster man in sight she finally caught up with the queen she was circling the keep. She wanted to get in. using the momentum she ran full speed at the wall throwing her daggers into the spaces between the bricks she scaled the wall throwing herself in to the center of the scrambling men rolled in to a crouch to avoid too harsh an impact she ignored their cries and the few that charged were back handed or dodged their attacks. she had to open that gate but there were hundreds pressed against it holding it closed.

Reaching for the back of her belt she pulled out her "shooting stars" they were metal traps that had five points she had soaked them in oils mixed with water making them highly flammable. Throwing out the chains the stars hit the ground snapping open, she didn't even have to focus on them to make the hell fire erupt upon them . using her new weapons she sent great waves of fire at the foolish men at the gates turning them to ash in seconds their armor was nothing but pools of liquid. Letting up she stared at the gate the ground was steaming a distinct cracking noise filled her ears as the liquid that was once armor cooled reaching for her belt she took her blind fold slipping it back over her eyes she it would over soon now she had to get them in.

Taking a moment she filled her lungs with copper filled air sighing she pulled back the chains to her stars only to be stopped by a handful of guards holding the ends of the chains not bothering to hold back a vicious inhuman growl she looped her hands through the chains again giving them both a harsh yank making all the men fall on their faces. Setting the chains and stars a flame with hell fire she swung them careful not to hit the stone walls too hard she slammed the stars in to any man who tried to get close to her letting the star bounce off the wall giving the chain a shake it wrapped around a poor idiot that had gotten too close. Whipping both chains back she swung them forward at the last second sending them crashing into the gates with such force the blew them open pulling the chains back to she caught them at the last second slipping them back in to her belt she waved to her siblings once she spotted gabby.

Getting a smile from her sister she nodded towards the keep not waiting for the others she ran in to the keep the queen needed a safe place to land and Shane was going to make sure that the queen got just that.

…

Rose could feel the floor beneath her feet shaking what ever was going on out there was getting bad. The noble women were still cowering in the corner of the room while the lioness had her mask of calm the fear in her eyes was bright and clear though Rose knew if her own children were in such a situation she would fear for them as well but first things first she had to marry the hound and to do that she needed them to hurry up and win this siege!.

All went silent at the screech that filled the air.

Rose could only hear her heart pounding in her ears and feel the poor thing slamming against the inside of her chest she felt it might burst. The silence was soon filled once more this time with the barely audible sound of boots on stone looking to the door she heard silence once more the anticipation was making her antsy the doors opened and she could not believe how happy she was to see Shane. Not caring that they had an audience she rushed forward pulling her sister, blood stained in all into her arms.

"finally what took you so long ?" she whispered knowing Shane would hear her.

"I had things to do you know not just sit around sipping wine with the rest of the ladies of the court " chuckled Shane slightly out of breath she smiled up at Rose before pulling away.

"come we have things to do ,they will all make great witnesses"

"witness's to what ?" Cersei had some how managed to keep her voice level and calm but that fear still burned in her eye.

Rose looked to the lioness a smile spreading across her lips.

"the future , Cersei lanaster that is what you are about to witness"

…

Following gabby through the many halls of the Red keep Brick wasted no energy looking around he was on a mission. They had taken the city and were now rounding up the last of the lanaster men and guards that were hiding away in the castle then and only then would Daenerys land her dragons in the largest court yard Shane had cleared for her. It was strange to see his silent sibling so determined to protect someone when she usually killed but then again this was it, they had decimated and destroyed any resistance that their enemies had shown and for it all to be ended by a hidden guard would be humiliating as well as a mockery of their skill. House mortem was not one to be laughed at not now not ever.

"all clear!" shouted Sojen his brother came running to them his sword drawn he must have been dealing with some unwilling little sneaks. The dothraki followed behind him with over three dozen men all of them weaponless.

"good so far we have had no real trouble what say we check out the throne room I have always wanted to see what that fancy chair looks like" chuckled Brick

"come along then"

gabby pulled on his arm leading him to the double doors that once her tiny frame pushed open revealed a spacious hall at the center was a tall stair case at the top was the legendary iron throne. It really was a sight to be hold the swords of every lord had been melted into one chair a lions pelt lay over the throne. it was ironic that they had killed a lion and had captured another to take the throne.

"I think the lanaster flags will be the first thing to go what do you think?" gabby had her hands on her hips casually glancing around the room as if they hadn't just spent most of the night fighting to take the city.

"I guess it's really up to the queen"

"speaking of which " muttered Sojen , catching Bricks attention looking back to the entrance they saw Rose, Gendry, and the hound leading the ladies of the court in to the throne room. Cersei lanaster was at the head of the little group her children clinging to her while she kept her head high just as a queen should but she wouldn't be queen for long.

" hello Rose what took you so long?" called Brick

"what is with everyone today? I was busy honestly you all got the easy job kill everyone that gets in your way I had to show restraint that would match our sisters" Rose complained

Brick noticed that she avoided using Shane's name glancing back at gabby and Sojen he saw that they had caught it too.

"come now what's so bad about a couple of whiny , scared , and crying women oh now I feel sorry for you " said Sojen running a hand through his now red hair slicking it back with what was left of the greasy hair dye.

"yes of course now you feel sorry for me" sighed Rose

"how you can all act so carefree is far beyond me " muttered cersei rage flaring her once fear filled eyes.

"oh sorry didn't see you there it is nice to see you again lady lanaster " called gabby waving energetically to the woman glaring daggers at her. Always the optimist just like Sojen.

"yes I have no doubt you could not see me when I am not more than five arm lengths from you " hissed the lioness.

"hey now, your still alive and breathing you should be happy" protested gabby frowning childishly at the seething lioness.

"yes I am over flowing with joy that my city has been taken and my children's lives are at stake"

"we may be many things cersei but we are not the murderers of children that I can actually promise"

Hearing Shane's voice they all turned to the door way, the blood drenched assassin stood tall Demon fang held tightly in her right hand. Slowly she walked towards them dragging the cursed blade along the stone floor filling the room with a painful screeching till she swept it up on to her shoulder her covered gaze must have fallen upon cersei, for the lioness stiffened.

"you need not worry about your children cersei I am sure Jamie will look after them with tyrion "

"that imp will be nowhere near my children!"

"you should be happy we are not taking them as our wards cersei, you don't have many options here so just take what we offer you for you may not get an second chance" warned Sojen

Cersei looked from one sibling to the next till she stopped at Shane a bitter smile spreading across her lips the grip she had on her children grew tighter she swallowed.

"a last taunting than, right demon?"

"no you still have time cersei but the lioness has had her last hunt "

Shane turned away from the bitter lioness facing her siblings she nodded to them.

" I suggest you prepare I am going to bring the Queen , keep the sheep in line"

Brick smiled running after his little sister he had to see this.

Cersei turned her bitter gaze to Rose raising a single brow in question.

"you didn't think you were the only queen out there did you?" sighed rose taking out her hanker chef she wiped her face of all the blood and grim as best she could. Gabby did the same before turning to Victor holding his hand while she hummed.

"I think it best we prepare for her coming yes?" asked Sojen sheathing his sword.

…

Shane walked past all the dothraki that have been looting the rooms of the keep, ducking when they threw anything they don't want or want others to see. Some of them push past her their arms full of shiny trinkets all of them taking their spoils they would get much more if the khal had a say in it and with house mortem as a connection kings landing would never have to worry about funds their mother **owned **bravos and all the trade that went on there. Finally reaching the lower regions of the keep she pushed the doors to the court yard open the queen was still on her beast circling the keep from the air.

The court yard was the biggest empty space Shane could find on such short notice once this was all settled a better place would be found for the queen's dragons. Looking back to brick who now had the khal following him nodding upward he took the hint putting his fingers in his mouth he whistled so sharply her ears hurt but it seemed to catch the queens attention. The dragons all screeched as they swooped down flaring their giant wings as they landed one by one .

The Queen was young , finally getting a good look at her cousin Shane saw that she was not much older than herself with long white hair and violet eyes her armor was spotless but still useable, fingerless gloves on her soft hands Shane almost wanted to laugh they were a mirror opposite of each other. The khal stepped forward offering his queen a hand which she happily took leading her inside Shane was at the front alert while Brick took up the rear.

Pausing at the doorway Shane looked back at the future Queen , the woman stood straight her shoulders back her head high even standing near her she felt a sense of power. This woman would be a force to be reckoned till the end of her days. Nodding to Brick, Shane lead them in not even glancing in cersei's direction she stopped half way stepping off to the side bowing her head to the new queen.

They all watched Daenerys walk up those steps to the iron throne her khal at her side her hand held delicately , lovingly in her own she turned to see the captured ladies of the court , hundreds of dothraki along the walls and loyal unsullied standing at attention and at the middle she found her cousins along with a boy whose helmet had terrifying horns on it . Just by looking at them she could tell who was who the woman with incredible beauty yet a fierceness about her was Rose, the man with reddish brown hair and smiling green eyes was Sojen, the girl with a devious glint in her ever so innocent eyes and girlish smile was Gabby, the man behind her his face stone like yet when he looked at Gabby held such love was Victor bastion and last the cloaked ominous assassin was Shane.

" I Daenerys stormborn of house targaryen ,Khaleesi of the dothraki ,mother of dragons ,and mother of the stallion who will mount the world here by claim the iron throne in the name of my son Rheago and by my birth right"

The room was filled with the sounds of the unsullied banging the blunt ends of their spears in to the stone floor like drums of war while the dothraki let out cries of triumph. Daenerys smile faded as she set eyes on the group of frightened court nobles though her eyes locked with the only woman who would not cower the one that just from the description of her cousin lady Ava she knew to be cersei lanaster, the lioness Brick had called her. It was time for the lions to bow to the true ruler once and for all raising a hand the room was left in silence.

"let all who bear witness know that if ever my enemies think they can harm me or my people they will meet their end in blood and fire!"

All the dothraki fell to their knees showing allegiance to their Khaleesi , the unsullied knelt laying down their spears and shields the court nobles bowed deeply both in fear and respect hoping and praying that the new queen would not kill them on the spot. Last stood her cousins and the boy with the horned helmet each of them bowed before taking a knee , last stood Shane who stared at her even with her covered eyes she could feel the demon hosts gaze . she did not blink though she wanted to ,she did not look away or physically turn away no she was a dragon and dragons feared nothing .

Smiling Shane pushed back her hood revealing her midnight black hair in a tight braid the ever present blindfold was blood stained yet the girl still smiled and finally knelt to her with all those bowing Daenerys looked to her husband , her sun and stars smiling brightly .

They had finally won.

**(((((((((( readers)))))))))))))**

**Ok supper long but I needed a kick ass battle and my brain has finally dished it out I will have you all know that this is not the end there will be an epilogue**** but**** it depends on the feed back and if I like how the next chapter is written so please keep following but in honor of this moment please do a little happy dance- xD echoxknox out **


End file.
